CERCA DE TI
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yugi ha sido violado por un desconocido y a partir de ese momento su relación de noviazgo con Yami cambiara para siempre ¿Podrá el faraón, ayudar a Yugi, antes que el chico se pierda en la depresión?…[YY X Y][Capitulo Final]
1. Capitulo 1: Sentimientos

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 1: "SENTIMIENTOS"**

Un chico iba caminando en una de las avenidas de la ciudad, su cuerpo ensangrentado, su ropa rasgada; daba señas de lo sucedido… ¿algún asalto?... ¿alguna pelea cayera?... ¿rencillas personales?…lo que fuera, debió de haber sido grave, para ver aquel pequeño de cabello tricolor, estuviera en aquel deplorable estado y no solo era su estado físico el que preocupada, si no también el emocional…

- Snif…

El rostro del pequeño estaba cubierto de lágrimas, gotas que se mezclaban con la sangre que baja de su cabeza, se apoyaba de las paredes de las avenidas para ayudarse a seguir de pie, ya que a cada paso sentía que se le iba la vida, pero no se rendiría, hasta llegar a un hospital…

No podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas en la tarde estaba feliz por la relación que tenia con su Yami, y el hecho, de que ese día cumplía un año de noviazgo y en la noche seria tan amarga, sucediendo aquella desgracia, ¿seria su destino, jamás gozar de la felicidad? Alguna maldición quizás, ya que siempre habia algo que opacaba la felicidad…

Cuando se convirtió en rey del duelo de monstruos, el día mas feliz de su vida una semana después murió su único familiar, aun le quedaba el consuelo que su Yami estaba cerca de el, cuidándolo siempre, pero nada iba a aliviar tan irreparable perdida…

A pesar de que el faraón hacia todo lo que podía, para llenar con alegría la vida, de aquel pequeño que habia sufrido tanto. Los insultos de sus compañeros por ser de tan baja altura, las burlas de otros y los golpes de los mayores, luego la gloria por ser el rey del juego, pero luego la tragedia llego a la vida de Yugi nuevamente con la muerte de su abuelo; todas las esperanzas que tenia el pequeño se habían esfumado, a pesar de que eso sucedió hacia mas de 2 años, por todo lo que el chico habia sufrido, Yugi habia dejado de sonreír…y con lo que acaba de pasarle eso jamás volvería a suceder…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que Yugi se dirigía al hospital, el faraón estaba en su trabajo, era el guía de museo de Ishizu, uno muy bueno, quizás el salario no era muy alto pero no podía quejarse, le era suficiente para mantener los estudios universitarios de Yugi, los gastos de la casa y los suyos propios…

- Muchas gracias Isis…-le dijo el faraón luego de recibir su paga, de manos de la chica de cabello negro…

- Se lo merece faraón…-le sonrió Ishizu…

- Bueno Isis ya tengo que irme, le prometí a Yugi estar temprano en casa…-dijo el faraón al haber quedado en la mañana, con el pequeño de cenar juntos…que sorpresa se llevaría al enterarse del estado de su hikari…

- Esta bien faraón, no se preocupe…me saluda a Yugi…

- Hermana llego un nuevo cargamento…-llego el joven Malik inquieto y extrovertido como su Yami…-y mi Yami no puede solo…-aunque para Ishizu la relación, que ambos tenían no era muy grata…

- ¿No necesitas ayuda Isis?...-pregunto ya que aun podía ser útil…

- No se preocupe faraón vaya tranquilo, además recuerde que Yugi lo esta esperando…

Yami asintió y se marcho, aun no muy convencido ya que sabia que los chicos necesitaban ayuda, pero también no podía olvidar de que su hikari le esperaba en casa, además habia mucho para celebrar ya que ese día cumplían un año de ser novios…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Yugi seguía con su travesía, aun no sabia ni como Ra le diera los ánimos para seguir parado, ya se sentía muy débil pero no flaqueaba, era increíble… se recostó en la pared y entre sus piernas, comenzó a bajar mas constantemente aquel rojo que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, aunque eso no le importo y a pesar de la debilidad sabia que tenia que seguir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de donde estaba Yugi, iba Joey, se le habia hecho tarde en el trabajo como ayudante de periodismo y hasta aquel momento habia logrado cumplir con todas sus responsabilidades, dirigiéndose por fin a descansar, decidió caminar hasta su casa, ya que como ya era avanzada la noche, no transitarían colectivos muy seguido…sin imaginarse la sorpresa que se llevaría al encontrarse a Yugi…

- Ra dame fuerzas…

Dijo el pequeño, en aquella fría noche las personas eran poco visibles, además que donde estaba, era un barrio poco concurrido…además de que su visión era muy borrosa no le permitía ver con claridad donde estaba y la debilidad en su cuerpo complicaba aun mas las cosas, aunque seguía su paso hacia el hospital a pesar que descosía el lugar su mente lo estaba guiando a donde lo pudieran ayudar…

- Dios tengo hambre…-dijo Joey al escuchar gruñir su estomago y recordar de que aun no habia comido…-acelero un poco mas su paso, sabiendo que a unas calles habían una venta de comida rápida, ideal para alguien tan hambriento como el…-¿Ummm?...

Aunque al hacerlo, vio la figura a unos metros, de una persona que hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie…corrió hasta donde estaba sabiendo que necesitaba ayuda…

- ¿Se encuentra bien?...-dijo mientras se acercaba, el chico levanto la cara y Joey pudo ver entre la sangre y los cabellos desarreglados, de quien se trataba…-POR DIOS YUGI…-dijo el rubio impresionado, por el estado en que se encontraba su pequeño amigo…

- Joey por favor ayúdame…-suplico Yugi mientras sostenía de la chaqueta color azul al rubio, dejando en el lugar una mancha de sangre…-por piedad…-suplico sus piernas se doblaron y quedo hincado ante Joey…

- No te preocupes viejo…-el rubio cargo a Yugi, el pelirrojo solo miro el rostro serio de Joey y luego se desmayo…

Era evidente la preocupación de Joey, ya que no sabia que le habia ocurrido a Yugi, cuanTo le dolería al descubrirlo, ya que no solo su mejor amigo estaba involucrado en el incidente, si no también otra persona muy cercana a el…el rubio tomo un taxi, el conductor vio la gravedad del chico pelirrojo, acelero su paso y como era de noche el transito era menos concurrido…

- Resiste amigo…-le suplico Joey al escuchar la respiración entre cortada de Yugi, aun no se explicaba, ni como habia hecho el pobre chico para mantenerse de pie…-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?...

Dijo en un susurro mientras cargaba al chico y observa sus ropas cubiertas de sangre, su rostro con tonalidades moradas y rojas indicando los golpes que habia recibido y también en muchas otras partes de su cuerpo, aunque eso solo era lo mínimo que le habia pasado, habia algo peor atrás de sus heridas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami iba llegando a la casa tienda, donde sabía que debía de estar Yugi, habia pasado a un restaurante a comprar comida para celebrar aquel día tan especial. También Yami tenia un regalo muy especial para Yugi, metió su mano en la bolsa de su chaqueta color azul y observo la pequeña caja color negro, la abrió, y pudo ver un brillante anillo, con un diamante multicolor, era el anillo de compromiso para Yugi, el faraón ese día le pediría al pequeño matrimonio, sin imaginarse lo que al chico le estaba pasando…

- Yugi ya vine…-dijo el faraón al llegar a su hogar y observar que todo estaba a oscuras…-¿Yugi?...-se extraño al no verlo cerca…-Seguro y se quedo dormido...-asumió ya que no era la primera vez, que el pequeño se quedaba dormido, cansado por llorar…-¿estas aquí?...

Al llegar a la habitación del pequeño, no vio a nadie la cama estaba tendida como siempre, indicando que nadie la habia ocupado…

-¿YUGI?...-grito mas fuerte Yami, esperando por que alguien le contestara, pero no obtuvo respuesta…-¿Habrá salido?...

Era extraño, ya que Yugi siempre le avisaba cuando salía para no preocuparlo pero aquella vez fue diferente…luego desvió sus pensamientos, ya que escucho el sonido del teléfono en la planta baja, el faraón sonrió, suponiendo que se trataba de Yugi reportándose por no estar en casa…

- ¿Diga?...-contesto una masculina voz

- ¿Yami?...-dijo la voz de un joven, muy conocido para Yami, su tono preocupado alarmo al faraón…

- Joey… ¿Qué sucede?...-era obvio que algo pasaba, para escuchar a Joey casi al borde el llanto…

- Es Yugi…

- ¿LE PASO ALGO A YUGI?...-el faraón se preocupo, al escuchar mencionar al chico…

- Si, tubo un accidente…-Yami se puso pálido al escucharlo…-lo están atendiendo, es mejor que vengas…esta en el hospital metropolitano…

Dijo Joey y luego de que le dijera el faraón, el salio corriendo de la casa, aun sin colgar el auricular….justo a tiempo paso un taxi y el faraón lo abordo, dio la dirección y se puso en marcha al hospital…

- Ra Yugi…

Unas lagrimas bajaron de las mejillas del faraón, chocando contra sus manos que tenia recogidas en su regazo…en media hora llego al hospital, luego de pagar lo que el taxista le cobraba, entro al lugar rápidamente…en la sala de espera encontró a Joey…

-¿Y YUGI…?...-Yami estaba muy preocupado eso era evidente en su rostro…

- Lo están ateniendo…-le dijo Joey el cual tenía toda la ropa cubierta de sangre ya seca por el tiempo…

- Es…de...Yugi…-pregunto Yami temeroso…

- Si…-dijo Joey mirando un poco su ropa y luego al faraón…

- POR LOS DIOSES…-el faraón estaba desesperado…

- ¿Tu sabes lo que paso?

- NO…-le dijo Yami ya que según el, Yugi estaba esperando en casa…-ni siquiera me dijo que iba a salir… ¿Ra que le habrá pasado?…-se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y puso sus manos en su cabeza, se sentía impotente…

- No te preocupes, lo que hay que hacer es rezar tener mucha fe para que Yugi se recupere…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varias horas habían pasado, desde que Yami habia llegado, y aun no recibía noticias de su _aibou,_ eso estaba desesperando aun mas al faraón, aunque momentos, después un hombre vestido de blanco y con espeso bigote gris salio al encuentro con Joey y Yami…

- Familiares del joven Yugi Moto…-anuncio aquel hombre

- Es el doctor…-dijo el rubio levantándose de su lugar, Yami ya estaba junto al doctor…

- ¿Cómo esta?...-el joven faraón tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y aun estaba pálido por la impresión…

- Esta muy mal… presenta dos costillas rotas, una fractura muy severa en su brazo izquierdo, hemorragias internas y heridas muy profundas en su pierna derecha…-Yami estaba aun más pálido e incrédulo a lo que escuchaba

- POR LOS DIOSES…-el faraón estallo en llanto…

- ¿Se salvara?...-pregunto Joey el al igual que Yami se sentía muy triste…

- No lo sabemos todo depende de el…-dijo serio el doctor todo aquello que le estaba pasando a Yugi, era casi increíble…

- ¿Puedo verlo?-pidió Yami solo viéndolo se aseguraría si viviría o lo dejaría para siempre…

- Claro…-aunque aun hay algo mas…-dijo serio el doctor eso preocupa a Yami, ya que ese tono indico más malas noticias…

- ¿Diga?...-hablo Joey, ya que Yami apenas si podía decir alguna cosa…

- Bueno…-el tono del doctor no era nada alentador, eso preocupado a un mas a Yami que su rostro estaba totalmente blanco, parecía de un fantasma…-fue violado…

Joey y Yami se miraron mutuamente, Yami trago saliva y sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al igual que los de Joey, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, su inocente amigo habia sido abusado… ¿Por qué?...¿por quien?... como alguien podría ser tan inhumano, como para lastimar a si; a tan inocente criatura…

Ni Yami siquiera habia tenido intimidad con el, ya que lo respetaba el hecho de que aun no estuviera listo para dar ese paso… ¿pero ahora?...alguien se aprovecho de su inocencia…

- Esta muy mal, tiene desgarrado el recto…-dijo el doctor con preocupación…-hemos intentado reconstruirlo pero no sabemos si sea suficiente…-Yami no salía de su asombro…-aunque lo que mas preocupa en estos casos es su condición emocional… ya que el chico esta en shock, y si el paciente no pone de su parte para salir de ese estado, lo puede llevar a la muerte…

Eso congelo a ambos chicos aun mas, ya que el pequeño fue lastimado gravemente, abusado y ahora podría perder la vida, Yami estaba impresionado por todo lo que el doctor habia contado y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas en ese momento, no podía articular palabra de la impresión…

- Es mejor que sus familiares mas cercanos lo visiten primero…-dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a Yami suponiendo que el era su hermano, por el parecido…

- ¿Yami?...-llamo Joey…

- Yo iré…-Yami se levanto de su lugar y si dirigió con el doctor a la habitación de Yugi…

Mientras que Joey de lejos miraba desvanecerse la figura de ambos, se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a llorar, ahora un sufrimiento aun mas grabe le esperaba a Yugi, ¿Podría el pequeño superarlo? Era la pregunta que se hacia constantemente, ya que luego de tanto sufrir quizás el pequeño no lograría reponerse de aquel golpe, aunque sabia que su amigo era fuerte, con la ayuda de dios, el lograría reponerse…

Luego un pensamiento llego a su mente, ya que también tenia que encontrar a quien lastimo de esa forma al pequeño…su rostro triste cambio a unió furioso, cuando descubriera el nombre de la persona que lastimo a su mejor amigo, ese tipo seria historia, lo haría pedazos; lo haría pagar cada lagrima y cada gota de sangre que el chico derramo, aunque eso no serviría ya que nada de lo que hiciera le iba a devolver su inocencia perdida…sin imaginarse que el autor de aquel hecho, estaba mas cerca de lo que imaginaba…

**CONTINUARA………………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Ra seguramente se estarán preguntando, que hace esta chica aquí sin haber terminado sus demás fics…Gomen pero es que no me resistí subir este fic…

YAMI: Mi pobre hikari esta sufriendo…

HOLLY: Me encanta eso…

YUGI: ¿Cómo?...

HOLLY: Jajaja…bue será un fics corto, aun no se de cuantos capítulos pero será corto y lleno de sufrimiento al menos eso espero, ojala y les guste…

YAMI: Manden reviews, nos ayuda a mantenernos sin depre…

YUGI: Hai, y si tienen regalos mejor…-comiendo un cholote…

HOLLY: Jajaja mi hermanito pide las cosas muy inocente mente…bueno espero que les haya gustado…

JOEY: Cuando encuentre quien le hizo eso a mi amigo morirá…

HOLLY: Y te dolerá mucho saber quien es…

JOEY: O-O

HOLLY: Haber si los lectores adivinan quien abuso de mi hermanito Yug…daré premio a quien acierte…

YAMI: Que clase de premio?

HOLLY: De que lea el siguiente capitulo antes de ser subido, solo me envían su mail y su respuesta a "**Quien violo a Yugi**"…

YUGI: Envíen regalos…chocolates!

YAMI: Hikari esas cosas son malas para los dientes…

YUGI: Pero a mí me gustan…T-T

HOLLY: Haber quien abierta y tendrá ese premio, les diré que en el capitulo de hoy hay pistas de quien ese desconocido…

JOEY: Contratare a la CIA al FBI

HOLLY: Jejeje para el próximo capitulo…ya nos despedimos…

YUGI: Participen y no se olviden de mandar regalos…

YAMI: Suerte…

HOLLY: La prepuesta corre durante todo el fic (Al menos antes que acabe y salga quien lo hizo)…esperamos su apoyo!

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	2. Capitulo 2: Pensando en ti

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 2: "PENSANDO EN TI"**

Yami habia llegado a la habitación que el doctor le señalo, el faraón a pesar que ya tenia varios minutos de haber llegado aun no tenia el valor para entrar, sentía un escalofrió muy fuerte recorrerlo, tenia terror solo pensar de lo que pudiera encontrar tras esa puerta, pero no tenia opción…-levanto la mirada trago algo de saliva y entro…

Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver el contenido de aquella habitación, al centro de ella estaba una blanca cama con un delicado cuerpo sobre ella, el faraón se acerco y pudo ver lo pálido que estaba aquel frágil cuerpo…-se llevo una mano a la boca para controlarse y no llorar, en todo el rostro del chico tenia morenotes, heridas y golpes… seguramente lo habían abofeteado varias veces. Apretó sus puños con fuerza no podía creer, que alguien fuera tan inhumado como para hacerle algo así a tan frágil ángel…

Tomo una mano de Yugi entre las suyas, aquella estaba tan inerte y tan fría que parecía que el pequeño habia dejado de tener vida, pero las maquinas unidas a el; indicaban otra cosa, beso aquella frágil mano, esperando tener respuesta. Pero nada el pequeño no hizo movimiento alguno, era como si no hubiera sentido el beso…luego levanto la mirada y miro aquel pálido rostro oculto entre la mascarilla de oxigeno y los moretones, aparto unos mechones rubios que habia llegado a su cara y pudo ver lo mal que se miraba la situación…

- Hikari estoy aquí contigo como siempre lo he estado y lo estaré…-el faraón se mordía el labio inferior para no explotar en llanto, le dolía en lo mas profundo ver a su pequeño _aibou_ en aquella deplorable situación…-no sabes cuanto me duele verte sufrir…

Le dijo mientras le seguía acariciando sus mechones, era un gesto natural, lo utilizaba para tranquilizar al chico, cuando Yugi estaba inmerso en el mar de lágrimas, quería que de alguna forma con ese gesto el chico supiera que tenía apoyo…

- Por favor _aibou_ lucha…-le dijo suplicante…-lucha por mi, por nuestro amor… nada en nuestra relación a cambiado, yo te sigo amando igual, y siento que tu dolor es el mío…Ra…snif…-en ese momento el sentimiento humado se apropio del faraón, no pudo soportar mas y las lagrimas cayeron inevitablemente…

Aquellas calidas gotas, chocaban contra el rostro pálido de Yugi, y ni aun así el pequeño despertó le habían aplicado muchos tranquilizantes y medicamentos, para hacerlo descansar al menos así podría estar tranquilo, ya que seguramente cuando despertara, su vida se iba a volver una pesadilla.

Aquel recuerdo de abuso lo iba a perseguir toda su vida. Lo importante era saber si el chico, lograría al menos asimilar lo que le paso, y seguir con su vida o deprimirse hasta perder por completo la conciencia y la cordura…

Yami estuvo llorando unos momentos mas, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que habia sido pero debió de haber sido bastante ya que el ambiente, que antes estaba a oscuras comenzaba a tener luz por algunos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ventanas, anunciando un nuevo día…

Yami miro por unos momentos la ventana y luego a Yugi, aquel chico no daba señas de despertar y según el doctor no lo haría pronto, aunque era mejor que reposara ya que luego le tocaría pasar por lo mas duro que era la realidad, una cruel, que siempre tenia sus peores deseos para un pequeño pelirrojo que lo único que deseaba, en la vida… era ser feliz…aunque esa felicidad estaba difícil de alcanzar…

A la habitación entro una enfermera que llevaba algunos medicamos que le iba a proporcionar al chico, al ver a Yami en la habitación solo le sonrió, con un medio saludo se dirigió hacer lo que llego…

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?...-pregunto Yami con curiosidad ya que no sabia leer ni las maquinas, ni el cuadro que Yugi tenia anunciando su estado…

- Estable…-le dijo la joven de cabello azulado al chico, la verdad era que no quería entrar en detalles ya que estos serian demasiado dolosos…

- Por favor dígame, la verdad…-aunque el faraón deseaba saber lo que de verdad estaba pasando por muy doloroso que esto fuera…

- El que debe de darle informe es el doctor…-le dijo ella para librarse de las explicaciones…Yami bajo la mirada, sabiendo que aquella muchacha no le sacaría palabra…- lo importante en estos casos es no perder la fe…-le dijo ella para darle ánimos…-rece mucho y pídale a dios que salve a su hermano, y que el logre superar lo que paso…-sabiendo lo grabe que estaría el emocionalmente, lo que mas necesitaba era todo el apoyo, comprensión y paciencia posible…

- _Hai_…-Yami bajo la mirada y asintió no tenia mas opción que sentarse a esperar…

- Ya he terminado, el doctor a autorizado que usted se quede con su hermano el tiempo que desee, espera que dentro de un par de horas despierte y cree que le hará muy bien verlo a usted…-le sonrió ella…-no se desanime…-con esas ultimas palabras, aquella sonriente mujer salio de la habitación dejando solos al faraón y a su hikari…

- Yugi…-dijo suavemente esperando que de alguna forma, el pequeño que estuvo unido a el lo escuchara, aunque la mente del chico vagaba en el limbo sin conciencia de la realidad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, Joey aun estaba esperando la salida del faraón el ya habia estado varia horas en la habitación y aun no salía, seguramente estaba tan impresionado, por la condición del péquelo que no lo quería dejarlo solo ni un segundo…

- Yugi…-suspiro Joey mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza, no podía creer de como la vida era tan cruel con el pequeño y siempre en lugar de darle felicidad…. solo le daba tristezas y amarguras…-debes salir de esta amigo…-pensó Joey tristemente, sabia que su amigo era fuerte, pero habían sido tantas tristezas que quizás esa fortaleza ya se le estaba acabando…si no era que ya lo habia hecho…

Momentos después cuando la luz del sol estaba con todo su esplendor cubriendo el hospital, el faraón salio y se reunió con Joey, pudo notar lo impaciente que estaba el rubio por noticias, aunque por lo general Joey siempre se comportaba así…

- Esta muy mal Joey…-dijo Yami sinceramente, ya que eso habia visto en el rostro de Yugi…-solo hay que rezar para que se salve…

- Dios…-Joey se puso pálido por lo que Yami dijo, quizás el faraón no le habia dado muchos detalles, pero solo bastaba ver la cara de tristeza de Yami para saber lo grabe que estaba la condición de Yugi…- se salvara Yami, Yugi es fuerte y nunca se ha rendido a pesar que la vida ha sido muy dura con el…

- No se si el lo logre Joey, lo que le sucedió, es la gota que derramo el vaso, y quizás el ya no tenga fuerzas para seguir adelante…

- Yami no digas eso…-le dijo Joey, en reclamo…

- Se que no debo ser negativo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo… lo vi tan mal, que te aseguro que no puedo pensar otra cosa…-el faraón apretó sus puños con fuerza, se sentía impotente a ver a quien tanto amaba en aquel estado, y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo…

- El saldrá adelante creeme…-Joey le sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Yami para darle valor, el faraón le sonrió y asintió, quería creer que su amigo tenia razón y ver a Yugi sano otra vez…ese era su deseo…-iré a verlo…-dijo Joey ya que en la habitación solo podía estar una persona a la vez…Yami asintió y el rubio se marcho a ver a su amigo…

Mientras Yami se quedaba ocupando el puesto, que Joey habia ocupado anteriormente en la sala de espera, puso sus manos en su cabeza pensando en tantas cosas, aunque la primordial era averiguar el nombre de la persona que se atrevió a abusar de Yugi de esa forma tan brutal, solo una palabra podía tener ese acto…aquel era un "_inhumano_", pera haber tratado de esa forma aun ángel de Ra…

Un chico que en lo que menos pensaba era en hacer daño, aunque la vida siempre se habia cobrado en el de la peor forma, y siempre el único lastimado salía siendo el pequeño Yugi, siempre regala al mundo una brillante sonrisa, que quizás con lo sucedido, jamás se volvería a dibujar en sus labios…

Un pensamiento llego a su mente, habia una pista para dar con aquel, ya que si Yugi salio de su casa a reunirse con ese sujeto, eso significaba que el pequeño ya lo conocía, o seria… ¿un desconocido que lo sorprendió luego de la universidad?...

No podía ser así ya que en la habitación del chico, estaban sus útiles escolares indicando que el pequeño habia regresado a casa, así que quien le hizo aquello se llevo al pelirrojo por su voluntad…aunque ahora lo difícil seria averiguar ¿quien seria? Ya que el pequeño tenia tantos conocidos, que no se le ocurría nadie…además sus amigos eran los que quedaban fuera de esa lista…ya que por ser sus "Amigos" no podía creerlos capaz de tal atrocidad…aunque, sin que el faraón se imaginara, el nombre de ese desconocido estaba mas entre esos que Perseo incapaces de lastimarlo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una habitación de hotel, un chico estaba despertando luego de pasar una noche muy ajetreada, en la cama estaba las muestras de la noche de pasión que paso con aquel chico pelirrojo, que siempre había querido poseer…las sabanas a un lado de donde este chico. Se encontraba completamente cubiertas de sangre y semen, claras muestras de lo que habia hecho la noche anterior…

En muchas partes de su cuerpo tenia rasgos de aquel liquido rojo ya seco por el tiempo, aunque la muestra mas evidente, era su miembro que aun seguía cubierto por sangre que se habia secado…

Ni aun así se dispuso a levantarse y limpiar su cuerpo por aquella sangre que lo cubría, la cual partencia a su compañero que hizo suyo la noche anterior, solo al traer el recuerdo, del pequeño cuerpo temblando en sus brazos lo hacia regocijarse, a pesar de que estaba pasado de copas y en cierta forma lo hacia inconsciente de lo que sucedió.

Para alguien para el, que a pesar de estar completamente borracho siempre recordaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle de los hechos que le interesaban, en aquel instante no fue diferente y se excitaba al pensar de cómo el péquenlo cuerpo de Yugi, temblaba al recibir su enorme miembro penetrándolo, y luego los gritos del pequeño al recibir aquello, eran para el exquisitos…

Ni su actual pareja, le habia dado ese placer, la entrada de Yugi eran tan estrecha que al solo recordar la sensación su miembro comenzaba a levantarse, no podía creer la suerte que tubo de cumplir su sueño y ser el, el primero en la vida del pequeño, ya que luego de enterarse de su relación con Yami, lo mas natural era que entre ellos, ya hubieran habido intimidad aunque no fue así, se notaba que el faraón era muy lento para estas cosas…

- Yami _baka_…

Sonrió mientras seguía recordando su pasada experiencia, el pequeño habia logrado escapar en la noche, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para vestirse y luego salir de la habitación bajando las escalaras del hotel, fue muy precavido para no ser descubierto, no podía creer la suerte que alguien como el, tenia, siempre la habia tenido y en aquel momento de la experiencia ilícita que acaba de vivir la seguía teniendo, y estaba completamente seguro de que Yugi no diría su nombre, a pesar que lo nombro muchas veces anoche mientras lo envestía, ya que la amenaza era "_Le dices a alguien quien soy y Yami se muere_"…

Yugi estaba entre la espada y la pared, tendría temor de denunciarlo, sabiendo que alguien con tanto poder como el, podría cumplir su amenaza y acabar con Yami, y ni siquiera pisar la cárcel ya, alguien con tanto poder se valería de sus influencias para quedar fuera de culpa mas rápido de lo que Yugi lo denunciaría, aunque eso no era lo peor…lo peor seria que el pequeño tendría que ver el rostro de quien lo violo, todos los días sin siquiera poder decir que el fue su abusador…

- Pobre idota…-pensó al recordar el rostro aterrorizado de Yugi, solo al pensarlo le daba placer, por eso aquella experiencia fue tan excitante para el…-eres delicioso…lastima Yami, te quite el privilegio de ser el primero en su vida…eso te pasa faraón idiota, por esperar tanto tiempo…¿que no pensaste que alguien con mas intelecto se te podía adelantar?...-sonrió con sarcasmo al saber su logro de hacer suyo al pelirrojo, también se alegraba ya que de el seria del que menos sospecharan, ya que tenia una excelente cuartada…-siempre un paso adelante…jajaja…

Termino con una sonora carcajada, pensando de que el en todo momento pensaba hasta en el mas mínimo detalle y de las repercusiones que sus decisiones pudieran tener; tanto negativas como positivas y estar preparado para enfrentarlas como en aquel momento, que ya tenia todo fríamente calculado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las horas habían pasado, y avanzada la tarde, un chico joven de cabello tricolor estaba dando sus primeras señas de irse a despertar, tenia sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, seguramente el sueño que el niño estaba teniendo, no era nada agradable, su quijada temblaba frenéticamente, mientras que las lagrimas caían en grandes caminos mojando su almohada…

En aquel momento no se encontraba nadie en la habitación, Yami habia salido un momento por un vaso con agua, que era lo único que su estomago podía soportar, mientras que Joey ya se habia marchado, para arreglar unas cosas en su trabajo y luego ir a su hogar, para preparar la llegada de su pareja, el día siguiente…

El niño seguía en la misma condición, hasta que no soporto mas y con un sonoro grito, hizo que Yami lo escuchara, a pesar que se encontraba en la sala de espera un lugar bastante alejado de la habitación del pequeño, el vaso que sostenía cayo al piso, aun conteniendo liquido y salio corriendo lo mas veloz, que sus piernas se lo permitían, entro de una sola vez a la habitación, viendo que su pequeño _aibou_ ya habia despertado, aunque su condición no era la mejor, el pequeño estaba temblando de miedo y llorando aterrorizado…

- Yugi…-le dijo el faraón, el nombrado lo miro aun sin dejar de llorar, no podía calmarse por todo lo que habia visto en aquella pesadilla…

- Yami…SNIF!...-el faraón se acerco a el y lo abrazo con suavidad, Yugi comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, al solo pensar en aquel sueño que habia tenido, lo hacia temblar de miedo y llorar de angustia, quizás en su inconciencia quería pensar que todo aquello fue eso una pesadilla, pero también su mente le dictaba que todo aquello habia sido real...

- Ya mi pequeño _hikari non tenshi_, solo fue un sueño mi amor…-al escuchar lo ultimo, Yugi se alejo de Yami de un solo moviendo, su rostro se puso aun mas pálido y negaba frenéticamente…el faraón se extraño… se intento acercar al pequeño para calmarlo pero el lo rechazaba…

- ALÉJATE DE MI…-le grito, Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión pero volvió hacer el intento, de al menos tocar su mano…-NO ME TOQUES…-le grito estaba desconcertado por el cambio de actitud de Yugi, al solo escucharlo mencionarlo como "Mi amor"…

El doctor entro a la habitación alarmado por los gritos, se alegro al ver al chico despierto, ya que al verlo tan mal el día anterior sus esperanzas de vida eran pocas, aunque luego al ver la expresión del niño con una mezcla de miedo y enfado no le gusto…

- JAMÁS VUELVAS A TOCARME… ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?...-Yami sintió como su corazón se rompía en pequeños fragmentos, al escuchar y ver los ojos de Yugi tan llenos de furia y rabia hacia el…

- Yugi yo solo…-el faraón hacia un esfuerzo para no explotar en llanto, ya que aquellas palabras, le habían dolido mas que mil puñales…

- NUNCA MAS…TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA…-Yami no supo que decir, hasta el doctor se quedo sin habla…-ES TU CULPA, ASÍ QUE VETE… ¡LARGATE!… NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ…VETE…DÉJAME EN PAZ…SNIF…NO QUIERO VERTE…NO QUIERO…SNIF…

Yami no soporto mas y salio corriendo de la habitación con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas, Yugi alzo su mano para detenerlo ya que nunca habia visto a Yami llorar con tanto dolor como en aquel instante; pero se detuvo, bajo laminada, no podía soportar tenerlo cerca y aquellas palabras "Mi Amor" le hicieron recordar, aquel que habia abusado de el, ya que en todo momento se las decía…

- Snif…Yami lo siento…-el pequeño comenzó a llorar desesperadamente el doctor se acerco a el…

- Me alegro que hayas despertado…-le dijo aquel viejo hombre de apariencia amable, Yugi alejo sus manos de su rostro y encaro, al que habia hablado, encontrándose con un hombre de espesa barba, vestido de blanco…-lo que te paso no fue nada fácil…-le dijo el aun sonriendo, queriendo escucharse lo mas comprensivo que pudiera…

- Abusaron de mi doctor…

Dijo Yugi, el doctor se sorprendió al saber que el niño estaba muy conciente de lo sucedido, por lo general los pacientes evadían la realidad y se imaginaban cualquier cosa, menos el abuso al que fueron victimas, pero aquel niño fue diferente quizás aquella experiencia habia quedado tan grabada en su mente que por lo mismo sabia del por que estaba en el hospital…

- Me robaron mi inocencia…-dijo Yugi al doctor, mientras el pequeño tenia la mirada baja y solo observaba sus manos, las cuales estaban húmedas por tanto llorar…-nunca mas volveré hacer el mismo de antes…

- No te han robado tu inocencia…-le dijo el doctor acercándose al chico para mirarlo…-esa cualidad aun vive en ti, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, la inocencia no se lleva en el exterior si no en nuestro corazón…

- Jamás volverá a ser igual…-dijo Yugi, pareciendo no haber escuchado las palabras del doctor…-algo en mí murió…para siempre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Yami, llego al baño del hospital, sintiendo que solo en ese lugar podría llorar tranquilo sin que nadie lo molestara o le preguntara del por que de su estado…estaba sentado en la tasa del baño, llorando con gran dolor, mientras que se abrazaba a si mismo, sus sollozos eran tan sonoros que se mezclaban con los lamentos de los enfermos, ya que su dolor era tan o mas grande que lo que ellos sentían…

Le dolieron mucho las palabras del pequeño, sabía que el chico reaccionaria de esa forma, ya se lo habían advertido y pensó estar preparado para el rechazo pero no fue así, al ver en lo más profundo de los ojos de Yugi, supo que algo en el pequeño habia cambiado, y su cara llena de furia y enojo comprobaba eso…

Aquella experiencia habia hecho cambiar al pequeño para mal, lo sabia muy bien y no podía culparlo ya que aquello fue tan traumatizarte que los insultos que le dijo, eran una forma de escapar de su realidad, pero también sus palabras fueron tan duras que destrozaron un corazón lleno de amor, hacia aquel pequeño…

- Snif…snif…mi Yugi…mi Yugi…snif…

Era lo único que podía decir con aquel dolor apretando su pecho, ahora tenia un enorme camino que recorrer, soportar las palabras de Yugi, su descontrol y encontrar al desgraciado que habia destruido al pequeño, ambas cosas serian bastante difíciles de encontrar y resolver… pero no imposible, solo el tiempo diría si el faraón lograría sacar a Yugi de aquel estado, en el que el aquel sujeto lo habia dejado…

Por el momento para Yami esa era lo principal, no podía dejar a Yugi hundirse en el rencor y que su corazón se endureciera, tendría que encontrar la forma de ayudarlo, aunque en aquel momento de dolor no sabia ni como ayudarse a si mismo…pero tendría que ser fuerte por Yugi…por su Yugi… si deseaba ayudar al pequeño y sacarlo de su estado…

**CONTINUARA…………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, Ra me alegro que este fic le este gustando…

YAMI: Seguro es por mi actuación…

HOLLY: Bueno si, aunque es mas por mi hermanito Yug

KAIBA: Oigan, oigan a mi no me gusta, todo mundo piensa que soy malo…

HOLLY: Bue, y no se equivocan…

KAIBA: Hey!

HOLLY: La verdad es que todos los que respondieron a la pregunta acertaron…

KAIBA: Ahora me odiaran más…

MARIK: Y de que te quejas gato sarnoso? Si de todos modos de odian…es por tu carácter…

KAIBA: Seh pero bue, les daré un par de millones y así ya no me odiaran…-señal de la victoria…

MARIK: Dioses este todo lo quiere tapar con dinero…

HOLLY: Espero que este chap les haya gustado…y con respecto al premio pos…que tal una cita con Kaiba o con Yug o con ambos…ustedes decidan…

KAIBA; Hey pero yo no he aceptado…

YAMI: La verdad lo harás, aquí nadie te esta preguntando tu opinión…

KAIBA: Grrr…

MARIK: Esto no se ve todos los días un gato que gruñe…

HOLLY: Ya chicos no estén paliando, mejor pasemos agradecer los reviews…

KAIBA: Y lo haré…

HOLLY: Lo hará Yug, gomen Kaiba mejor suerte para la próxima…

KAIBA: (Con una venita a un lado)

YUGI: (Con una gotita) Agrademos los comentarios hechos por: **Katsuy Akano****, Loreto W, Neferyami, ****Sayuki****, Kioki Kai, Yami Hikari 01, Black Lady 5481, ****Yami Yugi's Girl Friend,****Princess Kushinada,**** y Lizy-chan**, arigato a todos por apoyarnos…

KAIBA: Dirás apoyarte, ya que a mi me odian…

MARIK: Ra que dramático…

HOLLY: (Gotita) Contestemos los RR…

**KATSUY AKANO**

HOLLY: Hola que tal?...que bueno que te gusto el fic…

YAMI: Nos esforzamos mucho para hacerlo…

KAIBA: En especial yo…por fa no me odies…

MARIK: Nah hazlo, eso seria kawaii…

YUGI: No seas malo Marik…

MARIK: Hey y eso que este gato fue malo contigo, y aun así lo estas defendiendo…

YUGI: Pero solo en el fic…

HOLLY: Y chica adivinaste quien fue…Ra creo que di pista muy fácil…

JOEY: Ra con que desgraciado me han puesto…como te atreves hacerle eso a Yug…

KAIBA: Y tu cállate

MARIK: Huy pelea marital…mejor nos marchamos…

HOLLY: Esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

YUGI: Besos…

**LORETO W:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…? Que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

YUGI: Arigato por compadecerse de mi…

YAMI: Hey y a mi nadie me menciona…espero que en este chaps se compadezcan de mi…

MARIK: Ra no nos avergüences faraón, estas buscando compasión…dioses…

YAMI: Tu ni hable que ni sales…

KAIBA: Algo bueno en este fic…

MARIK: Ra ustedes si saben como, amargarle el día a uno…

YUGI: Calmate Marik…

HOLLY: Adivinaste chica…espero que en este chaps haya quedado algo claro, de quien fue el culpable…

KAIBA: Y ahora todo mundo me odiara…

JOEY: Si ya te odian no se de que te estas quejando…

KAIBA: Dios y a este perro quien lo invita?

YAMI: Jajaja…esto es gracioso…bueno nos despedimos…

YUGI: Besos…

HOLLY: Arigato por escribir y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

**NEFERYAMI:**

HOLLY: Hola! Que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

KAIBA: Hey ahora aparte que me odian, amenazas de muerte…T-T

MARIK: Ra no estés exagerando…me late que este, esta pidiendo que la gente le tenga lastima…

YAMI: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?...-nubecita gris para Kaiba…-ya entiendo no me respondas…

YUGI; Arigato por los chocolates señorita…

YAMI: Hey yo también quiero…

HOLLY: Yami déjaselos que son para Yug que esta enfermito…

YUGI: No te preocupes yo comparto con Yami…

MARIK: Chocolates! Yo quello…-con ojitos Kuriboh…

KAIBA: Hey dame uno para pasar este mal rato…

YUGI: Ra…-gotita…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…y chica procurare no hacer sufrir mucho a Yug…-creo…-jajaja bue ya lo sabrás, esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

YUGI: Besos

YAMI: Envía mas chocolates…

**SAYUKI**

HOLLY: Que tal? Esperamos que te haya gustado el chap de esta semana…

YAMI: Ojala mi actuación te haya conmovido…

MARIK: Ra eso es pedir mucho…

KAIBA: Oigan y yo…siempre yo…

MARIK: Tú que?

KAIBA: Soy el malo…

MARIK: Ya era hora la verdad…

HOLLY: Jejeje adivinaste chica…

YUGI: Esperamos que nos siga leyendo…

YAMI: Envía reviews para saber que estamos actuando bien…

KAIBA: Algo de apoyo moral no me vendría mal…

MARIK: Te salio verso sin esfuerzo…

KAIBA: Cállate…

YAMI: Nos despedimos…

JOEY: Y yo asesinare al gato cuando me entere…

KAIBA: Hay mama…!

**KIOKI KAI:**

HOLLY: Hola…que bueno que te haya gustado el fic…

YAMI: No te preocupes procuraré cuidar a mi aibou bien…si se deja claro…

YUGI: Bueno…yo…-/

MARIK: Ya sonrojaste al enanin faraón…

HOLLY: Hey Marik no insultes la estatura de mi hermanito Yug…

MARIK: Ra…

HOLLY: Y adivinaste…

KAIBA: Dios ahora me odiara…

JOEY: Hey Kaiba si me tocas que ta mato…-amenazando a Kaiba con su puño…

KAIBA: Dios ni que fueras tan guapo como para hacerte algo…-o si…-mirando picadamente a Joey…

JOEY: Hey ya te lo advertí…-sape a Kaiba…

YUGI: Muchachos no se estén paliando…

MARIK: No te metas Yugi esto se pone bueno…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos antes que se maten entre si…

YAMI: Hey y justo cuando se ponía mejor…

YUGI: Yami sepáralos…

YAMI: Ra pero no quello…

YUGI: Yami?

YAMI: Ra…T-T…

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo chap

**YAMI HIKARI 01:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…déjame decirte que acertaste…

YAMI: Le rompo la cara ya?…o hasta después?…

HOLLY: Ra Yami deja a Kaiba-kun si solo es en el fic…

YAMI: Por eso, le rompo o no la cara?

HOLLY: Claro que no…

MARIK: Pero seria kawaii…

KAIBA: Oigan?

MARIK: Que?

KAIBA: No quello que me rompan la cara…que pasara con mis fans…

MARIK: Luego de lo que le hiciste al enano de Yugi, no creo que te queden muchas fans…

KAIBA: Sombrita negra…

YUGI: Ra…ya nos despedimos…arigato por el apoyo y esperamos que nos siga leyendo…hasta el próximo chap

**BLACK LADY 5481:**

HOLLY: Hola! Bueno esta en tus probables culpables…

TRISTAN: Menos yo, ya que ni salgo…

KAIBA: Arigato por el apoyo Tristan…-sarcasmo

TRISTAN: ¿Y quien dijo que te estaba apoyando?

YUGI: Chicos?

YAMI: Ra ahora asesinare a Kaiba…

KAIBA: Oigan, insultos…golpes y ahora asesinatos…rayos este fic me esta dando mala fama…

MARIK: ¿Y quien dijo que tenias buena fama?

KAIBA: Cállate…

YUGI: Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo…sayonara cuidate!

**YAMI YUGI'S GIRL FRIEND**

HOLLY: Hola, Ra que gusto me da saber que te gusten mis fics…

YAMI: Se esta volviendo tu fan nena…

HOLLY: Ra ya me sonroje…y chica acertaste a la respuesta…

KAIBA: Gana fama por el sufrimiento de los demás…

MARIK: Dirás de Yugi, ya que tu no sufres…tu haces sufrir…

KAIBA: Gracias por aclararlo…

JOEY: Kaiba, cuando terminemos las grabaciones te espero afuera para darte una paliza…

YAMI: Yo también…

KAIBA: Ya cállense ni que les tuviera miedo…

HOLLY: Bueno el premio será una cita con Kaiba o Yug o ambos espero que te guste…

YUGI: Será un gusto salir con usted…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…

YAMI: No te olvides de mandar reviews

**PRINCESS KUSHINADA**

HOLLY: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic…

YUGI: Arigato por su comentario…

HOLLY: Y no eres la única a mi también me gusta ver sufrir a Yug o a Yami…

MARIK: Rayos y eso que son sus favoritos…imagínense que les haría si no los fuera

YAMI: No hagas tus comentarios…

MARIK: Este país es libre…-sacándole la lengua…

HOLLY: Acertaste chica…y bue es que Yami respeta mucho a Yug y el aun no esta listo para tener intimidad…

MARIK: Lo que pasa es que el faraón es lento…

YAMI: Cállate, ya que te dije que no opines…

MARIK: Este país es libre…

YUGI: Ya chicos no se peleen…

HOLLY: Bueno esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

YUGI: Besos…

**LIZY-CHAN: **

HOLLY: Hola que tal?...que bueno que te este gustando el fic…

YUGI: Lo estamos haciendo con mucho cariño…

YAMI: Una de mis mejores actuaciones…

MARIK: Presumido…

HOLLY: Arigato por el apoyo chica…esperamos que nos sigas leyendo…

YAMI: Tus reviews nos motivan…

YUGI: No se olvide de dejar comentario…

YAMI: Besos…hasta la próxima…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente así concluye el chap de esta semana…

YAMI: Esperamos que les haya gustado…

YUGI: No se olviden de dejar comentarios…

HOLLY: Y arigato por contestar la pregunta, ahora lo que Yug pide son regalos…

YUGI: Bueno yo…me gustan los chocolates y los dulces…

HOLLY: Es para su recuperación mas rápida…

YAMI: Hey aunque no se olviden de enviarme a mi algo también…

MARIK: No seas pidiche faraón…

YAMI: Cállate…

KAIBA: No me odien…

MARIK: Lo veo difícil…

HOLLY: Bueno ya nos despedimos…

YUGI: Hasta la próxima…

YAMI: No se olviden de mandar regalos…

KAIBA: No me odien…

MARIK: Ya cállate…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	3. Capitulo 2: Nada que decir

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 3: "NADA QUE DECIR"**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban una lujosa mansión, en la cual los muchos vidrios que la rodeaban, reflejaban aquellos rayos anaranjados de la mañana, también se sentía un aire fresco, que hacia mover los cabellos de las habitantes que estaban fuera del lugar, recibiendo a su dueño, el cual se habia ausentado un par de días…

Las voces alegres de los chicos se escuchaban por el lugar, anunciando la felicidad que los invadía al tener con ellos nuevamente a un joven castaño que bajaba de la limosa que lo llevo a casa, luego de recogerlo del aeropuerto…

- Kithy!...-la voz de un jubiloso rubio se escucho, mientras corría hasta colgársele de cuello en un cariñoso abrazo…el joven se notaba feliz de ver a su pareja luego de unos días de ausencia…

- Bienvenido Seto…-le dijo su hermano abrazando al castaño y este les correspondía a sus dos personas favoritas…

- Como te fue mi _koi_…-le dijo Joey a Kaiba el cual caminaba elegantemente hasta entrar a su hogar…

- Muy bien, los negocios en Norteamérica están dando muy buenas ganancias, hable con Noa y de la posibilidad de expandirnos…-dijo Kaiba seriamente como si se tratara de alguien conocer del negocio con el que hablaba…

- Eso estaría muy bien…-dijo Joey, no entendiendo ni una palabra de lo que su castaño habia dicho…

- ¿Cuándo podré ir a visitar a Noa Seto?...-hablo el menor mientras cerraba la puerta…

- Cuando salgas de vacaciones…-dijo el mayor serio, a su hermano de 16 años todo un adolescente próximo a entrar a preparatoria, por lo mismo no podía darse el lujo de perder clases…

- Pero falta mucho…-dijo suplicante…-quiero ir el próximo mes, aunque sea pocos días…si…?...

Poniendo ojitos de perrito abandonado en la lluvia, Kaiba lo vio e hizo una mueca de fastidio…esos ojos…el odiaba esos ojos… ya que eran unos que no se podía rehusar…

- Sabes que odio que pongas esa mirada…-dijo Kaiba, serio mientras ponía su portafolio a un lado y se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, Joey y Mokuba se sentaron a su lado…

- _Onegai_…-la suplica continuo y los ojitos se hacían cada vez mas pronunciados…

-_ Etto_…-Kaiba comenzó a dudar…

- Arigato hermano…

Dijo Mokuba abrazando a Kaiba, y este sentía la fuerza de su hermano, sin lugar a dudas Mokuba iba hacer un chico mucho más fuerte de lo que el habia sido a su edad, aunque no dejaba de ser un chico dulce e ingenuo, de siempre…

- Eres el mejor hermano…-le dijo sonriente cambiando su mirada, ya que habia logrado conseguir lo que deseaba, a pesar que Kaiba no lo habia admitido, pero Mokuba sabia que esa táctica de los ojitos era infalible…

- Dios…-Kaiba puso una mano en su cabeza con fastidio, su hermano habia aprendido muy bien las tácticas de Joey…

- Pero si tienes exámenes, en esos días no habrá salida para ti Mokuba…-le dijo Kaiba en tono severo…

- Tenderemos exámenes a final de este mes, así que tendré libre el otro…-dijo Mokuba, triunfante, al parecer todo lo tenia muy bien planeado…-bueno los dejo tengo que irme a la escuela…

Dijo Mokuba levantándose de su lugar, y antes de salir le guiñaba el ojo a Joey, al parecer ambos habían planeado toda aquella actuación, Kaiba miro serio a su _Koibito_, el cual se sonrojo al tener aquellos ojos azules sobre si reclamando respuestas…

- Que paso Kithy…?...-a Joey le salio una gotita al ver a su pareja tan serio…

- Le estas enseñando a mi hermano tus trucos cierto?...-dijo Kaiba, Joey se sonrojo y reía nerviosamente al verse descubierto…- ven acá que te haré pagar ese complot…-Kaiba abrazo a Joey y luego le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, Joey le correspondió de igual manera, tantas sesiones de besos que el rubio sabia muy bien como dar uno, en el cual Kaiba quedara encantado…

Momentos después ambos permanecían sentados en el sofá, abrazados el uno en el otro, Kaiba noto algo raro en Joey, el rubio estaba más callado y serio que de costumbre, hasta parecía estar preocupado y triste por algo…algo que Kaiba tenía que averiguar…

- ¿Qué te ocurre Doggy?...-le dijo Kaiba, mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de Joey…

- Es Yugi…-dijo Joey con notoria preocupación…

- ¿Y ahora que le paso?...-sabiendo muy bien las desagracias que seguían al pelirrojo, no era nada extraño que una mas trocara su vida…lo que no sabia era a que magnitud llegaría esta desgracia…

- Algo muy grabe…-dijo Joey, en verdad se sentía muy preocupado y Kaiba que lo conocía muy bien, no pudo pasar esto por alto…

- Cuéntame…-le dijo mientras tomaba de la barbilla de Joey para que lo viera a los ojos…

- Bueno…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un mes habia pasado luego de Yugi tuviera aquella horrible experiencia, y luego de tantos sufrimientos el chico por fin podría regresar a casa, aunque aun tenia que llegar al hospital para que le quitaran los puntos y guardar mucho reposo, al menos por un mes mas; comer alimentos ligeros, ya que su entrada no resistiría mucha presión, a pesar de los muchos cuidados que tendrían con el, lo bueno era que descansaría en su hogar…

- Me alegra que ya estés mejor…

Le dijo Yami mientras ayudaba al chico a colocarse su ropa, Yugi solo mantenía su miraba fija al frente… sin siquiera decir palabra, desde hacia días habia adoptado voto de silencio, luego de lo que le dijo a Yami el día siguiente de su ataque, el joven nunca mas volvió a pronunciar palabra…

Y eso significaba que se estaba encerrando en si mismo, necesitaría la ayuda de un psicólogo que lo hiciera salir de ese estado, por ello las sesiones comenzarían la semana siguiente, ya que entre mas pronto el chico saliera de su impresión, mas pronto podría recuperarse por completo…

- Te gustara la casa, hace poco Joey, Bakura, Marik y Malik me ayudaron a pintarla quedo muy bonita, y eso es por que quería que estuviera impecable para cuando tu llegaras…-Yami le sonreía al chico, y este ni siquiera lo veía, su vista estaba fija al frente, como si mirar la pared lo hipnotizara y embelesara…-Yugi…

Dijo Yami con tristeza, mientras rozaba su mano con una de las mejillas del chico, aunque este aparto su rostro de la mano del faraón, indicando que ese gesto le era incomodo…Yami suspiro con tristeza, el doctor le habia dicho que esa actitud era normal en una persona que acaba de pasar por un trauma de esa magnitud, pero para Yami eso no era suficiente, para hacerlo sentir mejor; ya que el dolor que le hacia ver a quien amaba en ese estado era muy fuerte…

- Bien muchachos pueden marcharse…-el doctor llego con un papel que informaba, que ese día le darían de alta al joven…Yugi se bajo de la camilla de donde estaba y camino fuera de la habitación, ayudado por Yami, aunque el no quería que el faraón lo auxiliara, no le quedo opción al notar la insistencia de su Yami…

- Le agradezco mucho su ayuda doctor…-dijo Yami haciendo reverencia, y tomando el documento y las recetas que el doctor le daba…

- Cuídense mucho…

Dijo el doctor a Yami, el cual sintió y luego se marcho junto con Yugi, en la sala de espera, estaba sentado Joey esperando que ambos chicos salieran, al verlo llegar les sonrió y saludo, le hacia unas cuantas bromas a Yugi, queriendo hacer reír al pelirrojo.

Pero el seguía, en el mismo estado de solo mirar fijo al frente y nada mas, no miraba a nadie ni parecía escuchar nada…Joey bajo la mirada, ya que a pesar que su amigo habia logrado recuperarse de sus heridas, su espíritu estaba quebrantado, y ese iba hacer el mas difícil de aliviar…

- ¿Cuidas un rato a Yugi Joey? iré por sus medicinas-dijo Yami mostrando las recetas, que le habia dado el doctor el rubio asentía…-espérame aquí Yugi volveré pronto…-con eso ultimo Yami se marcho rumbo a la farmacia del hospital, atraer lo que el doctor habia puesto en las recetas…

- Anímate viajo, la vida sigue, tu siempre haz sido muy optimista ante todo…

Yugi solo se sentó a un lado de Joey y nada mas, a pesar que parecía no estarlo escuchando en su subconsciente le estaba prestando atención, en verdad Joey se notaba preocupado Yugi quería aliviar su estado y cambiar su actitud, pero también pensaba…¿como hacerlo?...y ¿para que hacerlo? Si le habían quitado una de las cosas mas valiosas que tenia, una que le quería regalar a su pareja, a su amor verdadero…a su Yami…pero ahora…eso ya no podría ser posible… ahora el estaba sucio, marcado de por vida, y nunca nada iba hacer como antes…NADA…

- Nos duele mucho verte sufrir Yugi, sabes… yo haría lo que fuera para retroceder el tiempo y evitarte todo ese dolor…-las palabras de Joey llevaban mucho sentimiento, Yugi lo noto y sus ojitos violeta se pusieron brillosos…-pero eso no puede ser posible y lo hecho…hecho esta y no lo podamos evitar, pero si remediar y superar… nos tienes a nosotros, a tus amigos que no te dejaremos solo nunca…tienes a Yami, tu pareja que te ama tal y como eres, sin importar lo que te paso y lo que pase el, te seguirá amando…haz un esfuerzo por recuperarte, por ser el chico de antes, uno alegre, optimista, y lleno de vida…

Los ojos de Yugi fueron disminuyendo su brillo, hasta que el sentimiento en las palabras de Joey, se marcho dejando paso a su actitud regular a una en la cual parecía no escuchar, no sentir, no pensar…ser ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba, solo mantener su vista fija y sus pensamientos en otro planeta, uno lejano inalcanzable para los que le brindaban apoyo…

- Podemos irnos…-dijo Yami llegando con una bolsa contenido muchas cajas de medicinas, las muchas que Yugi necesitaría para que sus heridas y sus malestares cesaran y su salud se restableciera por completo…

- Hai…-Joey abrazo a Yugi, como lo hacia siempre…como un hermano mayor ayudando a su hermano menor a dar sus primeros pasos…- en la noche llegaremos a cenar Seto y yo…-los ojos de Yugi se abrieron a todo lo que pudieron y luego de tantos días sin habla, unas palabras se escucharon salir de sus labios…

- Se…to…-fue tenue y casi imperceptible, pero no para Joey y Yami…

- ¡Hikari hablaste!…-Yami estaba feliz, al igual que Joey, ni siquiera prestaron atención al nombre que dijo y la expresión de terror que tenia su rostro…

- Viejo esto es fabuloso…-celebro el rubio, sin notar que su amigo estaba pálido de la impresión, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su respiración se aceleraba en miedo…

- Hikari?...-aunque luego Yami noto el cambio…

- Raaaa…-saliendo del hospital se escucho un desgarrador grito, que helo la sangre hasta del más valiente…

- Yugi pero que pasa…?...-Yami estaba preocupado por el cambio que estaba sufriendo su koibito…

- Quizás debamos regresar al hospital…-sugirió Joey, ya que su amigo paraba de llorar…

- Snif…-el pequeño comenzó a llorara inconsolablemente, parecía un niño pequeño el que lloraba, el sufrimiento en su rostro era evidente y la desesperación también…

- Es mejor regresar…-era mejor que en el hospital le dieran algo que lograra tranquilizarlo, así que ambos debieron regresar, entraron al hospital y en emergencias atendieron al chico…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo después el doctor a cargo, habia decidido darle un calmante a Yugi, en verdad su estado no era nada favorable, algo realmente grabe paso para que el reaccionara de esa forma, algo que a pesar que era evidente Yami y Joey no lo veían…

El doctor sugirió que el pequeño descansara en su hogar, como su colega que se habia hecho cargo del pequeño, todos aquellos días habia sugerido. Tomando la limosina que tenia las letras KC a un lado, y trasportaba a Joey, la abordaron y se dirigieron a la casa tienda…

Ya en el lugar, Yami llevaba cargado el cuerpo inconsciente de Yugi, le habían dado un calmante tan fuerte que el pequeño no despertaría en bastante tiempo, luego de despedirse de Joey, Yami entro a la casa, coloco las medicinas en una mesa y luego subió a la habitación del pequeño…

Al llegar coloco al pequeño en su cama, aquella que habia dejado abandonada tanto tiempo…le quito sus zapatos y luego lo desvistió y le coloco su pijama, tantas veces lo habia ayudado, a vestirse que eso ya era común en el faraón y Yugi confiaba tanto en el, que no le importaba estar desnudo ante Yami y el faraón ni le pasaba por la mente, algún pensamiento morboso, ya que el pequeño era como un ángel frágil para Yami y lo respetaba tanto que ninguno de esos pensamiento llevan a su mente…

Momentos después, el pequeño ya estaba cambiado y listo para descansar, Yami coloco al pequeño en su cama y lo cubrió con la manta, el chico se notaba tan apacible, la inocencia sobre salía en el aun estando dormido, el faraón se sentó en una silla aun lado del chico, aparto uno de sus mechones dorados mientras lo observaba dormir…el chico era tan hermoso y bello, que aun Yami se preguntaba, por que alguien tan inhumano se atrevió hacer algo tan atroz en aquel frágil cuerpo…por que?...por que?...

Una pregunta que jamás podría ser contestada, al menos no por el momento, ya que a pesar que el villano estaba mas cerca de lo que Yami pensaba, a la vez estaba tan lejos, oculto entre las sombras del miedo y el terror que Yugi sentía, y por eso mismo estaba seguro…seguro de que nunca su nombre seria mencionado por el pequeño…

- Yugi…

Yami jugaba un poco con los mechones de Yugi, aquellos eran tan suaves, en verdad todo en el pequeño lo era y eso lo hacia aun mas hermoso para Yami…una lagrima bajo por las mejillas del faraón y choco contra el rostro relajado de Yugi, al faraón le dolía en lo mas profundo, ver a quien amaba en ese estado y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo…

Se sentía tan inútil y en cada instante se convencía mas que había fracasado como guardián y como pareja…habia fracasado, ya que no fue capaz de proteger al pequeño, para que no pasara lo que le paso…aunque era muy tarde para lamentaciones y lo hecho…hecho esta…lo único que quedaba era ser fuerte, para ayudarlo a salir de ese estado en el cual el mismo Yugi se estaba condenando a no salir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varias horas habían pasado, el cansancio fue venciendo a Yami hasta que se quedo dormido sentado en la silla, aun lado de la cama del chico, Yugi también dormía, aunque ni en sus sueños podía estar tranquilo, ya que la pasilla de su abuso se reflejaba también en sus sueños, ni en ellos podía encontrar paz…

Los rayos del sol se hicieron aparecer en el horizonte y la tibia brisa de la mañana comenzó a soplar, haciendo sonar la campanita de un adorno puesto en la lamparita de noche, en el escritorio de la habitación, este habia sido un reglado que le habia dado el abuelo Moto al pequeño cuando fue a una feria…su primera feria, aun recordaba aquella experiencia y por ello amaba ese adornito en forma de Kuriboh sosteniendo con sus manitas una campanilla que ahora se hacia escuchar…

El pequeño comenzó a despertar, intrigado por el sonido provocado por aquel adorno…abrió sus ojos y se levanto un poco de la cama, miro hacia un lado suyo, en dirección a su escritorio a donde estaba seguro que el adorno estaba, y a pesar de su inconciencia aun por el sueño, lo vio tan claramente que aquel parecía llamarlo…

Apretó sus ojos y se los tallo con las manos, no podía ser cierto lo que viera, ya que su vista tenia que estar borrosa, tanto por que acaba de despertar como por como se sentía, la debilidad que lo invadía y el dolor en su cabeza, eran muy fuertes y por lo mismo, no podía dejarlo ver con claridad el ambiente…al tallarse los ojos y ver en dirección del adorno ya no vio nada, solo manchas que no tenían forma propia…aunque hubo algo que le llamo la atención…

Un sonido, el sonido de la respiración de alguien que estaba su lado…se tallo la vista y se concentro lo mas que pudo, por saber quien era aquel que estaba a su lado…y logro verlo, aun en medio de aquella mezcla de colores que se habia convertido su vista…

Se trataba de Yami…como no recocerlo si aun en medio de la penumbra habia aprendido a reconocer su imagen…su mirada se suavizo un poco, ya que vio el estado en el estaba el faraón, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, su piel pálida y su rostro un poco mas estirado, indicaba que habia bajado de peso…y no se equivoca; la preocupación que sentía Yami, por Yugi habia hecho al faraón también caer en depresión, aunque el…por ser el guardián el protector, no podía mostrarse débil, a pesar que así se sentía…

Yugi lo supo al verlo, ya que para el no necesita explicaciones, conocía demasiado bien a su Yami como para ignorar algo así…hubiera deseado decírselo, pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca…bajo la mirada mirando sus manos, y luego la levanto nuevamente, mirando al faraón…Yami se habia quedado toda la noche cuidándolo, y a pesar de la posición que estaba (Ya que se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en la pared, los brazos cruzados y sentado en la silla) aun así el estaba ahí para cuidarlo, como siempre lo habia hecho…

Aunque para Yugi las cosas ahora eran muy diferentes, algo en el habia muerto para siempre, llevándose toda la aquella alegría, el entusiasmo el optimismo que antes lo invadía, ahora no era mas que un recuerdo, un recuerdo que jamás iba a volver…¿como habia sucedido?...simple en aquel incidente le robo algo mas que su virginidad…

Le habían robado, todo lo bueno que en el aun existía, le habían robado las ganas de vivir, las ganas de sonreír, las ganas de amar…alguien así no merecía ser feliz nunca…nunca…estaba marcado de por vida, y nunca nada iba a volver hacer como antes…nada…por mucho que el deseara, tomar otra actitud, no podía, ya que aquello que se le habia arrebatado se habia llevado todo lo bueno que en el existía…

Y lo único que quedaba para Yugi, o al menos en su pensamiento…era la muerte… para algunos la salida fácil, pero para Yugi la única que le quedaba…ya que no tenia las fuerzas para seguir luchando…no tenia las fuerzas para reponerse y olvidar lo ocurrido…eso nunca…olvidar…como olvidar algo que estaba tan presente y lo estaría toda su vida?…

Buscaría la solución para dar fin a sus males, a pesar que eso significaba separarse de Yami para siempre…ya que según Yugi pensaba y se convencía el faraón se merecía alguien mucho mejor que el…alguien que no estuviera sucio como el lo estaba…alguien que no fuera un cadáver viviente cómo el se estaba convirtiendo…por lo mismo…tomaría la única alternativa…a pesar que eso significa no ver nunca mas a la persona que tanto amo y amaría siempre…su guardián…su protector…su Atemu…

**CONTINUARA…………………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado el chap de esta semana…

YUGI: Lo hicimos con mucho cariño…

YAMI: Y nos apresuramos, ya que sabemos que la historia les esta gustando…

HOLLY: Shi y nos dan ánimos para seguir…

YUGI: Les agradezco a todos sus regalos…sigan enviando mas…

HOLLY: Sigan enviando más regalos, ya que Yug aun no se recupera, necesita de todo el apoyo…

YAMI: Y no se olviden de mi manden regalos para mi…

BAKURA: Pero que pidiche faraón…

YUGI: Ya chicos no se estén peleando…

HOLLY: Bueno pasemos agradecer los reviews…

YUGI: Agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Neferyami, Seika Lerki, Lila, Lizy-chan, Katsuy Akano, Hikaru Darkness, Yami Yugi Girlfriends, Adry-chan y Kioki Kai**

HOLLY: Arigato a todos por escribir, esperamos encontrarlos aquí otra vez…

YAMI: Ahora a los reviews…

**NEFERYAMI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que tal? Gusto en conocerte…

YAMI: Comiendo de los chocolates que Nefer le habia dado…-Ra están súper ricos…

YUGI: Si muchas gracias por enviarlos, mande mas…

BAKURA: Oigan yo quiero también…

YAMI: Ra no seas goloso…

MARIK: Oigan yo quello…-haciendo ojitos Kuriboh…-arigato eres un tenshi enano…oye Nefer no seas tan mala conmigo, yo aparezco por que hay chocolates y me encantan…además no eres mi jefe…

YUGI: Marik si peleas no habrá mas chocolates…

MARIK: De acuerdo me callo, pero dame más…

YAMI: Ra solo golosos tenemos aquí…oigan no se los acaben…-Ra con estos no nos duraran dos semanas si no un día…-manda mas chocolates si…ojitos Kuriboh…

MARIK: Pidiche…-con la boca cubierta de chocolate…

HOLLY: Dioses estos regalos les darán cita segura al dentista…pero déjenme chocolates…jajaja…vaya con que tu eres la amiga de Seika…Pau cierto?…-bue mucho gusto y arigato por lo de ídola me sonrojas…XD

YAMI: Mi nena es mi ídola…nos despedimos, arigato por los chocolates…manda mas…

YUGI: En verdad muchas gracias…y estaré encantado si manda mas…

MARIK: Y yo...así me callo…

BAKURA: Saludos…no te olvides de los cholotes…

HOLLY: Cuídate y gusto en conocerte…

**SEIKA LERKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, que gusto encontrarte por aquí…

KAIBA: hey…hey…nada de amenazas, suficiente tengo con todas las demás…no incrementes la lista…

YAMI: Es que le tiene mello a tu Yami…

KAIBA: Shhh, seto Kaiba no le tiene miedo a na...-mirando a Seila…-olvídenlo…U.u…

YAMI: Ven?...

YUGI: Que bien amas regalos…-tomando la torta que Seika le daba…-arigato Seika…

YAMI: Yo quello torta…

YUGI: Yami acabas de comer chocolates…

YAMI: Si pero no torta, y ahora quello si?...

HOLLY: Hey me dejan una rebanada…

KAIBA: Hey yo también quiero…

YUMI: Para ti no hay regalo…solo amenazas…

KAIBA: Hey eso no se vale…rayos por eso no me gusta el papel de villano…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos…

YUGI: Mande mas regalos…

YAMI: Y para mí, no te olvides de mí…

KAIBA: Y de…-mirada asesina de todos…-olvídenlo…U.U

HOLLY: Sayonara

**LILA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, que bueno que te gusto el chap...

YUGI: Ojala y nos siga leyendo…

BAKURA: hey y yo por que soy uno de tus sospechosos?

MARIK: Ra creo que te vio cara de violador…-puchero de Bakura…

KAIBA: Bue yo…no opino…-O.O

YAMI: Dioses…-bue chica, ojala nos sigas leyendo y apoyando…manda regalos si…

YUGI: Yami no pidas así las cosas…

HOLLY: Aunque Yug seria feliz con regalos…Jejeje…bue arigato por los cumplidos y ojala te encontremos aquí otra vez…

**LIZY-CHAN:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…que bueno que te guste el fic…

KAIBA: Aunque yo comienzo a odiarlo, dioses mas insultos?

YUGI: Arigato por la carta dice cosas muy kawaii…

YAMI: Y los cholotes están muy ricos…

HOLLY: Ra Yami te estas haciendo adictos a los chocolates…

YAMI: Y los dulces si…

KAIBA: Eso es bueno?

YAMI: Mientras reciba regalos y no insultos si…-sombrita negra para Kaiba…-oye envía mas regalos…

YUGI: Arigato por la carta, y siga leyéndonos…

HOLLY: Sayonara chica y arigato por el apoyo…

**KATSUY AKANO:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que tal, que buenos encontrarte por aquí…

KAIBA: Al fin algo de comprensión, dios ya era hora…

BAKURA: Leyéndole el resto…-Ra creo que no todo era bueno…

KAIBA: Hai, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…-Kaiba se pone hacer circulitos en el piso…

YAMI: Huy creo que ya se deprimo…

MARIK: Donde esta el perro sarnoso cuando se le necesita…

YAMI: Creo que huyendo…XD...-oye arigato por darme ánimos…

YUGI; Arigato por los regalos…

YAMI: Si manden mas…

HOLLY: Creo que ambos me los están consintiendo mucho…

YUGI Y YAMI: Nos encanta…

HOLLY: Jajaja aunque Yami también te mandan aspirinas…-Yami con una cara de Nani?

-es para que no te duela la cabeza supongo…-caída estilo anime de Yami…

YUGI: Arigato por las flores huelen rico

YAMI: Envíen mas regalos…-rodeado por todos los chocolates, dulces y pasteles que le habían enviado…a Yugi y a el…

HOLLY: Yami no te los termines todos, que es de mi hermanito…además…DEJAME ALGO!

YAMI: Hai…

YUGI: Arigato por todo, y nos veremos luego…no se olvide de enviar mas regalos…besos…

**HIKARU DARKNESS:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bueno que te dejo dejar RR

YAMI: Ra las cosas raras, siempre fallan…

MARIK: Pero yo ya mande la compu de ella al reino de las sombras…-aunque quizás en este caso no sea la cosa rara…

YAMI: Entonces…

MARIK: Posesión…si señor…-Yami…O.o

YUGI: Que bueno que nuestra actuación le este gustando…

MARIK: Consolando a Hikaru…-tranquila hermanita, seguro y en este chap te animaras…

HOLLY: Huy no creo, quizás la haga llorara mas…-gotita…

MARIK: Huy…

YAMI: Bue esperamos que nos sigas leyendo…

YUGI: Besos…

MARIK: Cuídate hermanita…

**YAMI YUGI GIRLFRIENDS:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

KAIBA: Más insultos? Por que no me sorprende?

BAKURA: Ra creo que hasta ya te estas acostumbrando gato sarnoso…

MARIK: Huy si no le queda de otra…

KAIBA: Cállense par de momias...

BAKURA: Como sabes que es la verdad…

YAMI: Abrazándose de la chica…para apoyo moral…-arigato por el apoyo me hacia falta…

BAKURA: Huy el faraón si que es aprovechado…

MARIK: Goloso!

HOLLY: Jajaja pos bien necesitara todo el apoyo del mundo, ya que lo que se viene será difícil…

YAMI: Si pobre de mi…-sonándose con el pañuelo que la chica le dio…y arigato por el pañuelo esta kawaii…

MARIK: Huy asqueroso…

YAMI: Arigato por el resto de los regalos…-ojitos Kuriboh…-mandaras mas cierto?

BAKURA; vaya veo que no pierdes tiempo…aunque en este caso te ignoraron enano…-mirando a Yugi, el cual le sale gotita…

YUGI: Bue…

YAMI: Yo los comparto contigo hikari y mi nena…

HOLLY: Arigato, aunque la foto no...Esa es toda tuya Yami…jajaja…

YAMI: Cierto…XD

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos, arigato por escribir….

YAMI: Besos…

YUGI; Envié mas regalos…

**ADRY-CHAN:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…

YAMI: Hey me ayudaras a Kaiba…-bueno eso me gustaría…

KAIBA: Oigan ya tengo suficiente con todos los demás comentarios, como para que ahora tu también te apuntes Yami…

YAMI: Gomen me deje llevar…-aunque tu me dices donde y cuando Adry y haremos lo nuestro…

BAKURA: Ra faraón te escuchas siniestro…

YAMI: Ra creo que se me pego alguno de tus malos hábitos…

BAKURA: Oye?

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos…arigato por escribir…

YUGI: Besos…

**KIOKI KAI:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…

KAIBA: Dios mas insultos…por que no me sorprendo…

BAKURA: Oye astas estamos conociendo unos nuevos…

KAIBA: Dios este papel de villanos me gusta menos cada vez…

MARIK: Resígnate...

KAIBA: Cállense…

HOLLY: Jejeje que bueno encontrarte por aquí…y sigue leyéndonos…

YUGI: Manda regalos…

YAMI: Muchos…onegai…

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo chap…

YUGI: Besos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente así termina el chap…ojala les haya gustado…

YUGI: Manden mas regalos…

YAMI: Nos encantaron sus regalos, manden más…

MARIK: Pediches…

BAKURA: Que vergüenza…

KAIBA: Oigan ya no manden insultos…

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno gente seguimos aceptando regalos, esperamos que manden mas, ya que Yug y Yami están felices de recibirlos, además ambos necesitan mucho apoyo…

YAMI: Esperamos sus regalos…

YUGI: No se olviden de dejar review…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…

KAIBA: Ya no mas insultos…

YUGI: Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Capitulo 4: Tiempo

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 4: "TIEMPO"**

La brisa de la mañana movía sutilmente los mechones de un joven que aun estaba dormido, en una posición algo incomoda, pero al menos descansaba… habían sido varias noches sin dormir por la preocupación que sentía de ver a la persona que mas amaba en aquella calamidad, que ahora en aquellos instantes de paz que tenia, los estaba disfrutando al máximo…

Los rayos del sol lograron colar hábilmente, a través de las cortinas blancas de seda y ahora iluminaban aquel joven que descansaba, despertó al sentir aquellos rayos tan brillantes sobre su rostro…se alejo de su posición y se sujeto el cuello con pesadez, en verdad aquella posición no habia sido la mas adecuada para dormir, ahora su cuello le dolía mucho…

Pero aun así no importaba, su mirada se poso en el chico que estaba en la cama…se sorprendió al verlo despierto…y descubrir que lo miraba…lo observaba de una forma tan penetrante, como si mirarlo contestara sus dudas…como si mirarlo le quitara sus miedos…

El suavizo su mirada y se acerco al chico…aunque al hacerlo este se alejo de inmediato y quito su mirada de el…ahora miraba al frente, mientras abrazaba sus piernas, como si eso lo protegiera del peligro…que en este caso el peligro…era Yami…

El faraón lo supo y bajo la mirada…ya no insistió simplemente, se alejo del chico, Yugi sintió su tristeza… quiso evitarlo pero no podía, algo un interior se lo impedía, era como si intentar buscar consuelo se le estaba prohibido…o era el mismo quien se lo estaba prohibiendo?

- Iré ha preparar el desayuno…

El faraón hizo un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en llanto en ese mismo instante…salio apresurado de la habitación de Yugi…al salir se apoyo en la pared fuera de ella…miro el techo y sin quererlo unas lagrimas salieron bajando por sus mejillas…

- Ra dame fuerzas…-suplico en su mente…Yugi lo escucho, por medio de su vinculo, sin que Yami lo supiera lo habia dejado abierto, y Yugi pudo escuchar sus pensamientos…dame fuerzas…dame fuerzas…siento que no puedo…ya no puedo mas…

Escucho Yugi…sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…y se levanto de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y asomo su cabeza un poco sabiendo que afuera de ella estaba Yami…y no se equivocaba, ahí estaba el faraón, con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas…en verdad el faraón sentía gran dolor, y Yugi sabia que ese dolor era causado por su comportamiento, pero también sabia o mas bien sentía que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo…

- Ra te lo suplico…tu hijo te lo implora… dame fuerzas para lograr trasmitírselas a Yugi…lo amo demasiado, como para dejar que se pierda en la tristeza…

Las lagrimas también se hicieron presentes en el rostro de Yugi…bajo la mirada, ahora aparte de sentirse mal, por lo que le sucedido, se sentía culpable por hacer sufrir a Yami… ¿pero que hacer?...que alguien le dijera ¿que debía hacer? para sentirse mejor y superar lo que sucedido…

El faraón se limpio sus lagrimas y continuo con su camino a la cocina, su alma al igual que la de Yugi estaba quebrantada, quizás el sentía el dolor del pequeño, que se mezclaba con su propio dolor al saber lo ocurrido…se sentía en un laberinto sin salida, en uno, donde no habia solución para resolver el problema, que le diera la luz para que su _koi_ volviera hacer el mismo de antes…

Yugi regreso a la cama al ver a Yami marcharse…se sentó en ella y abrazo sus piernas…se sentía terriblemente mal, por hacer sufrir a quien amaba… pero como hacer para olvidar?... si aquellos recuerdos de su abuso estaban tan frescos en su mente, como si estuvieran pasando otra vez…

Quizás lo único que lo ayudaría seria ver pagar a quien le causo ese trauma, pero sabiendo el poder que el tipo tenia, eso jamás iba a suceder…una pregunta llego a su mente…aunque esta, habia rondado siempre desde que su abusador cometió esa barbarie…y será…¿por que lo hizo?...¿por que?...

Yugi siempre lo considero una persona incapaz de hacer una cosa así…bueno en realidad, nunca pensó que alguien le pudiera hacer cosa semejante…y menos el…el que lo conocía y llego a considerar un buen amigo…el que en algún momento fue su confidente…el… el que ahora estaba escondido entre las sombras y regocijándose de lo que le hizo…

Lo sabia, ya que aquel gozo tanto el abuso, lo sabia ya que recordaba muy bien sus palabras…como no hacerlo si las escucho desde que todo aquello comenzó y aun luego de mas de un mes luego de aquello…las seguía escuchando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A su mente llegaron algunas imágenes de su abuso, a pesar que el pequeño no deseba que llegaran a lastimarlo mas de lo que ya lo habían hecho, no podía evitarlo, ya que ahí estaba, llegando atormentarlo otra vez…

- Eres delicioso Yugi…-le decía aquel que una vez pensó su amigo, y ahora estaba tocando su miembro como si en realidad siempre hubieran sido pareja…

- _Onegai_ no lo hagas…Raaaa…-era inútil suplicar, ya que aquel estaba dispuesto hacerlo suyo, costara lo que costara, y eso iba hacer muy pronto…- snif…por que me haces esto… ¿por que?...-pregunta que aun Yugi se hacia…

- Por que me encantas Yugi…desde el primer momento que te vi me gustaste mucho…-Su lengua saboreo sus labios en una expresión muy desagradable para Yugi

- Pero ya tienes pareja…

- Pero no me da los placeres, que tu me estas dando…-el chico dejo de hablar y metió el miembro de Yugi en su boca…-Yugi lanzo un grito de dolor, ya que aquel le habia mordisqueado un poco…

- Ra no sueltamente…por favor…POR FAVOR…

Gritó al sentir otro mordisco…aquel sonrió con sorna, soltando el factor de su deseo y mirando al chico, con el rostro lloroso y suplicando por que parara, todo aquella sensación de caricias le estaba haciendo en verdad repugnante…

- ¿Te doy asco no es así?...-ahora el chico sonaba enojado, Yugi no supo que responder ante eso…-verdad…VERDAD…-le grito mientras acercaba su rostro al de Yugi…

- _Onegai _déjame ir…One…Haaag…

Yugi ya no pudo terminar con su petición, ya que un fuerte golpe en su rostro paro sus palabras…el pelirrojo lo volteo a un lado por el impulso y luego regreso su vista, hasta tener sus ojos sobre los de su atacante…estos ardían en furia, el cuerpo de Yugi comenzó a temblar del miedo que lo invadía, no sabia que hacer al ver al chico tan enojado, como estaba…

- Snif…-la mejor salida llorar…y ahora sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que salía de su boca por el golpe y caían en la almohada manchándola de rojo…

- Cállate…cállate…

1, 2, 3…muchas bofetadas mas cayeron en el rostro de Yugi, ahora sus mejillas en lugar de rojas, se estaban tornando moradas por los golpes, Yugi no sabia que hacer, si el joven lo seguía golpeando iba a perder el conocimiento, ya que apenas si podía mantener la vista sobre el…aquella se estaba volviendo muy borrosa…

- Idiota, que no sabes que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero…

Con un aire de grandeza, como el siempre se caracterizaba le susurro al oído al pelirrojo, el pudo sentir su aliento con un ligero olor a alcohol…entonces por eso el actuaba de esa forma…estaba borracho…ahora comenzaba a entender su actitud…o al menos quería entenderla, ya que en lo mas profundo de su corazón…le seguía teniendo cariño…

- Así me gustas más…calladito Yugi…

Le susurro al oído otra vez, mientras sacaba su lengua y con ella recorría el rostro de Yugi, sintiendo el sabor de sus lagrimas, mezclado con la sangre de su boca…pero ni aun así se detuvo con ante eso, y beso de forma atroz y con lujuria la boca del chico, rozando su lengua y probando su néctar, mezclado con aquel liquido rojo que era tan constante en ella…

Ahora la boca de aquel sujeto estaba roja por el liquido que emanaba de la boca de Yugi, el pelirrojo solo lanzaba pequeños gemidos con dolor, por lo que le estaba pasando, sin poder evitarlo…

Luego aquel comenzó otra vez con la succión en el miembro de Yugi, el pequeño solo podía lanzar pequeños gemidos, casi imperceptibles, a pesar que aquel trato le era repugnante con las reacciones de su cuerpo no podía decir lo mismo, ya que el placer comenzó a recordarlo, al sentir que en medio de que aquella boca estaba su miembro…

No quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo…pero no podía evitarlas, aquellas reacciones, el traicionar de su cuerpo, le estaba siendo repugnante en extremo…que podía hacer?…nada…NADA…las lagrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, en aquella experiencia lo único que podía tranquilizarlo, era el recuerdo de su Yami…

Si al recordar su sonrisa, sus besos, le traía cierta paz y resignación para lo que le estaba ocurriendo…que mas le quedaba mas que eso…sus recuerdos de los momentos, que habia pasado con su Yami los cuales se estaban convirtiendo en su refugio… un lugar a donde el tormento que vivía, no llegaría…pero…tanto eran sus deseos de estar con Yami, que inconscientemente dijo algo de lo cual le costaría muy caro, ante aquel que ahora lo masturbaba…

- Mi Yami…-dijo suavemente, de inmediato aquel levanto la vista y vio como Yugi tenia sus ojos cerrados y quizás se habia quedado dormido, soñando con Yami…grave error…

- COMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR A ESE FARAON BASTARDO AQUÍ!...-un nuevo golpe en el rostro lo hizo regresar a la realidad…sus ojos se abrieron de una sola vez y miraban aquellos ojos azules que quemaban como el fuego…- ERES UN MALDITO…MALDITO!...-ahora no solo eran golpes en el rostro, si no también en su cuerpo…aquel delicado cuerpo comenzó a resentir su furia…

- Haaag…-el pequeño solo podía gritar y gemir en dolor…aquel estaba siendo en extremo severo con el, que hacer contra alguien que era el triple de de fuerte y alto que tu…nada…simplemente cerrar los ojos y rogar que pasara…

Unos momentos después…el pequeño estaba al borde de la inconciencia por los golpes recibidos, la sangre en su boca fluía, con tanta constancia que ahora tenia completamente machada las sabanas blancas de la cama donde estaba…sus ojos estaban entreabiertos mirando al chico…aunque su imagen ya no era tan clara, ahora era tan borrosa que parecía un espejismo…

Aunque la diferencia que era que esa imagen era real…como hubiera deseado que desapareciera, pero de nada servia desearlo, ya que su presencia seguía atormentándolo…seguía regocijándose de su sufrimiento…cuan equivocado estaba de haberlo llamado alguna vez…amigo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi regreso a la realidad, se habia quedado dormido, mientras tenia la pesadillas que se habia convertido su vida, se movía de un lado a otro en la cama, mientras gemía con dolor y pesar, luego un grito se escucho…

- ALEJATE DE MI!

Aquel fue tan fuerte, que Yami que estaba abajo preparando el desayuno lo escucho, el plato que tenia en las manos callo al suelo y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del pequeño…el chico estaba llorando como un niño pequeño, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo en busca de refugio…

- ¿Yugi estas bien?…

- Aléjate de mi…aléjate…dijo dando unos pasos atrás, pero esa reacción no hizo faraón dudar y se acerco a el, ya que lo que menos estaba el chico era bien...lo abraza con ternura, esperando así tranquilizarlo...

- Ya paso mi dulce _tenshi_…-le dice al oído…-ya paso…ahora estas conmigo, y nada malo volverá a pasarte…

A pesar de lo que habia sucedido antes de que Yugi lo habia rechazado, esta vez fue diferente, dejo que Yami lo abraza, y lo arrullara, como lo hacia el faraón desde que lo conocía, Yugi amaba esos calidos brazos que ahora le daban refugio…como no amar algo que siempre le dio la fortaleza para continuar…y aun estando en medio de aquella desgracia seguían dándole la misma fortaleza, para hacer que olvidara sus malos sueños y se concentrara en el faraón…

- Me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas…

Yami se acomodo mejor en la cama aun abrazando a Yugi, y el se recostó en el pecho del faraón…parecía un niño pequeño en los brazos de su madre, Yami se sentía feliz de poder sentir la calidez del chico que amaba tanto…sonrió al ver que el pequeño comenzaba a quedar dormido en sus brazos…para tranquilizarlo aun mas comenzó a cantar una tonada en su lengua natal…esa canción era la que su madre le cantaba de niño…

Hablaban de lo bello que era Egipto, de sus tierras, de sus esculturas…de su gente…y mas que nada… de los angelitos que existían cuidando a las personas de buen corazón, como el angelito que escuchaba la canción…Yami tenia una voz melodiosa, y parecía el cantar de los dioses, el pequeño Yugi poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, nuevamente en los brazos de su amor, embelezado por al tonada…

El faraón también se fue quedando dormido, se sentía muy cansado por todo lo que habia vivido esos días, y las preocupaciones que lo atormentaban, no ayudaban hacer su descansar mas agradable, pero al tener aquel ángel de Ra en sus brazos, el lo estaba guiando al reino de los sueños y también Yami guiaba a Yugi, ahora el péquenlo disfrutaba de un agradable sueño, donde su Yami era el protagonista…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Kaiba, en este lugar estaba habiendo mucho moviendo, el menor de la familia se iba de viaje ese día, y por los deberes y tareas que habia tenido el joven esos días, no habia logrado hacer su maleta, ahora tenia apresurados a sus empleados con eso, y otras cosas que aun tenia pendientes…

- No Rika, esta semana no puedo…-el chico estaba prendido del teléfono, ya que habia hecho algunas citas con unas amigas, a pesar que ellas no le interesaban mas allá que el ser amigas, ellas no pensaban igual…

- Pero Moky-chan…-le dijo la suave voz de una jovencita que era igual de bella que su voz…

- Rika, no me llames así, solo mis hermanos pueden hacerlo…-le dijo Mokuba con tono de molestia, ya que solo quien amaba le habia dicho así una vez…

- _Gomen nasai_…-se disculpo con tono de tristeza, para conmover al chico, aunque el no lo hizo…

- Esta bien…esta bien…sayonara…-colgó indiferente y luego volvió a marcar otro numero…-¿esta Mariana…?

Mientras tanto Seto y Joey miraban de lejos cómo su hermano era tan cotizado por las chicas y el aun no pensaba en tener novia, ya que su corazón no le pertenecía a una mujer si no todo lo contrario…

- Mokuba es muy popular…-le sonrió Joey a su pareja, el cual gruño en desacuerdo, aun no se podía hacer la idea de que su hermano menor estuviera creciendo y de que ahora las chicas le llovieran…

- Eso veo…-dijo con algo de molestia…claramente celos de hermanos…

- Hump…-Joey sonrió al ver a su _koibito_ celoso por las citas de Mokuba…

- Me comunica con Shila…-el chico seguía con el cancelar de sus citas, todas chicas lindas, las más populares de su escuela y de otras escuelas que lo acosaban…

- De que te estas riendo Wheeler…-le dijo Kaiba mirando serio al rubio, y este solo le sonrió y lo abrazo con cariño…

- No estés celoso, el es popular ya que es guapo…tan guapo como tu lo eres…-le sonrió con malicia guiñándole un ojo… el castaño se sonrojo ligeramente…

- Bien ya podemos irnos…-dijo agitado apagando su celular que comenzaba a sonar, quizás algunas de sus citas canceladas evitando que eso pasara…

- Vaya Mokuba, jamás pensé que eras tan popular…

Le sonrió Joey con malicia…mientras tomaba al chico del cuello…típica pose que tomaba con Yugi, aunque Mokuba ahora era mucho mas alto que Yugi, aunque no tanto como lo era Joey, y por eso le era fácil tomar aquella posición de amigos…

- ¿Qué estas pensando Joey?...-le pregunto Mokuba al ver esa sonrisita picara pintada en el rubio…

- Nada que me iba a imaginar?…

- Dios Doggy, quieres dejar de meterle ideas en la cabeza a mi hermano?..-lo regaño Kaiba

El rubio le sonrió nerviosamente a Kaiba, y luego le dio un juguetón beso en la comisura de sus labios, tiempo en que todos entraban a la limosina, haciéndole imposible a Kaiba reclamar o pedir mas de aquellos labios que lo enloquecían…

Joey y Mokuba hablaban de muchos temas diferentes, quizás se estaban excediendo en conversar ya que tendrían muchos días en que no se verían, Joey se sentía feliz de que su pequeño hermano adoptivo, se fuera de viaje ya que era uno en que aquella persona a la cual le perecía su corazón, lo iba a saber, Mokuba se iba a declarar esperando ser correspondido, por su gran amor, su hermanastro Noa Kaiba...

Mientras tanto Kaiba miraba su imagen reflejada en los vidrios polarizados de la limosina, habia algo que lo inquietaba… desde hacia días se sentía así…y eso era el hecho que en cierta ocasión tubo una experiencia ilícita, y eso lo dejo muy intrigado y confundido…

Cuanto disfruto de hacer suyo a otro que no fue Joey, jamás nadie lo habia excitado tanto como lo hizo ese chico, esa vez…y por lo mismo…sentía la necesidad de repetir aquel hecho…era algo que estaba dominando su vida, al solo traer la imagen de aquella persona desnuda y temblando bajo sus piernas, lo hacia excitarse…necesitaba repetir esa experiencia, era algo que necesitaba… era algo que debía hacer urgentemente…

Pero como lo haría, ahora llegar a el, seria mucho mas difícil de lo que fue la primera vez…aunque para Seto Kaiba no habia imposibles, buscaría la forma de cumplir sus metas y sus deseos como una vez lo hizo…ya que necesitaba sentir aquel suave y delicado cuerpo, destino al de Joey entre sus manos…necesitaba probar el néctar de sus labios, sentir la calidad de sus entrañas y el placer de sus toques torpes e inexpertos…

- ¿En que piensas Kithy?...-pregunto curioso Joey mirando a Kaiba que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos…

- En nada…-dijo el en tono serio mirando al rubio, y luego volviendo su vista a la ventana…Joey no le dio importancia y continuo su platica con Mokuba…

Mientras Kaiba volvía a sus pensamientos y a sus planes, tendría que afinar muy bien, de cómo haría para que ese chico estuviera otra vez entre sus manos, templando ante sus deseos…tendría que planearlo bien, para que todo saliera perfecto, como salio la primera vez…

Ya que después de todo, el era el gran Seto Kaiba…y el gran Seto Kaiba…siempre tiene un paso adelante ante cualquiera, y satisfacía sus deseos y mas cuando estos eran tan ilícitos como aquellos que sentía…

**CONTINUARA…………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola que gente…ra agradezco a todos su apoyo, y rompimos record con este fic, hemos recibido 12 reviews! Ra que felices nos sentimos de que les guste la historia…

KAIBA: Bueno y todo es gracias a mi que la hago de malo (Aunque me odien algunos U.U)

BAKURA: Ra este ya esta crecimiento…-mano en la frente…-que patético se ha vuelto…

YAMI; Seh, sabiendo que la historia la están apoyando tanto, gracias a Yugi y a mí…

BAKURA; Y hablando de patéticos…

HOLLY: Arigato en verdad gente, y esperamos seguirlos encontrando por aquí…

YUGI: Y muchas gracias por sus regalos…

HOLLY: Yug y Yami han tenido que construir una bodega especial para guardarlos, ya que son muchos…

YAMI: Si…arigato, aunque sigan enviando mas…aun tenemos espacio…

HOLLY: Bien y ahora pasemos a los tan apreciados RR…

YUGI: En verdad les damos las gracias a todos por su apoyo, agrádeselos los reviews enviados por Lizy-Chan, Katsuy Akano, Remi, Mou hitori no Yuugi, Seika Lerki, Kioki Kai, Last Dream, Dark Angel Laveless, Yuni- Chan Anime, Lila y Angel Terra, muchas gracias a todos por escribirnos y por los regalos…

YAMI: Pasemos a los reviews y los regalos…XD

**LIZY-CHAN:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: Arigato por decir que el fic va excelente nos estamos esforzando mucho para hacerlo…

BAKURA: Aunque hay varios errores en la actuación…

YAMI: Esos son puros celos…

HOLLY: Bueno por el momento Yug no querrá quitarse la vida, ya que esta en los calidos brazos de Yami…XD

YAMI: Bueno yo…

BAKURA: Huy con eso, hace rato que se la hubiera querido quitar…

YAMI: Cállate…

HOLLY: Aunque no se si luego querrá, además el malvado que lo abuso, quiere hacerlo otra vez…

YAMI: Seh por eso ahora estamos pidiendo que manden regalos, los cuales Yug puede defenderse de ese malvado…

MARIK: Vaya faraón pensé que te tenia a ti…

YAMI: Seh pero necesitara algo con que pueda defenderse también…

YUGI: Agrademos muchos sus chocolates…mande mas…

YAMI: hikari hoy tocan regalos para tu defensa…

YUGI: Cierto…bien mande regalos para mi defensa y chocolates!

YAMI: Bueno los cholotes lo paso, ya que me encantan…XD

HOLLY: Jajaja…bue chica nos despedimos arigato por escribir…

YUGI: Besos…

**KATSUY AKANO:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que tal…me alegro que te este gustando el fic…

YUGI: Se abraza a Yami, ante la mirada acusadora de Katsuy…-Ra Yami, por que me mira tan feo…T-T…

BAKURA: Ra no seas cobarde…-mira a Katsuy…-Ra retiro lo dicho…-se pone atrás de Yami…

YAMI: Traga saliva…-Ra…calmense no les hará nada…-espero….

YUGI: Aunque me compensa con el saco de dulces y chocolates…-llevando lo dijo en una carretilla…

MARIK: Oye faraón a ti te redujeron la porción…

YAMI: Cállate o no te daré dulces…

MARIK: Retiro lo dicho…T-T…quello dulces…

YUGI: Me gustaron las flores…están kawaii…envié mas regalos…

YAMI: Aunque ahora defensa para que se logre defender, de quien lo quiere abusar otra vez…

YUGI: Y dulces y chocolates y mas almuerzo…y flores y…

HOLLY: Ya Yug no te emociones…bue nos despedimos…

YAMI: Sayonara besos…

YUGI: Envíen mas regalos…

**REMI:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…

YAMI: Espero que mi hikari no decida matarse…no lo hará verdad nena…-miradita de Kuriboh a Holly…

HOLLY: Etto…

YAMI: Caída estilo anime…

HOLLY: Aun no se…U-U

BAKURA: No te quiere decir faraón, seguro y el enano se mata…voto por eso…

YUGI: Que cruel…

MARIK: Haría mas dramático al fic, voto también…

HOLLY: Jajaja pos lo descubrirán luego…espero…bue nos despedimos…

YAMI: Sayonara…

YUGI: Besos…

**MOU HITORI NO YUUGI**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…vaya con que tú también adivinaste quien abuso de Yug…ra creo que fue muy fácil…

KAIBA: Aunque ahora todos me odian…

BAKURA: No quiero ser realista, pero siempre te han odiado…XD

KAIBA: No ayudas…

BAKURA: ¿Y quien te dijo que te quería ayudar?

YAMI: Jajaja…esperamos encontrarte por aquí…

YUGI: Sayonara y besos…

**SEIKA LERKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chicas que tal, que bueno encontrarlas por aquí…

YUGI: Ensalada de frutas para mi…arigato me encanta…

HOLLY: Robándole un poco a Yugi del tazón…ta bueno…

YAMI: Oye hikari quiero probar…-toma un poco…Ra esta sabroso…manden mas…

MARIK: Oye yo quiero…-toma un poco…-Ra sabe delicioso T.T

BAKURA: Hey yo quiero…

YUGI: Gomen nasai Bakura, pero se acabo…

BAKURA: TT-TT

YAMI: No fuiste veloz…

YUGI: Arigato por los regalos…me encantan los dulces…

BAKURA: Eso todos ya se dieron cuenta…

YUGI: Y por el apoyo…

HOLLY: Jajaja chicas esperamos encontrabas por aquí otra vez…-Kaiba mirando de lejitos escondido, por la mirada de Seila…Jejeje…sayonara…

MARIK: Besos…manden más ensalada…

**KIOKI KAI:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…bue estoy tratando de actualizar cada semana…la inspiración me idea en este fic…

YAMI: Creo que le esta gustando también escribirlo, aunque no es la única a nosotros nos gusta actuarlo…XD

YUGI: Nos encanta…

KAIBA: Pos a mi no, ya que soy el villano, que no saben que para eso esta el albino y el moreno…

MARIK Y BAKURA: Oye mas respeto…

KAIBA: Pero si es la verdad…

HOLLY: Bueno un villano diferente no hace daño…XD

YUGI: Bue y un asesino asueldo…huy pos no se, no creo que sea capaz de matar a alguien…

BAKURA: Yo te doy clases…

MARIK: Y yo lecciones de tiro…

YUGI: Bueno…

YAMI: Oigan no le metan ideas a mi hikari…

HOLLY: Jejeje, nos despedimos, arigato por escribir…

BAKURA Y MARIK: Manda armas…

**LAST DREAM:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…espero que este chap te haya gustado…

YAMI: Hasta creo que estuvo más triste…

YUGI: Pobre de mi…TT-TT

KAIBA: Dios no estés exagerando…oye en verdad no me odias…-ojitos en forma de estrella…

BAKURA: Oye no te emociones mucho…-ignorando a Bakura…

MARIK: Huy que patético…-ignorando a Marik…

HOLLY: Jejeje no te preocupes, lo bueno es que lo estas leyendo y eso nos anima mucho…

YUGI: arigato por los regalos…mande más…

YAMI: Y armas para su defensa…

BAKURA: Nos tiene a Marik y a mí de maestros…

YAMI: Ya les dije que no le estén metiendo ideas en la cabeza a mi hikari…

BAKURA Y MARIK: Ignorando a Yami…

YAMI: Ra eso bien que lo aprendieron de Kaiba he?... ¬.¬

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos, arigato por leernos…

YUGI: Sayonara y besos…

**DARK ANGEL LAVELESS:**

HOLLY: Hola que bueno que te este gustando el fic…

YAMI: La actuación te esta gustando que bueno…procurare tener fe…arigato por el apoyo…

KAIBA: Arigato por no odiarme…-ojitos emocionados…ya era ahora que alguien me apoyara…

YUGI: Arigato por sus abrazos y besos, le enviamos muchos a usted también…

HOLLY: Jejeje, que bueno que te guste lo que escribo eso me da ánimos para continuar…

MARIK: Nos mando regalos…-comiendo de los caramelos que le regalo Dark…-Ra ya era ahora que alguien nos notara…

BAKURA: Comiendo chocolates…-oye envía mas...onegai…

YAMI: Mas chocolates delicioso…

JOEY: Hasta a mi me enviaron…rico…XD

KAIBA: Oye perro deja esos que son míos…-Joey sale corriendo y se lleva los de Kaiba también…-espera que te atrape perro ladrón…-sale tras Joey…

HOLLY: Oye arigato el pastel de fresa es mi favorito…muchas gracias…

YAMI: Arigato por tus regalos…nos despedimos…sayonara…

YUGI: Besos…

JOEY: Abrazos...-gritando de lejos, mientras era perseguido por Kaiba…

BAKURA Y MARIK: Con la cara embarrada de dulce…-manda mas…sayonara!

**YUNI- CHAN ANIME:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…-se esconde atrás de Yami…-matarme…TT-TT

YAMI: Oye no lastimes a mi nena…

HOLLY: Gomen nasai, pero es que no he tenido inspiración para Raigeki…pero tengo un oneshort con esa pareja, tal vez lo leas se llama "ANYWHERE FOR YOU" Hay lemon…

BAKURA: Con la mano en la cara…dioses que bochornoso…

MARIK: Jajaja…

YAMI: Ni que lo digas…

KAIBA: Ya me suponía que a mi es el que menos regalos me dan…

BAKURA: A ti solo te dan insultos…

HOLLY: Bueno chica, la verdad nunca lo pensé jajaja tal vez haga fic de que Kaiba se abuse a Yami…aunque no se…XD

YAMI: Nani?...oye ya basta con que me pongas al ladroncito de pareja…

BAKURA: Aunque yo voto por esa violación…

YAMI: Sape…- y a ti quien te pregunto…

KAIBA: Oye si esas tu condición para darme mis regalos…-mejor no me des nada…-se sienta en el suelo mirando a otra parte…

YAMI: Fuiu, no quiero un fic así…

BAKURA: Bueno al menos se arrepintió y hai viene tus…-mirando los trailer…-dioses…-boca abierta…

YUGI: Ra hoy si tenemos para toda la vida…-saltando de alegría…

YAMI: Mi sueño hecho realidad…-abrazando el trailer…

HOLLY: Ra estos niños son muy adictos al chocolate…y quien no...? Jajaja…

YUGI: Con sombrita negra al escuchar que lo odian…-U-u

KAIBA: Oye ya era ahora que te odiaran un poco…

HOLLY: Pobrechito…-palmaditas en la espalda para animar a Yugi…

YAMI: Oigan ya me deprimieron a mi hikari, ya ni los chocolates le importaron…

MARIK: Con el rostro embarrado de chocolate, ya que se habia comido varios que estaban en su camión…-y quien le importa?

BAKURA: A mi no…-quiero más chocolate…

KAIBA: Ni a mi…-comiendo también…

YAMI: Y tranquilo Migue-kun-puedes comer del trailer de Yug, ya que con esto el no querrá comer mas chocolate…-migue arrasando con el trailer que le habían regalo a Yugi…

HOLLY: Nos despedimos… (Y no prometo actualizar Raigeki, no hay inspiración…TT-TT)

KAIBA: Arigato por los regalos, hay envías mas trailers…

BAKURA Y MARIK: Igual…sayonara…

**LILA: **

HOLLY: Hola que bueno que te este gustando el fic…

KAIBA: Oye a mi no me gusta el enano de pacotilla…

BAKURA: Así si como no, y entonces por que te le adelantaste al faraón…

KAIBA: Es solo un fic…!

MARIK: Pero también es la vida real, no por nada actúas tan bien…

BAKURA: Hey como que yo entrara ahí…O-o

MARIK: Jajaja…compa ya vieron que te gusta el enano…

BAKURA: NANI?...en tus sueños no mas…

MARIK: No mas bien en los tuyos…XD

YAMI: Ra estuvo buena la fiesta…oye no estés inventando cosas…como que ninfomaníaco…

BAKURA: Ra esta chica ya dejo volar su imaginación…y esta vuela más que la de nosotros...U.u…

HOLLY: Jajaja eso no lo habia pensado…

YAMI: Huy no y es mejor que no lo pienses nena…

MARIK: Podemos darte ideas sobre eso…

YAMI: Ra ustedes…no mejor nada…oye un rifle…yo no se usarlo…-lo tira a un lado se dispara y le pasa cerca de Kaiba…

KAIBA: Mama!- se marcha con la mano en la cabeza, pensado que le estaban disparando…

YUGI: Esta bueno el disco…

MARIK: Oye es mejor el perreo y el reggeaton…-poniendo su música…

YUGI: Oye yo escuchaba eso…

MARIK: Escuchabas…ahora ya no…XD…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos…sayonara…

YAMI: Besos…

**ANGEL TERRA: **

HOLLY: Hola que bueno que te este gustando el fic…

YAMI: Es que nuestra actuación le encanta a cualquiera…

YUGI: Muy dramática…

BAKURA: Seh pero con muchos errores y fallas…

KAIBA: Oye no critiques…

HOLLY: Y para tu agrado aquí actualizamos, esperamos que nos sigas leyendo…

YUGI: Sayonara y besos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente así concluye el chap de esta semana, esperamos que les haya gustado…

YAMI: Hoy pedimos regalos para la defensa de mi hikari, y mas con ese malvado tras el…

YUGI: Y dulces y chocolates…

HOLLY: Creo que le encanta recibirlos también…

MARIK: Tendrá buenos maestros…

BAKURA: Seh manden muchas armas…

KAIBA: No…

BAKURA: Así haremos puré al gato…XD

KAIBA: Mama…-sale corriendo…

MARIK: Hay pero que cobarde…

HOLLY: Bueno gente nos despedimos…arigato por escribir…

YUGI: Hasta la próxima…

YAMI: No se olviden de los regalos…

YUGI: Besos…

BAKURA: Ni de las armas…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	5. Capitulo 5: Tu Amor

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 5: "TU AMOR"**

Varios días habían pasado, desde que Mokuba se habia marchado a Norteamérica, y no se habían tenido noticias de el, solo hablo cuando llego pero no habia vuelto hacerlo, su hermano lo estaba resintiendo, preocupado por aquel joven adolescente de 16 años que aun consideraba un niño de 10…

- _Kithy_ no te impacientes, quizás no ha tenido tiempo de hablarnos…-le dijo Joey acercándose a Kaiba y acurrucando su rostro en las piernas del castaño, para que el le acariciara sus mechones rubios…

- Le dije a Mokuba nada de relaciones…-dijo Kaiba serio, ya que sabia que su hermano aun no estaba preparado para una cosa así…-aun es muy joven…-dijo en tono suave

- Ya no es un niño mi _Kithy_…-le dijo Joey en tono suave- es un joven que esta enamorado, y si esa amor lo lleva a entregarse en cuerpo y alma, no podrás evitarlo…

- Podría salir herido…es su primera vez…quizás sea popular con las chicas pero nunca ha estado con una…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?...-le pregunto juguetón Joey…

- Es mi hermano lo conozco y el me cuenta todo…-Joey se sonrojo…

- Kaiba pervertido, como alguien te va a contar una cosa así…

- Wheeler no te estés imaginando morbosidades...-le dijo el castaño serio…

- ¿Tu no le haz contado lo de nosotros he?

- No hay que hacerlo, ¿que no es obvio, vivimos juntos y no compartimos la misma habitación para estar ahí de hermanitos…-le dijo Kaiba serio, eso hizo sonrojar mas a Joey…

- Más te vale, no quiero que nuestras intimidades las sepa Mokuba, aunque sea tu hermano y yo lo considero como uno, me da mucha vergüenza… -

- No sabe nada…

- Mas te vale…-Kaiba suspiro…- ¿_Kithy_?...

El tono de Joey cambio a uno preocupado, aquella alegría de las bromas que le estaba haciendo a su querido gatito, se fue para dejar lugar a un tono inmensamente triste, Kaiba lo supo así que lo que tenía que decirle Joey era importante…

- ¿Dime?

- Me preocupa Yugi…-el castaño no dijo nada…-no lo he visto desde que volvió, del hospital…

- ¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo?

- No lo creo conveniente…-quizás Joey era un cabeza hueca, pero podía usar el sentido común, cuando se lo proponía…- aun no lo vi muy bien aquella vez, ha tomado voto de silencio y si alguien puede sacarlo de eso es Yami…

Kaiba apretó sus dientes con furia…Yami…YAMI…por que rayos su cachorro tenia que mencionar a ese bastardo, como odiaba a Yami…lo odiaba como nunca pensó odiar a nadie…si podía le quitaba la vida con sus propias manos, pero ese seria una salida muy fácil para su rival, y por ello estaba planeando como hacerlo sufrir donde mas le dolía…y ese algo era…Yugi…

- ¿Crees que debemos ir a verlo?...-Joey levanto su vista y miro a su pareja a los ojos, este solo tenia una mirada seria y no contesto…-¿Seto?...-Joey le extraño la actitud de su pareja…-¿Me estas escu?...

De pronto sonó el teléfono y el rubio ya no pudio continuar, con su interrogación, hacia el castaño, así que se dirigió a contestar una de las mucamas podía haberlo hecho, pero presentía que esa llamada era de la casa de Yugi…

- _Mochi, mochi_…-dijo le rubio sonriendo…

- _Joey habla Yami_…-la voz varonil de Yami, se hizo resonar al extremo del teléfono, Joey se sorprendió ya que presentía que era llamada de los pelirrojos, pero no se imaginaba acertar…

- ¿Cómo esta Yugi?...-la preocupación por su amigo era evidente…Kaiba salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar mencionar al pelirrojo

- _Igual_…-dijo el faraón desanimado, Joey lo supo así que ya no hizo mas preguntas…-_te hablo para pedirte un favor_…

- El que quieras amigo…-le dijo pronto el rubio, el estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo que fuera que ayudara a su amigo…

- _Se terminaron las vacaciones que le pedí a Ishizu y mañana me tengo que presentar a trabajar_…

- Si…

_- Necesito que cuides a Yugi estos días, además la próxima semana iniciara las secciones con la psicóloga, pediré el día para llevarlo y quiero que nos acompañes si no tienes inconveniente_…

- Con gusto lo haré…

- _Arigato Joey, no sabía a quien mas recurrir para que cuide a mi hikari_…

- No te preocupes Yami, además estos días solo tengo trabajo a eso de las 5 de la tarde, así que puedo quedarme todo el día con Yug…

- _Arigato, en verdad creo que a el le hará bien verte…-le dijo Yami cambiando su tono a uno preocupado_…

- Ahí estaré el lunes Yami…si…sayonara…-con eso ultimo corto la comunicación…

- El rey del juego necesita niñera…-dijo Kaiba molesto, ya que el solo mencionar de Yami le hacia hervir la sangre…

- Seto no seas malo, sabes que Yugi necesita toda la ayuda posible…-le dijo Joey algo triste, y preocupado por su amigo…

- _Doggy,_ ya sabes que yo solo bromeaba…-dijo Kaiba en forma sincera, aunque en realidad no sintiera aquellas palabras…

- Ya lo se _Ai shiteru_ Seto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los pelirrojos…Yugi estaba en su habitación, llevaba muchos días encerrado ahí, solo permanecía acostado y se levantaba para comer un poco y luego regresaba a acostarse, como si eso ayudara a que su condición mejorara…

- Yugi hoy es un día hermoso, que te parece si salimos a dar un paseo…

Dijo un animoso Yami, queriendo mostrar alegría para que su hikari saliera de esa depresión…el chico no contesto…esa era una de las tantas cosas negativas que le habia dejado aquel encuentro, con el desconocido que le habia robado las ganas de vivir…

- Prometo que no te arrepentirás…-insistió un poco Yami…-podemos ir por un helado, dar una vuelta por el parque y subirnos a los juegos que te gustan…-le insistió le tomo la mano al chico y Yugi la aparto de una sola vez…-_Onegai_ _aibou_…-ahora cambio su tono alegre a uno suplicante…

- ¿Que no entiendes que no quiero salir?...no quiero que me vean, no quiero divertirme ya que nunca mas podré sonreír…no quiero verte, no quiero escuchar las muchas estupideces, que me dices cada día y me tratas como si fuera un paralítico o un bicho raro…

Aquellas palabras fueron demasiado severas para alguien que lo amaba tanto, Yami bajo la mirada y sus cabellos dorados cubrían sus ojos mientras unas lágrimas bajaban rodando por sus mejillas, no podía culpar a Yugi por actuar así, pero le dolía recibir aquel enojo e ira reprimida en su corazón…

- Largate de mí vista…

Le dijo Yugi, a Yami no le dijeron dos veces y salio corriendo de la habitación, ya que el dolor que sentía en su pecho parecía que apretaba, su corazón…Yugi al ver la desesperación en el rostro de su Yami, quería detenerlo, pero el dolor que el mismo sentía era mas fuerte que la tristeza que sentía al ver a su Yami en aquella situación…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami llego a la cocina y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa de la cocina, se sentía tan impotente sabia que Yugi sufría, y el su guardián y protector no día hacer nada para aliviar esa tristeza, las lagrimas caían instantes y se estrellaban en la mesa, eran lagrimas de tristeza, dolor, impotencia y enojo…

- Maldita sea…maldita sea…

Se repetía, aquella situación se le salía de las manos, y no encontraba solución para aliviar el dolor tan grande que sentía su hikari, a pesar que el tiempo pasaba el seguía sufriendo, igual, hasta parecía empeorar…

Quizás la única forma de ayudarlo seria averiguar el nombre de quien le habia hecho aquello, aunque el faraón no habia logrado encontrar al culpable, el cual si descubría quien era lo despedazaría con sus propias manos, quizás por eso mismo Ra, no quería revelarle el nombre de aquel, ya que sabia las locuras que seria capaz de cometer el faraón, además el no era un asesino, pero tanta rabia tenia en su curaron, que su reacción seria violenta al tener en frente aquel sujeto…

- Dioses ayúdame…-la desesperación llego al faraón, se sentó en el piso sosteniéndose la cabeza en clara muestra desesperada, deseando que aquello fuera un sueño, del que despertaría pronto…-Ra…-dijo con tristeza mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo, por mas que lo deseara aquello no era un sueño y no terminaría…nunca…NUNCA…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yugi, el pequeño se levanto de su cama y miro un poco el ambiente exterior, desde la ventana de su habitación…aquel parecía tan alegre y hermoso, el sol brillante, algunas risas de niños que regresaban de sus escuelas, en fin todo un mundo en moviendo, el pelirrojo pensó que por lo que sentía todo el mundo se habia paralizado, ya que para Yugi el tiempo se habia detenido desde que aquel abuso se llevo acabo…

Pero se equivocaba todo el mundo, seguía su marcha y el tiempo seguía su curso, sin detenerse, ni el ambiente parecía negro y gris como el quería que fuera debido a su tristeza…

Eso lo hacia reflexionar y pensar en reponerse, como el mundo parecía lleno de colores y alegría, lo animaba a recuperarse salir de su depresión y seguir con su vida, pero…como seguirla cuando te han quitado algo tan valioso para ti, algo que jamás podría recuperar…

Bajo la mirada mientras sus ojos brillaban en tristeza, quizás su cuerpo habia sanado, pero su espíritu estaba completamente quebrantado y ese seria muy difícil de sanar…

Suspiro mientras volvía a la cama y se sentaba en ella, gracias a las atenciones de Yami el estaba comenzando a recuperar su peso, ya que prácticamente era Yami quien lo obligaba a comer, Yugi por su parte no hubiera probado alimento nunca mas…

Se acostó en la cama y pensó en el…su Yami…la persona que habia estado junto a el desde hacia mucho años, en las buenas y en las malas, y aun seguía estándolo, sabia que Yami no se merecía el trato que le estaba dando, pero no soportaba tener al faraón cerca, lo incomodaba y lo desesperaba, además de que le daba asco sus toques y sus abrazos, ni pensar en que podría besarlo que echaba lo poco que acaba de comer…

Estaba consiente que necesitaba ayuda de un psicólogo, o mas que nada de una psicóloga; ya que en general era al genero masculino que le daba repulsión tenerlos cerca, ya que fue un hombre quien habia abusado de el, y por ello ahora les tenia asco y les tenía miedo con todos…

- Ra ayúdame…-puso una almohada en su cara mientras lanzaba un grito era su escape a su tristeza, y de esa forma dejar escapar sus frustraciones…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mansión de los Kaiba, la situación parecía un poco diferente, el castaño estaba encerrado en su despacho pensando muchas cosas, luego de que Joey se marchara a su trabajo en el periódico, arreglar algunas cosas pendientes, el se encerró en su oficina privaba a meditar y mas que nada a afinar su plan…

- Necesito sentir sus calidas entrañas otra vez…-dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre la mesa meditando un poco…-será difícil…-dijo, ya que ahora que Joey cuidaría al pelirrojo la cosa se complicaría, aunque…-quizás eso lo haga mas fácil…-dijo con alegría llegando a su mente una idea…con algo de dinero el _baka _del jefe de Joey, haría lo que Kaiba deseara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey termino rápido con sus asuntos pendientes y como le habia dicho a Kaiba que llegaría tarde, quiso aprovechar para visitar a Yugi, tenia muchos días de no saber de el y se sentía ansioso por verlo, llego a la casa de los pelirrojos toco el timbre y Yami le abrió la puerta…

- Espero que no te moleste, que haya venido sin avisar…-le dice el rubio entrando a la casa como Yami le ofrecía…

- No te preocupes Joey, la verdad me alegra que hayas venido…-dijo Yami algo desanimado, Joey supo por que…

- ¿Siguen mal las cosas con Yug he?...-el faraón asintió…-me lo suponía, al parecer el no mejorara hasta que hable con esa psicóloga…

- Eso espero, esta situación se ha vuelto desesperance para mi…

- Nadie puede culparte, pero ten paciencia Yami, piensa que Yug esta pasando por un momento difícil pero, piensa que tú eres la única familia que le queda, y por ello solo tú podrás sacarlo de ese bache…

- A veces pienso si en verdad lo logre, cada día el se aleja mas de mi…pasa de enejado, a triste…de triste a mas enojado, ya no se que hacer…-dijo el faraón mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza, en una reacción claramente desesperada…

- Animo Yami, ya veras que todo saldrá bien…-le sonrió, el faraón asintió…-oye puedo pasar a verlo…-pregunto Joey, ya que quizás el haría cambiar de actitud al pequeño…

- Si esta en su habitación…

- _Arigato_ se donde es…-le dijo el rubio, al ver que Yami se levantaba de su lugar…-bien iré con el ya veras que todo se resolverá…-aquellas palabras llenaban de fe el corazón de Yami, uno en el cual comenzaba a perderse en la desesperación…

El rubio subió las escaleras que lo llevarían a la habitación del pelirrojo, espero unos momentos y luego toco la puerta, no recibió respuesta, pensó que Yugi estaba dormido, así que decidió entrar, giro la manija de la puerta y esta estaba con llave…volvió a tocar mas fuerte, pero nadie contestaba…

-¿YUGI ESTAS AHÍ?-grito el rubio tocando fuerte la puerta, Yami escucho y asomo su cabeza mirando hacia arriba, encontrándose con la imagen de un rubio desesperado, el faraón se preocupo…-YUGI AMIGO…-el rubio ahora daba patadas a la puerta para tumbarla, ya que el pequeño no parecía contestar…-YAMI, YUGI NO ABRE LA PUERTA, TRAE LAS LLAVES…-le grito el rubio mirando al faraón en la planta baja…-el se apresuro y busco las llaves de la habitación de su hikari…-AMIGO POR FAVOR…

Joey presentía que algo malo pasaba, y no era de ser genio para saberlo, ya que luego de lo que Yami le contó, el pequeño podía cometer cualquier tontería, con tal de salir de su tristeza…

- YUGI POR FAVOR NO VAYAS A COMETER UNA LOCURA…YUGI!...

Luego de ese grito el faraón llego con las llaves, con la desesperación que ambos tenían, ni siquiera podían encontrar la llave correcta, sus manos temblaban frenéticamente, por el temor de lo que podían encontrar atrás de la puerta…

Hasta que por fin una de las tantas llaves, les dio la entrada, entraron rápido a la habitación, aunque se dieron cuenta que el pequeño no estaba en su cama…

- ¡¡YUGI!…-le gritaron ambos, esperando respuesta por parte del pequeño aunque un sonido que venia del baño les llamo la atención…

- Dioses que es eso…

Joey se acerco al baño, Yami se quedo atrás del rubio mirando, desde ese lugar, y le rubio vio la puerta entre abierta…se asomo a mirar en su interior y vio la imagen del pequeño dentro del baño, el pelirrojo estaba devolviendo el estomago, y ese era el sonido extraño que se escuchaba, quizás por eso el no abría la puerta…

- ¿Yugi?...

Pregunto Joey dudoso, al ver que el pequeño habia terminado y solo se enjuaga un poco la boca… Joey se impresiono al ver aquellos ojos violeta, que siempre fueron tan expresivos y alegres ahora tan pagados y tristes…

- Te encuen…por dios…- Yugi volteo a verlo y el rubio se dio cuenta de que un hilo de sangre salía de la boca del pequeño y ahora bajaba por su barbilla…

- Joey…ayu…da…me…

El pelirrojo se acerco a el aunque al hacerlo, todo su mundo comenzó a girar y se desmayo, Joey se apresuro a sostenerlo para que no se golpeara, Yami que mirada de lejos se dio cuenta de la situación de su _aibou_ y ahora su preocupación aumentaba…

- YAMI LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO…-le grito el rubio el faraón salio de su trance y bajo apresurado escaleras, donde estaba el teléfono…-DIOS YUGI RESISTE AMIGO…

Joey miro el baño y en la tasa se miraban manchas de sangre, al igual que en el lavamanos donde el pequeño se lavo la boca…

- Snif…Yugi que te pasa amigo…-pregunto Joey desesperado mientras abrazaba al pequeño…-resiste Yugi…resiste…

Una nueva desgracia llegaba a la vida de Yugi, y ahora esta lo haría cambiar para siempre, una nueva etapa comenzaría… una que nunca pensó realizar, pero seria tan dura, que prefería muerte que continuarla. Yami tenía el reto más grande de toda su exigencia, al igual que Joey, ya que solo con ellos Yugi, podría sobrellevar esa nueva sorpresa que la vida le resguardaba…

**CONTINUARA………………………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, espero que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado…

YAMI: A mi no, mi pobre hikari esta enfermo otra vez…

HOLLY: Bue de eso se trata…

YAMI: Que se la pasa enfermo…-O.o…

HOLLY: Bueno casi…Jejeje…

BAKURA: Ra gracias a los dioses, no soy uno de los favoritos de Holly, si no me las viera negras…

YAMI: Así búrlate…

MARIK: Oigan y yo quiero salir en el fic…TT-TT

YAMI: No para que me hagas la vida de cuadritos…?

MARIK: Cuando te hecho la vida de cuadritos faraón?...

YAMI: Siempre…?...U.u…

MARIK: Malo…T-T

HOLLY: Gente arigato por los reviews nos alegra mucho que les este gustando tanto el fic…

YUGI: Los agradeceré yo…

YAMI: Sip para que así dejes de estar enfermito…

YUGI: Arigato a los reviews mandados por: **Lizy-chan, Katsuy Akano, Seika Lerki, Last Dream, Walking, Lila, Yami Yugi Girlfriends, Yuni-chan anime, Angel Terra, Kioki Kai, Hikaru Darkness**…arigato a todos por escribir, besos!

YAMI: Pasemos a los reviews…

**LIZY-CHAN:**

HOLLY: Hola, arigato, me alegra que te guste como escribo…

YAMI: Y nuestras actuación, bueno es lo que le da vida a sus escritos…

BAKURA: Aunque les quite la vida…

HOLLY: Si no he matado a nadie…a un - 

YAMI: Tick en el ojo…

HOLLY: No lo haré…por ahora…XD

YAMI: Mas tick…

MARIK: Ra faraón estas salado…

YUGI: Arigato por el armamento…-acariciando al perrito doberman…

MARIK: Doggy!...-Marik alza su mano para acariciarlo, y el perrito le gruñe…-bestia horrible!

YUGI: Gomen esta entrenado para que solo me obedezca a mi…arigato Lizy-san…

YAMI: A mi me gustan los chocolates…y arigato por darnos tu numero llamaremos si necesitamos algo mas…

MARIK: Bromas telefónicas

YUGI: Te echare a Asesino…- Marik con una expresión de What? Y ese quien es…- le perrito…XD

MARIK: U. u todo menos a Joey…

BAKURA: Bueno antes que se cenen a un moreno nos despedimos…

MARIK: Soy muy joven para morir…

YUGI: Besos y arigato otra vez…

**KATSUY AKANO:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…bueno Yami no podrá descansar…no aun…

YAMI: Ra mas días en el hospital mi cuellito me esta matando…

BAKURA: Ra faraón deberías hacer casa ahí, ya que pasas tanto en ese lugar…

YAMI: Cállate…-en serio cambiarias conmigo…-ojitos Kuriboh…

MARIK: Que irresponsable eres faraón, el que tiene que cuidar a tu hikari eres tu, sin vergüenza…

YAMI: Cállate, como no eres tu…

MARIK: No mi hikari esta bien cuidado por mi… - 

YUGI: Chocolates…!...-se hecha a nadar en la carga que lleva el camión…- un tesoro…XD

MARIK: Hey yo quello chocolates…

BAKURA: Si tú ya eres uno…uno viviente…

MARIK: Sape a Bakura…-soy moreno natural…

YAMI: Vaya que practica esta mochila…dice Yami tomando la mini mochilita con dos de sus dedos…

YUGI: Y ni pesa mucho…-dice Yugi desees el camión ya que estaba sentados entre todos los chocolates…

YAMI: Con esto deferente a mi hikari mejor…

BAKURA: Cuidado con eso faraón que ni sabes usarlo…

YUGI: Bueno nos despedimos…sayonara, y arigato por sus regalos…besos…muah!

**SEIKA LERKI:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, que bueno encontrarlas por aquí…

YAMI: Oye ya traumaste a Kaiba…-dice al señalar al castaño que estaba escondido atrás de un muro de protección…

BAKURA: De donde saco el muro…

MARIK: Con sus millones lo construyo, como si eso lograra detener a Seila…

YUGI: Tomando la ensalada de fruta…-comida…

YAMI: Hikari te enfermaras, ya que hace poco comió chocolates…

YUGI: Pero tengo hambre, actuar de enfermo me da hambre… - 

MARIK: Quiero ensalada…-con un tazón pidiéndole a Yugi…

BAKURA: Yo también, la de la otra vez estaba muy rica…

HOLLY: Hey no sean golosos déjenme un poco…

MARIK: Bueno nos despedimos…hey no se olviden de mandar mas comida…

YAMI: No es para ti…

MARIK: Pero el enano comparte…sayonara…

**LAST DREAM:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…

KAIBA: Dios no te decepciones de mi, que no ves que solo es actuación…

MARIK: El pobre gato sarnoso anda con la autoestima por los suelos…

BAKURA: Es que todos sus fans, se le están corriendo luego de leer este fic…

KAIBA: No es justo…

YAMI: Bueno te trajeron dulces…-dándoselos a Kaiba…

BAKURA: Considéralos un premio de consolación, ya que nadie te quiere…

KAIBA: Silencio!

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…-comiendo de los dulces que la chica le habia dado…-ra esto me esta gustando…

YUGI: Arigato por todo, besos…!

**LILA:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…

BAKURA: Kaiba aquí te mandas chocolates…-Kaiba los abre y se iba a comer uno…

MARIK: Con veneno…-tosiendo, ya que se habia llevado uno a la boca…-Bakura y Marik muertos del chiste…

YAMI: Jajaja…-mirada asesina de Yugi…-cof…cof…pobre de Kaiba…

HOLLY: Oigan no me maten a Kaiba-kun, que no ven que lo necesito…

BAKURA: Bien te abrimos el estomago para sacarte no lo que te comiste…-con el cetro del milenio de Marik…-Kaiba sale corriendo al ver convertir ese artefacto en daga…-solo bromeaba…cobarde…

YAMI: Ra oye no me peques, que no ves que de por si me esta doliendo mi cuellito…-TT-TT

HOLLY: No me maltraten a mi faraón…pobrechito…

BAKURA: Y que es lo que estas haciendo en el fic…maltratándolo?

HOLLY: Bueno ahí es otro rollo… - 

BAKURA: U.u…

YUGI: Pero si a mi no me gusta el raggaeton al que le gusta es a Marik…

MARIK: Soy don Marik…XD

BAKURA: Es que nadie escucha sus rolas no le hagan caso…

YUGI: Y quien era lagrimosa me dijiste?-cuida estilo de anime de Lila…-gomen es que se me olvido…

YAMI: Un cinturón de castidad…Ra pobre de mi hikari…-con una gotita…

YUGI: Que?...no…todo, todo menos eso…TT-TT, no quello…no QUELLO…

KAIBA: Vaya al fin mi sueño hecho realidad…-mirando como Joey se rascaba la oreja con su pie, típico estilo de perrito…-bueno me voy… no me quiero que me intenten matar otra vez…-se marcha con Joey que caminaba en 4 patas…

BAKURA: $10…-toma el dinero…tacaña…¬.¬

MARIK: Bueno al menos a mi osito le dieron el rompecabezas, su sueño hecho realidad…

BAKURA: Oye por que no me regalaste eso a mi…

YAMI: Oigan denme el rompecabezas o te mato…

MARIK: Gomen pero estoy muerto…-

YAMI: Grrr…

HOLLY: Con ojitos Kuriboh…-la fabrica de chocolate es mía señores, ahora ira a la quiebra, por que yo me acabare la mercadería… - 

MARIK: Yo te ayudare a comer…XD…-babeando…

YAMI: Arigato por lo de la llave, así mi hikari estará asarlo…

YUGI: No quello cinturón…-haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito…

BAKURA: Bueno nos despedimos…oye y la próxima vez no seas tan tacaña, con este dinero no me alcanza ni para comprarle un dulce a Ryou…

MARIK: Ya no protestes…-sayo…sayo…

**YAMI YUGI GIRLFRIENDS:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, me alegra encontrarte por aquí…

YUGI: Chocolates…arigato me encantan…

MARIK: Con una mano en el mentón…-eso ya lo sabíamos…te quedaras sin dientes…

YUGI: Quieres…-con la boca embarrada con chocolate…

MARIK: Ojitos Kuriboh…-SI!

YAMI: Sin vergüenza…

BAKURA: Hey faraón me das los kisses de chocolates y te quedan tu con lo reales…-señalando a la chica…

YAMI: Gotita…y sonrojado…jajaja…-oye no te comas mis chocolates que te mato…

BAKURA: Comiendo chocolates…-ya estoy muerto…

YAMI: Bueno…besito a la chica y luego toma los chocolates croch que le ofrecía…

BAKURA: Faraón interesado…

YAMI: Cállate…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos…

YUGI: Esperamos encontrarla aquí otra vez…

YAMI: Besos Muah!

**YUNI-CHAN ANIME:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, gusto en que nos visiten…

YAMI: Oye no yo no quiero que Kaiba me haga nada…

MARIK: Entonces a tu hikari si?

YAMI: Tampoco…

HOLLY: Jejeje…-gotita- bue a Yug no se, pero a Yami Kaiba no lo tocara…al menos no como creen…

YUGI: Wow barcos…dioses luego de esto pondremos venta de dulces…XD

YAMI: Dinerito extra, para mi auto deportivo…-poniendo las manos jutas y una burbujita de pensamiento aparece a un lado suyo, con la foto del auto que deseaba…

BAKURA: Con un alfiler rompe la burbuja...-deja de soñar faraón baka…

HOLLY: Baku malo, no le rompas sus sueños a mi pobre Atemu…

BAKURA: Bueno me quedo con mi barco de armas…oye y por que no dulces y chocolates eso no es justo…

MARIK: Eres asesino que esperabas?

BAKURA: Chocolates y dulces…

MARIK: Empaña un par…

BAKURA: Nah tengo mejor idea…los robare…XD

KAIBA: Bueno momias, fósiles y muertos vivientes, me marcho con mis barcos…

MARIK: Engreído…-sacándole la lengua…

YAMI: Como si necesitara que alguien le regalara algo…

BAKURA: Los avaros siempre tienen suerte…

KAIBA: Celosos…XD- lee las condiciones, entonces deja todos los barcos- mejor me compro un par de miles con mi dinero…si tienen tele hay se ven…

YAMI: Bueno eso me beneficia a mi...-gotita…

MARIK: Vaya al menos a mi si me dieron chocolates…

BAKURA: Momia con suerte…¬.¬

YAMI: Con un tick, en el ojo al ver tantos barcos…

YUGI: Yami?- con una mano enfrente de la cara de Yami…-Yami?...YAMI…-el faraón no reaccionaba…

MARIK: Ra ya le dio un paro cardiaco…Bakura respiración boca a boca…

BAKURA: ESTAS LOCO?

YUGI: Arigato por los barcos…-con ojitos en forma de corazón…

HOLLY: Arigato por los barcos para mi, ra no pensé recibir alguna cosa…aunque…las armas para que son…-con gotita…

MARIK: Paque mi compa las empeñe…

HOLLY: Como?

BAKURA: Hey mentira…-mirando como Yuni y sus amigos lo miraban…

JOEY: Oye mi barco no me gusta…que estas queriendo decir…si ni tengo perro?...

MARIK: Con una mano en la frente…-ra este si que no entiende las indirectas tan directas

HOLLY: Bueno agradecemos los premios…y arigato por leer mi fic de Baku y Yami, me alegro que les gustara…

YAMI: Ya nos vamos…

BAKURA: Revivió…

HOLLY: Sayonara y arigato…

YAMI: Gracias por los regalos…

**ANGEL TERRA: **

HOLLY: Hola que tal….

YUGI: Oye a mi no me gusta sufrir…

YAMI: Ni a mi verlo…

BAKURA: Velo del lado bueno faraón, al menos te salvas tú…

YAMI: Eso es bueno…

MARIK: Siempre sufre por los desprecios del enano…

HOLLY: Bueno ya ahora las cosas se complicaran…

MARIK: Kaiba se aprovechara otra vez…

KAIBA: Oigan yo no quiero…ya basta…

HOLLY: Bueno eso solo el tiempo lo dirá…

KAIBA: QUE NO QUIERO!

HOLLY: Ta bien pero no grites…

BAKURA: Prepotente…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos…

YUGI: Besos!

**HIKARU DARKNESS:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que gusto encontrarte por aquí…

MARIK: Hermanita…-saliendo de la nada, abrazando a Hikaru y tumbándola al piso por el impulso, al menos cayeron en un sillón…-no me quieren dejar salir en el fic tu crees?...TT-TT

YAMI: Ya te dije que cambiáramos papeles…

MARIK: Estas loco?

YAMI: Tonces no te quejes…

YUGI: En verdad nos daría un premio de la academia…Wow…

MARIK: MI sueño hecho realidad…-con ojitos en forma de estrella…

YAMI: Oye nos darían el reconocimiento a mi hikari y a mi…

MARIK: ¿Y?...-aun con ojitos en forma de estrella…

YAMI: Que somos los actores…

MARIK: ¿Y?

YAMI: Somos los que nos lo merecemos…

MARIK: ¿Y?

YAMI: Que no te darán nada a ti…¬.¬-caída estilo anime de Marik…

HOLLY: Jajaja…-bueno nos despedimos

MARIK: Hermanita…quiero mi oscar…TT-TT

YUGI: Arigato por escribirnos…sayonara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente así termina el chaps de esta semana…

YUGI: Esperamos que les haya gustado…

HOLLY: Bueno tengo par de ideas, sobre lo que ocurrirá…

YUGI: Arigato por los regalos…queremos más…

YAMI: Ra, creo que le encantan los regalos…

MARIK: Chocolates para mi…

BAKURA: Y a mi…a mi…

YAMI: Dioses y hablando de golosos...

HOLLY: Jajaja nos despedimos…esperamos encontrarlos por aquí otra vez…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	6. Capitulo 6: Nadie Como Tu

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 6: "NADIE COMO TU"**

Los chicos habían llevado a Yugi al hospital sin saber exactamente que tenia, aunque por la expresión que tenia el chico y lo pálido que estaba, ese algo debía de ser grave. El más preocupado era Yami, no podía creer que hacia unas horas atrás el chico se notaba bien, y ahora nuevamente estaban en el hospital por sus males…

- Es mi culpa…-dijo el faraón, dándole un fuerte golpe en la pared…

- Yami aquí nadie es el culpable, aunque si buscas uno, culpa al maldito, bastardo que abuso de Yugi…-dijo el rubio, a pesar que Yami sabia que Joey tenia razón no podía evitar sentirse mal, ya que después de todo era su aibou y la persona a la que amaba que la que estaba en problemas…

- No se por que la vida se ensaña tanto con Yugi…el es un buen muchacho, una magnifica persona, nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie aunque a el siempre la vida le hace daño, no entiendo por que…no puedo entenderlo…-Yami dio un fuerte golpe en la pared, otra vez queriendo descargar así sus frustraciones y tristezas…

- Nadie puede entenderlo Yami, y es mejor que ni te esfuerces…-le dijo Joey desde su asiento al faraón que estaba de pie a un lado del…- lo único que podemos hacer es intentar ayudar a Yugi a superar, lo sucedido y vigilarlo mas ya que presiento que esa sangre no salio de Yugi por gusto…-dijo Joey suponiendo el por que vio tanta sangre en el baño cuando encontró a Yugi…

- Crees que…

Yami ya no pudo continuar ya que el doctor llegaba con noticias, ambos Joey y faraón se acercaron a el, desesperados por saber de cómo se encontraba el pelirrojo…

- Familiares del joven Moto…-el doctor no tubo que buscar mucho, ya que pelirrojo idéntico a su joven paciente estaba frente a el, y joven rubio amigo de estos también…-hermano del joven y…amigo del chico…-asumió el doctor, Yami no era su pareciente pero por el parecido, estaba tan acostumbrado que lo confundieran con uno que no le molesto…

- ¿Como esta doctor?-era obvia la ansiedad de Yami, el doctor lo noto…

- Tengo unas noticias que darles, es mejor que pasen a mi consultorio…

Esas palabras para Yami, no eran una buena señal, al faraón se le fueron lo colores de lo preocupado que se puso, Joey no era la acepción ya antes los habían hecho pasar a ese lugar, y eso solo significaba mas problemas…

Ambos siguieron al medico al consultorio, donde muchos veces atrás habían estado preguntando por la salud de Yugi, quizás el medico era diferente pero el lugar no, aquel sitio emanaba un ambiente tan tétrico, que las malas noticias tenia escrito en todo el lugar…

- Siéntense…-dijo el medico ofreciéndole el haciendo a cada chico, los cuales se miraron mutuamente y decidieron sentarse, ya que seguramente lo que le medico les diría seria malo y era mejor estar preparados…

- ¿Qué tiene Yugi doctor?...-dijo rápidamente Joey y Yami puso toda la atención posible…

- Bueno lo que les voy a decir no será fácil…-Yami sintió como una puñalada en su corazón, esas palabras dejaban ver que su hikari en verdad estaba muy mal…

- Tan mal esta…-dijo Yami preocupado…

- Bueno si y no…-juego de palabras?...ni Joey ni Yami estaban para jugar a las adivinazas…-el chico intento quitarse la vida…

Yami y Joey tragaron saliva y sus rostros se pusieron pálidos, ¿Yugi se habia tratado de suicidar, no podría creer a que grado llevaba su depresión, era obvio que necesitaba ayuda rápida…

- Le hicieron los análisis correspondientes, y encontramos rasgos de barbitúricos en su sangre…-faraón y rubio abrieron sus ojos cuanto pudieron, estaban sorprendidos…-aunque quizás este sea causado por los medicamentos que se le han suministrado, ya que no fue mucho lo que se encontró, y la sangre que el chico expulso de su boca, fue causada a que el intento vomitar las pastillas que se habia tomado, al parecer luego de ingerir, los medicamentos se arrepintió y quiso regresarlos, lo logro aunque se lacero mucho la garganta de ahí la sangre …-un poco de paz llego a ambos chicos..-aunque eso no era exactamente el motivo del por que los cite aquí…-sus rostros empalidecieron nuevamente…-los análisis también demuestran que el jovencito…-el corazón de ambos se aceleraba aun mas…-esta embarazado…

Toque de gracia…ambos se voltearon a ver incrédulos, se pusieron blancos de la impresión, no podían articular palabra, lo que el doctor acaba de decir era imposible…

- Lo revisamos y le hicimos un ultrasonido…tiene 2 meses de embarazo…

- Pero si el es un chico…-dijo Yami apenas, ya que las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta…

- Dentro de el existen órganos femeninos, la naturaleza humana es impredecible pero muy sabia, si el chico esta embarazado es un milagro divino…-dijo el doctor…

- Que milagro, ni que nada, es producto de una violación…-estallo Joey…-genial ahora mi amigo, se deprimirá aun mas al saber que dentro de el, lleva al producto de aquel asqueroso acto…-el rubio estaba furioso, tanto que se levanto de su lugar y dio un golpe en la pared, para descargar su furia…

- Puede abortar…-dijo el medico interrumpiendo el alboroto que ambos estaban haciendo…-en el caso de ser una violación, la madre en este caso el chico puede optar por un aborto, entendemos que es muy difícil superar un abuso y mucho mas si este deja consecuencias…

- Mi hikari no lo va a soportar…

Dijo Yami triste, ya mucho tenia con que Yugi estuviera tan deprimido por haber sido abusado, y ahora con esta noticia lo iba a deprimir aun mas, el chico no quería ni verse al espejo por que sentía asco y repulsión a su cuerpo, y ahora lo tendría aun mas que tenia dentro de el, un hijo de aquel desgraciado que abuso de el…

- El chico aun no lo sabe…-dijo el doctor, serio Joey y Yami dejaron de hacer conclusiones de cómo podría reaccionar el chico, y voltearon a ver al doctor…- quería comentárselos a sus familiares primero, y así sepan a que se enfrentaran, si el chico decide tener al bebe…

- Quiere que nosotros se lo digamos…-dijo Joey serio, ya que no sabía exactamente a donde quería llegar el doctor…

- Si ustedes lo creen conveniente si. Si no yo se lo diré en su momento…

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando lo crea prudente…

- A entonces nunca

- ¿Joey? Calmate_ onegai_

- Como me pides eso Yami, que no ves que el medicucho este, no le quiere decir a mi amigo, que esta esperando un bebe del maldito, desgraciado que lo violo…

- Joey entiende al doctor esa noticia, no será nada fácil de explicar, primero decirle a Yugi que tiene partes femeninas, y que esas provocaron que debido a la violación, ahora este embarazado…

- Exactamente, además también hay que planearle la posibilidad de abortar…

- Dios esto será difícil…

- Ves Joey no era tan fácil como suponías…

- Ya se…oiga Dr. Podemos ver a Yugi?...-le pregunto Joey un poco mas calmado…

- Claro, pero no lo cansen mucho…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en el hospital?

- Solo esta noche, mañana podrá ir a casa, aunque joven Yami debido a estos nuevos acontecimientos, las sesiones con la Psicóloga se adelantaran, ya hable con ella y no hay problema iniciaran en dos días…-el faraón asintió…

- Bien si ya no hay mas sorpresas iremos a ver a nuestro amigo…

El doctor asintió y ambos muchachos se marcharon, luego que el les dijera el numero de habitación en la que estaba Yugi, Yami en el camino pensaba de cómo iba a reaccionar su hikari al saber la verdad, seria muy duro saber que estaba esperando un bebe, y mas que era producto de aquel abuso…

- Dioses…-dijo en voz suave, ya que esa noticia iba hacer muy difícil de dar…

- Anímate Yami, si Yugi te ve triste, se deprimirá mas…-le dijo Joey poniendo una mano, en el hombro de su amigo para darle apoyo…

Momentos después, ambos habia llegado al numero de habitación que les dijo el medico, no sabían si Yugi estaría dormido y despierto así que Joey decidió entrar, abrió la puerta y miro dentro. Para su sorpresa Yugi estaba despierto, se encontraba sentado en la cama, mirando sus manos, quizás lamentando lo que habia hecho…

- _Konnchiwa_ Yug-chan…

Dijo Joey alegre entrando a la habitación, y atrás de el se quedaba Yami, sin entrar, solo mirando al piso preocupado por todo lo que Yugi le habia dicho y hecho, era mejor no provocarlo y esperar afuera, al menos ahora que lo veía sabia que el chico estaba bien, con eso le bastaba…

- Joey…Snif…-Le dijo el pelirrojo estirando sus brazos y Joey llego y lo abrazo…-snif, Joey, Joey…-decía desesperado…

- Ya cálmate amigo, ya paso estas a salvo…

Le dijo Joey en tono comprensivo, Yami levanto la mirada y miro como su _aibou_ abrazaba a su amigo, luego bajo la mirada mientras sus ojos brillaban en tristeza, por que Yugi si permitía que Joey lo abrazara y a el no se lo permitía, al contrario con un solo toco, el pelirrojo sentía nauseas…no lo entendía y le daba terror averiguar la respuesta…

Y la verdad era que ni el mismo Yugi entendía, como el cuerpo de Joey le era tan calido como una vez se le hizo el cuerpo de Yami, no entendía por que ahora el cuerpo del faraón se le hacia tan repugnante y cuando lo tocaba le daba nauseas…quizás era por que Joey en lugar de verlo como pareja, lo veía mas como un hermano, se conocían desde que eran niños y quizás de ahí el lazo tan grande que ni la violación pudo romper…

- _Gomen nasai_ Joey…-dijo Yugi separándose del abrazo y mirando otra vez sus manos apenado…-intente suicidarme…-dijo tristemente mientras sollozaba por lo bajo…

- Ya no pienses en eso viejo…-le dijo Joey queriendo animar a su amigo…

- Me sentía tan solo, tan vació, ya nada tenia sentido, lo habia perdido todo, TODO…

Yami levanto la vista y sus ojos brillaban queriendo derramar lagrimas, lo que su hikari decía le estaba rompiendo el corazón, ya que el, su guardián y protector no habia sido capaz de ayudarlo y aliviar esa tristeza…

- Quería morirme, terminar con mi dolor…tome las pastillas que me habían dado como calmantes…me tome todo el frasco, y cuando creí que pronto estaría libre, una voz dentro de mi, me dijo que no lo hiciera…que si moría yo, morirían 2 personas…me hizo recapacitar e intente vomitar lo que habia tomado, no sabia exactamente cuantas pastillas habían sido, y por eso me lastime tanto la garganta…-las lagrimas se hicieron presentes…-dioses…fui un baka Joey, un cobarde…me arrepiento tanto de solo haber pensado en quitarme la vida…snif…-Joey lo abrazo nuevamente, mientras sus propias lagrimas caían incesantes, jamás pensó que su amigo se sintiera tan deprimido como relataba…

- Cuando salgas del hospital, iremos al parque de diversiones que te parece?…-le dijo Joey queriendo animar a Yugi, el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos en impresión ya que la conversación que tubo, con su Yami llegaba a su mente…-nos subiremos a los juegos que te gustan, te acuerdas? como cuando éramos niños…- el rubio le sonrió, luego que se separaba del abrazo, saco un pañuelo y le limpio las lagrimas a Yugi, como cuando eran niños y el pelirrojo se golpeaba y el rubio siempre estaba ahí para consolarlo…-recuerdas cuan felices éramos Yugi?...tu abuelo nos llevaba al parque y tu te subías a la resbaladilla, a pesar que era mucho mas alta que tu, a ti te gustaba deslizarte, aun recuerdo que una vez un grandulón quería empujarte por ser el mas pequeño y yo le di su merecido…-dijo el rubio olvidando su tristeza y mirando el cielo, como si las nueves pintaran las imágenes de sus recuerdos…

- Tu siempre me defendías Joey…-el pelirrojo le sonrió, Yami en cada palabra se sentía peor ya que Joey, el siempre habia estado para Yugi, pero en cambio el siendo el faraón, su guardián no habia sido capaz de estar para defenderlo…

- Si aunque ahora también, cuantas con Yami para que te defienda…

Le dijo el rubio sonriente señalando al faraón, el cual ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Yugi, y Joey lo veían, debido a que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos…

- ¿Yami?...-le dijo el pelirrojo suavemente y hizo que el faraón volteara a verlo, el hikari pudo ver la infinita tristeza que sentía su Yami…-Yami ven…

Le dijo estirando su mano, llamando al faraón, el dudo un momento no sabia si eso estaría bien, sabiendo de cómo habia reaccionado el chico en sesiones pasadas…

- ¿Yami?...

Llamo el rubio haciendo señal para que entrara, el faraón dudo unos momentos pero luego entro, aunque aun se sentía temeroso, tenia la mirada baja ya que sentía que si miraba a Yugi y el tenia los ojos tan fríos y serios como los tenia en días anteriores en ese mismo instante estallaría en llanto…

- Como te sientes aibou…-le dijo el en tono suave y con temor de recibir alguna grosería…

- _Gomen nasai_ Yami…-le dijo Yugi, sonando muy sinceras sus palabras…-GOMEN NASAI…-Yugi jalo de la mano a Yami y lo acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente y con necesidad, parecía que tenia siglos de hacerlo, aunque realidad, era cierto ya que Yugi siempre le rehuía a Yami, a sus caricias y mimos…

- Hikari…

Yami correspondió ese abrazo, no le importaba lo que habia sucedido en el pasado, le importaba el presente y de que ahora podía sentir el calor de su Yugi, le recompensaba todas sus tristezas, vividas en días anteriores…

- Mi Yami siento mucho el haberte tratado como lo hice…gomen es que me sentía tan mal, que nada para mi tenia sentido, fui muy egoísta no pensé en ti y en los esfuerzos que hacías para sacarme de mi depresión…

- No pienses en eso Yugi, para mi tu eres lo mas importante que me ha pasado en mi vida y saber que estas mejor alivia mis tristezas…

Le dijo, mientras le daba unas caricias en sus cabellos, a Yugi le pareció el trato de los mismos dioses, aquellas caricias le sentaron tan bien, que a diferencia de días anteriores no le daba asco o repulsión, aquella experiencia con la muerte, le habia dejado una gran lección, aprovechar el presente y quienes lo querían mientras podía, ya que quizás luego eso no podría ser…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en la mansión de los Kaiba, los rayos del sol alumbraban con todo su esplendor aquellos cristales de los muchos ventares que existían en el lugar, el dueño de la casa hacia mucho habia despertado, en realidad no habia dormido mucho, ya que su cachorro no habia vuelto y le preocupaba ya que el ni siquiera habia hablado, para avisar de su retraso. Que seria lo que encontró en casa de los pelirrojos que lo demoro? aunque no lo admitiera le daba temor averiguarlo…

A eso de las 10 de la mañana el teléfono de la mansión sonó, y por ser día de descanso el dueño de Kaibacorp no asistió a su empresa y quizás el que hablaba sabia ese detalle por eso le telefoneaba a su casa, suponiendo que se trataba de Joey se apresuro en contestar, no dejándole tiempo a la servidumbre para que lo hiciera…

- ¿Diga?...-la ansiedad en su voz era evidente, la persona al otro lado de la línea lo noto…

- ¿Sucede algo?...-le pregunto una juvenil voz, que con la adolescencia esta habia dejado de sonar como la de un niño…

- Mokuba…-se intento tranquilizar y escucharse mas animado, ya que tenia mucho de no escuchar la voz de su hermano…-¿Cómo estas?...-Mokuba noto el cambio en su hermano, pero aun así se sentía preocupado y como era el joven no se iba a quedar con la duda…

- ¿Qué pasa hermano?...-Kaiba se sorprendió ni el cambio de animo, habia convencido a su hermano que todo estaba en orden…

- Joey fue a la casa de los Moto y me preocupa que algo malo pasara…

Sus palabras eran ciertas, pero no explico exactamente que le preocupaba, ya que la salud del menor de los pelirrojos no era su preocupación, si no lo que ese chico pudiera decirle a Joey…

- No te preocupes, ya veras que Yugi pronto se recuperara, pero bien me alegra mucho el haberte encontrado y que no hayas ido con Joey…-dijo alegre el menor, intentando animar a su hermano…

- A mi también, y tienes mucho que explicar, por que no habías hablado antes?...-el sonido de padre preocupado se resalto en su voz, Mokuba sonrió, su hermano mayor aun lo seguía considerando un niño…

- Noa me ha llevado a conocer la ciudad, y no habia podido comunicarme hermano…-le dijo en tono triste, haciendo que Kaiba cambiara su actitud…

- ¿Entonces todo salio bien?...

- Así es…-la alegría en la voz de Mokuba era evidente…

- Me alegra por ti hermano, aunque haz cumplido tu promesa verdad?…-otra vez la voz de padre se notaba en Kaiba…

- Por supuesto…-Mokuba se sonrojo, ya que sabía a lo que su hermano se refería. Y eso era no tener intimidad con su ahora novio Noa…-además solo nos estamos conociendo mas hermano, no me puedo acostar con el así de fácil…-le dijo el un poco molesto por la desconfianza…-además Noa me respeta mucho, y sabe que aun estoy muy joven para llegar tan lejos…

- Y mas le vale…-aunque Kaiba seguía con el mismo tono de antes, no podía evitar sentir celos de la pareja de su hermano menor, que en lugar de hermano lo habia cuidado como un hijo…

- Noa dice que en un par de semanas ira a Japón, a pedirte permiso para que salga conmigo…

- Eso me agrada que hagan las cosas bien…

- La próxima semana regreso hermano, tengo muchos exámenes que se aproximan…

- Ese fue el trato Mokuba, me alegra que lo respetes…

Dijo Kaiba satisfecho de que su hermano cumpliera con su palabra, aunque no era de extrañarse a pesar de que Mokuba pronto cumpliría los 17 años, era un chico muy responsable y esa responsabilidad la habia aprendido de Kaiba…

- Bueno hermano me despido, me saludas a Joey, a Yugi y a Yami…sayonara…

Kaiba frunció el seño al escuchar a su hermano mencionar al faraón, y luego el sonido del teléfono descolgado era lo único que se escuchaba, quito el auricular de su oído y lo coloco en su lugar, su expresión de alegría al escuchar a su hermano reportándose, habia cambiado a una de enojo y furia, apretó sus puños con fuerza y sus dientes crujieron en coraje, el solo hecho de mencionar al faraón le hacia hervir la sangre, y ni siquiera pensar de tenerlo cerca que era capaz de destrozarlo con sus propias manos.

Aun ni el mismo Kaiba, entendía como habia crecido ese odio que comenzó con solo una revancha por perder unos duelos a manos de el faraón, y ahora aquel sentimiento habia crecido tanto, que se habia convertido en odio a muerte, y eso era lo que deseaba para el faraón, acabar con el con sus propias manos, aunque primero lo haría sufrir por donde mas le dolía, y eso era Yugi.

Aunque también el castaño siempre se sintió atraído por el pequeño pelirrojo y pues aquella venganza la estaba disfrutando mas de lo que pensó…y por eso ya tenia todo preparado para tenerlo entre sus brazos otra vez, como aquel día de experiencias ilícitas en que ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma…

- Serás mío otra vez Yugi Moto…-su lengua saboreo sus labios…-Serás todo mío…

El solo traer a su mente un par de imágenes de aquel hecho ilícito, lo hacia excitarse y su miembro se levantaba, cuantos sentimientos producían en el aquel chico pelirrojo, que en próximas fechas seria suyo otra vez, satisfaciendo a sus deseos desenfrenados…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el hospital, sin siquiera imaginarse de lo que el futuro le estaba de parando, el pelirrojo estaba hablando con sus dos visitantes, parecía que el joven habia regresado a ser el mismo de siempre, ya que su sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro y su actitud de niño habia vuelto, la tristeza en sus ojos se habia esfumado, Yami y Joey estaban muy contentos por eso, aunque…ahora venia lo mas difícil darle las noticias al pelirrojo como lo harían, tenían que inspeccionar el animo del joven antes de decirle lo grabe del nuevo problema en que estaba metido…

- Yugi, Yami y yo tenemos que darte un par de noticias que nos dijo el medico…-el pelirrojo levanto su vista y pudo notar que los ojos color miel de su amigo que siempre estaban alegres, ahora se notaban tristes y preocupados…

- ¿Es algo malo?...-pregunto con ingenuidad, aunque tenia que serlo para que Joey y su Yami se notaran tan serios…

- Yugi…-el faraón se acerco a el y lo tomo de una mano…-el doctor nos dijo un par de cosas que descubrió, no sabemos como lo vas a tomar, pero tienes que saberlas, serás fuerte verdad mi _aibou_?...-los ojos suplicantes de Yami hicieron a su hikari asentir…

- Díganme que pasa conmigo por favor…-Yugi ya se estaba preocupando, aun mas por tanto misterio…

- Yugi…_aibou_…hikari…koi…-Yugi se preocupo mas, el faraón no lo llamaba por todos sus seudónimos siempre, solo cuando estaba nervioso, y lo que iba a decirle era grabe…-el doctor descubrió que dentro tuyo…-Joey se sorprendió, Yami le diría todo de golpe al chico, el no lo soportaría…-Tienes algunos órganos que no todos los tenemos…-el rubio se relajo al saber por donde quería abordar el tema…

- ¿Qué órganos?...-la curiosidad en el tono de Yugi, ponía aun mas nervioso al faraón…

- Órganos que no todos los hombres los tienen…-Yami alzo su mano y le daba unas caricias en el rostro al chico…-órganos femeninos…

Concluyo y apretó un poco la mano del pequeño que la sostenía entre las suyas…Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aunque no se notaba tan sorprendido como Yami y Joey suponían que el pelirrojo se pusiera…

- Bueno…-el pelirrojo miro a un lado apenado…y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa…- Mi madre los tenia…-dijo en voz baja, Yami y Joey se miraron mutuamente no sabían a que se refería…-mi madre era hombre…-dijo muy apenado…-no sabia que tenia órganos femeninos, hasta que se acompaño con mi padre, y luego ella se embarazo de mi, para que yo no me sintiera extraño teniendo a dos hombres de padres, ella decidió vestirse de mujer y actuar como una, tenia facciones femeninas y no le fue difícil pasar por una mujer, yo jamás imagine que ella fuera hombre antes, hasta que un día antes de que muriera me lo confeso, y me dijo que quizás yo también podría heredar esos órganos…y por lo que me cuentas Yami, creo que eso sucedió…

Joey y Yami tenían sus ojos muy abiertos, nunca se esperaron una confesión como esa, aunque en cierta forma se sentían aliviados de saber que el chico estaba muy conciente de sus órganos extras, y eso podía hacer mas fácil las cosas aunque…-tener un hijo de alguien que lo violo no iba hacer sencillo de explicar…

- Les molesta que los tenga…-Yugi levanto la mirada y miro a ambos, con ojitos brillosos amenazando con llorar si recibía una afirmación…

- Por supuesto que no viejo…-le dijo Joey dándole unas palmaditas al chico en su hombro…

- Para mi sigues siendo el mismo hikari hermoso de siempre…-le sonrió Yami…Yugi con las palabras de ambos se sintió mas tranquilo y les regalo a ambos una sonrisa…

Ellos le correspondieron con otra igual, aunque el recordar la otra parte del tema, sus rostros ensombrecieron, ya que lo que tenían que decirle no iba hacer fácil para Yugi de asimilar…

- _Aibou_, aun hay algo mas que tenemos que decirte…-Yugi noto el cambio en la expresión de ambos y no le quedo mas opción que poner atención en sus palabras…

- Yugi lo que tenemos que decirte es…

Joey intento ayudar al faraón, pero también las palabras se le quedaban cortas, no era fácil decirle la verdad al chico, y sabia que el no lo iba a tomar muy bien, sabiendo que su abuso tubo consecuencias, le aterraba pensar de cómo el pelirrojo podría reaccionar, pero también sabia que el tenia derecho de saber la verdad y esa era…que ahora estaba embarazado de su agresor, como tomaría Yugi esa verdad….eso lo descubrirían muy pronto…

**CONTINUARA……………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, gomen nasai por el retrazo pero he estado algo ocupada, con la universidad y con mi comunidad, pero bien aquí les traigo el nuevo chap espero que les haga gustado…

YAMI: Nena no es justo, yo lo que quiero dar semejante noticia a mi hikari…

JOEY: No yo, capaz y me pega TT-TT

HOLLY: no exageren que mi hermanito seria incapaz de hacer eso…

YUGI: Cual noticia?

HOLLY: O quien sabe, oigan ya me dieron una idea para el próximo chap…

JOEY Y YAMI: TT-TT

YUGI: ¿?

HOLLY: Jijiji no se pongan así solo son bromas…

BAKURA: Bueno este chap me gusto mucho, aunque al gato lo dejaron como perro sin dueño…ironías de la vida no creen?

MARIK: Me hubiera gustado tomarle foto a esa cara preocupada del gato sarnoso XD

KAIBA: Ya cállense resucitados…

BAKURA: Resucitados pero sin cola que nos pisen XD

HOLLY: Ya chicos todos odian a Kaiba-kun no lo molesten ustedes…

KAIBA: Oye eso no me anima…

HOLLY: Bueno agradece los RR, me gusta tener a mis actores felices…

KAIBA: Eso si me anima…bien agradezco yo con todo mi esplendor de personaje principal…

YAMI: Villano…

KAIBA: Ignorando a Yami…-a las maravillosas personas que han escrito…agradezco los RR enviados por: **Lila, Lizy-chan, Yami Yugi Girlfriend, Sayuki, Dark Angel Loveless, Katruina, Kioki- Kai Hikaru Darkness y Angel Terra**, arigato a todos por escribir

HOLLY: Pasemos a los reviews…!

**LILA:**

HOLLY: Hola, gomen por no actualizar rápido, como querías pero he estado algo ocupada con la universidad y mi comunidad, pero bien espero que te haya gustado el chap…

BAKURA: Nadando en dinero y con Bill Gates, llorando como niño chiquito….-Hoy si te quiero mucho…-ojitos en forma de corazón…

MARIK: Interesado…

BAKURA: Oye fastidiosa tenemos regalos para ti…-le dice a la castaña que pasaba por mera casualidad…

TEA: Para mi…-con voz chillona como es esta…

BAKURA: Claro es que como no sales en el fic, la gente te da regalos de consolación…Marik si me haces el honor…

MARIK: Son chocolates como sabemos que te encantan…-mirada siniestra…

TEA: Los quiero tantos chicos, se ve que en verdad son mis amigos, la amistad el tesoro mas grande que una persona que yo puede tener, amigos por siempre…-saca un marcador…-pongan manos y haremos el circulo de la amistad…-sipo como el primer chap de YGO!

MARIK: Estas demente…-digo se derretirán los chocolates mejor cómelos ya…-sonrisa de idiota de parte de la castaña…y se marcha comiendo un chocolate con toda la sutiliza del mundo…en un segundo tenia la boca envararla la mendiga vieja…XD

BAKURA: Lila eres la mejor nos haz dado el mejor regalo…

HOLLY: O.o wow lo que todas las Anti-Perranzu hemos esperado…-ojitos en forma de corazón…

BAKURA: Jajaja…-mirando como la castaña se revolcaba en el suelo por el veneno…-esto es lo máximo te mandaremos cinta de video para que lo disfrutes Lila-chan…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos…

BAKURA: Te amamos nos haz quitado un enorme peso de encima…-señalando a la Tea que estaba con florcita blanca y acostada en el piso con dos X-X en sus ojos…-muhahajajaja

MARIK: Marik sigue cantándole a la Perranzu muerta…-_pobre diabla se te ha visto por las calles vagando, llorando por un Bakura que no vale en centavo_…-sape de Bakura…aunque Marik tenia puesto un casco…-_que no te valorizo que con un beso te hechizo, y con un chocolate te mato_…-Malik de coro…"_pobre diabla_"

YAMI: Con dos tapones en los oídos…hasta la próxima…

YUGI: ¿Cuándo me quitaras el cinturón de castidad…quiero ir al baño!

**LIZY-CHAN:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, me alegra que te gustara el chap anterior, ojala y este te guste también…

YAMI: Instalando la alarma…-bien ya esta listo, arigato por la alarma chica…

YUGI: Así estaremos a salvo…XD

KAIBA: Pero yo soy master en sistemas informáticos en menos de los que piensan destruyo esa alarma…

BAKURA: Presumido…

YUGI: Arigato por los chocolates…

YAMI: Síguenos leyendo…

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima…

KAIBA: Entre, ninguna alarma es oponente para mi…XD

**YAMI YUGI GIRLFRIEND:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: Oye nena le hará caso a la chica y no harás sufrir a mi hikari…

HOLLY: buee…

YUGI: Lo harás?...-ojitos Kuriboh

HOLLY: Lie, gomen hermanito…-caída estilo anime de Yugi…

BAKURA: No se de de que te sorprendes enano…

MARIK: Oye arigato por los regalos, al fin alguien se acuerda de nosotros…

YAMI: Los metidos…

BAKURA: Sape a Yami…-los personajes invitados baka...

YUGI: Arigato por el peluche…-abrazando al Kuriboh peluche…-me encanta…dormiré con el todas las noches…

HOLLY: Arigato también por los regalos chica…ra me encantan…aunque yo no necesito peluche para dormir en las noches, para eso tengo a Yami XD

YAMI: º/

HOLLY: Jejeje, me despedido…

BAKURA: Arigato por los regalos, manda más que se acaban…sayo…

**SAYUKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que tal?

YAMI: Verdad que me hace sufrir mucho…

HOLLY: Yami no exageres

YAMI: Pero si es cierto…

BAKURA: Bien que te gusta faraón…

KAIBA: Oigan y yo que? Mi reputación esta por los suelos…

MARIK: Y desde cuando acá haz tenido reputación…

KAIBA: Mira no te contesto como debo por que soy un caballero…

BAKURA: Un loco sexual más bien…-Kaiba mirada asesina…ra no me retes con las miradas que yo te mato con una…-literalmente…-XD

HOLLY: Arigato por escribir chica y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

YAMI: Besos…

**DARK ANGEL LOVELESS:**

HOLLY: Hola que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: No te preocupes entendemos que estés ocupada…

HOLLY: Eso mismo me pasaba…y por eso no habia podido actualizar…TT-TT

BAKURA: Shi y nos dejaba burlarnos del gato sarnoso…-entiendace por Kaiba…

KAIBA: Cállense momias súper desarrolladas…

MARIK: Hey nosotros no te obligamos a que te prestaras de villano…

KAIBA: Cállense…

HOLLY: Arigato por el pastel es mi favorito…XD

KAIBA: Genial uno es el actor y ella es la que se gana los meritos…

YAMI: Es la escritora…

KAIBA: Bueno al menos no todo fue malo me mando regalo…

BAKURA: Engreído…

YUGI: Arigato por los regalos, me encanta el pastel de fresa…

YAMI: Y a mi las galletas…arigato…

BAKURA: Ra al fin alguien se acuerda de nosotros…

MARIK: Arigato te quello…-la abraza…-sayo…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos arigato por escribir…

YAMI: Besos…

**KATRUINA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que gusto encontrarte por aquí…

KAIBA: Oye no te emociones que es actuación neh…

MARIK: Seh ya que si fuera vida real fuera peor…XD

KAIBA: Cállate no ayudas…

MARIK: Y quien dijo que mi objetivo era ayudarte…

BAKURA: Oye cuida tumbas por que tu hikari esta deteniendo a la chica, que mate al gato nos haría un favor…

MARIK: No es el no seas baka…

BAKURA: Jajaja gomen es que por el color me confundí…XD

MARIK: Jajaja que gracioso…-mirada asesina…

KAIBA: No me das miedo…-sacando su celular y contratando mil escoltas…

BAKURA: Cobarde…

HOLLY: Nos pedimos…

YAMI: Cuídate y esperamos encontrarte por aquí…

**KIOKI- KAI:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…Ra fuiste la única persona que adivino que le pasa a mi hermanito…

YAMI: Aunque la mayoría coincidió con que mi hikari tenia bulimia…

YUGI: Bue aunque tengo algo peor…

HOLLY: Jijijij es que es para ponerle mas emoción nada personal…bien me despido…

YAMI: Esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

**HIKARU DARKNESS:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que tal…que bien encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: Oye mi primer oscar…que es eso…-mirada curiosa…

HOLLY: Arigato por el oscar chica…Yami un oscar es el mejor reconocimiento por la actuación…

YUGI: Arigato por el oscar…-subido en un podio como eso donde las estrellas agradecen sus estatuías XD…-tengo a tantos que agradecer que no se por donde empezar…

BAKURA: Bostezo…-Ra ni ha comenzó y ya me aburrió…

YAMI: Escucho celos en tu voz…

BAKURA: Para nada…

MARIK: Shi hermanita y sabes me encanta tu fic, quello leer mas…

BAKURA: No seas goloso…aunque no me gusta mucho ya que te ayudo, y desde cuando acá se ha visto eso…

MARIK: Cállate mi hermanita hizo obra de caridad incluyéndote…

BAKURA: A Shi como no…-mirada asesina a Marik por su comentario…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos arigato por los oscares…XD

MARIK: Besos…

**ANGEL TERRA:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: Es que estas bien emocionada por lo actores…

YUGI: Cierto por que yo tengo que sufrir…-haciendo puchero…

HOLLY: Hermanito ya habíamos hablado de eso…

BAKURA: Eso es lo malo que Holly te quiera mucho como al faraón…

MARIK: Amor así, mejor quiero odio…

KAIBA: Como a mí?

MARIK: No exageramos…

HOLLY: Jajaja chica me diste muchas ideas pero no era enfermedad lo que Yugi tenía…

YUGI: Ra solo de pensar en las posibilidades ya me dio mucho mello…-se esconde atrás de Yami…

YAMI: Gotita…-a mi también me sorprendió…

YUGI: Ra aunque Terra-chan ya me dio más mello…

HOLLY: Jajaja chica si que tienes una gran imaginación…

YUGI: Aunque me dio mucho mello, al menos es otra cosa…

BAKURA: Aunque no debería aliviarte es mucho peor…

YUGI: Ra cierto…buaaa…

YAMI: Ya hikari solo es el fic…

YUGI: Cierto…-se limpia las lagrimas…

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido…arigato por las ideas, espero que te haya gustado el chap…

YAMI: Besos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente así termina el chap de esta semana…

YAMI: Esperamos que les haya gustado…

JOEY: Ideas para decirle a Yugi lo de su embarazo…

YUGI: Lo de mí que?

JOEY: Nada…-U.u

BAKURA: Esperamos regalos…

MARIK: Muchos dulces…

YAMI: Y por que les darían algo a ustedes…

BAKURA: Por que si, somos apoyos moral…

KAIBA: Mentira me deprime mucho…

BAKURA: Eso no lo hacemos nosotros basta con que actúes para que suceda…XD

YAMI: Bueno gente no se olviden de mandar reviews…

HOLLY: Cuídense…

YUGI: Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	7. Capitulo 7: Mi Oscuridad

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 7: "MI OSCURIDAD"**

El silencio en la habitación, era evidente, el único sonido que se escuchaba, era la respiración de los presentes, Yugi estaba aun mas preocupado ya que si les era tan difícil a sus amigos decirle lo que le pasaba, le dejaba muy en claro que eso era grabe…

Su corazón estaba muy acelerado, sus sentidos atentos a cualquier palabra, no soportaba la zozobra, quería que alguno de los dos tomara acciones y le dijeran que le estaba ocurriendo, pero ninguno podía; las palabras se les quedaban atoradas en la garganta, como decir algo así, era muy complicado…

- ¿Joey, ¿Yami?...-dijo el pelirrojo queriendo sacar a ambos de sus pensamientos…-onegai ¿que pasa?...-los ojitos violeta de Yugi, estaba ensombrecidos en procuración…

Yami que se habia alejado un poco de Yugi, se acerco suavemente a el y le tomo una mano…con eso Yugi, se preocupo aun mas ya que cuando el faraón se comportaba de esa forma, era por que lo que le diría era grabe…

- No importa lo que te digamos ahora, Yugi quiero que sepas que te amo, y de que Joey te quiere mucho, como para abandonarte…-los ojos de Yugi brillaban con tristeza y ansiedad…-Yugi gracias a los órganos femeninos que tienes, y el encuentro con aquel maldito…-dijo el faraón refiriéndose al que abuso de su hikari…-surgió algo que nadie se lo hubiera esperado…

- Me trasmitió alguna enfermedad…

Pregunto Yugi alarmado, no debía de sorprenderse ya que después de todo, aquel sujeto no uso protección, así que podría haberle pasado alguna enfermedad veneria, sabia que no era posible el SIDA, ya que su pareja no lo poseía pero si cualquier otra que no se hubiera percatado…

- No…-Yugi se relajo un poco, pero entonces que podía ser…-es otra cosa…es algo mas complicado que una enfermedad…-Yami tenia la mirada baja, solo dándole palmaditas a la mano que sostenía de Yugi…

- Ra Yami onegai, dime de una vez que me esta pasando…-Yugi tenia el rostro cubierto de lagrimas, debido a la desesperación y el suspenso que le estaban dando sus amigos…

- Yugi, dentro de ti…en tu pancita hay algo que es un milagro, pero sabemos que como se formo eso es una pesadilla, y tenemos miedo que…

- Yami habla de una vez…

- Yugi, tu…tu…-Yami quería decirle, pero no pudo…

- Estas embarazado Yugi…-le dijo Joey de una sola vez…

Yugi tenía la boca abierta de impresión, mientras que en la habitación no se dijo nada mas, el pequeño pelirrojo no sabía que decir o que sentir ante el hecho que le dijeran que estaba embarazado del desgraciado que lo violo, ¿que podía hacer, ¿que debía hacer?

- El doctor dijo que entiende muy bien tu situación aibou, y que si no deseas tener al bebe, que te puede practicar un aborto…

- ¿Aborto?...-bueno podría ser una alternativa para sus problemas, pero no una solución…

- Así es Yugi, nosotros entendemos que es muy difícil para ti, solo pensar de que estas esperando bebe de ese maldito desgraciado…

Le dijo Joey con furia, ya que el solo mencionar a ese sujeto, que hasta el momento estaba sin rostro, ya que no conocían su identidad, lo hacia enojar y querer en ese mismo instante romperle todo los huesos…

- ¿Yugi?- Yami temía lo peor, seguramente con eso el chico tomaría la actitud de antes y el rechazo seria su respuesta…-¿_Aibou_?...-aunque el faraón apretó la mano del chico para darle seguridad, aun temiendo que este lo rechazara…

- Yami…-aunque a diferencia de lo que el faraón pensaba, Yugi lo abrazo con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar…-¿por que solo cosas malas me pasan? ¿Por qué, ¿En verdad he sido tan malo como para merecerlo?...snif…-decía desesperado, ya que un hijo hecho con amor seria una bendición, pero un hijo creado por una violación era un castigo…

- Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado para cuidarte mi aibou, no importa lo que decidas; para mi serás el mismo niño inocente y puro de siempre…te amo y eso nadie lo va a poder cambiar…

- También yo te digo Yugi, que tu eres mi mejor amigo, y que no importa lo que pase eso nada lo cambiara, ya que nuestra amistad es muy fuerte…

Los ojos de Yugi entristecieron mas, ya que si el rubio se enterara quien era la persona que abuso de el, quizás sus palabras serian distintas, y lo mas probable es que Joey pensara, en que el que tubo la culpa para que ocurriera, quizás pensaría, de que el pelirrojo lo sedujo y la victima seria su abusador no Yugi…

Era uno de los temores del pelirrojo, también la amenaza de que aquel podría matar a su Yami, sabía que lo odiaba y que no dudaría ni un minuto para cumplir es promesa…

- Les quiero pedir un favor…-dijo Yugi mientras tenia la mirada baja…

- El que quieras…-le dijeron ambos sin dudar…

- No importa cual sea mi decisión…-el pelirrojo se refería a tener o no a su bebe…- no le van a contar de esto a nadie…

- Bueno tal vez Seto…

- A nadie Joey…-dijo Yugi con mirada seria, al solo recordar al castaño muchos sentimientos lo invadían, entre tristeza y rabia…

- Pero…

- Joey _onegai_, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, ya que temo que si alguien lo sabe llegue a los oídos de quien abuso de mi…-dijo el, ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente, entonces eso significaba que aquel estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaban…

- No le diremos nada a nadie Yugi…-le dijo Yami, Joey quería decir algo pero el faraón le hizo saber que era mejor que no dijera nada…

- Ahora por favor les pido que me dejen solo…-palabras que ya se esperaran, el chico tenia que pensar tantas cosas, y meditar la probabilidad de no tener a su bebe…

- Esta bien _aibou_…estaremos cerca si no necesitas…-el faraón se acerco al chico y le dio un beso en su frente, se sintió aliviado al saber que Yugi, no lo rechazo, Joey también le dio un abrazo y ambos chicos salieron de la habitación…

Sabiendo que estaba solo, se puso a llorar mas desconsoladamente, quizás lo que le estaba sucediendo era una bendición, ya que nunca antes pensó poder tener un bebe, aunque hubiera deseado que ese niño fuera de Yami, de la persona que amaba…pero el destino se habia encargado de que no fuera así, le intrigaba saber que pasaría a partir de ese momento, ya que quizás Yami podría estar siendo tierno y comprensivo ahora, pero que pasaría cuando tuviera al bebe y este creciera, ¿el faraón se seguiría comportando igual?...

- Ra snif, por que me haces esto…-era algo que no comprendía, no quería perder a su Yami, pero tampoco tenia el corazón para deshacerse de su hijo…-dioses…por que me castigan así…¿por que?...-se sentía tan desesperado…tan solo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Avanzada la tarde el la mansión Kaiba el teléfono comenzó a sonar, el castaño estaba tan preocupado, por que su pareja no se habia reportado, temía que hubiera descubierto su secreto, no quería perder al rubio, y tampoco quería dejar sus planes de repetir aquel hecho ilícito que tenia en mente…

- _Mochi, mochi_…-contesto en tono serio, ocultando muy bien su preocupación…

- Seto…-una masculina, pero delicada voz se escucho atrás de la línea, el castaño la reconoció y empalideció, pero tenia que ocultar su nerviosismo…

- ¿_Doggy_, donde haz estado?...-sustituyo nerviosismo, por preocupación buena actuación de Kaiba…

- Estaba con Yugi…-aunque el rubio parecía hablar tan serio, que Kaiba temía lo peor…

- ¿Se puso mal otra vez?...-dijo suponiendo que el chico, habia…

- Intento suicidarse…-con eso Kaiba perdió el habla, y suerte de que Joey no pudo verlo, ya que su piel rosada, se puso completamente blanca al escuchar al rubio…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Que paso?...-era obvia su preocupación…

- ¿Como que por que?...por su violación, ¿por que mas?…

Le dijo Joey en tono serio, eso puso a Kaiba mas nervioso, encima que cargaría con una muerte, tenia que cargar con el temor de que su cachorro, ya hubiera descubierto la verdad…

- Pero ya esta mejor…no te habia hablado antes, por que Yami y yo esperábamos a que despertara para saludarlo…y ya que lo hizo me estoy reportando Kithy…-ese sobrenombre tranquilizo a Kaiba ya que significaba que su Doggy no estaba molesto…-siento el haberte preocupado…

- No fue nada…-el alivio se enmarco en el tono de Kaiba…a que horas regresas…

Pregunto Kaiba, ya que quería tenerle a su cachorro de rizos dorados una hermosa sorpresa, en parte era para celebrar de que a pesar que Yugi estuvo al borde de la muerte, el no abrió la boca…

- En la noche…-Kaiba sonrió, entonces llevaría su querido Doggy a cenar a su restaurante favorito…

- Entonces te espero…-le dijo en tono sexy, aunque Joey estaba tan preocupado por Yugi, que ni lo noto…

- Esta bien mi Kithy…sayonara…

Con eso ultimo corto la comunicación, Kaiba galgo el teléfono, y una sonrisa siniestra se formo en sus labios, no podía creer la suerte que tenia, a pesar de que Yugi, ya no tenia nada que perder por estar al borde de la muerte, el no abrió la boca, ya que a pesar de que su muerte borraría todo, el no dijo nada de su agresor eso significaba de que el castaño habia hecho un excelente trabajo con el chico, ya que lo habia dejado tan traumado, que ni estando casi muerto Yugi hablaría…

Aunque ahora que el chico estaba hospitalizado, significaba que sus planes tendrían que esperar, apretó sus dientes con rabia, los deseos de estar en el interior de Yugi, se estaba saliendo de su control, que sentía que en cualquier momento no podría guardar las apariencias y diría algo, cuando tuviera intimidad con su cachorro…aunque…sonrió con malicia, eso jamás iba pasar…no al gran Seto Kaiba…

- Mas te vale que te repongas rápido…-dijo con lujuria ya que esperaba que el chico estuviera fuera de peligro, para llevar acabo su plan, el cual ya estaba elaborado, con tanto detalle mejor que la primera vez…- y luego de tener entre mis brazos a tu querido novio, faraón inepto vete despidiendo de tu vida…-una sonrisa malévola se formo en sus labios, y sintió en su cuerpo recorrer la rabia, producida con solo recordar al faraón…lo odiaba tanto que cuando lo tenia cerca, sentía ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante…

Rencor que nació, como unos simples celos de ser el mejor, luego de que el se ganara a la persona que alguna vez Kaiba se enamoro, el rencor creció, y ahora era el mas puro odio, uno tan fuerte que no estaba seguro que locura podía cometer si tenia al faraón cerca, por eso evitaba cualquier enfrentamiento con excusas creíbles, ya que sabia que aun no era momento de matarlo…

El tenia que eliminarlo con guante blanco, es decir sin que nadie supiera o se imaginara de que el cometiera ese hecho, por que hasta el momento el único que sabia de su odio era Yugi, y por lo que Joey le contó el pequeño peligro no habia abierto la boca…

- Siempre un paso adelante…-dijo el castaño sonriendo, mientras ahora luego de que su Doggy hablara, podía realizar con toda tranquilidad sus actividades pendientes…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varios días habían pasado desde que Yugi saliera del hospital y recibiera la noticia de su embarazo, se le notaba triste, preocupado y pensativo, aun no habia tomado la decisión de si tener o no a su bebe, esperaba que con las sesiones de la psicóloga que ya habían dado comienzo, el lograra por fin tomar una decisión…

- Fue una traición…

El chico relataba de cómo habia sido su abuso, sin llegar a decir el nombre de su atacante, ya que el era una figura demasiado conocida como para siquiera pensar en describirlo, darían con el muy fácilmente y era lo que Yugi menos quería, ya que eso ponía en peligro a su _koi_…a su querido Yami…

- ¿Se trataba de un amigo suyo?...

Aquella joven mujer de ojos azules, le habia costado mucho ganarse la confianza del chico, en las primeras sesiones el no quería decir palabra, y la mirada de aquella mujer lo aterrorizaba pero ahora con ya 3 sesiones en su haber la confianza comenzaba a surgir…

- Prefiero no contestar a eso…-dijo Yugi, mirando aquella mujer con ojos llorosos…

- Sabe que todo lo que diga aquí, será privado nadie lo sabrá…-le dijo ella para tranquilizarlo, pero por mas que insistiera Yugi no hablaría…

- Fue traición, solo diré eso…-el se refiera a que habían traicionado la confianza que puso en alguien que considero su amigo, y ese alguien era el culpable de sus peores amarguras y ahora de que el estuviera embarazado…

- ¿Como habia sido su vida antes de su abuso…?

- Triste…nunca he sido feliz…-el pequeño sollozo, se limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo desechable que le habia dado la psicóloga…-siempre cuando estoy apunto de serlo, algo pasa que lo arruina…primero fue la muerte de mi madre…luego mi abuelo…luego que casi pierdo a mi novio Yami…

La mujer ya sabia que el chico era homosexual y de que tenia una relación, con un chico muy parecido a el, aunque no habia parentesco entre ambos, su nombre Yami Atemu… también sabia que ambos nunca se habia convertido en su pareja, ya que entre ambos no habia habido intimidad…

- Y ahora el embarazo…pensé que con el abuso habia llegado al limite, pero resulta de que estoy esperando bebe del que me violo…esto ha sido lo peor…es como el infierno…peor que eso…snif…-las lagrimas no pudieron mas y se hicieron presentes, mientras la mujer le ofrecía mas pañuelos desechables…

- Llore cuanto quiera, eso le hace muy bien…-le dijo ella en tono suave, para que el chico estuviera tranquilo…

- Aun no decido si tener al bebe…que tal si se parece a el…que tal si…el se entera y quiere quitármelo…que tal si… snif…-Yugi se estaba desesperando, ya que lo que menos deseaba era ver aquel malvado otra vez, y mucho menos que el llegara y le quitara a su bebe…

- La ley lo protege…- le dijo ella, ya que en un abuso a pesar de que el padre (En este caso el abusador) reclamara la custodia del bebe, la ley amparaba a la madre por ser la parte ofendida…

- La ley no ayudo para que esto no pasara…-dijo Yugi con enojo, ya que al pensar, lo que la ley haría si se enterara quien era su abusador, seguramente el único que saldría de villano seria Yugi…-también tengo miedo de que Yami no lo acepte…-dijo el mirando sus manos las cuales sostenían uno de los pañuelos desechables…-si lo rechaza, y luego nos hecha de la casa…

Yugi habia sufrido tanto, que si eso ocurría no le extrañaría, ya que habia pasado tantas penas que, no le sorprendería pasar por otra peor…

- Tendré que hablar con su novio…-dijo la psicóloga, ella ya suponía que tendría que hablar con todos los parientes y amistades del chico para que lograran exteriorizar todo lo que sentían…

- Tendría que ser domingo, estos días esta muy atareado con su trabajo, y como falto varios días, cuando cuido de mí, ya no puede ausentarse…

Le dijo Yugi sin mirarla, Yami no le habia hecho ningún desplante nunca pero temían que lo hiciera, ya que estar embarazado de otro luego ver al bebe todos los días, no iba hacer fácil de aceptar…

- Bueno entonces haremos cita para este domingo…-dijo la mujer anotando la fecha en su agenda…

- _Arigato_…-dijo Yugi ya que aquella mujer estaba siendo muy comprensiva con el…

- También tendré que hablar con el joven Joseph Wheeler y…Seto Kaiba…-a Yugi se le fueron los colores, se puso completamente pálido para su suerte la mujer no lo vio o hubiera sospechado…

- Po…po…-Yugi cerro los ojos debía tranquilizarse si no ella sospecharía…por que quiere hablar con ellos…-prefiero incluir a ambos, aunque el que le preocupa era el castaño…

- Por que son sus amigos, y deben de sentirse muy tristes por lo que le paso…

- Es que Kaiba-kun no sabe…solo Joey…-se excuso el, intentando a la mujer desistir de entrevistarse con el castaño…

- Me contó de que ambos son pareja, así que si su amigo Joseph lo sabe es natural que el señor Kaiba también…-le dijo ella…

- Es que Kaiba-kun es tan ocupado que no creo que pueda, usted lo conoce con sus asuntos de la empresa y eso, no tendrá tiempo y yo no quiero importunarlo…-Yugi no quería parecer muy insistente, pero no podía evitar serlo, quería por todos los medios hacer desistir a la chica de ver a Kaiba…

- No se preocupe joven Yugi, cuando me entreviste con Joseph-kun le pediré que el señor Kaiba vaya haciendo espacio en su agenda para venir…

Yugi estaba completamente pálido, la mujer no lo vio ya que estaba ocupada mirando que dia podría ser su cita con el rubio, y fecha tentadora para que se entrevistara con el castaño…

- Bueno por este dia hemos terminado joven Yugi puede irse…

La mujer miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que la hora de entrevista con el pelirrojo acabo, el se levanto de su lugar, dio las gracias y luego salio del consultorio…aunque con el rostro pálido y su corazón acelerado, ¿que podría pasar cuando Kaiba se enterara que tendría que verse con la psicóloga?...podría imaginarse de que el dijo algo y por eso querían interrogarlo…al bajar las gradas del edificio, y luego salir de el, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y luego se oculto en uno de los callejones y comenzó a llorar…

Con eso el que estaría en peligro seria su Yami, Kaiba podría matarlo si sospechaba que el abrió la boca…comenzó a llorar, no quería que le pasara nada malo a su faraón, el ya habia sufrido mucho con sus penas, como para pasar ahora por algo peor…Ra no podía ser tan cruel como para castigarlo de esa forma…tendría que encontrar la forma de que esa cita no se completara ya que estaba seguro que si lo hacia las consecuencias serian…fatales….

**CONTINUARA……………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado el chap de esta semana…

YAMI: Esperamos que perdonen la demora, pero compu de mi nena estaba enfermita…

HOLLY: Shi mi pobre aibou, casi se me muere, primero se le quemo el monitor…luego que le fallo el toma corriente que esta en el CPU, luego que el ventilador…pobrechita ha pasado muchas penas…

MARIK: Yo ya la hubiera enviado con Seth…

BAKURA: Seh…

HOLLY: No…-abrazando la compu…-aléjense de mi aibou, y se las verán con mi Yami…

MARIK: Oye no dije que la tocaría, no te enojes…

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno luego de esa pequeña disculpa, pasemos a los reviews…

YAMI: Si yo los agradezco, además toy animado, ya que mi hikari no me rechazo…

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno es que ya pasaste muchas penas, quería darte algo de alegría momentánea…

YAMI: TT Momentánea?

HOLLY: (Gotita) Pasemos a los reviews…

YAMI: O.o…ta bien…agradecemos los reviews enviados por **Angel Terra, Katsuy Akano, Last Dream, Kioki Kai, Lizy-Chan, Lila, Dark Angel Loveless, Katruina, Seika Lerki, Xuen, Yami Yugi Girlfriend y Yuri Motto de Kaiba **muchas gracias a todos por escribir, y esta ves rompimos record con 12 RR les agradecemos muchos, el leernos, y esperamos encontrarlos por aquí otra vez…

HOLLY: Dioses tenemos que celebrar… pero mientras pasemos a los reviews…

**ANGEL TERRA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que tal…Jejeje tuviste varias probabilidades de enfermedades…

YUGI: Por suerte no era algo así…era peor…

YAMI: Hikari, tranquilo yo te cuidare…

YUGI: Wueno entonces me tranquilizo…-luego ve a Terra que lo miraba con mirada asesina…-oye calmada Territa, si no lo dije para que te ofendieras…(Aunque en verdad si me das miedo-pensamiento)

HOLLY: Shi no te pelees con mi pobre hermanito, el pobre ya esta sufriendo mucho…

YAMI: Ra es que ambos no tienen remedio…mirando como Yugi y Terra se peleaban en el piso…al faraón le aparece una gran gota…-dioses…

HOLLY: Huy ya le dejaste un moretón a mi hermanito…

MARIK: Punte un bistec en el ojo…-mirada confundida de Yugi…-a mi ni me veas yo solo te doy el tip…

YAMI: Buscare carne para que te pongas Yugi…

YUGI: TT-TT

HOLLY: Wueno ya veré que castigo darle a Kaiba chica, aunque grax por al sugerencia no estaría mal…jajaja…

KAIBA: U.U

HOLLY: Wueno ya nos despedimos…

YUGI: Con un pedazo de carne en el ojo…-duele…

YAMI: No pelees más aibou…wueno sayonara y besos…

**KATSUY AKANO:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal? Gusto en encontrarte por aquí

YAMI: Oye Angi, esta enojada con nosotros..?

HOLLY: Ra ojala que no…

MARIK: Seguro que con el gato…-señalando discretamente a Kaiba (Con miles y miles de letreros y flechas de color neón que apuntaba y decían "Matenme")

KAIBA: Oye?...-golpeando a Marik, con un rotulo…

BAKURA: Te lo mereces por obvio, no pudiste ser discreto?...-Kaiba se voltea y Bakura le paga un papel que decían "Pateenme"…-aficionado…

YAMI: Jejeje wueno gracias por los chocolates…pastillas y eso para que?

YUGI: Abortivas? O.o

HOLLY: Ra no comiences imaginarse cosas que no son…

YAMI: Wueno, luego nos dices para que son…

MARIK: Seh ya que si son veneno se las damos en su leche al gato sarnoso…

BAKURA: No hay dolor…

HOLLY: Wueno nos despedimos, y esperamos que Angi, ya no este enojada…

YAMI: Besos, para que se contente…Jejeje…

**LAST DREAM:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, me alegra encontrarte por aquí

YAMI: Disculpa las demoras…

HOLLY: Shi es que mi pobre aibou (Compu) estaba enfermita, casi se muere…

KAIBA: Seh, aunque hubiera preferido que se hubiera muerto…

HOLLY: Que malo TT-TT…no digas eso ni en broma…

KAIBA: Que? Mira lo logras que me odien más

BAKURA: No exageres, no creo que se te pueda odiar mas, de lo que ya te odia…XD

KAIBA: No tanto por que me dejo dulces…-señal de la victoria…

MARIK: Pero envenados…-X-X para Kaiba…

BAKURA: No exageres, no tenemos tanta suerte, como para que haga efecto el veneno…

HOLLY: Hey no me maten a Kaiba…

KAIBA: Dios al menos alguien me defiende…

HOLLY: Aun no XD…-Caída estilo anime del castaño…

YAMI: Por querer refugiarte en mi nena sin vergüenza…

YUGI: Arigato por los dulces…rico…

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno ya nos vamos, grax por escribir esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez

**LIZY-CHAN:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…

YAMI: Por eso lo hizo mi nena, ya que nadie se esperaría una cosa así…

YUGI: Aunque con eso me ira peor…TT-TT

BAKURA: No exageres…

MARIK: Ni que fuera tan malo…

HOLLY: Jejeje espero que te haya gustado, el chap de esta sem, me tarde por que mi aibou (Compu) casi se me muere, ha pasado mil penas la pobre…

YAMI: Pero hoy ta bien…

HOLLY: Hasta mejor ya que con monitor nuevo XD…

YAMI: No hay que por bien no venga…

KAIBA: Hey como que contrataras policías, para cuidar a Yugi, oye eso no es justo

YAMI: Sin vergüenza Kaiba, O.o, yo no voy a dejar que le pongas mano encima a mi hikari

KAIBA: Cállate….

HOLLY: Wueno nos vamos, grax por escribir…

YUGI: Besos…

**DARK ANGEL LOVELESS:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…? Gomen lo del embarazo es una idea que se me ocurrió

MARIK: Y cuídense con sus ideas…TT-TT

YAMI: O.o…

YUGI: Ra ahora Yami me rechazara a mí?

HOLLY: Wueno eso no lo se…

YUGI: TT-TT

KAIBA: Wueno al menos me mandaron regalos…no envenenados…-mirando a Bakura y Marik, que iban a opinar algo…

MARIK: Ya casate con el perro…

KAIBA: Que y por que con el?

MARIK: Es el único que te jala la correa…

BAKURA: Irónico, y eso que el perro es otro…

KAIBA: Ya cállense, van hacer que me caigan mal las galletas…

MARIK: Ese era el plan…

YUGI: Con el rostro embarrado en chocolate, por el pastel que se estaba comiendo…-arigato por el pastel, chocolate me encanta…

YAMI: Hikari no lo comas todo, o te vas a enfermar…

HOLLY: Y gracias por las galletas chica, taban ricas…wueno nos retiramos…

YAMI: Arigato por el pay…besos…

**KATRUINA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…

YAMI: Si fue un gran alivio, que mi hikari me hablara, y mas que no me rechazo en este chap…

YUGI: Aunque el que me rechazara ahora será Yami TT-TT

HOLLY: Wueno eso aun no es seguro…

YUGI: Seria tan injusto…TT-TT

MARIK: Y como pasaste tu fiesta de cumple?

BAKURA: Mala no nos invitaste…TT-TT

MARIK: Pero envió pastel…

BAKURA: Solo a ti, y yo…?

MARIK: Yo te doy poquito…

YAMI: Muchos ánimos chica, esperemos que ya estés mejor de ánimo…

HOLLY: Shi no te rindas chica, mucha suerte…

YAMI: Wueno nos despedimos…contándote que Marik, no nos dio pizza que enviaste…

MARIK: Chismoso…

YUGI: Besos…

**SEIKA LERKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, me alegra que te gustara el chap

YAMI: Wueno ya me dio un respiro al menos…

YUGI: Aunque ahora yo embarazado, no se les hace injusto…?

HOLLY: Wueno era de valorar, eso o SIDA…

YUGI: O.o…oye no tenias opciones menos mortuorias?...-con tic en el ojo…

HOLLY: Wueno una lectora me lo sugirió…aunque me dio lista mas larga…jajaja…

YUGI: TT-TT

KAIBA: Oye resucitada no te tengo miedo…-ocultándose atrás de Marik…

MARIK: Oye que haces ahí sin vergüenza…se hace aun lado y Kaiba, queda cara a cara con Seila…-el castaño suda frió al ver a la Yami tan furiosa…

HOLLY: Seila-san no lo mates, aun…es que lo necesito para el fic, luego le haces lo que quieras…

KAIBA: Oye eso no me ayuda…

YAMI: Wueno vamos a comer ensalada de frutas alguien quiere…-con el tazón que Seika y Seila les dejaran, todos se van, mientras Kaiba se enfrentaba a la Yami…

YUGI: Delicioso me encanta…

MARIK: Envía mas, que esta muy rica…

YAMI: Nos despedimos…

YUGI: Besos…y arigato…

**XUEN:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic…

YUGI: Ojala que nos sigas leyendo…

YAMI: Seh esto se pondrá mejor…

YUGI: Espero que para mi, ya me canse de sufrir…

HOLLY: Calmados ya veremos…

KAIBA: Oigan, al fin alguien que me defiende…

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno lo puse de malo, pero es que es buen actor, es convencerte por eso lo elegí…

MARIK: Yo no quería serlo…

BAKURA: Ni yo, ya de por si nos odian por el anime…U.u

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

YUGI: Abrazos…

**YAMI YUGI GIRLFRIEND:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: Gracias por seguirnos leyendo…

YUGI: Y mas por que le gusta tanto…

HOLLY: Wueno pos aquí tienes el chap, espero que te haya gustado…

YUGI: Aunque estar embarazado me alegara de Yami…

YAMI: No creo…

HOLLY: Wueno quien sabe…

YUGI: O.o

YAMI: Gracias por los regalos de cumpleaños…

YUGI: Con ojitos en forma de estrella…-nos halaga que se acordara…muchas gracias…

HOLLY: Gracias por las flores chica…

MARIK: Oye y nosotros no nos enviaste nada…

BAKURA: O.o ignorados…TT-TT

YAMI: Wueno les convidare, ya no estén llorando…

HOLLY: Que amable mi faraón…-ojitos emocionados…-wueno chica nos vamos…

YUGI: Muchas gracias por los regalos…

YAMI: Besos…

**YURI MOTTO DE KAIBA:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, bienvenida al fic

YAMI: Esperamos que te haya gustado el chap, y que nos sigas leyendo…

YUGI: Necesitaremos mucho apoyo…

KAIBA: Hey como que yo, no soy yo…-O.o…

JOEY: Seh además yo tengo muy buenos gustos, y el gato no califica…

KAIBA: Ni tu perro faldero…

MARIK: Ya van a comenzar las peleas maritales…

BAKURA: Es de todos los días…

HOLLY: Arigato por admirarme, ya me sonroje…

KAIBA: Que lindo, nosotros hacemos el trabajo, y ella se lleva los créditos…

YAMI: Oye cállate, que mi nena escribe el guión…-mirada asesina entre ambos…

HOLLY: Ya calmaditos…wueno chica, gracias por leernos…

KAIBA: Besos…

YUGI: Esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Wueno gente así termina el chap de esta semana, esperamos que nos sigan leyendo…

YAMI: Y ahora que la compu de Holly esta fuera de peligro, nos teñirán aquí más seguido…

HOLLY: Atentos, que el próximo fic que actualizare será My Diary…

YUGI: Bueno, esperamos que los volvamos a ver por aquí…

KAIBA: Oigan un poco de apoyo moral, no me caería mal…

MARIK: Estas salado…

BAKURA: Seh todos te odian…

HOLLY: Cuídense…

YAMI: No se olviden dejar reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	8. Capitulo 8: Mi Luz

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 8: "MI LUZ"**

Un taxi hacia su parada, frente a los portones de la gran mansión de los Kaiba, donde en su interior estaba el chico mas rico de todo Japón, al dar la identificación su ocupante, aquellos enormes portones con las letras (KC) se abrieron, dejaron entrar aquel auto color amarillo, el cual llego hasta la mansión que quedaba a 15 minutos de camino pasando los grandes y hermosos jardines, al llegar completamente al lugar el vehiculo paro su marcha, y de el bajo un jovencito de 16 años, el cual sonrió complaciente al estar otra vez en su hogar…

- Seto…-grito al abrir la puertas, y sin que se lo esperara el chico de ojos azules, recibió un abrazo que lo tumbo al piso…

- ¿Mokuba?...-dijo el castaño sorprendido al ser abrazado de improvisto por su hermano menor…

- ¿Y quien mas?...-le dijo el de cabello negro, que lo tenia recogido en coleta…

- Mokuba ¿como te fue?...-bajando la escaleras iba el rubio, y el a diferencia del castaño se puso muy contento de verlo…

- Joey-chan…-le dijo Mokuba levantándose del piso dejando de abrazar al mayor y yendo con el rubio…-Joey-chan te traje lo que me pediste…espera a ver el _baby __doll_ que te traje, a mi hermano le encantara…-le dijo en voz muy suave al rubio…

- Que no sea rosa que lo odiare…-aunque de nada servia el castaño tenía un excelente oído…

- _Kithy_, no arruines la sorpresa…-le dijo el rubio sonrojado por ser descubierto…

- Además se que no te gusta el rosa hermano, así que no es de ese color…-le dijo Mokuba hablando de aquello de lo mas normal, como si fuera una camisa y no una prenda intima…

- ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje Moky-chan?...- el rubio cambio tema, ya que ese le estaba pareciendo muy incomodo…

- Excelente Joey-chan tengo mucho que contarles…

- Mokuba¿por que no avisaste que vendrías?

- Quise darles la sorpresa…-dijo el chico emocionado y sentándose todos en el sofá…

- Y vaya que nos la diste Seto y yo te esperábamos hasta la otra semana…

- Lo se, pero adelante mi viaje, no por que quisiera alejarme de Noa-chan si no por que recordé que la próxima semana tengo examen de historia, no puedo faltar mas a clases…-dijo el chico, el cual a pesar de ser un adolescente era tan responsable como el mayor…

- Me alegra que cumplas tu promesa, y no descuides tus clases Mokuba…-le dijo serio Kaiba, el siempre actuaba así…

- Te lo prometí _Nii-san _no te podía quedar mal…-le dijo el de cabello largo, sonriéndole…-¿y cuéntenme como siguen las cosas por aquí?...

A Joey esa pregunta le callo como balde de agua fría, al solo recordar de la noticia que le dieron a Yugi unos días atrás, le hacia sentir una profunda tristeza y pena por su amigo, el rostro alegre de Joey cambio y puso una expresión triste, mientras bajaba la mirada, Mokuba lo supo y le quedo muy en claro que la pregunta que habia hecho, no fue la mas adecuada…

- _Gomen nasai_ yo…-se intento disculpar, pero Joey levanto la mirada y negó en ademán…

- Las cosas no han mejorado mucho…-_la verdad han empeorado_…-pensó para si mismo eso no podía decirlo en publico ya que Yugi, no quería que nadie, absolutamente nadie se enterara de su embarazo…

- Siguen mal las cosas con Yugi-kun y Yami-san…-Kaiba solo crujió los dientes, al escuchar mencionar al mayor de los pelirrojos le hizo hervir la sangre, para su suerte nadie de los presentes se dio cuenta de eso…

- Si, aunque espero que mejoren, ya que todos tendremos cita con la psicóloga…

- ¿_Nani_?...-dijo Mokuba sorprendido

- Ella pensó que es bueno hablar con todos los que estuvimos en contacto con Yugi, ya sabes para saber, como nos sentimos con todo esto…-Mokuba entendió…

- Yo no iré…-dijo Kaiba seriamente, el castaño y su cachorro, habían recibido invitación de la psicóloga, pero el castaño no deseaba asistir…

- _Kithy_, se que tu te haz mantenido al margen pero esto lo hacemos por Yugi…

- Tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo desperdiciar tiempo valioso en esas tonterías…

Kaiba se mostraba muy diferente, parecía molesto y enfadado por algo, Mokuba y Joey que lo conocían muy bien, sentían que les estaba ocultando la verdadera razón del por que no quería ir a ver a la psicóloga…

- _Nii-san_ debería de asistir, si eso puede ayudar a Yugi-kun pues haz un esfuerzo…yo me haré cargo de tus asuntos ahora que volví…

Por estar próximo a cumplir la mayoría de edad Mokuba y con su 24 por cierto en la compañía de Kaiba, asistía a las reuniones que el mayor no podía y sus decisiones valían tanto como si fuera el mismo Kaiba, quien las tomara y nadie ponía objeción a su palabra ni el mayor, ya que sus decisiones siempre eran las mejores, no por nada Mokuba era su hermano…

- Lo pensare…-dijo el castaño, aunque en realidad era su manera de decir que no lo haría…-tengo una reunión Mokuba bienvenido a casa…

Con eso ultimo el castaño se levanto de su lugar, tomo su gabardina y se marcho, rubio y pelinegro miraban confundidos la actitud de Kaiba, no sabían por que estaba actuando de esa manera, era raro en el, que ocultaba el CEO?

- ¿De que me perdí?...-pregunto Mokuba confundido, Joey no supo que contestar a eso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto casi al mismo tiempo, que eso sucedía en la mansión en el consultorio de una modesta psicóloga, estaba ocurriendo una cosa diferente el mayor de los pelirrojos y pareja del que sufrió el ataque, tenia su primera sesión con ella, era sorprendente el parecido de ambos, pero ella tenia que guardar su profesionalismo y no tomar mucha atención a eso, si no que tenia que concentrarse a su sesión…

- ¿Como se siente respecto a eso señor _Halakti_?...-la pregunto la joven psicóloga, pero su juventud no restaba crédito a su experiencia…

- Me siento triste, confundido, enfadado conmigo mismo y culpable…

- ¿Culpable?

- Si, quizás si yo hubiera estado con Yugi, cuando esto ocurrió tal vez lo habría podido evitar…-dijo el pelirrojo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, se sentía impotente, quería regresar al pasado y evitar todo el sufrimiento que su hikari habia pasado, pero sabia que eso era imposible…

- Usted no tiene culpa de nada, a pesar que usted hubiera estado, si era el destino de Yugi-san pasar por eso, lo habría pasado de todos modos…-le dijo la mujer comprensiva sabia que para el mayor de los pelirrojos, todo aquello era muy difícil, mas de lo que demostraba…

- Es que usted no entiende…-estallo el faraón…-nunca ha estado cuando las desgracias han llegado a tocar a Yugi…-la mujer no entendía, solo escuchaba…-no estuve cuando murió su madre, ya que estaba en Egipto investigando unas cosas…

Fue cuando el faraón viajo en el tiempo para recuperar sus memorias, Yugi tubo que quedarse por que su madre estaba enferma, y cuando el faraón volvió ella ya habia muerto, Yami se sintió muy culpable ya que primero estuvieron sus memorias antes de quedarse con Yugi a consolarlo por la enfermedad de su madre, aunque no tuviera culpa de nada, el faraón no podía evitar sentirse muy culpable…

- Luego cuando el abuelo de Yugi murió, tampoco estuve ya que me harían un homenaje en Norteamérica por ser el rey del juego…-la desesperación se notaba en el rostro de Yami…-nunca he estado con el, nunca, que clase de guardián soy…

La psicóloga no entendía eso de "Guardián" aunque asumía que Yami habia tomado el rol de ser el protector de Yugi, luego de todas sus desgracias y como su pareja el quería evitarle el sufrimiento al pequeño, aunque hasta el momento eso hubiera sido imposible…

- Y ahora pasa esto y tampoco estuve…-en este punto Yami puso sus manos en su frente, como un muestra de que se sentía desesperado, impotente y triste…-me retrase por que ese dia, pase a la joyería por algo que cambiaria nuestras vidas por siempre…-de entre la bolsa de su gabardina azul, saco una pequeña cajita la abrió y miro su contenido, era un hermoso anillo de compromiso con una piedra multicolor…-pensé que luego de tantas cosas que hemos pasado, luego de tantos días de luchar por amarnos de tener todo en nuestra contra, que luego de todas las desgracias ocurridas antes, quería llevarle algo de alegría…quería…unir mi vida con el…por siempre…-dijo mientras contemplaba aquel anillo y unos lagrimas bajaban rodando por sus mejillas…-snif, perdón…-dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco las lagrimas luego…

- No se preocupe, señor _Halakti_, estas sesiones son para que se desahogue y lo ayudemos a superar todo lo que esta pasando…

Le dijo ella dándole unos pañuelos para que el chico se limpiara las lagrimas, no era común que el gran faraón de Egipto llorara, aunque desde que a Yugi le sucedió esa desgracia y las otras antes que esa, se le veía llorar muy seguido, era la impotencia, el dolor y la desesperación la que lo hacia colapsar y ser vulnerable, como cualquier humano, ya que después de todo, el era uno…

- ¿Y como se ha sentido con el embarazo de su pareja?...-se atrevió a preguntar la mujer, luego de que Yami se tranquilizara…

- Confundido, no se como reaccionar…-dijo Yami con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ya que no sabia si agradecer a Ra o maldecir a Seth por esa nueva prueba que tenia que pasar Yugi…-mi hikari, se rehúsa a abortar, no importa lo que pase, lo que sufra con eso el comienza a querer a ese bebe…

- ¿Y usted Yami¿Que quisiera, que Yugi-san hiciera?...

- Lo que el decida, yo lo respetare, aunque la verdad no esperaría menos de mi hikari, estaba seguro que al principio lo rechazaría pero luego lo aceptaría, no importa como fue concebido ese bebe lleva la sangre de mi hikari en sus venas, sabia que el lo iba a querer, y por eso yo también lo quiero…-le dijo el pelirrojo de ojos violetas, muy sinceramente la psicóloga, se sintió aliviada aunque no lo demostró…

- ¿Lo aceptara como su hijo, si llegara a casarse con Yugi?

- Por supuesto, y le daría mi apellido sin dudarlo…

Dijo Yami prontamente, sin dudar…la mujer sonrió levemente comenzaba a creer que los temores de Yugi se cumplirían y que Yami rechazara al bebe, pero se daba cuenta que esos no eran mas que temores sin fundamento, ya que al juzgar por las reacciones del faraón, y saber que estaba muy dispuesto a cuidar aquel niño y que el tuviera su apellido, y quererlo como propio, dejaba muy en claro el gran amor que sentía el faraón por el Yugi…

- Señor _Halakti_ hemos terminado la sesión…-dijo la mujer luego de unos minutos mas, luego de que Yami hiciera aquellas declaraciones…-le agradezco mucho que haya aceptado mi invitación…-a cada uno de los amigos cercanos a Yugi, la muchacha, habia enviado una invitación para que llegaran a la sesión, cosa que también hizo con Seto Kaiba…

- No hay problema, la verdad hablar de todo esto con alguien, me ha quitado un peso de encima…-dijo Yami ya que hablar de lo que le acongojaba con alguien, que estuviera al margen de la situación, ayudaba mucho, y hablar de eso y desháganse, al menos le hacia aceptar de una forma mas objetiva la situación…

- Me alegra mucho, lo veré para la sesión de grupo, le avisare la fecha…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto el destino metía sus manos y un encuentro poco deseable estaban por suceder, un elegante hombre, bajo de una lujosa limosina, mirando los alrededores del edificio donde estaba el consultorio de la psicóloga, miro arriba en la 5 planta del edificio de 10 plantas, sabia que ese lugar estaba la mujer, habia llegado hasta ese sitio para cancelar su visita sin imaginarse que se toparía cara a cara, con la persona que tantos años habia evitado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Sayonara…

Se despido Yami al cerrar la puerta, y la mujer solo agitaba su mano en despedida, luego se despidió de la secretaria y se dirigió al ascensor bajo calmadamente a la planta baja, donde lo esperaba su vehiculo, sin imaginarse, quien mas estaba en ese lugar…

- ¿En que consultorio esta la Licenciada _Nosaka Miho_?- pregunto el castaño revelando el nombre de aquella mujer que lo entrevistaría en unos días…

- Consultorio 8 del 5 piso…

Dijo la mujer de recepción Kaiba dio las gracias y se marcho, dirigiéndose al ascensor justo cuando el toco el botón, para apresurarlo el llego a planta baja, y las puertas se abrieron lentamente, Kaiba levanto la mirada, y lo que menos esperaba…paso…

Se topo cara a cara con Yami, el de cabello tricolor no se inmuto al verlo, aunque Kaiba si…el castaño apretaba sus puños con fuerza, quería disimular su enojo, pero era bastante difícil hacerlo, ya que después de todo estaba frente a frente con su rival, con el que a su juicio le había quitado todo, desde el titulo del rey del juego, hasta el amor de Yugi, apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, queriendo contener su coraje¿Qué sucedería ahora que estaba frente a frente con Yami?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la casa tienda Yugi estaba mirando en la ventana de su habitación, el ambiente afuera se notaba tan lleno de colores, tan alegre, y entonces por que el se sentía tan triste, no podía evitarlo, quizás poco a poco se iba resignando a su situación, pero eso no significaba que lo hubiera superado…

Se tocaba su estomago con algo de insistencia, nunca se imagino que podría tener un bebe y ahora que ya lo tenia, no estaba seguro si quería que naciera, aunque ya habia tomado una decisión y esa era tenerlo, aun así se sentía inseguro, que iba a pasar cuando el bebe naciera¿Yami lo aceptaría¿Qué tal si lo rechazaba¿Qué tal si el mismo lo rechazaba?... ¿y si se parecía a su abusador?...

Negó en ademán desesperadamente, eso era lo que menos quería ya que si se parecía a el, los demás podrían reconocerlo y Yami estaría en grabe peligro (aunque en realidad ya lo estaba)…de pronto sintió un dolor en su corazón…se llevo una mano a su pecho confundido, era como si le avisara que algo malo sucedería, o estaba sucediendo, se extraño ya que esas reacciones solo las sentía cuando Yami estaba en peligro, pero el no estaba en peligro… ¿o si?...

- Yami…

Dijo suavemente mientras veía por la ventana, esperaba ansioso el aparecer de su amor, que no se miraba pronto, se estaba preocupando por esa sensación, y solo rogaba que no fuera nada grabe y que su querido _koi_, estuviera bien…

**CONTINUARA………………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa, esperamos que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado…

YAMI¿Qué pasara ahora que me encuentro con Kaiba?

MARIK: Seguro y te matara…

BAKURA: Le haría un favor a la humanidad…

KAIBA: No creo que lo mate…o si?

HOLLY: Bueno eso lo sabrán en el próximo chap…

YAMI: Oye mas te vale que no me hagas nada Kaiba, o mis fans te odiaran mas…

KAIBA: Oye no me bajes la moral así…

HOLLY: Bueno agradezcamos los reviews…

YAMI: Bien ya que quizás sea cadáver pronto, los agradeceré yo…

KAIBA: Exagerado…

YAMI: Arigato a los reviews enviados por: **Sayuki, Seika Lerki, Lizy-chan, Angel Terra, Xuen, Last Dream, Dark Angel Loveless, Yuri Motto de Tao Jaden, Yami Yugi Girlfriends e Hikaru Darkness**, arigato a todos por escribir, y esperamos que nos sigan leyendo…

KAIBA: Sigan apoyando, y haber si desean que mate o no al faraón…

HOLLY: Oye no es mala idea Kaiba, como quieren que reaccione Kaiba ante el encuentro con su gran enemigo…¿Le pegara a Yami¿Lo ignorara? O de plano lo matara…vamos opinen, y tal vez me echan la mano…

YAMI: Aunque no quiero morir…

MARIK: Seria divertido…

HOLLY: Bueno gente nos despedimos…

KAIBA: Manden opinión…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	9. Capitulo 9: Mi Cielo Azul

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 9: "MI CIELO AZUL"**

Mientras que Kaiba buscaba la forma de tranquilizarse, y no demostrar enojo, al ver a Yami, aquel tipo que le habia quitado todo, sabia que iba hacer muy difícil contenerse, mientras que Yami solo le sonreía tenia tanto de no ver al castaño que se sentía en parte alegre por estar frente a frente con el…

- ¿Kaiba, como estas, tiempo sin verte…- Yami no pareció notar el enojo que experimentaba el CEO, al tenerlo cerca…

Kaiba crujió los dientes y no contesto, no habia notado la sonrisa que tenia el pelirrojo, aunque sin quererlo levanto la mirada y lo encaro notando aquella sonrisa, que para Kaiba era una muestra de burla, así que sin previo aviso levanto su mano y le dejo caer de una sola vez un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Yami…

- ¿Oye pero que te pasa?...

El pelirrojo se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco por el impulso del golpe, se llevo una mano a la boca, y noto que salía sangre se habia mordido el labio inferior por el golpe que le propicio Kaiba, el castaño al escucharlo hablar le dejo caer una fuerte patada en el estomago…

- Haaag…-al faraón se le fue el aire y cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose el estomago e intento recuperar el aire…

- Maldito…-Kaiba le dio un golpe mas en la espalda al faraón haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y quedara totalmente recostado en el piso…-así me gusta verte retorciéndote como el insecto que eres…

Kaiba le hablaba con tanto desprecio a Yami que el se sorprendió, que le estaba pasando a Kaiba? Que le habia hecho el para que se comportara de esa forma, no recordaba haberle hecho algún mal para que el castaño lo tratara de esa forma…

- ¿Que te pasa Kaiba?-Le pregunto Yami, mientras con el dorso de su chaqueta limpiaba un poco de sangre en su rostro…

- Maldito insecto!...-le grito Kaiba y comenzó a golpear al faraón otra vez, aunque para su mala suerte aquellos gritos hicieron que la gente que estaba en recepción escucharan y los guardias de seguridad fueran alarmados a ver que sucedía…

Cuando los guardias llegaron lo único que encontraron fueron manchas de sangre en las paredes, piso, y en una de las esquinas el cuerpo de un chico que estaba inconciente, a su lado un charco de sangre que dejaba ver la gravedad de sus heridas…

- Llamen a una ambulancia…-grito uno de los guardias, mientras que tocaba al chico para tomar su pulso y saber si aun estaba vivo…

Mientras tanto Kaiba, como siempre el estaba un paso adelante de sus actos y para ese tiempo en que encontraron a Yami, el ya estaba en el ascensor para dirigirse al consultorio de la psicóloga, aunque al ver su ropa y notar que se habia manchado de sangre…sonrió…tiro una sonara carcajada victoriosa por lo que habia hecho…

- _Sayonara_…-Una sonrisa siniestra cubría su rostro, no sabia como hizo para controlarse y no matar al faraón…- Maldito Yami, juro que mas las vas a pagar, este es solo el comienzo mal nacido, lloraras lagrimas de sangre engendro del demonio…

Esos eran los insultos que recibía Yami sin merecerlo, mientras que Kaiba llegaba el piso que deseaba y salía del ascensor recostándose un poco en la pared dándoles tiempo a los guardias de quitar el repugnante cuerpo casi inerte del faraón.

Ya no iba a hablar con al psicóloga con su ropa cubierta de sangre y sus ánimos lo delatarían, así que solo esperaría ahí unos momentos y luego bajaría y se marcharía como si nada hubiera pasado, ya que quitándose su gabardina blanca ocultaría las manchas que ella tenia…

- Mal nacido, maldito Yami…me vengare de ti maldito…me vengare en lo que mas te duele…

Pensaba Kaiba mientras que en su mente traía los recuerdos de los golpes que le dio a Yami, sin que el faraón se lograra defender, ya que lo tomo de improvisto el no pudo hacer nada para evitar que ocurriera, eso lo llenaba de satisfacción, ya que dejaba ver lo vulnerable que era el faraón…

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, la ambulancia se hizo aparecer rápidamente en menos de 5 minutos, ya estaba estacionándose a la entrada del edificio, la llamada que recibieron alarmaba habia que actuar rápido, al faraón no lo habían movido de donde lo encontraron, ya que por como estaba seguramente tenia fracturas así que era mejor que los paramédicos lo hicieran…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y mientras eso pasaba en la casa tienda, Yugi sentía una fuerte sensación de angustia, sabia que ese sentimiento se lo producía su Yami, estaba convencido que algo malo le habia pasado, comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo, quería comunicarse con el faraón, por medio de su vinculo pero el no respondía, y sentía una gran debilidad de su parte, eso lo hacia angustiarse mas…

De pronto el timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó, pensando que Yami habia olvidado sus llaves, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, siendo cuidado a no resbalar por su condición y luego se dirigió a abrir la puerta tenia la esperanza de que solo fueran ilusiones suyas y de que atrás de la puerta encontrara a un sonriente faraón…

- Yami me preocupaste mucho y mas por que no contestabas cuando…-aunque se desanimo al ver que la persona que tocaba no era Yami, si no Joey…-a Joey eres tu…-le dijo sin animo…

- Vaya Yug-chan si hubiera sabido que me recibirías así mejor no habría venido…-le dijo Joey ofendido, aunque con un toque juguetón…

- Lo siento Joey, no me fue mi intención, es que estoy muy preocupado por Yami…-le dijo Yugi bajando la mirada y guiando a su amigo a la sala…-tengo una sensación muy extraña en mi pecho, como si algo malo le ocurriera…y no me contesta por el vinculo…Ra estoy muy preocupado…-dijo el pequeño apretando un poco sus puños, mientras que sus ojos brillaban en tristeza y preocupación…

- Seguramente se retrazo Yugi, ya sabes como es Yami, no puede venir a casa si no te trae algo especial a ti…-le dijo Joey en tono comprensivo, para que su amigo no se preocupara…

- Espero que tengas razón…-dijo Yugi con tristeza esas palabras no habían logrado calmarlo…

Joey sonrió con algo de tristeza, el también sentía que algo no andaba bien, quizás no tenia un vinculo, no tenia magia, pero no se necesitaban esas cosas para saber que no era común que el faraón se retrasara y menos desde que Yugi le habia ocurrido su desgracia, así que algo malo pasaba, lo sabia pero no podía decírselo a Yugi eso lo inquietaría aun mas…

De pronto el teléfono de la sala sonó, Joey tubo un presentimiento de esa llamada, así que decidió atenderla el, ya que sabia que si era una mala noticia Yugi no la resistiría…

- Mochi, mochi…-contesto el rubio, adelantándose a Yugi…

- ¿_Residencia de Yugi Moto_?...-pregunto una fina voz de mujer…

- Si aquí es… ¿Quién habla?- pregunto Joey a la mujer de la línea…

- _Hablo del hospital general de Domino_…-Joey en este punto se puso pálido, y le dio la espalda a Yugi para que no lo viera…-_le informo que en este lugar esta un joven llamado Yami Atemu Halakti, vino muy grabe, al parecer alguien intento asaltarlo_…-le dijo la mujer siendo mas suave ya que lo que le estaba diciendo al chico, no era muy agradable de escuchar…

- ¿Yami esta bien?...- dijo Joey algo fuerte, haciendo que Yugi escuchara…

- ¿Yami? Que le paso a Yami…-el chico se comenzó a poner nervioso…

- Tranquilo Yugi, déjame escuchar…-pidió Joey poniendo su mano en la bocina y luego continuo escuchando…

- Presenta algunas fracturas, se le tuvo que practicar una operación para detenerle una hemorragia muy severa…

- ¿Pero esta bien?

- Si tubo mucho suerte, en estos momentos esta bajo los efectos del sedante, pero pronto despertara, me gustaría que le avisara a sus familiares…

- Aquí vive su pareja he iremos en seguida al hospital...-dijo prontamente Joey…

- Me alegra mucho, manejen con cuidado, pase buena noche…-con eso se despido la mujer.

Joey encaro a Yugi, el cual estaba completamente pálido, asustado y preocupado por lo que pudieron decirle a Joey

- ¿Joey como esta Yami?- pregunto Yugi con los ojos llorosos y el rostro pálido de la preocupación…

- Esta bien Yugi, tuvieron que operarlo, y tiene algunas fracturas, pero en lo que cabe esta bien…

- Dioses, presentí que algo malo le pasaba a mi Yami, lo sabia pero quería pensar que solo era mi imaginación, quería pensar que solo eran preocupaciones mías pero, pero…snif…resulto que todo era real…todo…snif…

- Yugi calmate, que te hace daño…-le dijo Joey, sabiendo que en el estado del chico podría afectarle al bebe también…

- Joey vamos a ver Yami, _onegai_ Joey, _onegai_…-le dijo Yugi desesperado…

- Esta bien Yugi, pero calmate…Yami no querrá verte triste…-le dijo Joey, sonriendo, para tranquilizar a su amigo…saco un pañuelo de la bolsa de su chaqueta y con el secaba las lagrimas al pequeño…

- _Arigato_ Joey, vamos rápido…-dijo Yugi un poco mas calmado, mientras que ambos salían de la casa para dirigirse al hospital…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos se dirigieron al hospital, el cual no quedaba muy lejos de la casa tienda llegaron en menos de 20 minutos, aunque para Yugi ese tiempo fueron milenios. Llegaron a emergencias le preguntaron a la recepcionista sobre el faraón, ella les dio el numero de habitación de Yami y ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia ese lugar, justo cuando ellos llegaron el doctor que revisaba a Yami, iba saliendo de su habitación…

- Doctor, doctor, como esta Yami?...-pregunto Yugi llegando apresurado con el medico…

- ¿Y usted es su hermano?...-pregunto el medico, y Yugi solo asintió en ademán…- vengan les explicare adentro…-dijo el medico abriendo la puerta de la habitación del faraón…

- Santo Ra…

Yugi puso sus manos en la boca, no podía creer lo que veía, el faraón unido a esas maquinas, que marcaban sus signos vitales, su rostro enrojecido y en partes moradas por los golpes, tenia vendas en sus brazos y abdomen, su piel pálida y ojos cerrados indicaban lo grabe de la situación…

- Dios mió…-a Joey se le salieron las lágrimas, quizás Yami no estaba tan mal como ellos pensaban, pero al ver aquel cuadro tan deprimente, los preocupo mucho…

- El joven _Halakti _recibió muchos golpes en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y rostro, tubo una hemorragia interna, muy severa también presento leve lesiones en su hígado y pulmón, pensamos que era mas grabe, pero gracias a dios no fue así, tiene el brazo izquierdo fracturado, lo mas grabe es que perdió mucha sangre, y no hay del tipo de sangre del joven en el hospital…

- Yo soy del mismo tipo doctor sácame la que quiera, toda si quiere, sin con eso mi Yami se pone bien, no me importa…-dijo Yugi desesperado y tomando al doctor de su bata…

- No se preocupe joven, eso no será necesario, mandamos a pedir la sangre a otro hospital ya le hicimos la transfusión, ahora solo estamos esperando a que despierte, para saber como reacciona al tratamiento…

- ¿Puedo quedarme con el doctor _onegai_?...-suplico Yugi con ojos llorosos ¿quien podría resistirse a una mirada tan tierna como esa?…

- Si claro, pienso que le hará muy bien al joven ver a su hermano…- dijo el doctor sonriendo, mientras que Yugi agradecía haciendo reverencia…- Bien eso es todo, tengo que irme, tengo una cirugía…-dijo el medico mirando su reloj…

- No se preocupe doctor _arigato_ por su ayuda, y por salvar a mi Yami…-dijo Yugi haciendo reverencia y yendo a estar cerca de Yami…

- Yugi yo también tengo que irme, Seto llegara temprano y prometí cenar con el…-dijo Joey apenado, ya que tantas noches atrás habia dejado esperando en la mesa a su pareja, pero esta vez no quería fallarle…

- No te preocupes Joey, _arigato_ por traerme…

- Vendré muy temprano mañana, hasta luego Yugi…y Yami…

Dijo el rubio despidiéndose con su mano de ambos y saliendo de la habitación, para emprender una veloz corrida a su vehiculo y luego a su hogar…

- Oh! Yami…-mientras que Yugi se quedaba alado de su amor, contemplando la belleza del faraón…-mi cielo azul…no sabes lo que me duele verte así…verte sufrir me parte alma, desconocer quien fue el desalmado que te hizo esto mi yami?…mi _koi_…mi adorado faraón…daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya, daría mi alma si con eso tu no sufres penas…daría todo con tal de saber que tu estas bien mi Yami…te amo tanto…te amo mas que nada…se que tu me amas igual y que a pesar de los problemas que he tenido, eso no ha cambiado…llegue a pensar que todo habia acabado entre nosotros, pero, me alegra saber que me equivoque…tu amor es tan grande que lo comprendes todo…quiero ser igual a ti mi Yami…-toma una mano de Yami la cual se sentía tibia, eso le dio fortaleza al pequeño…-estaré aquí, a tu lado hasta que despiertes, hasta que ilumines mi oscuridad con tu mirada, hasta que alegres mi vida con tu sonrisa…_ai shiteru…ai shiteru_…

Yugi se incorpora un poco y le da un beso en los labios a Yami era el primero que le daba después de mucho tiempo, ya que no lo habia vuelto a besar desde que le ocurrió el abuso, pero en ese momento de desesperación, se atrevió a probar los labios de Yami, y se sentían tan bien, tan calidos, tan dulces como siempre lo habían sido…

- _Ai shiteru_…

Dijo Yugi sentándose en su lugar, sin soltar la mano del faraón. Justo cuando sintió un ligero apretón, Yugi se sorprendió y miro el rostro de Yami, el cual apretó un poco sus ojos, y luego lentamente los fue abriendo, el corazón de Yugi saltaba de felicidad de poder ver a su faraón despertar.

Lo abrazo con desesperación, Yami hizo una mueca de dolor pero correspondió el abrazo, el color de Yugi se sentía tan bien, que no quería soltarlo igual Yugi sentía lo mismo, y estaba agradecido con Ra por no quitarle a quien amaba, y amaría, ahora se daba cuenta que tendría que cuidarlo, Yami lo habia cuidado toda su vida, y ahora era el turno de Yugi de cuidarlo a el y lo haría con gusto, por el gran amor que le tenia….

**CONTINUARA………………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, espero que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado…

KAIBA: Y ahora todos me odiaran mas…

MARIK: ¿Mas? No creo que sea posible, ya te odian de por si…

YAMI: Aunque me golpeaste sin que me defendiera eres un cobarde…

KAIBA: Mirada asesina- quieres hacer mas grade el problema no es verdad?...

HOLLY: Chicos ya no se peleen mejor agradezcamos

YAMI: Agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Seika Lerki, Katsuy Akano, Lizy-Chan, ****Yuri Motto de Tao Judai, Dark Angel Loveless, Katruina, Yami Yugi Girlfriends, Angel Terra, Saku Ishtar y Yuni-chan **les agradecemos a todas por seguirnos leyendo, y esperamos encontrarlas aquí otra vez

KAIBA: Pasemos a los reviews…

**SEIKA LERKI:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal que bueno encontrarlas por aquí…

KAIBA: El faraón es débil ni siquiera se defendió

YAMI: Si no me diste tiempo, además como iba a golpear a un amigo…

MARIK: Vaya faraón si ese tu "amigo" para que quieres enemigos…

BAKURA: Aunque eso es lo que más tiene faraón…

YAMI: Oye!...-mirada asesina de Yami…

HOLLY: Wueno es que para Kaiba, aun no tengo pensado como va a pagar lo que ha hecho, y lo que seguirá haciendo, se aceptan sugerencias…

KAIBA: Mirando a Seila…-oye solo es actuación no te emociones…-poniéndose tras de su guardias de seguridad…

MARIK: Ya le diste miedo al gato sarnoso…

YAMI: Para la próxima me lo muelo a golpes XD…

BAKURA: Si es que la hay…

HOLLY: Ya nos vamos, arigato por escribir…

YUGI: Arigato por el apoyo…

**KATSUY AKANO:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal que gusto encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: Que bueno que nos sigas leyendo…

BAKURA: Aunque no te equivocaste, el resto queremos que muera el faraón, pero no se nos hizo…

MARIK: Nadie tiene tanta suerte, como para darnos esa alegría…

YAMI: Ra que amiguitos tengo…-mirada asesina a ambos…

HOLLY: Y no se equivocaron no se aguanto las ganas de golpearlo…

KAIBA: Aunque mejor hubiera sido que me hubiera aguantado, ahora todo mundo me odiara mas, de lo que ya me detestan…

JOEY: Es que te lo tienes merecido…

KAIBA: Sape a Joey…-cierra la boca perro…

MARIK: Esos son los problemas entre los perros y los gatos…

YUGI: Muchas gracias por los dulces…

MARIK: Oye y para el moreno no hay nada, que malas son…

BAKURA: No seas pidiche…

MARIK: TT-TT

HOLLY: Ya nos vamos…

YUGI: Besos…

**LIZY-CHAN:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…wueno seguí tu consejo…

YAMI: Ya me quería dejar moribundo…

MARIK: Aunque como estabas faraón, ya estabas moribundo…

HOLLY: Hai pero mucho sufrimiento al pobre de mi hermanito Yug, así que mejor solo lo deje medio muerto y luego revivió XD

BAKURA: Eso no es raro en el faraón, el siempre revive en el tiempo justo

HOLLY: Arigato por el consejo

YAMI: Esperamos que te haya gustado el chap

KAIBA: No me odies…

MARIK: Que exagerado…

YUGI: Arigato por el apoyo besos…

**YURI MOTTO DE TAO JUDAI:**

HOLLY: Hola, que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

KAIBA: Ra otra que se suma a la lista de que me quiere ver cadáver…

MARIK: Y ni sabes cuanto piden por tu cabeza Kaiba, cifras alucinantes…

KAIBA: A genial…

HOLLY: Wueno pos golpeo a Yamito…aunque eso sirvió para que Yug por fin recapacitara…

YAMI: Al menos hubo algo bueno

BAKURA: De dejarlo medio muerto al perder de su hikari, wueno faraón ahora ya sabes como contentarte con el, solo que medio te maten y el te perdonara…

YAMI: Cállate…

HOLLY: Bueno espero que Kaiba reciba pronto su merecido, tendré que pensar bien como pagara todo lo que ha hecho y esta por hacer…

BAKURA: Seguirá haciendo daño XD

KAIBA: Genial hoy me odiaran más…

YAMI: Ya nos marchamos, cuídate y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

**DARK ANGEL LOVELESS:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…

KAIBA: Wueno lo siento no me resistí en casi matar al faraón…

YAMI: Y por eso te buscaste el odio de todas…

KAIBA: No me lo recuerdes…

MARIK: Es que es bastante difícil que lo olvides contando, que tus actos siempre lo recuerdan…

KAIBA: Es actuación

MARIK: Una muy convincente actuación XD

HOLLY: Esperamos que te haya gustado el chap nos despedimos…

**KATRUINA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bueno que te hayas hecho un tiempo para leernos…

YAMI: Esto se pone bueno y se pondrá mejor

MARIK: Mucha suerte con todo Katrui-chan

BAKURA: Katrui? O.o

MARIK: Es de cariño…-mirada asesina a Bakura…

KAIBA: Que harás un plan en mi contra? Por que?

YAMI: Por que eres malo

KAIBA: Pero es actuación…

MARIK: Todos te odian

KAIBA: Oye es actuación…

BAKURA: Pos actuación será cuando te descuarticen yo apoyo a Katruina…

MARIK: Faraón chismoso ahora Katrui-chan ya no me dará pizza

YAMI: Te lo mereces por glotón, arigato por los molestos chica ya nos fuimos a comer tubo sabroso…

RYOU: No te preocupes nii-chan no me molesta que sepa nuestros secreto…

BAKURA: Wueno ya nos despedimos besos…

**YAMI YUGI GIRLFRIENDS:**

HOLLY: Hola chica me alegra encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: Que bueno que te gusto el chap pasado…

KAIBA: Yo por mi parte pongo a la chica en la lista de las que me quieren hacer puré…

MARIK: Eso es poco con lo que las chicas te quieren hacer, y te querrán hacer al saber que tocaste a Yami

HOLLY: Aunque eso ayudo para que Yug besara al faraón XD

YAMI: No todo fue malo

KAIBA: Crees que ellas lo vean desde ese punto de vista y me perdonen? Ojitos kuriboh

YAMI: Lo dudo mucho…-caída estilo anime de Kaiba

TODOS: Arigato por los regalos

KAIBA: Con la Biblia en la mano…-y yo que hago con esto?

MARIK: Es para que santifiques tu alma…

BAKURA: Aunque como te muestras en el fic, va hacer poco si te quemas en el infierno

KAIBA: TT-TT

HOLLY: Wueno chica ya nos despedimos arigato por eternos y los chocolates, cuídate

YAMI: Besos…

**ANGEL TERRA:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal? Gomen por no avisarte

YAMI: Es que pensábamos que ya lo habíamos hecho…o.o…

MARIK: Eso pasa por andar pensando en otras cosas

KAIBA: Y demostrando que me odias a mi

HOLLY: Si no te odio Kaiba-kun

KAIBA: Se nota, haciendo que todo mundo me deteste

YAMI: No seas tan sensible Kaiba…

HOLLY: Hoy avisare con anuncio en mi nick para todos sobre la nueva actualización

YAMI: Así a nadie se le pasa

HOLLY: Wueno nos despedimos cuídate

YUGI: Besos, aunque me odies U.u…

**SAKU ISHTAR:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal bienvenida al fic

YAMI: Que gusto que nos estén leyendo

KAIBA: Oye ya tengo bastante con que todos me odien

YAMI: Aunque yo te voy a matar, no se como pero lo haré

KAIBA: Oye basta de amenazas ya tengo bastantes…

MARIK: Entonces que más da una más… XD

BAKURA: Que delicado gato sarnoso…

HOLLY: Esperamos encontrarte otra vez aquí…

YAMI: Besos y síguenos leyendo…

**YUNI-CHAN:**

HOLLY: Hola, no te preocupes por los RR sabemos que están ocupados…

YAMI: Nos alegra saber que nos están leyendo…

MARIK: Yuni-chancita…-se le tira encima…-arigato por el avión de chocolates comamos juntos…-ambos se sientan a comer chocolates

BAKURA: Engordaran…

MARIK: Yam, jun kaun…-con la boca llena de chocolates, no se le entendió nada…

KAIBA: Oigan así nos puede están insultando

BAKURA: Solo a ti por que eres el malo…

KAIBA: U.u

HOLLY: Bueno chicos esperamos encontrarlos por aquí otra vez…

YUGI: No se olviden de los dulces

KAIBA: Y a mi que me van a dar?

YAMI: El odio de todos…

KAIBA: O.o

BAKURA: Besos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente así termina el chap de esta semana, esperamos que les haya gustado…

YAMI: Síganos escribiendo y mandando ideas para comenzar hacer sufrir a Kaiba

KAIBA: Oigan mas de lo que me están haciendo sufrir, con que todos me odien

YAMI: Eso es aparte, ya que no haz pagado en el fic

KAIBA: o.o

HOLLY: Se aceptan sugerencias, ya que no se como hacer que pague toda su maldad…

MARIK: Algo sangriento

BAKURA: Desmembramientos XD

KAIBA: O.O

HOLLY: Nos despedimos

YAMI: Besos y no se olviden mandar sugerencias…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	10. Capitulo 10: Eres Tu

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 10: "ERES TU"**

Ya habían pasado varios días en que Yami tubo ese "accidente" el cual hizo que casi perdiera la vida, pero con el cuidado del pequeño Yugi logro recuperarse rápidamente, los médicos estaban sorprendidos al haber recibido a un chico moribundo, y hoy dar a en alta a un joven lleno de vida…

Al llegar a su hogar acompañado de Yugi, el cual lo tenia abrazado y daba pasos lentos, con el faraón, el solo sonreía, le encantaba ser consentido por parte de su hikari, y el pequeño desde que Yami tubo su accidente, lo consentía mucho, y lo cuidaba como lo mas valioso…Yami lo sentía…

- Un paso a la vez Yami…

En la entrada de la casa habían unos escalones que Yami tenia que bajar, y el pequeño estaba siendo sumamente cuidadoso con el, sentía que si no lo era el faraón podría romperse…

- _Aibou_, ya estoy mejor no es necesario que me cuides tanto…-le dijo el, sonriendo, pensando que la sobreprotección de su hikari, a veces era demasiada…

- El doctor dijo, que debes de tener cuidado por que aun tus heridas no cierran…-le dijo Yugi sin dejar de tener cuidado, Yami supo que no podía hacer nada antes eso…

- Yugi…-suspiro mientras que el pequeño lo ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá…

Yami aun tenían una herida profunda en su abdomen, la cual aun no habia cerrado del todo, y en próximos días le quitarían los puntos, le dolía un poco aunque no demasiado, por eso sentía que Yugi estaba exagerando mucho con su cuidado, aunque el pequeño no sentía lo mismo, pensaba en que si no lo cuidaba como le habia indicado el medico, el terminaría perdiendo a lo mas preciado que tenia…su Yami…

- ¿Quieres algo de beber, comer, prefieres la TV, ¿Estas cómodo? ¿No necesitas más almohadas? ¿Quieres ir al baño? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda en algo?...-el pequeño hacia mil preguntas a la vez, y a Yami solo le salio una gota por la preocupación de su hikari…

- _Aibou_ calmate, estoy bien…lo único que necesito es sentir tu calor…-le dijo el faraón haciendo que el chico se sentara a su lado, y lo abrazaba con ternura…

- ¿No te causa dolor en tus heridas?...-pregunto el pequeño con inocencia…

- _Lie_…-le dijo el faraón dándole un beso en la densa cabellera del mas pequeño…-_ai shiteru_, ya no te preocupes por mi…estoy bien…

El pequeño sonrió, le encantaba sentir las caricias y mimos de su Yami, hacia tanto que habia dejado de recibirlas que hasta se le habia olvidado, lo bien que se sentían…

Al menos algo bueno ocurrió del "accidente" que tubo Yami (ya que el faraón así lo catalogo, para que no se buscara al criminal, ya que sabia que si se sabia que fue un amigo de Yugi, al pequeño le causaría mucho dolor) la relación entre ambos se habia fortalecido mucho a tal punto, que Yugi ya no tenia miedo de acercarle a Yami, ni sentía asco al sentir las carias del faraón…

El miedo a perderlo fue mucho mas grande, que el miedo de aquel abuso, y por ahora se olvidaba del asco que le causo aquel suceso, y solo se concentraba en lo bien que lo hacían sentir las caricias, el calor, y los mimos de su faraón…

- ¿Yami seguro que no necesitas nada?...

El pequeño habia apoyado su cabeza en las piernas de Yami, mientras el faraón solo le daba suaves caricias en el cabello, vía a su luz con ternura y amor…

- No _koi_, lo único que necesito es ti…- Yami sonrió, mientras seguía con sus carias, el pequeño Yugi se sonrojo, ante la voz sensual de su Yami…

- Yami hay algo que quiero preguntarte, desde hace mucho…-la voz del pequeño sonó triste y preocupada, a Yami se sorprendió ante ese tono…

- ¿Qué es?...-le dijo en tono suave, sin dejar las caricias…

- ¿Yami, con todo lo que me paso, y del hecho que estoy esperando bebe de mi abusador…no sientes asco de mi?...

El pequeño se levanto y miro a Yami a los ojos, los ojos del faraón se abrieron todo lo que dieron, esa pregunta no se la esperaba…aunque presentía que algún momento iba a llegar…suavizo la mirada, y con una de sus manos le dio una caricia en la mejilla a su hikari, mientras que con la otra tomaba el mentón al pequeño y hacia que se acercara a el, hasta quedar tan cerca que sus alientos podían ser sentidos por el otro…

El corazón del pequeño Yugi se acelero mucho, mientras que Yami tomaba acciones, y unió sus labios con los de su pequeño hikari…Yugi no sabia como reaccionar, ya que el esperaba palabras no acciones, pero luego se dejo llevar por los labios que lo embriagaban, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta disfrutar plenamente aquel beso, que su Yami le daba…esa era la forma del faraón de dar la respuesta a la pregunta que el pequeño habia hecho…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Kaiba, el dueño de aquel esplendoroso lugar estaba sentado en su escritorio, meditando todo los sucesos pasados y venideros, ninguno de sus seres amados estaba en casa, ya que Joey trabajaba, y Mokuba estaba en clases, estaba solo en su inmensa mansión, y era cuando se paraba un momento a meditar, y pensar en su próximo proceder y de los fracasos que habia tenido hasta el momento…

Dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa de su escritorio donde estaba, no podía creer como ese faraón idiota (como Kaiba llamaba a Yami) pudo salirse con la suya, y vencer a una mente maestra como lo era el…ya que por lo que su cachorro le contó, ese "accidente" logro que Yugi superara sus miedos, y ahora ambos estaban mas unidos que antes…

Otro golpe se escucho resonar en su silenciosa habitación, el sonido se trasporto hasta los oídos de sus empleados, que estaban algo temerosos del por que su señor estaba tan enojado, Kaiba parecía tener dos personalidades ya que era un chico muy diferente cuando estaba con Joey y Mokuba, pero cuando ellos no estaban, Kaiba era un ogro, amargado y mal humorado y peligroso cualquiera que se le atravesara en su camino sufría las consecuencias.

Los empleados que tenían años con el, lo sabia muy bien…por eso cuando Kaiba estaba en sus arranques de furia, como aquel instante era mejor alejarse lo mas posible del castaño, por seguridad propia…

- Maldito seas faraón hijo de…-una grosería se escucho a Kaiba gritarla, y fue aquí cuando los empleados se alejaron mas de el…-vas a llorar lagrimas de sangre maldito…lo juro…

Puso sus manos en el escritorio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en ellas…meditando un poco de cómo se estaba retrasando su plan, ya que Yugi volvía a confiar otra vez en Yami, cosa que no estaba dentro de lo planeado…

- Disfruta la victoria mientras puedas faraón…ya que no te durara mucho el gusto…te voy a aniquilar con mis propias manos, aunque eso será luego de que me limpie las botas con tu patética presencia como la basura que eres…te haré sufrir por donde mas te duele…Yugi…tu adorado "hikari" será mió otra vez…otra vez…y otra vez…hasta que me aburra de el, y sea tan solo un despejo humano, y luego te ruegue a ti para que lo mates, que acabes con su miserable vida, la vida miserable que tu le estas ofreciendo…ya que un dia me rechazo…rechazo mis lujos, mi dinero, mi amor…y por eso ese maldito también tiene que pagar sus desplantes y los besos que se daba contigo, frente a mi…eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar…nunca…ya que por tu culpa me quede sin el amor de mi vida…maldito faraón siempre me arrebatas lo que es mió por derecho…el titulo del rey del juego…el amor de Yugi…mereces morir…ambos…merecen morir…

Dijo Kaiba en tono fuerte, dando énfasis a sus palabras…mientras que sin saberlo una persona de las que habitaba en su hogar habia llegado a casa, y escucho las ultimas palabras del CEO, le extraño ¿Quién merecía morir, ¿Por qué Kaiba estaba tan enojado?...su curiosidad no se iba a quedar así, tenia que obtener respuestas…

- ¿De que estas hablando hermano?...-Kaiba se puso un poco pálido al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor, ¿Habia escuchado todo?...

- ¿Desde cuando estas aquí Mokuba?...-pregunto con ansiedad, tenia que saber que era lo que su hermano habia escuchado…

- No hace mucho poco, escuche que decías que ambos merecen morir, ¿a quienes te estabas defiendo?...-dijo el menor de los Kaiba acercándose al escritorio de su hermano, y sentándose en una de las sillas…

- ¿Umm?...-Kaiba trago saliva, sabia que no podía escapar de la pregunta de su hermano, pero no tenia una respuesta para su duda, tenia que inventarse una excusa…-unas compañías que están siendo competencia de Kaibacorp…-le dijo en modo convincente…-tu sabes que no podemos permitir que otras compañías se apoderen del mercado…-el castaño se escuchaba sin ningún temor y duda que a Mokuba, no le quedo mas opción que sonreírle, y creerle…

- Solo es eso, hermano no te preocupes Kaibacorp es y seguirá siendo la mejor empresa de video juegos, y aparatos electrónicos del mundo…

- Si, eso es por que no permitimos que otras empresas se introduzcan al mercado, por eso mismo estas dos empresas tienen que morir…o mas bien desaparecer…-dijo Kaiba en forma seria, aunque atrás de sus palabras solo habían falsedad…-pero ya basta de hablar de negocios, mejor cuéntame como te fue hoy en la escuela…-mejor cambio el tema, para que su hermano se olvidara del asunto…

- Muy bien pase todos mis exámenes, con 10…-dijo Mokuba, ya que aquellos no fueron nada difíciles, el tenia un gran intelecto casi igual al que tenia su hermano mayor…-y también hay algo que me dijeron hoy en la escuela hermano…-dijo en tono serio, el mayor puso toda la atención, ya que Mokuba nunca hablaba de esa forma…

- ¿Qué es?...

- Bueno, es que me quieren ascender a preparatoria hermano…-dijo Mokuba mientras jugaba con sus manos, nervioso por lo que acaba de decir…-mis maestros dicen, que ya estoy listo para ir a preparatoria, ya que mis promedios siempre han sido perfectos, y debido a eso hoy me propusieron que desde el próximo mes podría asistir a la escuela donde tu estuviste…

Mokuba, no parecía muy contento con la noticia, mas bien estaba nervioso y sus ojos reflejaban algo de temor en lugar de dicha y alegría, sabia que Mokuba elegiría la mejor decisión siempre lo hacia…

- ¿Y que es lo que piensas tu?...-le pregunto Kaiba mirando al chico a los ojos…-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Deseas que te adelanten un año? O ¿Prefieres quedarte en la escuela donde estas?...

- Bueno yo…-ahora jugaba un poco con su playera, estaba nervioso…- hermano, no quiero apartarme de mis amigos, de mi escuela, además prometimos que todos juntos entraríamos a la preparatoria de Domino, juramos que estaríamos juntos hasta la universidad, no quiero que me aparten de ellos, no importa la oferta que me han hecho mis maestros, no quiero aceptarla, siento que aun no estoy listo para la preparatoria, quizás a veces las clases de me hacen muy monótonas y aburridas, pero hay otras que me parecen muy interesantes, ya que siento que hay cosas que no se…por eso hermano quiero rechazar que me adelanten de grado, espero que no te moleste…

- Por supuesto que no me molesta, al contrario me alegra que tomes tus propias decisiones, y que seas lo suficientemente maduro para pensar las cosas, de forma objetiva, sin dejarte ilusionar solo por que te podrían subir un año mas…

El castaño se levanto de su lugar y abrazo de forma cariñosa a su hermano menor, se sentía tan orgulloso de el, casi como un padre…aunque en realidad Kaiba era un padre para Mokuba, lo habia cuidado desde siempre, y aun siendo un adolescente lo seguía cuidando igual…

- _Arigato_ hermano…_arigato_…-le sonrió Mokuba al mayor…y el castaño correspondió ese gesto…

Que diferente era ese Kaiba con su familia, quien pensaría que ese chico, que ahora abrazaba de forma cariñosa a su hermano menor pudiera siquiera ser capaz de hacerle daño a alguien, a tal punto de casi destruirle la vida…nadie creería y aun cuando se supiera toda la verdad, habría algunos que no la creerían, ya que Kaiba parecía incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien…aunque en realidad atrás de esa sonrisa y mirada amable, se escondía un villano, que estaba apunto de hacer de las suyas…una vez mas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los pelirrojos, los besos, las caricias, las palabras sensuales era lo que mas se decían en aquel instante…el miedo de Yugi al tocar o sentir las carias de su Yami, habia desaparecido y esa noche, en que prácticamente ambos se estaban reencontrando luego de que el faraón tuviera su accidente, era en esa noche, en que todo…absolutamente Todo podría pasar entre ambos…

- Haaa _aibou_…-dijo Yami luego de tomar aire luego del beso apasionado que el y su hikari le habían dado…-hikari, quiero hacerte una pregunta…-Yugi se habia acomodado en el pecho de Yami, mientras que el lo abrazada de forma cariñosa…

- ¿Dime?...-pregunto el niño inocentemente, Yami amaba ese gesto…

- _Aibou_ se que aun tienes miedo por el abuso que sufriste…y quizás pienses que entregársele a alguien sea tan terrible como la experiencia que pasaste…-Yugi guardaba silencio solo escuchaba atento…-pero _aibou_…-Yami tomo del mentón al chico para que lo mirara…-esta noche quiero demostrarte que entregársele a alguien por amor…es muy diferente a hacerlo obligado…no es terrible, no es horrible, y si tengo cuidado, no te dolerá mas bien disfrutaras conmigo una noche maravillosa…si tu deseas en que esta noche te muestre el verdadero significado de la entrega _aibou_…estaría encantado de ser yo el que te enseñe lo maravilloso que es esa experiencia…

Dijo Yami mientras acercaba su rostro al de Yugi, y le daba suaves besos al pequeño, el solo tenia los ojos cerrados sintiendo las muestras de amor de parte de su Yami, pero no sabia si en verdad aquella experiencia iba hacer tan maravillosa como el faraón decía, aun tenia sus miedos al respecto pero…también deseaba entregársele a Yami, ser ambos uno solo…lo amaba tanto…y sabia que si el faraón decía que iba hacer maravilloso así debería de ser…

Quizás Yami nunca habia hecho algo igual antes, pero estaba convencido que seria maravilloso, por que la entrega era la muestra mas pura de amor, Yugi también lo sabia, y como Yami el también deseaba tanto en que ambos se pertenecieran mutuamente…

- Si no estas listo aun, sabes que yo te esperare toda la eternidad mi _aibou_ hermoso…

Dijo Yami dándole un suave beso en los labios, y luego dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa, no iba a presionar a Yugi, si el no estaba listo y eso era lo que le quería dar a entender que al recibir una negativa, no se iba a molestar…

- Lo deseo…-dijo Yugi abrazando a Yami suavemente, ya que sabia que algunas heridas del faraón aun no cerraban…-deseo tanto ser tuyo…y que tu seas mió…-dijo besando a Yami y sonriéndole de forma juguetona…-muéstrame que es amar…muéstrame que la entrega puede ser algo único y especial…muéstrame que es el amor…

- Como tú digas mi_ hikari no tenshi_…

Le dijo Yami mientras se acercaba a Yugi, y comenzaba a besarlo, de forma suave al principio y luego profundizando aun más en el beso, mientras que el pequeño se aventuraba bajo la camisa de Yami, y acariciaba con sus manos la piel que esta resguardaba…

Esa noche iban a suceder muchas cosas entre ambos, superar el miedo, la angustia, y el trauma de parte de Yugi, la dicha, el amor, la felicidad de parte de parte Yami…esa noche seria inolvidable para ambos, y en ninguna de sus caricias o sesiones de besos el pequeño Yugi pensaría en su abusador, para el la única persona que existía y existiría siempre era su Yami y nada mas, se dejaba guiar por besos, y gemía placidamente al sentir las carias del faraón…una noche mágica seria esa…una noche en que ambos se convertirían por fin en uno solo…

**CONTINUARA………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa esperamos que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado…

MARIK: Ra Kaiba sigue más maloso…

KAIBA: Oye eso me acarreara mas enemigos…

BAKURA: ¿Mas? Pensé que seria imposible, con todos los que tienes ya basta XD-mirada asesina de Kaiba…

YAMI: Wueno al menos yo me cure…

BAKURA: Eso es lo único que lamento…

YAMI: Mirada asesina…

BAKURA: Oigan hoy es el dia de ver asesinamente al ladrón y no avisarme oigan para la próxima díganme pa saber…

MARIK: Es que todos te ven así de cariño…

BAKURA: A bueno…

HOLLY: Bueno pasemos agradecer los reviews quien lo hará…

KAIBA: Oigan lo haré yo, es que soy el mal querido…

HOLLY: Ta bien esta es tu oportunidad…

KAIBA: Oye al fin…

YAMI: Oye no le repliques a mi nena…

KAIBA: Ya esta bien, agradezco los reviews enviados por: **Katsuy Akano, ****Relena Sakurazuka Kaiba****Yami Yugi Girlfriend****, Seika Lerki, Yuri Motto de Tao Judai, Saku Ishtar, Lizy-chan, Lila, Dark Angel Loveless, Xuen e Hikaru Darkness**, les agradecemos muchos sus reviews y esperamos que nos sigan escribiendo…

HOLLY: Esperamos que el chap de esta semana les haga gustado, y no se olviden de dejar reviews…

YAMI: Eso nos ayuda a seguir luchando…

HOLLY: Espero que les haya gustado la sorprencita entre Yami y Yug en el próximo chap se pondrá mejor…

YAMI: Hasta el próximo capitulo…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	11. Capitulo 11: Quiero

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 11: "QUIERO"**

La noche cubría con su manto la ciudad de domino, la mayoría de sus habitantes ya estaban disfrutando placidamente de sus sueños, pero en una de esas casas, en que las luces se encontraban apagadas, estaba sucediendo algo completamente diferente al descanso…

Al adentrarse en la casa, y llegar a la habitación donde provenían uno sonidos muy particulares y descubrir a quienes los producían, se podía saber por que aun no estaba durmiendo, sus habitantes y también del por que de aquellos sonidos…

Dos cuerpos desnudos se notaban en la cama, ambos muy parecidos pero a la vez muy diferentes…el más pequeño de ellos, estaba gimiendo placidamente mientras que el más grande estaba saboreando de forma sensual la parte más sensible del chico…

El joven tomaba entre sus manos las mantas que cubrían su cama y las apretaba en una forma desesperada para liberar todo el placer que le estaba produciendo el mayor…luego de un gran y sonoro gemido, la semilla del chico quedo en la boca del mayor…el le sonrió con malicia y picardía, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara, sabia a que se debía esa sonrisa, pero aun bajo la vergüenza que le producía verla, le encantaba contemplarla…

- Maravilloso néctar de la vida…-dijo el mayor mientras tragaba aquel líquido viscoso y se acercaba al más pequeño para probar sus dulces y rosados labios…

- Yami este es solo el comienzo…

Ahora fue el pequeño quien tomaba una sonrisa maliciosa, el mayor se sonrojo ligeramente nunca habia visto tal sonrisa en el chico, aunque luego suavizo su mirada, emocionado de que el joven estuviera superando su terrible experiencia…

El chico tomo acciones y logro hacer que fuera el faraón, el que se recostara en la cama y ahora era el pequeño quien se subía sobre el teniendo cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas, y comenzaba a besarlo de forma suave y luego llenando de pasión cada beso. Bajo lentamente pasando por el pecho del faraón, saboreando de forma espontánea las tetillas en aquel bien formado abdomen, haciendo que el mayor gimiera en placer, luego bajo de forma suave hasta llegar al abdomen, el faraón tomo con sus manos aquellas sabanas que una vez Yugi apretó, también al igual que su hikari, queriendo liberar el placer…

- Wow estas muy emocionado Yami…-le dijo Yugi en forma juguetona, al ver que el miembro del faraón estaba levantado y muy hinchado, por las muestras de placer que le estaba dando su hikari…-Bien no te haré esperar…-fue con eso ultimo que el chico acerco su boca al miembro del faraón y lo introdujo en su boca…

- Haaaa

Suspiro el faraón al sentir la frágil boca del chico, besar su parte más sensible, aquella boca inexperta al faraón le pareció una delicia. Sentir como aquella boca en cada beso iba llenándose de experiencia dada por el corazón y la determinación de hacer disfrutar a su pareja…

En pocos minutos todas las sensaciones que sentía el faraón explotaron, dejando liberar su semilla en la boca del pequeño…el le sonrió de forma dulce y al igual que su Yami trago cada gota de aquel néctar que le habia regalado su faraón…

- ¿Listo para el final Yugi?

Toda aquella experiencia para Yugi habia sido lo mas maravilloso que alguien le pudo dar, no habia pensado en su agresor en todo aquel rato, las sesiones con la psicóloga habían ayudado a no pensar en su agresor, en aquel momento de amor que le estaba dando el faraón. Pero también el amor que Yami le demostraba lo habían ayudado a un mas para superar sus traumas por completo…

- Nunca he estado mas listo mi _koibito_…

El niño le sonrió a Yami mientras que ambos cambiaban de posiciones y ahora era Yugi quien se recostaba en la cama, Yami le dio vuelta de forma suave y sutil, le daba un beso en el cuello al chico para calmarlo y evitar que se tensara, aunque el pequeño estaba muy relajado y no parecía preocupado, confiaba plenamente en Yami y sabia que el faraón iba tener mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo…

La mano de Yami se encamino hacia los glúteos del chico y los acaricio, aquellos se sentían tan suaves, como seda Yami se extasió al sentirlos…luego los apartado de forma suave, he introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del pequeño…Yugi solo gimió un poco al sentir la invasión pero no sintió dolor alguno, al parecer su mala experiencia habia dejado la entrada del chico lo suficientemente abierta, como para que no le doliera en lo absoluto, la preparación que Yami le estaba dando…

- Voy a entrar Yugi…

Le dijo el faraón ya que al sentir que el chico no sintió dolor, le dio el valor para decir entrar el chico…Yugi solo asintió mientras esperaba paciente que el faraón entrara en el, cosa que no tubo que esperara mucho, ya que sintió como la punta del miembro de Yami se aventuraba en su entrada…

- Haaag…

Sintió algo de dolor aunque muy poco, el miembro de su agresor habia sido mas grande, y quizás la falta de preparación previa le veía dado aun mas dolor, que cuando Yami entro, ya que el lo habia hecho con extremo cuidado…

El faraón entro por completo y su miembro estaba listo para comenzar a investir Yami miro a su hikari el cual tenia una mirada relajada esperando por que el faraón lo invistiera, eso lo tranquilizo ya que significaba que su _aibou_ no sentía dolor y era lo que Yami quería evitar a toda costa…

Las envestidas comenzaron de forma suave y luego en rápidos movimientos, el cuerpo de Yugi se movía al compás que le dictaba Yami, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaron y se hicieron uno, en ningún momento el chico protesto y no sintió dolor extremo, eso a Yami le complacía…

Le hacia feliz el haber logrado hacer disfrutar a Yugi como tanto deseaba, hacerlo olvidar su mala experiencia y tener solo en su mente el momento maravilloso que ambos vivían, en que el faraón dejo su virginidad y se la entrego a la persona que amaba, y Yugi dejo sus miedos por entregársele a la única persona que amaba y amaría siempre…su faraón Yami…

Con un gemido aun mas fuerte que algún otro esa noche se escuchara, terminaron su experiencia, la semilla de Yami bañando las entrañas de Yugi y la de Yugi manchando la cama…fue maravilloso para ambos aquel momento y agradecían a Ra el poder haberlo logrado disfrutarlo juntos…

- _Ai Shiteru_…-le dijo Yami mientras besaba a Yugi y lo abrazaba con ternura…

- _Ai shiteru_ Yami, a_rigato_ por haberme mostrado que es el amor…

Con un beso entre ambos dio fin a esa noche y ambos cerraron sus ojos listos para descansar y revivir en sus sueños, aquel maravilloso momento que ambos habían compartido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente comenzó muy agitada en la mansión de los Kaiba, el dueño del imperio Kaiba, tenia cita ese dia con la psicóloga que estaba tratando el caso de Yugi, Joey ya habia tenido su sesión y ahora era turno de su pareja de tenerla, a pesar de los reglamos y excusas que puso el castaño, no pudo evitar que esa entrevista se diera, solo esperaba ser buen actor como hasta el momento habia sido…

- _Kithy_, tu desayuno esta listo…

Como todas las mañanas el rubio cambiaba de lugares con las mucamas de la mansión y era el quien preparaba el desayuno para su pareja, el castaño era feliz de probar las delicias de su cachorro, que por siempre haberse atendido solo, era muy bueno en la cocina…

- ¿Qué tenemos de delicia esta mañana?...

Dijo Kaiba llegando a lado de su cachorro, el cual llevaba un delantal blanco, unos guantes del mismo color en cada mano, un pantalón azul y una camiseta blanco con azul, usual ropa que al rubio le gustaba usar…

- Nada más delicioso que esto…-dijo Kaiba abrazando al rubio de su cintura y dándole un suave beso en los labios…el rubio se sonrojo por las palabras del castaño…

- De comer tenemos huevos revueltos, tocino, ensalada de frutas, jugo de naranja y leche…así y pan recién horneado…-dijo Joey al escuchar la campanilla del pan y sacándolo del horno, aquel inundaba con su aroma toda la mansión…

- Dios esto si que se ve muy sabroso…

Kaiba le sonrió al rubio, mientras que tomaba su tenedor y comenzaba a probar las delicias de su cachorro, y Joey solo esperaba ansioso la aprobación de su querido gatito…el castaño sonrió y abrazo al rubio de su cintura haciendo que el chico se sentaba en una de sus piernas…

- Nunca probé una delicia como esta…-le dijo Kaiba mientras tomaba con su tenedor algo de comida y le daba un poco a Joey…-sabes que todo lo que tu hagas para mi me encanta…-le dijo Kaiba mientras le daba un suave mordisco en la oreja al rubio, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara…

- ¿Siempre adelantas el postre no es vedad _Kithy_?...-le dijo Joey haciendo que Kaiba se sonrojara ligeramente…

Pasado el desayuno, la limosina de los Kaiba estaba ya en la entrada de la casa esperando que su pasajero arribara y así fue que al poco tiempo el castaño salio de la mansión acompañado del rubio…

- No olvides _Kithy_ la reunión con la psicóloga, es a las 2 de la tarde, no se te vaya a olvidar…-le decía el rubio anotándolo en la agenda electrónica del castaño…

- No se me olvidara, ahí estaré _Doggy_ tranquilo…-le dijo el castaño dándole un beso en los labios al rubio…

- Te llamare para recordártelo, ya que se que esas tus reuniones de negocios siempre se tardan mucho…-Kaiba solo sonrió mientras entraba a su limosina y esta partía dejando atrás la mansión…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas mas tarde Kaiba se estaba dirigiendo al consultorio de la psicóloga, habia intentado persuadir a Joey, para no asistir pero no logro hacer que su cachorro cambiara de opinión, así que no le quedo más opción que ir a ese lugar, donde tendría que demostrar sus dotes de actor, para no ser descubierto…

La limosina del castaño paro frente al edificio donde en uno de los pisos estaría esperando la mujer para hacerle muchas preguntas al castaño, el chofer esperaría hasta que su amo, acabara con su sesión…

En el camino al consultorio, Kaiba iba repasando mentalmente que le iba a decir a la mujer, procurando en cada palabra ser lo mas convenciste posible y no demostrar odio ante el rey del juego…tomo el ascensor y miro a un lado de el, recordando la escena cuando golpeo a Yami, una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en su rostro al recordar que el faraón no se defendió, aunque luego esa sonrisa se borro al saber que el maldito del faraón (como le decía Kaiba) habia salido con vida…

Al llegar al consultorio la puerta estaba abierta, y la secretaria frente a ella, con unos cuantos pacientes, los cuales para mala suerte de Kaiba, no habia hecho cita y el si por tanto podría pasar mas rápido…

- ¿Nombre?...-aquella mujer estaba tan ocupada con su computadora y hablando con una amiga en el teléfono, que no se dio cuenta que tenia al gran Seto Kaiba frente a ella…

- Kaiba Seto…-dijo el castaño en tono serio, como siempre se caracterizaba y fue en este punto que la mujer se dio cuenta de quien era…

- Dios…-levanto la vista y encontró a dos serios ojos azules, la chica se quedo sin habla, al ver a Kaiba y darse cuenta que era mas atractivo en persona que en la televisión o los periódicos…-te hablo luego…-dijo soltando el auricular y dejando a la persona al otro lado de la línea hablando sola…

- Tengo cita…-el castaño no dejaba a un lado la seriedad, ya estaba acostumbrado que las chicas al verlo se pusieran nerviosas y actuaran torpemente, al conocerlo…

- Claro, pase…-dijo ella no dejando de ver al castaño de arriba abajo…

- _Arigato_…-dijo Kaiba solo sujetando su portafolio, y entrando al consultorio de la psicóloga…

- Por dios Nancy-chan no me lo va a creer…-fue lo único que dijo la mujer al ver al castaño desaparecer dentro del lugar…

Esa iba hacer la primera sesión que tendría el castaño con la psicóloga y de su buena actuación dependería que no hubieran mas sesiones, tendría que ser un magnifico actor, para no demostrar rabia cuando mencionara al faraón, ¿podría lograrlo, ¿lograría burlar a la mente de una psicóloga?…tendría que hacerlo, para no ser descubierto y que fuera revelado su oscuro secreto…

**CONTINUARA………………..….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! A todos esperamos que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado, nosotros estamos felices de seguir contando su apoyo…

YAMI: Y mas aun por que logramos llegar a mas de 100 reviews…arigato a todos los que nos siguen apoyando…

HOLLY: Hai estamos súper felices de contar con su apoyo, y haber logrado llegar a mas de 100 RR en verdad arigato, y esperamos que nos sigan leyendo…

YUGI: El fic se pondrá aun mejor…

YAMI: Así que no se olviden de mandar siempre su comentario, ya que eso nos ayuda a continuar…

HOLLY: Agradezcamos los reviews que hemos recibido…

YUGI: Agradecemos los reviews de: **Lizy-chan, Yami Yugi ****Girlfriends, Katsuy Akano, Yuri Motto de Tao Judai, Angel Terra, ****Relena Sakurazuka Kaiba****, Kerkira Hiwatem, Saku Ishtar, Dark Angel Loveless, Nethed, Lila, Hikaru Darkness y Yumi-chan**, les agradecemos a todos por haber escrito, esperamos que nos sigan leyendo…

HOLLY: Hoy no tuvimos a Kaiba-kun agradeciendo los RR que la otra vez a los lectores no les gusto que el lo hiciera…

KAIBA: Oigan eso no es justo, soy el villano, el que le da levante al fic…que injusticia…

HOLLY: Gomen nasai Kaiba-kun…

YAMI: Tal vez en otra vida, te quieren contestando RR Kaiba…

KAIBA: Cállate momia resucitada…

HOLLY: Wueno gente nos despedimos, esperamos que les haya gustado el chap, y no se olviden de dejar RR

YAMI: Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	12. Capitulo 12: Mas Que La Vida

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 12: "MAS QUE LA VIDA"**

Abrió lentamente perilla la puerta seguro, como el siempre era, miro un poco al rededor queriendo encontrarse con la psicóloga que lo interrogaría, parecía seguro físicamente pero su corazón estaba algo acelerado, y aunque se habia repetido mucho veces lo que diría no podía evitar sentirse nervioso…

- Kaiba-san…-puede sentarse…-ofreció la mujer el asintió, se notaba seguro, y su temple estaban como siempre inquebrantable, pero por dentro estaba temblando…

- Quiero aclarar que solo tengo media hora, así que apresúrese…-fueron las primeras palabras de Kaiba, la psicóloga solo asintió sin protestar ya que antes la pareja del chico, le habia contado su apretada agenda…

- Entonces comencemos…-dijo ella mientras se ponía sus lentes y observaba la libreta de apuntes…

- Cuénteme Kaiba-san, ¿como ha sido su vida desde que conoció a Joey?…-el castaño se sorprendió no se esperaba esa pregunta…-¿ha cambiado o ha permanecido igual?…- sus palabras eran seguras, quería comenzar analizando la relación que tenia con el rubio…

- Ha cambiado obviamente…-contesto Kaiba con tono de molestia no se esperaba esa pregunta, y por tanto no tenia discurso preparado…- usted lo conoció, Joey es una persona que le cambia la vida a cualquiera…

Aunque bastaba dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos, ya que no podía negar que amaba a Joey, aunque también…amaba a Yugi, quizás el amor que sentía por el pelirrojo era más de despecho, por ser despreciado y por que fue Yami quien logro ganárselo…

- ¿Cómo cambio?...- ella quería analizar cada palabra que decía el chico sobre su pareja, así mismo hizo con Joey también…

- Cambio mucho, ya que antes mis días eran grises, y monótonos, pero desde que conocí a Joey tienen color, además el llego a mi vida en el peor momento y gracias a el logre salir de ese bache, con su carisma y optimismo logro hacer que volviera a sonreír…

Aquella mujer anotaba cada palabra y analizaba en silencio la veracidad de ellas, buscaba en cada silaba el mas mínimo rastro de falsedad pero no encontraba nada todo en ellas parecían ser verdaderas…

- ¿La relación con su hermano como ha sido, al saber de su relación con Joey-kun?...-llagaba el turno de indagar en la familia

- Mi hermano siempre me ha apoyado en todo lo que yo he hecho, y mi relación con Joey no fue la acepción…-dijo Kaiba muy seriamente…

- Ya veo, hablando de su hermano ¿como esta tomando usted la adolescencia de Mokuba-kun?...

- Ha sido difícil educar a mi hermano, sin la guía de unos padres, ya que lo único que el vio de niño fue los maltratos de mi padrastro, aunque para evitar repetir esos mismas traumas que pase yo cuando tenia su edad, estoy leyendo libros, y me informo lo mas que pueda para ayudarlo, cuando tenga problemas, además el sabe que puede contar conmigo en lo que sea…-Kaiba contestaba con mucha determinación y veracidad no dejaba espacios a dudas…

- ¿Qué es lo que piensa de Yami-san y Yugi-kun?...-el castaño callo unos momentos por que tenia que mencionar a ese faraón mediocre primero, se repetía en su mente, pero si no contestaba con tanta seguridad como lo estaba haciendo podría ser descubierto…

- Ambos son amigos de mi pareja, no míos…- esa respuesta era la mejor, que se le habia ocurrido en la noche cuando repaso mentalmente las posibles preguntas, junto con sus respuestas…-yo solo he visto a ambos en contadas ocasiones, ya sabe que por mis compromisos no queda lugar para reuniones sociales…

- Ya veo…-dijo aquella mujer, Kaiba la miro de reojo y solo pudo ver que ella estaba anotando muy afanadamente cada una de sus palabras…trago saliva y rogaba en silencio que le hubiera creído…

- ¿Qué piensa de lo que le paso a Yugi-kun?...-la pregunta fuerte, tenia que ser extrañadamente convincente para no descubrir la verdad…

- Es algo lamentable…-tomo aire mientras que mentalmente salía su discurso lleno de compasión…-nuestra sociedad esta tan degenerada, tan llena de corrupción, alcoholismo y drogas que el sexo ha llegado de tener importancia…-todas sus palabras las habia leído en un libro sobre adolescentes problemas, no solo para su hermano servían esos libros…-las personas miran el sexo como algo necesario, no ven lo sublime que es que ese acto se haga con alguien a quien amas…supongo que es la educación que están teniendo los jóvenes de ahora, o los videos sucios que se pueden adquirir en la Web. Induce a los jóvenes o a los mismos adultos a realizar actos tan viles como es la violación…-vaya si que se habia inspirado en su discurso, ni el mismo creía todo lo que se le habia ocurrido en un segundo…

- Tiene toda la razón…pero dígame señor Kaiba…ya que me cuenta de esas paginas sucias, que envenenan la mente de los adolescentes o de los mismos adultos…han llegado estas paginas afectarle a usted…-golpe bajo sabia que esos libros mediocres no estaban bien redactados…

- Yo no veo esa clase de paginas, soy una persona lo suficientemente madura como para no ver esa porquería, donde lo único que hace la pornografía es confundir a los jóvenes lo que es en verdad el sexo…nunca me llamaron la atención ver esa clase de paginas y ahora no es la excepción…-agradecía que su mente maquino una respuesta rápida…

- Aun así no me ha respondido como se siente usted, luego de la violación de su amigo…

- Conocido…

- Como quiera llamarle…

- Es imperdonable lo que le sucedió, lo único que deja en claro es que hay que cuidar mas a los jóvenes de los peligros de esta sociedad…espero que logren atrapar al culpable y lo enjuicien, ya que ese acto vil no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo…

Cuan seguro se escuchaba Kaiba, cualquiera que lo escuchara creería en cada una de sus palabras, pero…la psicóloga quizás se miraba joven pero tenia más de 10 años de experiencia y habia algo en las palabras de Kaiba, que no encajaba…

- ¿Y como ha sido su relación con Yami-san?...-no, por que tenia que mencionarlo a el?, no quería escuchar su nombre ya que hacia que algo en su interior cambiara y creciera la furia…

- Bueno…-se escucho dudoso, la psicóloga lo noto…-como le dije a ambos los he visto en contadas ocasiones, no nos hemos tratado mucho, ellos dos de quienes son amigos es de Joey…-busco escape por la tangente…

- Esa no fue mi pregunta Kaiba-san...-la psicóloga notaba el cambio del castaño al escuchar mencionar a Yami, y por eso seguirá insistiendo con el…-no me refiero a si usted es amigo de el, me refiero a como es su relación en esas contadas ocasiones que usted lo ha tratado…-el castaño trago saliva…

- Normal, siempre lo he mirado como un gran duelista y un gran rival…-estaba haciendo esfuerzo sobre humano para no estallar en gritos, he insultos hacia Yami…

- Me he enterado de su rivalidad con Yami-san…-o dios ese podría ser un punto en su contra…y ahora entendía el por la insistencia de la psicóloga por saber del maldito del faraón…

- Es cierto, pero eso ahora esta olvidado ya que como ambos dejamos los duelos, ya no hay por que de sentir esa rivalidad…-estaba perdiendo credibilidad, podía verlo en los ojos de la psicóloga…

- ¿Y que es lo que siente por el ahora? Si dice que ya no es rivalidad…-odio…pensó para si mismo, tenia que pensar en una buena excusa…

- Bien…lo veo como un gran duelista y una persona con mucho potencial para lograr lo que se propone…-no podría creer el estaba adulando a al idiota de la momia resucitada?…era imposible…

- Ya veo…-esas palabras no sonaban bien para Kaiba…- ¿Y no ha pensando en ayudar a Yugi-kun luego de lo que le paso?...

- Claro, aunque por mis compromisos y lo ocupado que estoy siempre, no puedo, pero Joey se esta ocupando de el, siempre le digo que vele por el y que le ayude en lo que pueda, además cuenta con mi apoyo incondicional…

- Ya veo…-esas palabras otra vez…

- ¿Por que en todos estos meses, de ocurrido el incidente no ha ido a visitarlo? Supongo que si usted esta tan preocupado como dice estarlo, bien podría hacer un espacio en su agenda para visitarlo…-obviamente esa mujer no estaba creyendo en sus palabras…

- No he querido importunar, usted sabe que en estos casos lo que menos querrá Yugi es tener visitas…-a pesar de que sus respuestas eran rápidas y seguras, ella no parecía estarlas creyendo…

- Tiene usted razón…-anoto sus palabras junto con lo que pensaba, y Kaiba tenia razón, no le estaba creyendo…-Bien Kaiba-san con eso hemos terminado la sesión, le agradezco mucho su tiempo…

Le dijo despidiéndose del castaño, el ojiazul agradeció en silencio mientras arreglaba su gabardina tomaba su portafolio y se marchaba…la chica cerro la puerta y luego meditaba en silencio lo que hablo con el, algo en sus palabras no parecía encajar con lo que decía, sus respuestas a pesar que eran seguras y parecían ser reales, tenían algo que las hacia ser falsas, y al parecer el castaño, sentía por Yami algo mas que solo rivalidad…mas bien parecía ser odio, quizás estaba equivocada pero por la experiencia y casos anteriores similares al de ellos, le hacia pensar en que sus corazonadas eran ciertas, tenia que meditar muy bien las cosas ya que si se equivocaba podría ser el final de su carrera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya muy avanzada la tarde cuando el faraón regresaba a su hogar, ya que ese dia debido a los ánimos de Yugi habia decido dejarlo solo y cumplir con sus actividades, Yami estaba agotado, pero la sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro, estaba feliz de haber logrado hacer que su hikari se recuperara del incidente y celebrando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano, para su amado _aibou_, era su forma de agradecerle el amor que el le daba…

- Ya estoy en casa…-dijo el faraón mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía las sandalias, luego buscaba en la casa a su amado hikari…-¿Yugi?...-el chico no se miraba por toda la casa, ni se escuchaban sus movimientos…-¿_aibou_?...

Lo seguía llamando el faraón, mientras que subía a la habitación, pensando que por el cansancio de la noche anterior, estaría tomando una siesta…pero no estaba en la habitación tampoco…eso hizo que el corazón del faraón se aceleraba, comenzaba a preocuparse…

- YUGI!!...-le grito mientras corría a la cocina ya que ahí escucho unos sonidos…-DIOSES _AIBOU_…

Y no se equivoco en este lugar estaba el pelirrojo, llevaba un delantal de color blanco y dos guantes estampados con margaritas en sus manos, una hermosa sonrisa tenia en su rostro al ver al faraón, aunque luego se preocupo al verlo tan pálido y luego sentir como lo abrazaba con anhelo mientras las flores caían al piso…

- ¿Yami que pasa?...-le pregunto preocupado, no habia escuchado al faraón llegar y como tenia el vinculo bloqueado debido a la sorpresa que preparaba, tampoco habia escuchado sus pensamientos…

- _Aibou_ me preocupaste…-le dijo el faraón separándose del chico…-cuando no respondiste, y luego no verte en el cuarto se me congelo la sangre en verdad…-lo abrazo nuevamente…-_aibou_ por Ra no vuelvas a cerrar el vinculo…_onegai_…no lo hagas…

Le suplico el faraón, mientras que unas lagrimas caían rodando por sus mejillas, ese susto hizo que su mente recordara viejos recuerdos que pensó sellados, como la noche en que el chico fue abusado y Yami llego a la casa y no lo encontró, por eso se alarmo tanto pensó que ese incidente se habia vuelto a repetir…

- _Koibito_…

Yugi le acariciaba los cabellos a Yami, mientras que el faraón podía sentir el vientre levemente redondeado del chico, tenia un poco mas de 3 meses de embarazo y ya se le podía sentir el vientre donde crecía el hijito de Yugi, aunque para Yami era suyo también…

- No quise preocuparte…-le dio un beso en la frente…- ¿Me perdonas?...-le pidió en tono suave, el faraón asintió ¿como negarse a ese bello rostro?…luego miro las flores aun lado de Yami…-¿Estas son para mi?...-los ojos de Yugi se iluminaron en alegría…

- Si, aunque no son tan hermosas como tú…-le dijo el faraón recogiendo su humilde regalo y se lo daba a Yugi…

- Huelen delicioso _arigato_…-lo abrazo nuevamente, y luego se separaba mientras iba por agua para sus flores…

- Yugi yo también me disculpo, creo que exagere…-dijo el faraón apenado…

- No esta bien…-dijo Yugi terminando de ponerle aguas a las flores y las ponía en la mesa que habia en la cocina…luego se acerco a Yami y lo miro a los ojos y con una servilleta le limpiaba las lagrimas…-es que quería tener todo listo para cuando tu llegaras…-le dijo el chico alegre…-quiero que todo quede perfecto…

Le sonrió mientras, señalaba las hoyas que aun estaban en el fuego y el pan que estaba en el horno emanaba su delicioso aroma…con la preocupación que sintió Yami no se percato del aroma a comida…que despistado era…

- Huele delicioso

- Pero aun no esta listo…-se quejo Yugi haciendo puchero…-ahora ya no será sorpresa…

- No te preocupes aibou, iré a poner la mesa mientras tu acabas de preparar tus delicias…-le dijo Yami sonriéndole y tomando del mentón al chico...

- _Arigato_ Yami…

El faraón le dio un beso suave en los labios, luego se marchaba hacer lo que dijo, mientras Yugi lo miraba marcharse, cuan feliz era de poder tener a una persona como Yami a su lado…a pesar de todo lo que le sucedió el faraón lo seguía amando igual, antes maldijo su suerte y su vida, ahora agradecía del que los dioses le dieran una segunda oportunidad de vivirla, y lo mas importante de vivirla a lado de la persona que tanto amaba…su amado Yami…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto fuera de la casa una lujosa limosina observaba el lugar, habia visto como llegaba el auto de Yami, aquella chatarra vieja y obsoleta, no entendía como una cafetera como es podría trasportar gente aun, aunque pensándolo bien esa cafetera y Yami tenían mucho en común, ya que ambos eran igualmente viejos y descontinuados…

- Maldito faraón…

Maldijo entre dientes, mientras que sus manos sostenían el volante y sus ojos azules veían penetrantes aquella casa, estaba escondido en un callejón y por eso mismo el faraón no logro ver su auto, habia estado vigilando la casa desde hacia muchos días atrás, cada moviendo y la hora que cada persona entraba o salía el la sabia muy bien, era parte de su plan de volver a repetir aquel acto ilícito, que tenia deseos de hacer desde hacia mucho…

- Serás mió una vez mas Yugi…serás solo mió…

Paso su lengua en sus blancas perlas, mientras que encendía el motor y arrancaba el auto rumbo a su hogar…sabia que a esas horas no debía de haber nadie, eso era un alivio ya que nadie le preguntaría sobre su retraso, y esos momentos a solas también le servirían para afinar los últimos detalles de su plan ilícito…

- Lo deseo mas que la vida, más que a Joey…más que a todo…-dijo saboreando inconcientemente cuando tubo aquel suave cuerpo temblando en sus brazos…-serás mió Yugi…serás mió y esta vez me asegurare que no seas de nadie mas…-pensó refiriéndose a Yami…

Su ultimo golpe tendría cero fallas, no como el ultimo en que el chico logro escapar esta vez, no lo iba a lograr y al contrario el se iba a quedar a su lado siempre, ya que le encantaba sentir su cuerpo, sentir las entrañas suaves, calidas e inexploradas del chico, solo de pensar se excitaba. Muy pronto podría cumplir sus decesos y esta vez Yugi, no iba a escaparse como la ultima vez, primero tendría que matarlo antes de permitirle volver alado del faraón, a ese que tanto odiaba y que también muy pronto recibiría su merecido…el cual seria peor que la misma muerte, sonrió con malicia, el faraón tenia que pagarle todo lo que le habia hecho, lo pagaría con sangre cada titulo perdido, con lagrimas de suplica, cada humillación que el sufrió…lo pagaría y el se encargaría de hacerlo pagar…

**CONTINUARA…………………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa gente, aquí tamos con el chap de esta semana, espero que les haya gustado…

YAMI: Nos esforzamos mucho en hacerlo…

KAIBA: Genial con este chap, la gente me odiara mas…

MARIK: Mas? No creía que eso fuera posible…O.o…

KAIBA: Ya cállate…

HOLLY: Wueno vamos a pasar agradecer los reviews, ando un poco enfermita, así que prometo contestar sus valiosos reviews el próximo chapter…

YAMI: Mi nenita handa afonica, con fiebre…

MARIK: Maldita gripa llega cuando menos te lo esperas...

HOLLY: Ni me digan…TT.TT…odio esto…

KAIBA: Seh, seh, lo que sea, puedo agradecer los reviews yo…-levantando la mano…

HOLLY: Bueno…

YAMI: Casi nos linchan la otra vez que lo hiciste Kaiba, estas loco?...

MARIK: Nadie te quiere agradeciendo nada gato…

KAIBA: Mirada asesina a ambos…

HOLLY: Pues entonces que lo haga Yamito…

YAMI: Wueno ya que insisten…agradecemos los reviews mandados por: Nethed, Saku Ishtar, Lizy-chan, Kerkira HiwAtem, Seika Lerki, Dark Angel Loveless, Yuri Motto de Tao Judai, Katsuy Akano, Fleir, Lila, Ivanov y Diosa Athenea, arigato por escribir besos a todas…

KAIBA: Oigan alguna vez, voy agradecer los reviews yo otra vez…-recibe tomatazos…-oigan?...

MARIK: Oye que buena respuesta recibiste gato…

YAMI: No tengo culpa el publico me ama…-recibe flores…

KAIBA: Este fic no seria nada sin el villano…-mas tomatazos…-oigan? Esto no se lava a mano…

MARIK: Tienes plata, ve a comprarte otro trajecito de ricachón…

HOLLY: Wueno gente nos despedimos…apenas si veo, detesto las ganas de estornudar y que te moleste la nariz todo el tiempo…

YAMI: Pero yo la toy cuidando…

HOLLY: Es lo único bueno de enfermarse…-ojitos en forma de corazón…

KAIBA: Oigan, la próxima vez contesto los review yo…-el publico se comienza a marchar…

YAMI: Oigan, tranquilos solo bromeaba…-Marik amordaza y amarra a Kaiba, para que no agradezca nada…-el moreno asiente…-arigato por leerlos…besos…

HOLLY: Esperamos leerlos por aquí en el próximo chap…

**SAYONARA,-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	13. Capitulo 13: Mas Haya del Tiempo

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**(_Capitulo dedicado a: Neferyami, arigato por el apoyo_)**

**CAPITULO 13: "MAS HAYA DEL TIEMPO"**

Varios meses habían pasado desde la primera sesión del CEO con la psicóloga, ese dia fue la ultima sesión, habia estado dando excusas y no iba a la sesiones, aunque en aquella ocasión no pudo escaparse, al menos esa era la ultima y eso lo aliviaba, a pesar de eso aun seguía con su obsesión de vigilancia a la casa de los pelirrojos y notaba que el menor habia subido mucho de peso, quizás era su imaginación, pero eso no importaba ahora tenia que tranquilizarse ya que iba llegando a su hogar…

El auto paralizado color negro donde iba Kaiba paro frente a la puerta principal de la mansión, los habitantes no le dieron mucha importancia ya que Kaiba acostumbraba llegar a esas horas (Ya pasaban de las 10), aunque en realidad ese dia no llego temprano debido al trabajo, si no por su obsesión…

- Kitty bienvenido!!!...-le grito Joey mientras se colgaba del cuello de Kaiba y le daba un beso en los labios, ese recibimiento tenia siempre el castaño, cuando se retrasaba y su cachorro llegaba antes que el…

- Doggy, llegaste temprano…-le dijo el castaño ya que el no esperaba que el chico ya estuviera en casa, por eso no le importo retrasarse…

- Fumigaron y nos despacharon rápido en el periódico, pero eso no importa…-Joey acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del castaño…-te retrasaste mucho, pensaba cenar contigo…-le dijo con tristeza, habia estado esperando al castaño, y el nunca llego…

- _Gomen nasai_…-se disculpo el CEO, no le gustaba ver a su amado cachorro triste…

- No te preocupes se que estas ocupado…-Joey le sonrió…

Kaiba le correspondió esa sonrisa, aunque para si mismo pensaba que estaba siendo egoísta ya que el motivo de su retraso era por pensar en si mismo, cumplir sus deseos y sus lujurias… no podía negar que amaba mucho a Joey y también quería hacerlo feliz, complacerlo por la espera de esa noche…

- Te compensare…-le dijo de pronto Joey se sorprendió, ya que ni siquiera estaban hablando de eso…

- Nani?

- Te compensare tu espera, mañana tu y yo nos iremos a cenar, Mokuba va a ir a una pijamada mañana, así que no estará en casa, tendremos la mansión para ti y para mi…sabes que significa…-le sonrió el CEO con malicia haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara…

- KITTY, pícaro…-le dijo en tono sexy mientras que le daba un pellizco en los muy bien proporcionados glúteos del castaño…-sabes que yo no desaprovecho ninguna oportunidad, y mas si es para hacer ronronear a mi querido gatito…

El CEO se sonrojo ligeramente, ambos se sentaron en la sala, aunque Joey aprovecho y se sentó en las piernas de Kaiba, a el no le molestaba ya estaba acostumbrado de eso ya que a Joey le encantaba sentir a su gatito cerca…

- Ya regresaste nii-san…-Mokuba iba bajando las escaleras medio a dormitado…

- ¿Sucede algo Mokuba?...-ambos lo miraron preocupado ya que no era común que el chico se despertara…

- Lie, es solo que traigo una nota de la escuela…-ambos suspiraron en alivio…- tengo que entregarla mañana, iremos a esquiar la próxima semana y necesito que me firmes el permiso nii-san…

El chico se tallaba los ojos cerrados por el sueño que tenia, ni se fijaba en la posición que estaba Joey y Kaiba, aunque no importaba mucho a ninguno, ya muchas veces antes los vio así y a Mokuba ya se la hacia algo común…

- Moky, por que no me dijiste, yo le habría dado tu nota a Kitty…-le dijo Joey en forma comprensiva Mokuba negó en ademán…

- Es que se me habia olvidado y como vine muy cansado de gimnasia no escuche cuando regresaste Joey…-el chico llegaba a eso de las 7 de la noche a su casa luego de la escuela y como llego muy cansado esa noche, de una vez se fue a dormir y no escucho que a las 8 de la noche llego el rubio, que por lo general llegaba a eso de las 11…

- Esta bien, no te preocupes dame el documento para leerlo…-dijo el CEO, mientras que Joey se levantaba y se sentaba el sillón aun lado de su koi para mayor comodidad…

El castaño leyó el papel del permiso, no acostumbraba a firmar nada si no lo leía primero, era algo común en el así que a Mokuba no le importo, el chico ni siquiera se fijo ya que estaba sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba demasiado cansado…

- Mokuba, aquí dice que un adulto tiene que acompañarte…-al CEO eso no le agrado ya que no podía dejar sus negocios por 3 días que duraba la excursión de la escuela…

- Si nos comentaron, yo te quería pedir que me permitirías ir con Joey, se que estas ocupado, que no puedes descuidar Kaibacorp y como es viernes Joey tiene libre ese dia…-los viernes tenia libre el rubio en compensación por sus llegadas tarde y madrugadas…-claro si me quieres acompañar tu también Joey-chan…-Mokuba le hizo ojitos Kuriboh y el rubio no tardo en aceptar le gustaba mucho ir a asquear, así que no habia mucho que pensar…

- Bueno…-aunque Kaiba si tenia sus peros…

- Será muy seguro hermano, solo quieren a un representante adulto para que nos acompañe durante el viaje, y que compartamos con el, habitación además como solo ira un maestro quieren ayuda extra con mis compañeros…

- Esta bien puedes ir y cuidas muy bien a doggy que no ande viendo a los chicos esquiadores…-Kaiba lo decía en broma…

- Kitty no me hagas castigarte…-Joey también lo dijo en forma juguetona…

- ¿Si eso es lo que estoy buscando?...-ahora el castaño lo dijo en forma sexy…

- Oigan, oigan hay menores de edad presentes…-les dijo Mokuba pareciendo enojado, aunque en realidad le hacia mucha gracia como esos dos se demostraran su amor…-firma el papel pon que autorizas a Joey para que me acompañe…- el castaño hizo lo que su hermano le dijo y adjunto la nota en que permitía que Joey fuera el representante de el…-arigato hermano eres el mejor…-Mokuba abrazo al mayor tomo la nota y se fue a dormir…

- Nos hemos quedado solitos Kitty…-le dijo Joey luego que escuchara la puerta de la habitación de Mokuba cerrarse…

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?...-Kaiba frotaba su nariz con la de su doggy…-¿ummm? ¿Que quiere hacer mi cachorrito?...-le dijo en forma sexy…

- Este cachorrito, tiene que castigar a su kitty por mal pensado…-dijo Joey en forma seria, aunque con mirada juguetona…-ya sabes lo que significa kitty…

-Kitty acepta su castigo con humildad…-hacia que el rubio se sentara otra vez en sus piernas…-ven acá doggy que voy a pedir mi castigo…

El CEO se acerco al rubio y comenzó a besarlo de forma suave y luego con más pasión, mientras que su mano se aventuraba a desabrochar el botón de su camisa y luego esta quedaba despojada…comenzando así una de tantas noches de entrega que ambos habían vivido juntos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Yugi apresúrate…

La mañana siguiente comenzó muy agitada en la casa de los Moto, el pequeño tenia su cita de fin de mes, con la ginecóloga y comenzando el sexto mes de gestación, tenia que ser muy cuidadoso, para vestirse y para bajar las escaleras, Yami le ayudaba aunque al pequeño le gustaba hacer las cosas por si solo así que a veces prefería vestirse el solo aunque fuera de forma lenta…

- Yugi llegaremos tarde…-le decía Yami desde la cocina mientras que ponía unos vasos conteniendo jugo de naranja en la mesa…

- Ya estoy listo…-llego Yugi, el chico llevaba una camiseta floja que no dejaba ver su redondeado vientre solo aparentaba que habia aumentado de peso, aunque al verlo con mas detenimiento se daba cuanta que el vientre redondeando sobresalía entre la camisa…

- Como amaneciste…-le dijo Yami mientras se acercaba a su hikari y le daba un beso en los labios…-¿y como amaneció mi bebito?...-pregunto mientras bajaba su rostro y le daba besos en la pancita a Yugi…-¿haber como amaneció mi bebe?...-acompañado de unas caricias al pronunciado vientre, Yugi solo sonreía…

- Jijijiji Yami me haces cosquillas…-ese era el saludo que Yami le daba a sus dos personas favoritas y a Yugi siempre acababa con sacarle muchas risitas debido a las cosquillas que sentía, cuando Yami frotaba su rostro con su vientre…

- Me encanta que sonrías…-le dijo el faraón levantando su rostro y dándole un beso en los labios…-siéntate a comer te voy a servir…- ese dia tenia libre la mañana así que no tendría apuro de acompañar a Yugi con el medico…

- ¿Qué tenemos para desayunar?...-le pregunto el pequeño mientras tomaba haciendo…era costumbre de Yugi preguntar eso, siempre lo hacia, cuando su madre estuvo con vida y preparaba la comida, luego su abuelo y ahora Yami quien era el que hacia los cáeseles del ahogar ahora que el debía de cuidarse mas…

- Tenemos pan tostado…-decía Yami mientras ponía el pan en la mesa…-huevos con tocino…-le coloco un plato a Yugi y uno para el…-ensalada de frutas la recomendó el doctor…

- Tiene papaya…no me gusta…-el pequeño hizo puchero…

- Yugi, el medico dijo que es bueno para tu salud, así que si no lo haces por ti al menos haz lo por nuestro pequeño…-le dijo Yami acariciando el vientre de Yugi y el bebe dentro de el daba una patadita…-ves nuestro bebe me apoya…

Concluyo Yami mientras ponía el tazón con ensalada frente a Yugi, al pelirrojo no le quedo mas opción que aceptar, teniendo a dos en su contra, no tenia las de ganar, además quien podría resistirse a las sonrisas del faraón…

- Le pondré un poco de mermelada, para que no le sientas el sabor a la papaya…-le dijo el faraón mientras le ponía un poco de mermelada de fresa, la favorita de Yugi…

- Arigato…-el pequeño le sonrió le encantaba que Yami lo consintiera…

- ¿No te costo ducharte?...-comenzó Yami la platica mientras se sentaba y tomaba su tenedor…

- _Lie_ creo que la idea de la regadera móvil fue la mejor…

Al chico le daba mucho trabajo usar la regadera normal debido a que a veces la presión del agua le daba tan fuerte en su cabeza y cuerpo que le daba malestar, y dolores, por eso Yami mando a poner una regadera móvil con regulación, para que el pequeño pudiera ponerla en presión baja, cuando la presión del agua fuera muy fuerte, aparte que la llave estaba mucho mas baja que la normal para que al chico no le diera trabajo alcanzarla…

- Me alegro…-le sonrió el faraón mientras comenzaba a comer…

Acabado el desayuno, el faraón abrazo a Yugi ayudándolo a caminar a pesar de las quejas del pequeño, no logro persuadir al faraón para que lo dejara caminar solo, así que no le quedo más opción que dejar que los brazos fuertes del antiguo rey de Egipto lo guiaran hacia el auto…

- Hoy podremos ver a nuestro bebe una vez mas…

Ese dia le tocaba ultrasonido a Yugi, y el orgulloso padre podría ver al bebe de su amado hikari en pantalla, los amaba a ambos y sentía que el nene era mas suyo que de aquel que un dia se atrevió a abusar a su hikari…

- Yami quiero saber que va hacer, tengo curiosidad…-le dijo Yugi en forma suplicante, el faraón se habia negado a saber el sexo del bebe y el pequeño sentía mucha curiosidad de saberlo…

- _Aibou_ ya hablamos de eso…-le dijo Yami en forma seria mientras se subía al vehiculo y se iba colocando el cinturón de seguridad…-esperaremos que los dioses nos den la sorpresa…-le dijo Yami mientras miraba hacia atrás y sacaba el auto del garaje…

- Esta bien…-Yugi hizo puchero, el tenia mucha curiosidad de saber el sexo del bebe, pero por la mirada que tenia Yami, sabia que por mas que rogara no iba hacer que el faraón cambiara de opinión…

Momentos después llegaron al hospital, le hicieron los chequeos de rutina a Yugi, y el embarazo del muchacho iba muy bien… luego venia lo que Yami habia estado esperando con ansias ver a su bebe (ya que Yami sentía que era suyo, a pesar que no era así), al llegar a la sala de ultrasonidos, Yugi se recostó en una camilla solo con una bata puesta y su pronunciado vientre expuesto, el faraón ya sabia lo que se venia, la doctora le coloco gel al chico en su vientre y luego con un aparato fue buscando al bebe hasta lograr localizarlo…

- Santo Ra es hermoso…

A Yami le brillaban los ojos de felicidad igualmente a Yugi, ya que el bebito estaba completamente formado y en la imagen se le notaba que se estaba chupándose un dedo eso hizo que el pequeño Yugi sonriera y derramara unas lagrimas de alegría, Yami le apretara una de sus manos para hacerle saber que el, estaba ahí y darle apoyo…

- Ahora escuchen esto…-la doctora encendió un aparato de sonido, donde se podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebe, en ese momento Yami y Yugi sintieron su corazón regocijarse al escuchar el corazón de su hijo…

- ¿Ra Yami escuchas, escuchas?...- Yugi apenas podía hablar de la emoción, igualmente Yami…

- Esta fuerte y sano mi Yugi…-le dijo el faraón dándole un beso en la mano al muchacho, cuan feliz se sentía, a pesar de que el niño que Yugi tenia en su vientre no llevaba su sangre lo sentía tan suyo como si así fuera…

- Eso es todo…-dijo la doctora apagando el sonido y luego el aparato del estomago de Yugi…-les daré un video para que vean a su bebe en casa…-aquella amable mujer les sonrió a la pareja, ojala que sus pacientes mujeres fueran como ellos, ya que la mayoría lo único que deseaba era abortar y no disfrutar de la maravillas de la maternidad como ese muchacho estaba experimentando…

Momentos después en recepción les entregaron el video y luego que el faraón pagara lo que se le cobraba de la consulta de marcharon del hospital. Sin saber que desde que habían salido de su hogar, estaban siendo observados por dos misteriosos ojos azules los cuales parecían arder en furia al ver a ambos pelirrojos tomados de la mano y luego ver con que amor se miraban el uno con el otro…

- Maldito faraón de cuarta…

Pronuncio con enojo mientras que veía como los pelirrojos entraban a la cafetera que tenían como auto y el los seguía bastante distanciados, para que ninguno de los pelirrojos pudiera divisar su limosina, luego llegaron a la casa tienda solo Yugi se bajo del vehiculo, intercambiaron un par de palabras con Yami al volante luego el pequeño pelirrojo le dio un beso…el de ojos azules crujió los dientes en furia, luego solo veía como el auto donde iba el faraón se alejaba y solo quedaba en la casa el pelirrojo…

Sonrió con malicia, aunque siempre era así, el pelirrojo quedaba solo la mayoría de la tarde, a no ser que Joey llegaba a visitarlo de vez en cuando, pero no siempre ya que Yugi aseguraba que ya habia superado todo lo que paso y ahora era mejor que el solo continuara con su vida, no le gustaba la sobre protección, así que por ello permanecía solo la mayoría del dia en que Yami trabajaba…

Eso lo tenia muy bien analizado el ojiazul y con el hecho de las "Vacaciones" que tendrían sus dos personas favoritas, podría aprovechar esos días para llevar a cabo su plan, aquel que habia estado maquinando desde el ultimo encuentro con el pelirrojo…

- Bien Yugi, es hora de hacerte saber que Kaiba te sigue tus pasos…-sonrió con malicia y lujuria mientras que marcaba el teléfono de la casa tienda y este comenzaba a sonar dentro del establecimiento…

- _Mochi, mochi_…-se escucho la melodiosa voz de Yugi, aquella que hacia vibrar al castaño…

- Querido Yugi…-el pelirrojo se puso pálido de una sola vez al escuchar la voz, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a temblar y su cuerpo se ponía frió como hielo…el castaño solo podía escuchar como la respiración de Yugi se agitaba y el pobre muchacho no podía pronunciar palabra…-se que me escuchas, querido Yugi…-el corazón del pequeño se aceleraba tanto como su respiración…-no sabes como recuerdo tu cuerpo temblando en mis brazos querido Yugi…-Yugi estaba tan asustado que solo sostenía el auricular en su oreja mientras que comenzaba a llorar y Kaiba escucho los sollozos, eso lo hizo sonreír…-escucho que tu también lo recuerdas, tranquilo mi amor pronto volveremos a estar juntos…

- LIE!...-le grito Kaiba se sorprendió, ya que el muchacho no habia dicho nada en todo el rato…

- No querrás que el idota de Yami muera ¿cierto?...sabes que no me molestaría matarlo, pero no aun no debe morir, aun debe sufrir mas, debe hacerlo…

- DEJAME EN PAZ…DEJANOS EN PAZ…-le grito en medio del mar de lágrimas en que estaba…

- Claro que no los dejare, este es el precio que debes pagar por no hacerme aceptado niño idiota…-Yugi callo sus palabras y solo sollozaba…-Serás mió Yugi, serás mió una vez mas te haré gozar, vibrar, sentir, sudar…y esta vez amado mió, no lograras escapar…

- ¿Por que me haces esto?...POR QUE…POR QUE…SNIF!...

- Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes niño estupido…me rechazaste y ahora vas a pagarlo…-Yugi solo sollozo y ya no hizo mas preguntas…-te llame para escuchar tu voz mi amor y para que sepas que Kaiba no te ha olvidado, espera con ansias el dia en que tú seas mió una vez más…

Con eso ultimo Yugi soltó el teléfono Kaiba solo escuchaba como el muchacho estaba sollozando muy fuerte eso lo hizo sonreír con sorna, mientras que cerraba su celular y seguía observando la casa…

- Serás mió Yugi y esta vez procurare que no escapes…-sus ojos brillaban con lujuria mientras encendía su limosina y le daba un último vistazo a la casa tienda…

Dejando dentro de ella un tembloroso Yugi que se abrazaba a si mismo en busca de refugio, no creía como la sombra de Kaiba lo volvía a atormentar, justo cuando pensó que habia logrado superar su mala experiencia regresaba a atormentarlo y hacerlo sufrir…

Ahora temía por la seguridad de Yami y la de su hijo, que pasaría si Kaiba se enteraba que el bebe que estaba esperando era de el ¿Qué pasaría?, le daba terror siguiera en lo que Kaiba podría ser capaz de hacer…y ahora con la amenaza que su abuso se repetiría, viejos recuerdos y viejas heridas que habían cerrado volvían abrirse y al muchacho sentía el mismo terror que antes tubo, que seria de su vida si Kaiba abusaba de el una vez mas ¿Qué seria de Yami si se enteraba? De su amigo Joey… ¿Qué seria de ellos?...le daba temor averiguarlo…

**CONTINUARA…………………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa, aquí tamos con otro nuevo chap…

MARIK: Ra cada vez me convenzo que Kaiba lo que quiere es que todo mundo lo odie…

KAIBA: Oye si no tienes nada inteligente que decir mejor no digas nada…

BAKURA: Tú no deberías decir nada que con eso que le hiciste al enano hikari del faraón, la gente te odiara más

YAMI: Oye no le digas a mi hikari enano

MARIK: Seh ya sabes como se pone de amable…

HOLLY: Wueno, wueno ya no molesten a Kaiba-kun ni a mi hermanito mejor pasemos a contestar los reviews…

MARIK: Lo haré yo…

YAMI: ¿Y tú por que? Ni siquiera sales…

MARIK: Pero la gente quiere que yo el gran don Marik conteste los reviews…

YAMI: ¿Ummm? Desde cuando eres grande…

BAKURA: Cuando pedirán que yo lo haga- se cruza de brazos…

HOLLY: Bien pos a petición popular dejaremos que Marik lo haga

KAIBA: La próxima vez lo hará yo

YAMI: Oye ¿no nos querrás correr a los lectores cierto?

KAIBA: Baka…

MARIK: Ya cierren la boca el gran don Marik va a hablar…bueno agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Saku Himura Ishtar****, Diosa Athenea, Lizy-chan, ****Kerkira HiwAtem****, Katsuy Akano, Angel Terra, Neferyami, Fleir, ****Dark Angel Loveless****, Ivanov, ****Mini Kirara2,**** Yuri Moto de Tao Judai, Yamielikai y Rosalind.** Arigato por escribir!!

YAMI: A contestar los reviews!!!

**SAKU HIMURA ISHTAR**

HOLLY: Hola que bueno que te gusto el chap anterior…

MARIK: Oye gato sarnoso no sabia que eras tan cobarde como para mandar a golpear a una mujer…

KAIBA: Yo no lo haría, como ven esta sana y salva…

BAKURA: Este es un cobarde y sin vergüenza

KAIBA: Quieren que a los que mande a golpear sean ustedes…-mirada asesina

MARIK: Que carácter ya cásate

HOLLY: Ya dejen de molestar a Kaiba-kun

YAMI: Aunque se lo merezca pero dejen de molestarlo xD

KAIBA: Mirada asesina

MARIK: Oye muchos besos a ti Saku-chancita arigato por pedir que contestara los reviews…dulces para ti…y una rola del gran don Marik…-saca un micrófono de la nada…

BAKURA: Que lastima ya que se nos acabo el tiempo…cuídate…

HOLLY: Arigato por escribir y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

MARIK: Oigan no se vale

YAMI: Sayonara…

MARIK: Besos, malos no me dejaron cantar…

**DIOSA ATHENEA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica te damos la bienvenida a este fic, aunque ya es la segunda vez que escribes pero wueno bienvenida igual…

MARIK: Esta chica me agrada da regalos…

YAMI: Interesado

KAIBA: Deberé decir que a mi también me agrada, no me odia

YAMI: Otro interesado ¿en que mundo vivimos?

BAKURA: No te hagas tú el santo faraón…

YUGI: Arigato por los chocantes, mande más…

YAMI: Aibou no estés de interesado tú también…

YUGI: Es por cortesía Yami…

MARIK: Si arigato por los regalos

KAIBA: Y arigato por no dejarte influenciar por mi buena actuación…cuídate…

HOLLY: Esperamos verte por aquí otra vez…

YAMI: Besos…

**LIZY-CHAN:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, arigato por los buenos deseos y pos ya me cure…

YAMI: Por eso andamos contestando los RR

KAIBA: No veo el dia en que me corresponda a mí hacerlo…

MARIK: Creo que ese dia no lo veras

BAKURA: Pobre gato sarnoso ni el perro faldero lo quiere

KAIBA: Les echaba mirada asesina a los yamis

BAKURA: Oye y mírame bien o te saco esos ojos de borrego ahorcado que tienes

HOLLY: Bueno pos si vuelve a violar si o no a Yug pos eso tendrás que descubrirlo chica, yo aun no lo se, tu sigue leyendo haber que pasa…

YAMI: Esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

**KERKIRA HIWATEM**

HOLLY: Hola que bueno que te gusta el chap anterior…

YAMI: Ojala y te haya gustado este

MARIK: Odien mas al gato sarnoso se llama

KAIBA: Cállate, oye a mi no me pondrás un dedo tengo muchos guarda espaldas

BAKURA: Y nos los necesita con los millones de fans que lo quieren echar a la hoguera

KAIBA: Ya cállense momias resucitadas

MARIK: Momias pero nadie nos odia

KAIBA: Eso dicen ahora bakas…

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno esperamos que te haga gustado el chap de esta semana…

YAMI: Nos despedimos besos…

**KATSUY AKANO:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: Wueno aun no sabemos a quien se parecerá el bebe

HOLLY; Aunque bueno es natural que tenga algo de Kaiba, después de todo es su padre

YAMI: Ahí se sabrá todo?

HOLLY: Bueno digamos que si y no

MARIK: Hablando en acertijos

KAIBA: Todos me odiaran más

BAKURA: No creo que eso sea posible, pero quien sabe puedo estar equivocado

KAIBA: Mirada asesina

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno chica tu sigue leyendo ya que el nacimiento del bebe esta mas pronto de lo que crees…

YAMI: Besos, no te olvides de dejar RR

**ANGEL TERRA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que tal, espero que te haya gustado el chap

YUGI: Oigan es cierto por que yo siempre tengo que ser el que sufra…

MARIK: Oye hasta la pregunta sobra niño, nadie quiere hacer ese papel

KAIBA: Oigan, oigan no se hagan los inocentes yo estoy sufriendo con los fans que me odian

MARIK: Eso no cuenta

YAMI: Seh además hikari no te sientas mal haces buen tu papel…

YUGI: Mirada serie a todos

BAKURA: Es experto en sufrir xD

HOLLY: Gotita…wueno antes que pregunte mas mejor nos despedimos…

YAMI: Besos…

YUGI: Haré huelga no me gusta sufrirá siempre…

**NEFERYAMI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bueno encontrarte por aquí, oye arigato por el dibujito de Yugi neko te quedo muy kawaii!!!

KAIBA: Oye no me apoyes tanto

MARIK: Ves gato te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio la gente te odia, te detesta, acéptalo

KAIBA: Por que tuve que ser el malo, estas momias tienen más caras de malos…

BAKURA: Oye no te bases por el aspecto

MARIK: Además nosotros ya fuimos malos a su momento

BAKURA: Y nadie nos odio como te odian a ti xD

KAIBA: Ya cállense

HOLLY: Jejeje vaya arigato por gustarte tanto el fic que te fuiste desde tu casa al caber que me alegra mucho...

YAMI: Y tomate tu tiempo para el doujins sabemos que tienes escuela así cuando estés algo libre puedes hacerlo…

HOLLY: Hai, hai chica, espero que este chap te haya gustado…

YAMI: Besos y suerte en tus exámenes

**FLEIR:**

HOLLY: Konnchiwa, que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

KAIBA: Al fin alguien me entiende

MARIK: No te hagas bien que te gusta el enanin

KAIBA: ¿Quieres morirte otra vez cierto?

MARIK: ¿Me estas amenazando?

BAKURA: Aunque creo que este gato sarnoso no leyó el resto del RR

YAMI: Te quieren hacer sufrir

KAIBA: Haciendo que Wheeler se vaya de mi lado, el se lo pierde…

BAKURA: No el fic, ahí si sufrirás

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno espera a leer lo que se viene, esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

**DARK ANGEL LOVELESS**

HOLLY: Hola chica, no te preocupes lo importante es que lo leíste…

KAIBA: Oye mas te vale mirarme bien…-le lanza mirada igualmente enojada a Rytsu

YAMI: Oye mírala bien que te pasa a ti Kaiba

KAIBA: No te metas momia

MARIK: Que carácter que se carga este

BAKURA: Eso es de siempre

HOLLY: Wueno chica espero que te recuperes por fin de la gripa como yo…o.o…

YAMI: Ya nos despedimos esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…besos…

**IVANOV:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal me alegro que te gustara el chap anterior

KAIBA: Y la baka psicóloga no hizo nada

HOLLY: Pero eso no significa que no hará

MARIK: Que le lance tomates, no esperen eso se los dejo a los lectores xD

BAKURA: Fuera de la entrada a teatro con un puesto de tomates…-se gana buen dinero, quien dijo que el gato sarnoso no daba dinero?

KAIBA: Los odio

MARIK: Oye gracias seria raro que nos amaras, al menos a mi yo solo soy de mi osito y de mis fans

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno tu sigue leyendo chica y descubrirás muchas cositas…

YAMI: Ya nos despedimos arigato por escribir

**MINI KIRARA2**

HOLLY: Konnchiwa, bienvenida a este fic

YAMI: Que bueno que te hizo llorar ese era el objetivo

KAIBA: A genial apenas va entrando a leer y ya me odia

MARIK: Oye no te extrañes todo mundo lo hace

HOLLY: Kaiba-kun no te sientas mal eso demuestra que eres buen actor

BAKURA: No intentes animarlo Holly, esta perdido que lo acepte…

HOLLY: Siento si fue muy rápido el lemon es que todos lo estaban pidiendo y habia que complacer a las masas…

KAIBA: Por que no me complaces a mí y me quitas el papel de villano

HOLLY: No puedo, gomen Kaiba-kun

YAMI: Oye no le pidas a mi nena favores Kaiba consigue tu propia nena…

KAIBA: Mirada asesina a Yami

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno espero encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

YAMI: Besos…

**YURI MOTO DE TAO JUDAI:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal que bueno que te gusto…

YAMI: A la mayoría le gusto la parte en la que actuamos mi hikari y yo

HOLLY: Ra es que ustedes actúan tan kawaii me encantan…-ojitos en forma de corazón…

MARIK: Pero lo mejor es cuando mi osito y yo actuamos…verdad que si…-el publico en silencio…-verdad…-se escucho el sonar de un grillo….-digan que si…-se calla el grillo solo alguien tose...-ya entendi TT-TT

YAMI: Jajaja pobre cuidatumbas quiere competir con los mejores…

KAIBA: Genial me odian mas…-se escucha un "Si" colectivo…-oye no les pregunte…

BAKURA: Hai por que ya lo sabia xD

HOLLY: Wueno chica espero que ya no sigas sin i-net…nos despedimos…

YAMI: Besos ojala y nos puedas seguir leyendo…

**YAMIELIKAI:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap

YAMI: Oye te deseamos suerte en tu fic…

HOLLY: Ojala y logres publicarlo alguna vez…

KAIBA: Oye y ya deja de odiarme…

MARIK: Pides mucho

BAKURA: Creo que no se cansa de recibir tomatazos

HOLLY: Wueno nos despedimos esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

**ROSALIND:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, me alegra que nos estés leyendo

KAIBA: Al fin alguien que me defiende, no merezco ser malo vez

YAMI: Pero la mayoría dice que si

KAIBA: Pero ella dice que no y me basta

MARIK: Pobre necesita refugiarse en alguien…

BAKURA: Que patético

KAIBA: A callar momias

BAKURA: Mejor cállate tú

HOLLY: Ya chicos no comiencen, wueno chica nos despedimos…

YAMI: Esperamos encontrarte aquí otra vez…

KAIBA: Arigato por el apoyo… (Obviare donde dijiste que era malo)…sayonara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Wueno gente así acaba el chap de esta semana

YAMI: Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado

MARIK: Y que odien mas al gato

BAKURA: Imposible que lo odien mas, pero háganlo

KAIBA: Mirando serio a todos…

MARIK: Ya cásate…

BAKURA: Creo que el perro ya no le hace caso

MARIK: Que patético

HOLLY: Wueno esperamos que nos manden sus comentarios

YAMI: Queremos saber que opinan de este chap…

MARIK: Y del odio hacia el gato…

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo chap…

YAMI: No se olviden de dejar RR…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	14. Capitulo 14: Por Venir

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 14: "POR VENIR"**

Justo cuando el auto de Kaiba se marcho de la casa tienda, otro vehiculo paro frente a la casa y de el bajo un joven de cabello rubio, toco el timbre y nadie atendía, luego toco la puerta y tampoco nadie abrió, sabia que Yugi estaba adentro ya que el chico no acostumbraba salir y mas en su estado…

- ¿Yugi?...-lo llamo mientras apoyaba su oído en la puerta, queriendo escuchar algún sonido, y lo que escucho fueron sollozos eso no le agrado…-YUGI!...

Le grito busco la llave que Yami le habia dicho que dejaba bajo el tapete de la entrada y así fue como abrió la puerta se notaba preocupado, no sabia que podía encontrar…

-YUGI!...-le grito llego a la sala y encontró al muchacho hecho bolita en el piso mientras que sollozaba…-YUGI…-las preocupaciones del rubio se incrementaron al ver al muchacho en ese estado…-¿Yugi, te paso algo amigo?…-lo examinaba con las manos mientras buscaba alguna herida, golpe o algo parecido, pero no encontró nada…-¿Yugi?...

- JOEY!...-el muchacho lo abrazo, estaba desesperado…

- Yugi tranquilízate eso le hará mal al bebe…-le dijo Joey mientras le daba pequeñas caricias en el cabello, táctica que le habia aprendido de Yami para calmar al muchacho…

- Joey me hablo…snif…-aunque Yugi no se tranquilizaba estaba demasiado asustado…

- ¿Quién te hablo?...-Joey se sorprendió no le pasaba por la mente, de que su abusador hubiera tomado el teléfono para atormentarlo…

- El, el…-dijo mientras enterraba la cabeza escondiéndola en el hombro del rubio…

- ¿El quien?...-Joey tenia que indagar ya que sabiendo quien habia llamado podría encontrar la forma de tranquilizar a su amigo…

- EL QUE ME VIOLO BUAAA…-le grito a Joey aforrándose mas fuerte del cuello del rubio…

En eso punto Joey sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo y sintió como la sangre se le congelaba lentamente, abrió sus ojos en impresión, no podía creer que el violador le habia hablado a Yugi ¿Cómo podría ser eso?...¿como sabia el numero del chico?, ¿como supo donde vivía?, como lo supo?...los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lagrimas mientras aferraba mas a Yugi a si mismo, Joey sentía el dolor que sentía su amigo lo quería tanto, le tenia tanto cariño que ahora al saber la razón de su llanto sentía que era su propio dolor…

- ¿Cuándo me va a dejar en paz Joey? ¿Cuándo?...-Yugi seguía hecho un mar de lágrimas…

- ¿Qué te dijo ese maldito bastardo Yugi?...-fue amable con sus palabras, ya que en su mente estaba diciéndole otra clase de palabras hacia el abusador, que Yugi no debía ir lo preocuparían aun mas…

- Oh! Joey…-Yugi no respondió solo se aferro al cuello de su amigo, quería sentir su calor, era una forma de sentirse protegido…

- ¿Qué te dijo amigo? ¿Que te dijo?...-aunque Joey necesitaba saber que palabras habían intercambiado, ya que su amigo podría estar en peligro…

- Me esta siguiendo Joey…me esta siguiendo…snif…-fue lo único que dijo Yugi llorando aun mas…

Joey sentía una sensación extraña recorrerlo una mezcla de odio, repulsión, miedo, asco, todo llegando a el de una sola vez, quería en ese momento tener a ese sujeto frente a si y apretar su cuello lentamente dejarlo sin aire y matarlo con sus propias manos…

Se dio un golpe en le cabeza, no podía estar pensando en convertirse en asesino ese tipo no lo valía, aunque si continuaba con sus amenazas a su amigo no le importaría la promesa que le hizo a Yugi de no preguntar mas su nombre, tendría que averiguarlo como sea el pequeño corría grabe peligro y no solo el también su bebe…

- Tengo tanto miedo Joey ¿Qué tal si se entera que espero un bebe de el? Querrá quitármelo y alejarme de mi bebe, no quiero que le haga daño a mi niño Joey onegai ayúdame, que no le haga daño a mi bebe, te lo suplico…

Yugi apretó un poco la camisa de Joey se sentía tan desesperado, lo que le preocupaba no era su seguridad si no la de su bebe, no quería que le hicieran daño lo amaba tanto, tampoco quería que ese sujeto lo alejara de el, ya que sin su hijo Yugi se moría…

- Tranquilo viejo, ni yo ni Yami vamos a dejar que le hagan nada a tu bebe ni a ti…

Le dijo Joey mientras se separaba del abrazo y le limpiaba las lágrimas al niño, parecía un niño pequeño que habia tenido una pesadilla y en parte así era, lo malo que la pesadilla de Yugi aun no acababa…

- Júramelo Joey…JURAMELO…

Le pidió Yugi desesperado, Joey asintió mientras lloraba con su amigo, el pelirrojo lo abrazo nuevamente como necesitaba sentir su calor, sentirse protegido Joey se lo proporcionaba, quería que esa sensación no se apartara de el nunca, ya que solo así lograba la tranquilidad que necesitaba…

- ¿Cómo te sientes Yugi?…-le dijo por fin el rubio luego de unos momentos y ver al muchacho mas tranquilo, aunque aun estaba demasiado nervioso y pálido, el pelirrojo solo asintió sin decir palabra…-luego te preparare una sopa de fideos…-Yugi frunció el seño, lo que menos podía era comer…-si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mi sobrinito, el bebe tiene hambre…-le dijo poniendo su mano en la pancita redondeada de Yugi, el pequeño supo que no iba a tener mas opción que aceptar…-Tranquilo amigo todo saldrá bien…-Yugi estaba abrazado de Joey mientras el rubio le daba caricias en su cabello…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche cubría con su manto la ciudad de domino, era entonces cuando Yami regresaba del trabajo, debido a que Yugi, no quiso hablarle al trabajo, ni permitir que Joey lo hiciera, el faraón no se habia enterado de lo ocurrido a su _koibito_, se bajo de su vehiculo con toda calma, ese dia se habia retrasado un poco mas de lo habitual, debido a que fue dia de paga, decidió pasar a un puesto de comida rápida y comprar las hamburguesas que a Yugi le encantaban tanto, junto con su leche con chocolate y pastel de fresa…

- Yugi se pondrá contento lo se…-pensó el faraón mientras que cerraba su vehiculo, lo que mas deseaba era ver el rostro iluminado en alegría de la persona que amaba…sin imaginarse que esa persona lo que menos podía hacer en esos momentos era sonreír…

Mientras tanto escondido entre las sombras se encontraba un chico de ojos azules, que miraba a Yami detenidamente y un brillo de furia se formo en sus esferas, mientras bajo la mirada y observaba las bolsas de comida barata que llevaba con el…que _baka_ era ese faraón queriéndole dar a "Su Yugi" (Para Kaiba así era ya que fue con el primero con quien primero estuvo) así que era su Yugi…esa comida no era digna de el, no lo era…

- Luego que te quite a Yugi faraón idiota…te voy a despedazar miembro a miembro…quiero ver tu rostro pidiéndome clemencia…suplicando por que te libere del dolor…-sonrió con malacia viendo como el faraón entraba a la casa…-te llevaras una gran sorpresa…-dio una sonora carcajada imaginándose como debía de estar de afectado el pequeño pelirrojo…

La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente faraón, estaba muy entusiasmado, por la sorpresa de cena que llevaba con el, ya que hacia mucho que Yugi no comía una hamburguesa, seguramente ya debía de extrañar su sabor…

- ¿Yugi?...-lo llamo ya que la casa estaba a media luz, no dejaba ver la silueta del muchacho…-encendió las luces y no vio nada, ni escuchaba nada del chico…-¿YUGI?...

Grito llegando a la sala y en el sillón más grande de este lugar observo la figura de alguien, aunque sabia que no era de Yugi, seguramente se trataba de Joey quien llego a visitarlo…

- Joey, no sabia que estabas aquí...-no era muy extraño que Joey se quedara hasta tarde cuidando a Yugi…-que suerte que traje comida extra así podrás acompañarnos a cenar…-el faraón no se habia dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación…-¿Cómo ha estado Yugi?...-el pequeño estaba dormido apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Joey, cosa que Yami ya habia visto muchas veces antes así que no le dio importancia…-vaya esta algo pálido, quizás es el clima…-ese dia habia hecho algo de frió y Yugi siempre era sensible a ello…

- ¿Yami?...-el pequeño comenzó a despertar cuando sintió la calida mano, de Yami pasar por su rostro cuando le arreglaba uno de sus mechones…-Snif Yami…-los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lagrimas, se separo de Joey y corrió hasta abrazar al faraón, el se sorprendió ya que también podía sentir como el cuerpo del muchacho estaba temblando…

- ¿Dioses Yugi que pasa?… ¿Joey que ha ocurrido…?-era obvio que algo malo debió pasarle para que el muchacho estuviera tan alterado…

- Yami debes de sentarte y ser fuerte…-comenzó Joey su semblante dejaba ver la infinita tristeza que sentía…

- NO PUEDE SER!!!...-fue la reacción de Yami al terminar Joey con la historia…

- Yami, me persigue Yami, me persigue…-Yugi estaba muy alterado también…

- DIOSES, MALDITO PERVERTIDO…-pensó Yami para sus adentros, ya que no podía creer como ese sujeto volvía a atormentar a su hikari…

- Yami debemos hacer algo para ponerle fin a esto…-le dijo Joey pasados unos momentos en que Yami y Yugi se calmaran y el pequeño volviera a quedarse dormido…

- Lo se, lo primero que haré mañana es cambiar el numero de teléfono…-aun no se imaginaba como pudo conseguir ese sujeto el numero de su casa…cada vez se convencía mas de que el conocía a ese tipo ¿Pero quien seria?...

- Yo vendré todas las tardes hacerle compañía a Yug, no puedo permitir que ese maldito le haga daño a mi nii-chan…-Joey quería a Yugi como su hermano menor y como ese titulo lo protegía mucho…

- Arigato Joey…yo no puedo faltar mas a mi trabajo, Isis me da todo el permiso que desee, pero tampoco puedo aprovecharme de su buena voluntad…-dijo Yami ya que la ojiazul, muchas veces antes habia disculpado sus faltas…

- No te preocupes por eso, yo lo cuidare y tu desde tu trabajo también cuidaras de el, ya veras que entre ambos haremos que nada malo le pase…-Joey apretó sutilmente una de las manos de Yami para darle apoyo sabia que el faraón lo necesitaba…-bien Yami es mejor que me marche ya es muy tarde y no le he avisado a mi _Neko_ que llegaría tan tarde…

- No te preocupes Joey, tu ya haz hecho mucho estando con mi hikari yo me encargo a partir de estos momentos y Joey…arigato en verdad amigo haz sido de gran ayuda…-Yami estrecho la mano de Joey en gratitud…

- Vamos amigo no seas tan solemne…-y en respuesta Joey le dio un golpe en su brazo…-somos amigos y Yugi es mi hermanito así que lo voy a cuidar siempre…y cuando sepa quien fue el maldito desgraciado que abuso de el, lo voy a matar con mis manos…-dijo con furia y luego sonrió con vergüenza…-bueno ya me voy, me despides de Yugi…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al tiempo en que Joey estaba alistándose para marcharse, colocándose su chaqueta debido al frió de madrugada que comenzaba a soplar, también el que vigilaba se estaba alistando para irse, encendió su vehiculo y arranco, al mismo tiempo en que Joey salía de la casa tienda y levantaba la vista mirando los callejones donde la limosina del ojiazul comenzaba a alejarse y vio muy claramente la figura de su ocupante…

- ¿_Kithy_?...-dijo suavemente mientras ponía una de sus manos en su frente, ya que la luz de aquel vehiculo le estaba dando en los ojos, Kaiba no lo habia visto…-SETO…-le grito, pero Kaiba estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlo, solo metió acelerador y se marcho, dejando muy confundido a Joey, ¿que hacia Kaiba en casa de sus amigos, y mas a esas horas?…-Seto…-dijo suavemente mientras ponía una de sus manos en su pecho, señal de preocupación…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaiba manejaba normalmente pasando por las avenidas, no tenia nada de prisa por llegar a su hogar a pesar de la hora que era, como el siempre tenia de excusa del trabajo eso no le preocupaba…

Esa excusa le hubiera servido en tantas veces antes pero no ahora, Joey habia manejado muy rápidamente y habia llegado casi a la velocidad de la luz (No exagero, casi le saco chispas al pavimento) para llegar antes que Kaiba y ahora lo estaba esperando en la sala, tenia un rostro preocupado ya que no sabia por que su _Neko_ habia ido a casa de los pelirrojos a tan altas horas de la noche, tenia un mal presentimiento…

La puerta de la mansión se abrió, Kaiba tenia una forma tan peculiar de abrir la puerta que Joey supo que era el, a pesar de que todo lo hacia con sumo cuidado queriendo evitar cualquier ruido…coloco su gabardina en el ropero y se quedo con su ropa habitual (Camisa color negro, al igual que sus pantalones) justo cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, el encender de una lámpara lo alerto y vio levantarse de un sillón a una persona, su silueta le era muy familiar…

- _Doggy_…-¿como no reconocerlo? si tantas veces antes lo había visto entre la oscuridad…se deponía a abrazarlo justo cuando Joey se alejo quizás no parecía enojado, pero tenia una expresión muy extraña en su rostro…-¿Qué sucede?...-Kaiba ignoraba por que su doggy estaba actuando de ese modo…

- ¿De donde vienes Kaiba?...-¿Kaiba? Hacia tanto que no lo llamaba así, esa era una mala señal…

- De la oficina hubo mucho trabajo hoy…-grabe error

- ¿En serio?...-Joey cruzo sus brazos y su pierna golpeaba al piso, comenzaba a ponerse molesto Kaiba que lo conocía también, lo supo además sabia que no le estaba creyendo…

- Hai…-no amplio su afirmación, ya que por el rostro que tenia Joey y sus ademanes, dejaba muy claro que nada serviría dar mas explicaciones ya que el rubio no se las creería…

- ¿POR QUÉ ME MIENTES KAIBA?...-Joey se escuchaba molesto y no solo eso, también parecía herido que habia hecho para que su doggy tomara esa actitud…

- No se de lo que hablas…

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Kaiba en ese momento, habia dicho que era inocente a las acusaciones de Joey ya que parecía tan sincero, pero no para el rubio que lo conocía que lo habia visto fuera de su oficina y un lugar que no esperaba encontrarlo. Sabía muy bien que su negó le estaba mintiendo…

- Te lo preguntare una vez mas…¿DE DONDE VIENES?...-Kaiba medito un momento su respuesta, mientras que miraba a Joey sabia que cualquier cosa que le diría si era mentira Joey lo sabría, pero por que la insistencia de saber donde estuvo acoso Joey…?

- ¿Doggy que pasa? ¿Que hice? ¿Por que no me crees?...-Mala respuesta…

PLAP…se escucho resonar, por la mansión era la primera vez que ese sonido se escuchaba en el lugar, Kaiba estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su cachorro y solo tenia el rostro volteado a un lado, con los ojos abiertos y la mejilla sonrojada por el golpe, en verdad que ser repartidor de periódicos durante toda su vida, habia hecho que Joey tuviera la mano muy pesada…

- MIENTES, MIENTES…SNIF!...-Joey comenzó a llorar, no era el hecho de ver a su amor vigilando la casa de Yami y Yugi, que lo tenia tan alterado era el hecho de que le estuviera mintiendo lo que le habia afectado tanto…

- Joey…yo…-Kaiba no supo que responder a eso…

- TE VI KAIBA TE VI, EN CASA DE YUGI…TE VI, TE VI…-le gritaba se escuchaba desesperado y sus lagrimas caían incesante, Kaiba solo abrió su boca queriendo articular palabra pero no dijo nada, no tenia excusa…-¿ENTONCES POR QUE VIENES Y ME MIENTES? ¿Por qué?…ADEMÁS QUE RAYOS HACÍAS AHÍ ESCONDIDO EN LAS SOMBRAS…DIME, DIME…-Kaiba bajo la mirada por primera vez en su vida, se sintió acorralado no sabia que responderle a su cachorro, ya que sabia que si inventaba una excusa como era Joey de perspicaz no se la iba a creer…-¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TE QUEDAS CALLADO?…¿QUE HACÍAS TAN TARDE EN CASA DE YUGI?…HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ…-aunque los gritos de Joey dejaban en claro que el silencio, no era buena opción…

- Bueno yo…-pensar en una excusa rápida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le estaba siendo muy difícil…-estaba preocupado…-Kaiba no miraba a Joey tenia la mirada baja, no podía ver a los ojos a su rubio ya que el podría leer sus pensamientos…-sabes que tengo tanto que no veo a Yugi, que quería saber como estaba, por eso me quede ahí esperando a que en cualquier instante saliera o algo así para ver como se encontraba…-quizás en parte era cierto ya que estaba vigilando a Yugi, pero no por su salud si no por otros motivos…

- ¿Que hacías tan tarde?…-Joey parecía un poco más calmado, pero aun se le notaba alterado en su voz…

- No lo se, se me hizo noche y no me di cuenta…-era cierto aunque no los motivos…

- Dios _Kitty_…-Joey abrazo a Kaiba y comenzó a llorar, no supo por que comenzó a desconfiar de su _neko_, pensó que el suceso que le acaba de pasar a Yugi lo tenia muy sensible…-lo lamento…-aunque no sabia que sus suposiciones eran ciertas…-es que el maldito desgraciado que violo a Yugi le hablo ahora y mi pobre amigo estaba muy mal…-Joey lloraba y Kaiba al escucharlo, sonrió ya que eso era lo que quería… hacer sufrir al chico…-creo que eso me tiene muy sensible lo lamento…-Se separo un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo donde le habia dado el golpe…-_gomen nasai_…

Kaiba lo abrazo sonriendo, mientras que Joey acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, luego el CEO cambio su expresión a una seria, no se podía permitir un error como ese y de que Joey lo viera otra vez, eso significaba que sus vigilancias cesarían al menos por el momento y hasta que su plan estuviera por realizarse…sonrió con malacia al pensar en eso y de lo mucho que iba a disfrutar haciendo pagar a Yami por su sola existencia y a Yugi por haberlo rechazado, hace mucho tiempo atrás…

- Vamos a la cama que muero de sueño…

Joey tomo de la mano a Kaiba, mientras que el castaño en el camino iba pensando en privado muchas cosas y de los sucesos venideros, de los muchos goces que tendría con sola la partida de su hermano y pareja a ese campo de esquiadores, ese dia seria cuando nuevamente la pesadilla de Yugi comenzaría, así como también la de Yami…

Paso su lengua entre sus labios...estaba ansioso por que ese momento por fin se diera, y esta vez seria mucho más cuidadoso con sus pasos para que Joey no lo descubriera otra vez, ya que su plan tenía que ser aun más perfecto que la primera vez, y nadie de su familia tenia que enterarse de ese hecho ilícito…

**CONTINUARA…………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, estamos muy contentos que les este gustando el fic, y nos alegra decirle que…rompimos nuestra marca de reviews, dioses ARIGATO POR EL APOYO!!!

YAMI: Dioses cuando comenzamos hacer este fic, nunca pensamos recibir tantos reviews, en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo…

YUGI: Y esperamos que nos sigan leyendo que esto se pondrá cada vez mejor…

HOLLY: Les aviso que este será el último chap del año, así que tendrán que esperar por actualización hasta el próximo año…

YAMI: Pero les aseguramos que la espera valdrá la pena…también queremos desearles ya que fin de año y navidad se acercan, que se la pasen genial, alado de sus seres querido y que las metas que tienen para el próximo año se cumplan…

YUGI: Que Ra derrame menciones en cada uno de sus hogares

MARIK: Y esperamos que nos inviten a su cena de navidad y fin de año…

YAMI: Gorrón…

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno gente esperamos que les haya gustado el chap de esta semana, y ahora pasemos a los reviews, a los reviews que esta semana hemos roto marca…

YAMI: Agradeceré los reviews…arigato a todos los que han escrito, en verdad nos hace muy contentos que estén disfrutando del fic: **Kerkira HiwAtem****, Lila, Nethed, Lizy-chan, Seika Lerki, Dark Angel Loveless, Fleir, Katsuy Akano, Diosa Athenea, Angel Terra, Nefer Yami, Rosalin, Saku Himura Ishtar, Andrómeda No Saito y ****Yamielikai** arigato a todos por el apoyo

YUGI: Esperamos encontrarlos por aquí otra vez…

HOLLY; Esperamos que el chap de esta semana lo hayan disfrutado, y que pasen todos una muy feliz navidad y un año nuevo lleno de logros y triunfos…

MARIK: Besos

BAKURA: Manden regalitos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	15. Capitulo 15: Mi Amor

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 15: "MI AMOR"**

Luego de días de aquel incidente que casi lo pusieron al descubierto el día en que su koibito y su hermano se marcharían a esquiar llego, esperaba ese día con ansias, ya que significaba, que su plan daría inicio… pobre de Yugi se decía, aunque sonriendo con malacia y al saber lo mucho que lo haría "Gozar" reafirmaba…afortunado de Yugi…

- Cuida mucho de que no coma dulces, que ya sabes lo hiperactivo que se pone, que coma sus verduras, que haga ejercicio, no quiero que en estos días suba de peso…

- Solo serán 3 días exageras mucho…

- No exagero, lo conozco mejor que tu y se de lo que hablo…-esas eran las indicaciones que daba Kaiba al mas responderle de los dos que irían al paseo…

- Ya vieron que comenzó a nevar…

- ¿Estas alucinando cierto?

- No es enserio…

- ¿Comiste dulces?

- No ya los deje, que no recuerdas que me los prohibiste…

- Más te vale

- Y es extraño que lo hicieras ya que mi hiperactividad te beneficiaba…-sonrisa picara…

- Comiste dulces sin duda…ves Mokuba, por eso digo que no lo dejes comer dulces…-el mas responsable de los 2, el que acataría indicaciones seria Mokuba, ya que Joey, vivía para quebrantar reglas…

- Hermano, ya deja de exagerar, ni que nos fuéramos a ir una vida…

Kaiba, no tomo atención a ese pequeño sarcasmo de parte del menor y seguía con sus indicaciones, mientras que su limosina polarizada se dirigía al aeropuerto, a pesar de la insistencia de Kaiba, de que se fueran en su jet privado el menor prefiero irse en un avión comercial, junto con sus demás compañeros, solo seria un viaje de una hora, pero el mayor no dejaba de estar nervioso…

- Por fin llegamos…

El menor miro en su arribo al aeropuerto, darle fin a las constantes indicaciones de su hermano, ya que en muchas de ellas, no eran para el si no para Joey…extraño parecía que Joey era el niño y el de cabello azulado el adulto, aunque en realidad era lo contrario…

- _Sensei_…-al mirar a su maestra el niño se puso alegre, ya que así su hermano dejaría de atormentarlo con sus indicaciones…

- Kaiba-kun…-era una simpática mujer de 23 años, joven y llena de vida como su edad…

- ¿Quién esta a cargo?- aunque para Kaiba que "Una adolescente" (Como miraba el a la maestra), estuviera a cargo no era una buena señal…

- Mi nombre es Kotori Kuzuki, mucho gusto…-la joven le hizo reverencia a Joey y a Kaiba, el ojiazul solo levanto una ceja

- Mokuba tienes una maestra muy guapa…-halago Joey, cosa que solo hizo que a Kaiba le saliera una venita…y Joey reía nerviosamente por su error…

- ¿Usted es la maestra de Mokuba?...-el ejecutivo examinaba de pies a cabeza a la joven…

- Así es Kaiba-san…-aunque a la maestra no pareció importarle y solo le sonrió, mientras sacaba su lista, al parecer Mokuba seria el ultimo alumno que iría de viaje de los 15, que ya habían llegado junto con sus padres o hermanos mayores…

- Mucho gusto yo soy Joey Wheeler y seré el mayor que iré con mi buen amigo Moki…-sonrió Joey para quitar lo tenso de la situación que estaba dando la mueca de insatisfacción que tenia el CEO en su rostro…

- Mucho gusto, será un viaje muy placentero…-le sonrió la muchacha….-ya que estamos todos, es tiempo de marcharse…-dijo ella ordenando a cada niño con su acompañante, mientras entraban a la sala donde abordarían su avión…

- Hasta dentro de 3 días _Koibito,_ pórtate bien, o si no vendré te haré sufrir peor que el purgatorio, _sayonara_…-esas eran las amables palabras de Joey, para su CEO, al cual le desapareció la venita y apareció en su lugar una gota, al escuchar los gritos de su _doggy_ rizos dorados

- _Nii-san sayonara_…-también el menor se despidió, mientras que Kaiba se quedaba un momento, hasta que todos desaparecieron tras la puerta y luego miraba por la ventana el avión que se marcharía rumbo a las montañas para su paseo de esquís…

Luego de que el avión alegaba su vuelo, Kaiba iba saliendo del aeropuerto, tomo su limosina, indico al chofer su destino "Kaibacorp" y se marcharon rumbo a su compañía. En el camino Kaiba meditaba su próximo golpe tendría 3 días para llevarlo acabo, tenia que actuar rápido y sin fallas, el pequeño Yugi esta vez no escaparía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin imaginarse su destino, el pequeño estaba preparando la comida en su hogar, ya había recuperado su animo, a pesar del incidente de hacia unos días, se convenció que debía de tenerlo animo y seguir viviendo, si quería que su bebe naciera bien, por ello, había logrado superar el trauma y continuar con su vida, haciendo que Yami por fin diera un respiro y dejara de preocuparse por el…

- Yami el desayuno…

Le grito al faraón, mientras este bajaba las escaleras, completamente bañado, cambiado y despidiendo un agradable aroma al perfume que el solía usar, iría a trabajar esa mañana, pero como ese día seria el aniversario del museo habría fiesta al medio día Ishizu les daría el resto del día a sus empleados, podría regresar a la hora del almuerzo a disfrutar de la compañía de sus personas favoritas su Koi y su hijo…

- ¿Yami estas seguro que no quieres ir a esa fiesta?...-aunque Yugi parecía insistir en que su faraón fuera divertirse y divagarse un poco, ya que desde unos meses Yami no hacia mas que cuidar de el…

- Yugi ya hablamos de eso…-le contesto mientras que le daba un mordisco a su pan tostado…-además nada me agrada mas que pasar mi tiempo contigo…-le sonrió, mientras que Yugi solo suspiraba resignado, quería que el se divirtiera pero por su sonrisa, supo que nada haría a Yami cambiar…- ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque y luego a comer?...-le dijo el faraón tiempo después que acabara con su desayuno…-seria grandioso, hoy me pagan la quincena y podremos celebrarlo…-"Pobre Yami" fue lo que pensó Yugi, al faraón apenas si lograba salir con los gastos y todavía quería invitarlo a comer…

- Snif…- no pudo evitarlo comenzó a llorar

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Yami preocupado…

- Yami soy tan feliz…-fue lo que Yugi le dijo limpiándose sus lagrimas y abrazando a Yami…_-arigato_ Yami, _arigato_…-el mayor solo le sonrió enternecido, mientras que le daba un beso en una de sus mejillas…

- Bueno Koi es hora de que me vaya…-se separo del abrazo, se levanto de su lugar listo para marcharse…- hasta mas tarde, espero que estés alistado para que aprovechemos el tiempo…-le dijo mientras se colocaba su chaqueta habitual…-hasta pronto Koi…-le dio un beso en los labios a Yugi…-bebe cuida a tu mami…-le recomendó al bebe, mientras le daba un beso en la pancita a Yugi y este solo reía debido a las cosquillas que le provocaban los mimos de Yami…

Con eso ultimo el faraón salio de su casa, dirigiéndose a su vehiculo…tiempo de haberse Yami marchado, se apareció la limosina de Kaiba, estaba ves conducida por el, ya tenia todo preparado para su plan, la casa alejada de la civilización, la gente que ayudaría a desaparecer al cadáver si se necesitaba, en fin todo estaba cubierto, no era por nada que el siempre estaba un paso adelante y era demasiado meticuloso en todo lo que hacia…

- A las dos Yugi, dejaras de ser del idiota faraón ese, y serás todo mió…-sonrió con malicia mientras que en su reloj marchan las 10 en pocas horas el infierno de Yugi daría inicio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami ya tenia unas hora de trabajo, y lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía se le notaba la felicidad en el rostro, y eso no pasaba desapercibido para quienes lo habían visto tan decaído todos esos días…

- Vuelva pronto…

Luego de guiar a un grupo de niños por el museo, el estaba agotado, aunque no quería descansar aun tenia un par de visitas mas que atender antes de marcharse, y con el hecho que el museo cerraría mas temprano el trabajo se había incrementado esa mañana…

- ¿No te parece que el faraón esta trabajando muy duro?...-le pregunto un joven de cabellera rubia ceniza a su hermana, de cabellera negra…

- Mas de lo que debería…-fue su respuesta, iba a interrumpir a Yami, cuando una firme mano se poso en su hombro…

- No lo hagas Ishizu…-le dijo una firme voz, muy conocida para ella…-si lo haces harás que el piense que ha sido un inútil, todos estos días…-le dijo, a pesar de que sus palabras eran duras, también comprendía a Yami, no por nada lo conocía muy bien…

- ¿Estas seguro?...-le pregunto el muchacho a su igual…

- Malik, conozco al faraón se de lo que hablo…-le dijo con voz firme como el hablaba…-ahora en lugar de ser niñeras del faraón ¿Qué tal si me ayudan?...-se les había olvidado que tenían que ordenar unas nuevas piezas, antes de cerrar…

Pasadas las horas y llegado el medio día, la hora en que se deberían de despedir llego, los hermanos Ishtar habían hecho todo lo posible por hacer que Yami los acompañara pero no pudieron lograr nada, el estaba decidido a no ir con ellos, y en lugar de eso regresar a lado de su hikari y al paseo que le había prometido…

- Tu te lo pierdes…-fue lo que Marik le dijo, mientras que se subía aun autobús el que los empleados del museo habían alquilado para ir a su almuerzo…

- Diviértanse…-se despidió Yami, dejando que el autobús se marchara y luego el lo hacia también…-aun tengo tiempo…-marcando en su reloj las 12. 30 de la tarde tenía suficiente tiempo, para ir a cambiar su cheque y luego ir por unas flores que se le había hecho costumbre llevarle a su Yugi…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marcando el reloj la 1 de la tarde, Yugi estaba dándose una ducha, sabia que su Yami no tardaría en llegar y como le había prometido, tenia que estar listo para cuando el llegara, disfrutaba mucho del agua calida, tocando su cuerpo y de alguna forma purificando las partes que alguna vez usurpó aquel sujeto, a pesar de haber pasado tantos meses Yugi aun no entendía su actuar, ni el odio que le tenia, sin merecerlo, lo único que sabia era que debía olvidarse de el y disfrutar de ese día alado de Yami, como hacia tiempo no disfrutaba a su lado…

Se seco el cabello mientras que tarareaba una canción que acababa de escuchar en la radio, se le notaba feliz y emocionado por el paseo que daría con Yami, busco en el armario ropa calida, ya que soplaba un viento muy frió afuera, se acercaban las nevadas en domino y no seria extraño que esa tarde por fin dejara caer en la ciudad los primeros copos de nieve…

Busco ropa calida, junto con una chaqueta extra para Yami, ya que estar tanto tiempo al aire libre, como tenían previsto le podría dar frió así que el prefería prevenir…

Al filo de la 1.30 el timbre de la casa sonó, era muy extraño que lo hiciera ya que Yami tenia sus propias llaves, y como tampoco esperaba visitas pensó que al faraón simplemente se le habían olvidado las llaves y la recomendación que bajo del tapete había unas de repuesto…

- Yami se te olvidaron las…-se quedo helado cuando vio que no se trataba de Yami, su piel no tardo en ponerse blanca del miedo y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mucho, aquel visitante solo sonrió con malicia como le encantaba causar esas reacciones en el muchacho, dejaban ver lo vulnerable y frágil que Yugi era…

- Como te atreves a confundirme con ese faraón invecil…- le dijo mientras tomaba al muchacho de sus hombros y cerraba la puerta con uno de sus pies…-volvemos a encontrarnos Yugi…-su sonrisa era maligna y burlesca, peor de lo que recordaba, Yugi estaba pálido, mirando a su distante con la boca abierta, comenzaba a entrar en pánico…-ver esa expresión tuya me encanta…-lo tomo de su barbilla y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios, mientras que su lengua exploraba la boca de Yugi dejándolo sin aire…-no sabes como extrañe tu sabor…

- Ka…Ka…Kaiba-kun…

Le logro decir Yugi, al estar en pánico y aferrándose a la pared cuidando su vientre, no quería que Kaiba lo mirara, aunque por la ropa que tenia el ejecutivo a pesar de ser muy perspicaz nunca sospecharía que bajo la playera floja había un vientre que tenia a su hijo… los ojos azules de Kaiba estaban mirando muy fijamente a los amatista de Yugi, eso hacia al chico temblar del miedo, odiaba esos ojos, eran muy fríos inexpresivos, le aterraban…

- Te lo prometí Yugi serás mió, serás mió por siempre y nadie…nadie lo va a evitar…

Lo aprisiono contra la pared percibiendo el abultado vientre, cosa que para Kaiba tenia importancia, lo que quería era tener el cuerpo de Yugi, sin importarle que el chico hubiera o no subido de peso…

- Y te lo voy a cumplir, en este mismo lugar donde tantas veces maldije por que estabas con ese mal nacido faraón…en este lugar que tantas veces soñé hacerte mió, hoy es el momento de cumplir con ese anhelo…-le comenzó a besar el cuello, el cuerpo del pequeño estaba temblando, sus manos estaban tan frías como el hielo, en un moviendo inútil de quitarse a Kaiba de encima, las tenias aprisionadas contra el pecho, pero el era mas fuerte, mas alto, con mas temple, no podía ni siquiera moverlo un centímetro, sentía como si quería mover una roca gigantesca…

- Yami Ayúdame…

Las lagrimas caían incesantes, tan constantes como el miedo que tenia, el faraón estaba en la floristería acabando de pagar el ramo de margaritas que ese día le llevaría, cuando sintió el terror de Yugi, a pesar de que el chico no quería que el se enterara, estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para que su oscuridad no lo sintiera…

Dejo las flores, y el dinero que iba a pagar por ellas, para el lo primordial era ir con su hikari, a pesar de los gritos de la cajera, el no la escucho, quizás lo tildaron de loco por su reacción, pero no le importo lo único que quería era llegar con Yugi. Miro a todos lados queriendo ver personas y no había mas alma que la suya, le dio la confianza para usar su magia desaparecer y reaparecer en la casa de su _koibito_…

Lo primero que vio fue la limosina de Kaiba, se asusto al verla ya que estando muy conciente de la reacción que tubo el castaño con el, la ultima vez que vio a Kaiba, temía que pudiera hacerle daño a su koi (No se imaginaba el daño que ya le había hecho) acelero su paso, llego a la puerta y la noto abierta, busco a su compañero y no muy lejos estaba el con Kaiba, el pequeño luchaba por quitarse a Kaiba, y este luchaba por que el pequeño no se le escapara…

Se congelo, y miles de pensamientos vinieron a su mente, quedándole muy clara una cosa… el terror que Yugi tenia al tener a Kaiba encima, y ese mismo terror reflejaban sus ojos, cuando hablaba de su abusador, llego a la conclusión rápidamente de que el nombre de ese maldito que le desgracio la vida a Yugi era el CEO…la pregunta era ¿Por qué?...

- MALDITO!!!...-Yami tomo a Kaiba de uno de sus hombros y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro alejando al castaño de su koi…Yugi rápidamente se aferro al cuerpo de Yami, el niño estaba temblando del miedo y lloraba desesperado…

- Faraón…faraón…-la sonrisa sádica de Kaiba dejaba ver que estaba disfrutando la reacción que había provocado en Yami…-nos descubriste en nuestro juego…-no le importaba confesarse, se notaba en su seguridad…-lastima… hoy morirás…-de un solo movimiento un arma saco de la parte trasera de su cinturón, al parecer ya estaba preparado para recibir a Yami…-no quería manchar mis manos con tu mugrosa sangre, maldito, bastardo, pero no me dejas opción…despídete del maldito faraón, amor…

Levanto la pistola y la apunto directo a Yami, el cual estaba firme protegiendo a su hikari, mientras que Yugi estaba aferrado a su espalda, no quería que a su Yami le pasara algo malo, y menos en manos de un loco como Kaiba, no quería, pero tampoco sabía como podría evitarlo…

- Hazlo si te sientes capaz…Yugi no te preocupes, tu solo quédate atrás de mi…

Le dijo en voz suave mientras le daba un beso en los labios al muchacho, luego regreso su vista a Kaiba, el cual estaba furioso…le hervía la sangre, ¿Cómo esos malditos se atrevían a besarse frente a el?...no dudo y dos disparos fueron escuchados…

- NOOO!!!...-un grito que congelo la sangre se escucho y el sonido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo indeleble al piso…

La sonrisa de un malvado brillaba con malicia por su proeza, llanto lastimero de un inocente se escuchaba… la desesperación… las suplicas, de que aquello solo era un sueño eran constantes, aunque la verdad aquello era muy real como el aire que respiraba.

La pistola culpable aun humeaba, y la pólvora aun se sentía en el ambiente, mientras las suplicas aumentaban, al ver la sangre fluir por las salidas recién abiertas, la pesadilla en la vida de Yugi, parecía que aun no tendría fin y aquello solo era el principio de lo peor que se venia…

**CONTINUARA………………………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente resucitamos por aquí

YAMI: La compu de mi nena ha pasado las mil y una desgracias

HOLLY: TT-TT ni me lo recuerdes…

MARIK: Cosas raras que siempre fallan

HOLLY: Pero wueno ya estamos aquí esperamos que el chap les haya gustado…

YAMI: Quedo con musho suspenso

HOLLY: Eso era el objetivo…

BAKURA: Holly le gusta dejar en suspenso siempre…

HOLLY: Y el proximo chap se retrazara ya que he comenzado a trabajar y ya solo me quedan las noches para escribir asi que tengame paciencia…

YAMI: Pero sigan escribiendo agradecemos a todos ustedes por los 15 RR que nos han enviado…

YUGI: Arigato han sido mushos y nos alegra de que les este gustado el fic

YAMI: No se olviden de mandar reviews…

YUGI: Hasta el proximo capitulo…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	16. Capitulo 16: Solo en ti

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 16: "SOLO EN TI"**

Sujetaba el cuerpo casi inerte de aquel que lo había protegido, no había dicho palabra desde el grito desgarrador que salio de sus labios, ni siquiera miraba a su agresor, sus cabellos dorados cubrían sus ojos, y sus manos sujetaban fuertemente el cuerpo aun calido de aquel al que tanto amaba. Se le miraban grandes caminos de lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, pero ni un suspiro, ni un murmullo salía de sus labios…

- He acabado con tu atadura…-dijo aquel castaño alto, de piel bronceada, muy agradable para la vista de cualquier mujer…-ahora solo serás mió…-sonrió en victoria, pensaba que ahora que había "matado" a quien tanto le estorbaba el y su primer amor serian felices…se equivocaba….-que no ves que solo te quiero a ti…-le repitió, su tono de voz había bajado de intensidad, ya no se le notaba molesto como la ultima vez que había hablado…-¡¡¡responde!!!...-aunque el silencio abrumador que cubría la habitación, lo estaba desesperando y la poca paciencia que había reunido al saberse victorioso, comenzaba a perderla…

- Yami…-su boca se abrió y pronuncio el nombre de quien amaba, eso al castaño no le agrado…-_onegai…gomen_…-sus manos querían hacer hasta lo imposible, por detener la sangre que salía de los orificios en el pecho del faraón, pero de nada servia, esta seguía brotando y Yami no reaccionaba…si seguía así, el perdería tanta sangre que moriría…-_gomen_ Yami…_gomen_…-susurro por la bajo abrazando mas fuerte al faraón, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de el, sin importarle que su cabello se manchara con la sangre que brotaba…-Yami, no me dejes…no me dejes…

-¿_Nani_?...-aquel que se había mostrado altanero y autoritario, pareció flaquear al ver el cuadro de ambos pelirrojos, la mano con la que sostenía aquel artefacto mortífero, temblaba y su mente comenzaba a computar el gran error que había cometido…-¿_nani_? ¿Que he hecho?...

Dijo en un susurro mientras que daba varios pasos hacia atrás, como un reflejo de querer alejarse de la verdad y del crimen que acaba de cometer…se dio unos golpes en la cabeza, no podía tener ataques de conciencia, no ahora que tenia todas las de ganar, solo necesitaba apartar a su amor del moribundo Yami y ya, el habría ganado…pero… ¿por que sus piernas no respondían?... ¿por que? ¿Por que?

- Yu…gi…

¿Sus oídos lo engañaban?... ¿su rival aun seguía con vida?...subió el arma nuevamente, si el estaba con vida su sangre hervía y sus objetivos no se cumplirían nunca, no le importaba nada mas que acaban con la vida de su enemigo, el repentino ataque de cordura se había desvanecido dejando paso a la rabia y la cólera, que recorría el cuerpo de Kaiba…

- Yami, no hables no te esfuerces…te hace mal, hablare al hospital, y todo estará bien, tu estarás bien…

Tomo el teléfono inalámbrico de la mesita aun lado del sillón de la sala, la mirada de Kaiba seguía sus movimientos y a Yugi ni siquiera le importaba que el les estuviera apuntando con el arma, estaba harto de temerle, en realidad el temor que sentía no era nada comparado con el temor que ahora lo recorría…el temor de perder a Yami…su amor…su único amor…

- Yu…gi…nunca había notado tienes mechones rosas…-la debilidad estaba haciendo al faraón desvariar y apartarse de la realidad…-no llores mi ángel, no llores…-pero a pesar de eso ver a Yugi con los ojos brillosos, lo hacia recobrar la cordura y preocuparse por su hikari…no le importaba que su mano estuviera cubierta de sangre, con ella acaricio las mejillas de Yugi, sintiendo con sus nudillos los suaves que eran…

- Dense prisa…

Mientras que Yugi estaba haciendo todo lo posible por tragarse sus lágrimas y hacer que la ayuda llegara pronto, mientras que Kaiba seguía mirando de lejos, ¿que le estaba pasando? ¿Por que no disparaba?... Estaba cerca… con un solo disparo mas, y Yami seria historia…eso deseaba ¿cierto? Deseaba matar a Yami, para tener a Yugi…era eso lo que quería ¿cierto? ¿cierto?...entonces si era verdad, por que no jalaba el gatillo, ¿que lo detenía hacerlo?

- La ayuda ya viene Yami…ya viene, ya viene…resiste _onegai_…

Yugi le rogaba mientras se mecía de un lado a otro como queriendo arrullar al faraón, aunque el parecía estar muy lucido, y lo que menos haría era dormir, y eso era mejor ya que si cerraba sus ojos, quizás ya no los volvería abrir…

Kaiba solo se mantenía distante mirando los movimientos de los pelirrojos y el amor con que se miraban…sus manos temblaban y su rostro notaba indignación, quería jalar el gatillo y disparar la bala que acabaría con la vida de su enemigo, pero no podía…simplemente no podía… se tomo la cabeza, fue en este momento que sus ojos parecieron perder el brillo de maldad que los habían cubierto desde hacia tiempo, parecieron tomar su brillo habitual y su mente comenzó a computar el mal que había cometido… los actos imperdonables que había hecho ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por que había llegado a tanto?... ¿por que el?… el gran Seto Kaiba que tenia todo lo que pidiera desear, ¿por que fue capaz de convertirse en un mugroso violador?, en un bárbaro, en un criminal, que casi arrebata la vida de personas inocentes ¿por que?, ¿por que?...

- ¡¡Maldición!!

Grito haciendo que ambos pelirrojos dejaran su fascinación al mirarse y encarar al malvado que se habían olvidado de su existencia, y lo que vieron les impresiono…Kaiba, el gran CEO, el imponente Kaiba, estaba… estaba… ¿llorando?... sus ojos los engañaban, no podía ser cierto, pero al escuchar sus sollozos, no cabía duda… Kaiba estaba llorando y su llanto era tan lístemelo que podría decirse que algo en su corazón estaba quebrado…o mas se estaba quebrando lentamente…

- Maldición…snif…otra vez…otra vez…me paso otra vez…-dijo Kaiba para si mismo mientras que golpeaba el piso con tanta fuerza, tanto coraje, que quería descargar todo lo que sentía en los golpes y la sangre de sus manos que no tardo en aparecer manchando el piso de madera…-maldición soy un maldito débil, débil…deje que mi cólera me controlara, deje que el me controlara y ahora…ahora…-se refería al aquel espíritu maligno que el faraón sello dentro del interior de Kaiba, el cual invoco al sentirse celoso de Yami, aquel malvado se había aprovechado de esos celos llevando a Kaiba a cometer delitos imperdonables que ahora era conciente de ellos…se lamentaba el haberlos cometido pero…también sabia que no tenia perdón…no lo tenia…

- La ayuda no tardara en venir…-repitió Yugi, ya no sentía el mismo terror al tener a Kaiba cerca al contrario, ahora al escucharlo lo único que sintió es una infinita lastima…

- Mi cuerpo se siente tan ligero…-comento Yami de pronto, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro…-siento que puedo volar…- las manos del pequeño Yugi comenzaron a temblar, no era bueno el tono y lo ilógico que se escuchaban las palabras del faraón, era muestra que si seguía así pronto podría morir…-¿quieres volar conmigo Yugi?...¿Quieres? será divertido…

Yugi no le contesto solo lo abrazo con fuerza mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cabello del faraón, su Yami estaba desvariando mas, seguramente por la perdida de sangre y la debilidad si el continuaba así iba perder la batalla…

- ¡¡¡RECISTE YAMI!!!...-se le escucho gritar a Yugi, exclamando al cielo, para que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Que sucede Joey por que la prisa?-el rubio había salido corriendo de pronto, ni siquiera escucho al pregunta que le hizo Mokuba…-¡¡Joey espera si no vienes conmigo no podremos ir al paseo!!!…dios ya se fue…-suspiro con resignación el rubio era demasiado veloz, para escucharlo…

El vuelo que los llevaría a las montañas se había retrasado, debido al mal tiempo. Comenzaban a caer fuertes rayos, no era conveniente despegar en esas condiciones, cuando de pronto el tiempo pareció mejorar el rubio salio corriendo sin decir nada, dejando desconcertado al pequeño pelinegro…

-Yugi viejo, resiste…-el lazo de amistad que unía a ambos chicos, había hecho que el rubio sintiera la desesperación de su amigo, y la necesidad de ir ayudarlo se hizo inevitable…-voy por ti…

Corría en medio de la fuerte lluvia que azotaba, pateando charcos y cayendo de vez en cuando por el piso húmedo, se dio cuenta que por sus medios no iba a lograr llegar a tiempo, así que paro un taxi dio la dirección y se marcho rumbo a la casa de su amigo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de las ambulancias se hicieron presentes en toda la zona, los vecinos curiosos, se asomaban en las ventanas para saber del por que de las ambulancias y por que todas se aglomeraban en la casa de los Moto, así como también unos cuantos vehículos de la policía. La advertencia que dio Yugi de que se atendería a un paciente de heridas de bala hizo que la policía se presentara, aunque el pelirrojo no los llamo…

Los paramédicos se pusieron en marcha, sabían que cada segundo era determinante, para la vida o la muerte. Corrían en medio de la lluvia que se hacia cada vez mas constante y los rayos en la lejanía hacían que el cielo oscuro resplandeciera con su luz. Entraron a la casa sin siquiera tocar, miraron la escena preocupados, Yugi abrazando el cuerpo moribundo de Yami y Kaiba estático con la pistola culpable aun en la mano…

Se sorprendieron al reconocer al CEO, el castaño tenia la mirada baja mientras que caminos de lagrimas ya secos corrían por sus mejillas, estando muy conciente de lo que había hecho, antes, ahora y lo que estuvo dispuesto hacer, había hecho que el espíritu maligno que lo había controlado sin que Kaiba lo supiera se sellara otra vez y la atrocidad de sus acciones había hecho que Kaiba se traumatizara al estar conciente del daño irreparable que le había hecho a dos personas inocentes…

Los paramédicos ayudaron prontamente a Yami, el cual ya no había dicho palabra desde lo ultimo que había hablado con Yugi, solo tenia su mirada perdida, sin mirar nada en especial solo el vació, la debilidad la sangre perdida había hecho que el ya ni siquiera pudiera articular palabra, pero gracias a Yugi estaba vivo, ya que aun respiraba…

Lo aseguraron a una camilla y corrieron rápidamente con el faraón subiéndolo a la ambulancia, mientras que Yugi sintió como si le arrancaban una parte de su corazón, al ser alejado el faraón de sus brazos…los paramédicos estaban enterados del embarazo del chico y también lo atendería ya que luego lo que el chico vivió podría haberle afectado al bebe…y no se equivocaron…

Cuando Yugi se puso de pie (Ya que había estado sentado sosteniendo a Yami), sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas en el piso…su vientre estaba ardiendo demasiado, se sentía como si algo por dentro lo estrujaba fuertemente, gritaba y sudaba, comenzaba a bajarle sangre de entre sus piernas que se mezclaba con la de Yami, al parecer el chico por la impresión, el trauma, y el shock que había pasado, se le había adelantado su parto, señales que no se habían visto antes debido a la posición en la que estaba…se lo llevaron rápidamente en una camilla, ahora Yugi también estaba en peligro y también el bebe…

Los policías esposaron a Kaiba de sus manos, el castaño estaba en shock ya no era conciente del mundo en el que estaba. En su mente lo único que existían eran las constantes imágenes de su crimen…entre dos policías lo levantaron, vieron el estado en el que estaba Kaiba, decidieron llevarlo a un hospital, ya que en esas condiciones no iba a poder ni declarar ni defenderse…

Cuando las dos ambulancias en las que iban Yami y Yugi se alejaban, un auto color amarillo paraba frente a la casa, mirando con preocupación las ambulancias que se encontró en el camino, rogando que no fueran sus amigos dentro de ellas, salio corriendo del vehiculo y cuando subió los dos escalones de la puerta de entrada, Kaiba iba saliendo esposado de sus manos…

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron a todo lo que dieron, no creía lo que veía, pensaba que su mente lo estaba engañando… ¿que hacia su pareja en casa de los pelirrojos?, y peor aun, ¿por que estaba esposado?…

- ¿QUÉ PASO?, ¿QUÉ PASO?...-le dijo Joey mirando a Kaiba, el castaño solo tenia su mirada perdida, y sus ojos brillosos, no se le escuchaba pronunciar palabra…- ¡¡¡SETO KAIBA!!!...-le grito pero de nada sirvió… no recibió respuesta…- ¿QUE SUCEDIÓ?-la desesperación en el tono de Joey era evidente, un policía decidió aclararle sus dudas, aunque la respuesta al chico no le iba a gustar…

- Lo siento joven, el señor Kaiba es sospechoso de intento de asesinato…-a pesar de haberlo encontrado en la escena del crimen, con el arma en la mano, no podían decir que era culpable, no hasta que las el juicio así lo dictara…

- ¿¿¿NANI???...-un grito desesperado salio de los labios del rubio…- a quien intento matar…a quien…-era una pregunta tonta, pero el rubio tenia que hacerla, a pesar de la casa donde se encontraba, quería negar que su CEO hubiera sido capaz de lastimar a sus amigos…

- Del joven Yami Atemu_ Halakti_-el rubio empalideció mientras que los policías se alejaban con Kaiba, un Kaiba que solo caminaba automáticamente como un robot, sin siquiera estar conciente del ambiente en el que estaba…

- Eso no es verdad…-Joey tenia la mirada baja, mientras que apretaba sus puños con fuerzas, a pesar de lo que los policías dijeron quería negarlo, pensó que su pareja seria incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Es por eso que en su mente no cabía la remota idea de que hubiera siquiera lastimado a sus amigos…no a ellos…-Dime que no es verdad Kaiba…dímelo…-corrió hasta donde Kaiba y lo tomo de sus ropas, el castaño ni siquiera lo miraba…-Dímelo MALDICIÓN…dime que no eres el culpable, que serias incapaz de hacerle daño a Yami, que no lo hiciste, que todo es un error DÍMELO, DÍMELO…-le gritaba mientras que lloraba con desesperación, hasta los policías sintieron pena por el chico, sabían que el era la pareja del CEO, era algo que no estaba oculto contando lo famoso que era Kaiba, y era por eso que entendían lo mucho que estaba sufriendo el rubio, al enterarse de tan oscura verdad…-DIMELO, DIMELO…-le daba golpes en el pecho al castaño para que le respondiera, pero no logro nada…-si tu me dices que no eres el culpable, yo te creeré…pero DÍMELO…DÍMELO…niégalo todo…NIÉGALO

- _Gomen nasai_ Joey…-hablo Kaiba al pasar cerca de Joey y rompía el silencio pidiendo por perdón de quien verdaderamente amaba…

- ¿Nani?, Kaiba tu…-el rubio ya no pudo terminar su frase los paramédicos lo interrumpieron

- Gomen joven debemos llevarnos al señor Kaiba…-le dijo uno de los paramédicos acercando la camilla donde el castaño seria trasladado…

Alejaron a Joey del castaño mientras que al CEO lo subían a la camilla aseguraban sus manos al maneral con las esposas para que no escapa, aunque en sus estado de shock seria imposible que siquiera pensara en escapar…

- Seto…

Susurraba el rubio el ver entrar a la ambulancia a quien amaba, mientras que las gotas de lluvia habían hecho que Joey quedara completamente empapado, el cielo gris era cómplice de su tristeza y la oscuridad de la noche, de sus preguntas sin respuesta… ¿que había orillado a Kaiba a cometer semejante locura? ¿que?...y ¿por que?...preguntas que muy pronto Joey encontraría la respuesta y también descubriría una verdad que Yugi había mantenido oculta, que haría desquebrajar aun mas el corazón ya roto de Joey…

**CONTINUARA………………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Espero que el chap les haya gustado, intente que Kaiba se reivindicara…

JOEY: Oye ahora yo seré el mártir eso no me gusta…además yo jamás lloraría por el niño ricachón…

HOLLY: Wueno pos lo que se viene será mas sufrimiento ya sabían no?...-todos con estelita negra…

MARIK: Parece que no…O.o

BAKURA: lo bueno de esta de espectador es no pasar por lo que ellos…

YAMI: Crees que sea necesario nena…

HOLLY: Por supuesto…-ojitos Kuriboh…-wueno espero que lo que explique en este chap de lo que le pasaba a Kaiba-kun haga que lo dejen de odiar tanto…-con una gotita…

KAIBA: Más les vale…-mirada asesina a fans que tenían globos con agua en las manos…

JOEY: Delen duro este castaño ricachón merece la hoguera…

KAIBA: Cierra el pico Wheeler…

HOLLY: Sugoi!!! Hemos recibido muchos reviews…

YUGI: Agradezco los RR yo onegai…Onee-san?

HOLLY: Claro que si Yugi-chan, ya que tu eres el que mas penas ha pasado…

YUGI: Arigato a los RR enviados por: Fleir**, Nethed, Saku Himura Ishtar, Lizy-chan, Seika Lerki, Diosa Athenea, ****Kerkira HiwAtem****, NeferYami, Kari Kaiba, Rosalid y Yuni-chan Yu-Gi-Oh!** Arigato por seguir leyendonos, y esperamos que nos sigan apoyando!!!

HOLLY; Ojala el chap les haya gustado y que no se olviden mandar RR

YAMI: Opinen de la actitud de Kaiba, sobre la razón del por que se comporto tan malo…

JOEY: Haber si el niño rico aun merece el perdón de las fans…

HOLLY: Que opinan que debe hacer Joey cuando se entere de la verdad… ¿Dejar a Kaiba? ¿Perdonarlo ya que el no tubo toda la culpa, ya que fue controlado? Haber que opinan denme una idea de lo que el rubio hará cuando se entere de todo…

BAKURA: Castrarlo xD-Kaiba empalidece…

HOLLY: No creo que esa sea una solución…O.o…

YAMI: Wueno gente nos despedimos no se olviden mandar comentario…

YUGI: Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	17. Capitulo 17: Realidad

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 17: "REALIDAD"**

_(Dedicado a Saku Himura Ishtar, por darnos la idea para el chap)_

Parecía un día normal, cielo azul, los pájaros entonaban una hermosa melodía, día ideal para salir de paseo y pasar tiempo al aire libre…en uno de los puestos de flores un joven de cabello castaño se encontraba mirando las flores mas hermosas y costosas que aquel puesto pudiera tener, ese día seria especial, seria el día que cambiaria su vida, por eso tenia que escoger las mejores flores por que a la persona que se las daría, era la persona que el amaba…

- Señor Kaiba, estas son las mejores que tenemos…-su fama hacia que se le atendiera rápido, dándole siempre el mejor producto…

- Me lo llevo…-dijo en tono serio sin importarle el precio…

- Ha hecho una muy buena elección…

Le sonrió la muchacha mientras que empacaba las flores y le ponía un muño rojo al frente, como Kaiba lo había pedido, salio del puesto llevando entre sus manos aquel hermoso ramo de flores rojas, estaba emocionado, por fin había reunido el valor que necesitaba y ese día se le declararía a su amor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era extraño que su amigo lo citara en ese lugar, era un buen restaurante y su amigo Joey le había contado de la fama que tenia ya que era en este mismo lugar en el cual algunas personas usaban para confesarse su amor, no entendía para que el quería hablar precisamente en este lugar, y extraño que quisiera hacerlo sin compañía de Joey…

- ¿Qué querrá decirme?...-se pregunto a si mismo, mientras esperaba fuera con su uniforme de la preparatoria, no le había dado tiempo siquiera de cambiarse…-espero que venga pronto…-aun no era la hora en que quedaron de verse, pero aun así quería saciar su curiosidad y saber que pasaba…-Kaiba-kun por aquí…

Saludo a si amigo con la mano, se extraño al verlo con un ramo de flores, ahora entendía todo, seguramente Kaiba le pediría algún consejo para confesársele a Joey, después de todo el siempre pensó que Kaiba y el rubio algo de traían, se miraban de forma coqueta y de todas las personas a quien molestar Kaiba, había elegido a Joey, así que no era difícil pensar que esos dos estaban enamorados…

- ¿Te hice esperar?...-Kaiba estaba apenado, detestaba que los demás llegaran antes que el…

- _Iie_ la verdad vine antes, es que estuve en la biblioteca…-hacían un par de horas que habían terminado las clases, pero el aun tenia algunas investigaciones que hacer

- Oye el come libros soy yo…-le dijo Kaiba en tono gracioso…

- Bueno es que nos han dejado unos temas individuales en lenguaje y quiero adelantarlos, ya sabes que vienen los exámenes finales y yo no soy muy bueno para esas cosas…-Kaiba solo miraba al chico en cada palabra y sus ojos se llenaban de ternura al verlo, nunca antes había contemplado criatura mas hermosa que el…

- ¿Entramos Yugi?...-que bien se sentía llamar al niño por su nombre le encantaba hacerlo…

- _Hai_…-el pequeño no le dio importancia…

- Toma…-Kaiba le entrego los flores, Yugi estaba desconcertado ya que sus suposiciones no eran ciertas…

- _Arigato_…-estabas confundido no se esperaba ese regalo, aun así lo acepto…

- Entremos…

Kaiba le ofreció la mano, y Yugi pareció no verla ya que paso de largo y entro en el lugar, estaba muy confundido por el regalo que le había hecho Kaiba, pensar su significado…se sonrojo al pensarlo, ojala y estuviera equivocado…

- Vaya este lugar es tan hermoso como dijo Joey…

El chico estaba cautivado y su amigo Joey (el que sabia mas del mundo que el) le había contado de ese sitio, aunque Kaiba se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del rubio y no entendía por que su corazón se acelero, siempre lo hacia cuando escuchaba, o hablaba… mejor dicho discutía con Joey…

- Te cite aquí no para hablar del perro si no para hablar de algo importante…-Yugi estaba fascinado con las decoraciones del lugar cuando Kaiba tomo su mano, se sonrojo el nunca había hecho algo así…-Yugi…-le dio un beso en una de sus manos y lo miro a los ojos, las mejillas del pelirrojo estaban teñidas de rojo…-ya tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos…-tenían un poco mas de 4 años de ser compañeros y amigos…-desde que te conocí sentí algo muy especial por ti…-y luego que conoció a su otra mitad su amigo se había convertido en rival, por tener de Yami al rey de los juegos…

- Yo también Kaiba-kun…-Kaiba suspiro con alegría…-siento que eres un muy buen amigo…-bajo la mirada eso no era lo que el esperaba

- No hablo de eso Yugi…-el pelirrojo lo vio con mas atención…-lo que quiero decir es que…que…-no encontraba las palabras adecuadas…-yo te amo…-lo dijo de una sola vez, haciendo que Yugi quedara con los ojos muy abiertos mirando con sorpresa al muchacho…-_Ai Shiteru_…-le repitió hizo que el chico se acerca a el y le dio un beso en los labios…beso que fue apartado por el sonido de una cachetada…

- No vuelvas hacerlo…-el niño tenia la mirada baja…

- Yugi…-el castaño estaba sorprendido mientras que con una mano se sostenía la mejilla lastimada…

- No quiero que te acerques a mi nunca mas Kaiba-san…-"San" desde cuando era ¿Kaiba-san?...-

- Yugi _onegai_…-le quería explicar pero el chico estaba tan alterado que no escucharía…

- No quiero que me expliques nada, no podemos seguir siendo amigos, luego de lo que haz dicho… yo no siento lo mismo por ti ¿si? Así que es mejor que dejemos todo hasta aquí…-una puñalada para el corazón de Kaiba…y esas palabras "no siento lo mismo por ti" se repetían en su mente torturándolo por la verdad…-así que no quiero que te me acerques mas…

Salio corriendo del lugar dejando confundido a los empleados y algunos clientes que comían sus alimentos, Kaiba mientras había quedado congelado con su mano sosteniendo la mejilla, esa respuesta de su Yugi no se la esperaba y sabia que lo que había echo el chico nunca se lo perdonaría…

- Lo perdí…-era cierto había perdido la amistad y el cariño del niño…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La lluvia aprecio de pronto ambos buscaron un lugar donde refugiarse, habían salido al parque debido al buen tiempo, pero de pronto se desvaneció dejando paso a los relámpagos que resonaban muy fuerte…

- Tengo miedo…-se aferro muy fuerte a su pecho, a el siempre le habían dado miedo los relámpagos…

- Tranquilo yo estoy aquí contigo…-hacia poco tiempo había logrado tener un cuerpo, y estaba acostumbrándose a muchas de las menciones nuevas, el calido cuerpo de su protegido nunca antes se sintió tan bien…

- Me dan mucho miedo los relámpagos…-le dijo con temor mientras que tenia su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de su oscuridad, el siempre fue mas fuerte y mucho mas valiente que el, que era un niño débil y temeroso, teniéndole miedo a esas luces de la naturaleza…

- _Lucecita que brilla en lo alto del cielo, dame la fuerza para encontrar mi anhelo…lucecita que brilla en el cielo dame la paz que te pido, para que no pase desvelo y dame el valor que espero_…

Yami entonaba suave y lenta la canción que la madre de Yugi le canto, y luego su abuelo, esa tonada siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo, no podía creer que su oscuridad se la estuviera cantando, y se sentía tan bien, ya no le importaba que la tormenta se incrementaba lo único que le interesaba era seguir escuchando la suave voz de Yami para toda la eternidad…

- Mira ha dejado de llover…-el pequeño dejo de abrazar a Yami para salir de su resguardo y mirar el arco iris que pinto el cielo…-wow es hermoso…-el faraón siempre pareció interesarle las pequeñas cosas de la vida, como aquel paisaje que se posaba ante sus ojos…-vamos a comer…

Tomo a Yugi de la mano, era algo que siempre hacia, no había malicia en ese acto, pero si no lo había entonces por que desde que había tenido un cuerpo, se sentía tan nervioso en tomarle la mano a su hikari… ¿Por qué?...

- No esta bien…-Yugi también se sentía muy nervioso, cuando Yami le tomaba de las manos y se sonrojaba sin desearlo…-no esta bien…-se repetía ya que el era su Yami, su guardián, su mejor amigo…no era correcto que comenzara a tener otros pensamientos…

- _Mochi, mochi_…-de pronto había sonado el celular de Yami interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, sabia que la única persona que le hablaba a ese numero, era Ishizu…-no te preocupes Isis…-y no se equivocaba, seguramente ella lo necesitaba en el museo…-¿dime que pasa?…-el faraón había conseguido un trabajo como ayudante del museo que la chica tenia en domino, a pesar de tener poco tiempo de trabajar en ese lugar, había logrado darle mucha fama y la gente lo frecuentaba mas que antes…-Ya veo, entonces necesitas que vaya a ayudarte…-que mala suerte justo cuando el y su oscuridad tenían un día a solas sucede esta interrupción…-no te preocupes, no hay problema llego pronto…-ese no era su día…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como siempre llegaba a su casa solo…ya se estaba cansando de esa realidad y de los sentimientos tan extraños que sentía al tener a su otro yo cerca ¿De que se trataba¿Y por que los tenia?…no podía ser que su corazón lo estuviera traicionando y el ya estuviera…

- _Iie_ Yugi Moto, deja de tener esas ideas…

Se rasco su cabeza, para alejar esas ideas de su mente, no podía permitirse tener esos pensamientos, Yami siempre había sido muy honesto con el, así que el no podía traicionarlo de esa forma y estar pensando en Yami como algo mas que un amigo no era correcto, no quería traicionar al faraón como Kaiba lo traiciono a el…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldita había sido su suerte había perdido a Yugi al chico que le quitaba el sueño en las noches, seguiría insistiendo el no era de quienes se diera por vencido tan fácil, aunque ver la expresión de Yugi se convencía que el chico no iba a cambiar de opinión…

- Serás mió…-se dijo a si mismo como una promesa que debía ser cumplida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Siento lo de ayer Yugi…-se había disculpado, esa noche para compensarlo lo había invitado a cenar y seria esa misma noche en que…

- No te preocupes Yami, es tu trabajo, e Ishizu-san te necesitaba…-estaba molesto pero quería disimularlo, ya que al tener la sonrisa calida y complaciente de su Yami era suficiente para olvidar sus reclamos…

- Mesa para 4…

Sin saberlo en ese mismo restaurante iba llegando un grupo de ejecutivos…aquel lugar era de mala muerte para el presidente de Kaiba Corp pero no había podido negarse debido a que el presidente de la compañía con que la que quería formar lazos, había insistido que se reunieran en ese lugar…

- Vaya la cena estuvo muy sabrosa…-ya estaba pasando la cena, seria su memento para decirle como le había dicho Ishizu…-"_Nunca lo sabrá si no lo_ _intenta_"…ella le había dado la fuerza y el valor para confesarse…

- Yugi hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho…

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mano sostenía con desesperación una pequeña cajita bajo la mesa, cajita que su hikari no podía ver, para su suerte era su único escudo contra la vergüenza…

- ¿Quieres decirme algo Yami?...- le daba de curiosidad de saber que quería confesarle su Yami…

- Por a aquí…

Mientras que lejos un grupo de 4 iba llegando a la misma sala que estaban ambos pelirrojos, el más alto de los 4 un joven castaño de ojos azules, levanto la mirada y sus ojos se quedaron perplejos al ver a Yami y Yugi, ambos se notaban muy a gusto en su cena aunque Yami se notaba muy nervoso…

- ¿_Nani_?...-no quería imaginarse la verdad…

- Yugi quieres ser mi novio…

De entre la mesa saco una cajita con un moño rojo al centro, la abrió y en su interior había un anillo multicolor que brillaba cada uno de sus colores con las luces de las lámparas blancas de aquel restaurante…

- Yami yo...-Yugi se quedo sin habla no se esperaba esa pregunta y los recuerdos de cuando Kaiba se confeso llegaron a su mente, aunque a diferencia de ese día, con Yami quería que en verdad pasara, quería demasiado a su oscuridad y se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho que era amor, el mas puro y honesto amor así que su corazón ya conocía la respuesta…-Claro que quiero…-abrazo al faraón, y ante la mirada atónita de un castaño ojos azules se dieron un beso…

Soltó el portafolio que tenia en su mano y este al hacer contacto con el piso se abrió dejando escapar su contenido, su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que vieron, los 3 ejecutivos que lo acompañaban lo llamaban pero el no respondía…

- Lo he perdido…-se le escucho decir mientras que aun su rostro mostraba indignación...- el faraón me lo quito…-los pelirrojos estaban tan concentrados en su beso que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kaiba…-MALDITO YAMI…-sin que los demás lo supieran una aura maligna comenzó a cubrir al castaño, haciendo que cayera de rodillas y mientras se incorporaba su mirada cambiaba, sus ojos se comenzaron a cubrir de un brillo lleno de furia y odio…-te matare faraón…pero primero te quitare el amor de Yugi…te lo voy a quitar MALDITO BASTARDO…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- IIEEEEEEE…-se sostuvo la cabeza con desesperación todo lo que había visto fue un sueño, recuerdos guardados en su subconsciente haciéndole saber como había comenzado todo…-oh! Dios…

Se recostó en la cama mientras que tenia una mano en su frente y la otra no la podía mover ya que algo le impedía hacerlo…miro su mano y se dio cuenta que en ella tenia una esposas en su muñeca…

- No fue un sueño…

Dijo con pesar al mirar su mano y mirar la habitación en la que estaba, lo blanco de las paredes el suero en su brazo, la pijama que tenia, lo hacían recordar que había sucedido y los actos que había hecho…¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces?...meses …semanas …días … horas … minutos o segundos…no sabia y ni siquiera le importaba saber, lo único cierto y de lo que estaba muy conciente, era del gran error que había cometido y el daño irreparable que había causado a personas inocentes. Pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos…

- Yo soy el maldito bastardo…que merece la muerte…-pensó mientras miraba aun lado de su cama, notando la hermosa luna llena que se dibujaba afuera, siendo testigo silenciosa de su dolor y arrepintiendo…el cual llego demasiado tarde…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Cómo están señorita? necesito noticias…-esa era la constante pregunta de Joey Wheeler deseando conocer el estado de sus amigos, preguntas que no eran contestarlas…

- Joven por favor cuando tengamos noticias se las diremos…-le dijo una enfermera fastidiada, de recibir la misma pregunta de Joey, dejando al chico triste en sala de espera sin siquiera tener una sola noticia de que sus dos amigos estaban bien…-oh dios…-levanto la mirada al cielo…-no permitas que mueran…no lo permitas…-rogó a dios por la salud de sus amigos, esperando que esa suplica fuera escuchada…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Necesito un bisturí…-mientras que en una de las salas de maternidad se estaba llevando acabo una cesaría de emergencia, sabían que aun no se cumplían los 7 meses de gestación, pero si no intervenían a tiempo el bebe y la madre morirían…-mas succión…-el muchacho estaba inconciente solo con un tubo de oxigeno en su boca, se notaba tan indefenso, tan frágil y tan pálido, parecía un muñeco de trapo, inerte y solo a la espera de la silenciosa muerte…-muy bien ha sido suficiente…-dijo el medico al hacer la herida por donde sacaría al bebe de Yugi, ya tenia avisado a la incubadora y a cuidados intensivos, tanto para la madre como para su bebe…-dios donde esta…-el doctor metió la mano en el vientre de Yugi buscando al bebe y no tardo mucho en encontrar su cabeza…-lo tengo…-dijo al sostener al bebe y sacarlo del saco que lo cubría…

Cuando el bebe se vio fuera del cuerpo de mama, comenzó a llorar era algo extraño ya que niños con la edad del pequeño, salían muertos o tan débiles que ni siquiera podían dar un murmullo ni respirar bien, aunque este pequeño era todo lo contrario y lloraba a todo pulmón…

- Rápido corten el cordón…-dijo el medico y una de las enfermeras lo hizo prontamente…- es una niña…-dijo la enfermera al limpiar al bebe y darse cuenta que era una muy fuerte niña que lloraba a todo pulmón mientras la limpiaban…-que hermosa pequeña…

Los cabellos de aquella pequeña eran castaños y se le podían notar unos mechoncitos rubios…y cuando abrió un poco sus ojos, la luz de la sala reflejo unas hermosas esferas grises que al desaparecer dejarían en su lugar unos hermosos ojos azules…

El medico iba a cerrar la herida en el vientre de Yugi cuando sintió lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabeza…se sorprendió ya que no estaba enterado de otro bebe…

- Hay otro niño…-dijo el medico alarmado logrando sacar prontamente al otro bebe, era extraño que ninguna ultra hubiera dicho, que el muchacho estaba embarazado de gemelos…-es un varón…-a diferencia de la niña que lloraba fuertemente el niño era mucho mas pequeño y se notaba mas débil ya que no había dado ni un murmullo…-encárguense…-se lo dio a una enfermera para que se encargara de revivirlo, ella le limpio la nariz y le daba unos golpes en las palmas de sus pies para que reaccionara…

- Vamos pequeño…-le dijo ella haciendo lo que podía…-vamos, vamos tu mami te necesita…

Al escuchar esto el niño comenzó a llorar, y este a diferencia de la niña tenia los rasgos físicos de Yugi, su cabello, el color de su piel aunque al abrir sus ojos se notaron un par de sus esferas color rojizas y se notaba la mirada seria muy parecida a la de Yami, aunque también sus ojos reflejaban la mirada llena de inocencia de Yugi…

- Tuviste dos hermosos hijos muchacho…-le dijo el medico a Yugi el cual estaba inconciente por la anestesia pero el doctor sabia que el chico lo escuchaba…-estarán muy bien, ahora es tu turno de estarlo…

Ambos bebes fueron puestos en incubadoras las cuales fueron trasladadas a cuidados intensivos quizás los niños lloraban y esa era buena señal, pero estaban muy bajos de peso tenían que monitorear su mejoría ya que de eso dependería su supervivencia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en una de las salas donde se encontraba encendida la luz roja, anunciando que un paciente se encontraba dentro, un grupo de médicos estaba haciendo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvarle la vida. El muchacho había llegado con muy grabe tuvieron que hacerle 2 transfusiones, estaba débil y los latidos de su corazón eran tan lentos que parecía que en cualquier momento se detendría…

- Esta es la ultima…-el medico estaba sacando las balas que se habían alojado en el interior del faraón, fue afortunado de no haber perforado el corazón, ya que si no hubiera muerto mas rápido…

El faraón entro en coma cuando llego al hospital, y los médicos no sabían si con sus procedimientos bastarían para salvarle la vida, aun así no se rendirían hasta lograrlo, era un muchacho joven tenia toda la vida por delante y no querían que por ese incidente en su destino se detuviera su vida…

- Lucha muchacho, lucha…

Estaba en las manos de Yami sobrevivir ya que solo el podía luchar por su vida, cosa que hasta al momento había hecho con fervor y fuerza, aunque podría ser que esa misma fuerza que lo había impulsado hasta entonces pudiera haberse extinguido y Yami pudiera estar perdiendo la batalla. Quizás dejaría este mundo sin saber, sin siquiera imaginarse que Yugi le había dado un regalo de vida a el también, aquella primera experiencia, aquella primera unión juntos les había bajado del cielo un regalo de su amor que ahora se había hecho mortal y se hubiera manifestado en un bebe…

El faraón tenia que luchar, tenia que luchar por su vida para que conociera el maravilloso regalo que Ra había hecho posible, un hijo que si el perdía esa batalla jamás conocería a su padre. Aquel que había protegido con tanta valentía a su madre, el cual había sufrido tanto y quizás ahora sufriría la perdida de la persona que mas amaba…su otro yo…su Yami…su faraón…su único amor…

**CONTINUARA……………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Se que algunos de ustedes me mataran ya que solo poquito de lo que les pasa a los pelirrojos salio pero es que la lectora Saku Ishtar me dio una día de decir como fue que Kaiba comenzó a odiar a Yami, y pos quise ponerlo…

YAMI: Al menos por el momento no me morí

BAKURA: Quizás en el próximo chap tengamos suerte

HOLLY: Y a que no se esperaban que Yugi tuviera gemelitos xD

MARIK: Eso si que fue raro, aun para mi retorcida mente

HOLLY: Wueno todo es posible en un fic xD

YAMI: Y es por eso que no me gustan O.o

HOLLY: Pos el niño es hijito de Yami y la niña de Kaiba, raro pero cierto

YAMI: U.U

BAKURA: Eso no es natural

HOLLY: Tampoco es común que un chicos tenga bebes

BAKURA: Buen punto

HOLLY: Así que mas da un poco mas de cosas innaturales xD

MARIK: Este fic si que es loco

BAKURA: Comenzando con los protagonistas xD

HOLLY: Y siguiendo con la escritora jajaja wueno pos dejémonos de hablar de verdades digo locuras y pasemos a los Reviews

YAMI: A los tesoros, wueno como tales los agradeceré el moribundo de yo

BAKURA: Ya ta paso en la tumba hay que darle chance

YAMI: Zape a Bakura….-agradecemos los reviews enviados por **Yuni-chan, Saku Himura Ishtar Yohana Asakura de Tao Judai, Valshinig, Lila, Kiri Kaiba, Ileana de Atemu y Diosa Athenea**, muchas gracias por escribir!!!

HOLLY: Esperamos que nos sigan apoyando…

YUGI: Sus comentarios son muy importantes para nosotros…

HOLLY: Y gracias a Saku por la idea!!!

YAMI: Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	18. Capitulo 18: Necesidad

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 18: "NECESIDAD"**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose en un lugar desconocido su mirada era borrosa y apenas si podía distinguir algunas figuras de aquella extraña sala en la que se encontraba, su cuerpo se sentía muy entumecido y no podía moverlo con facilidad, quiso llevarse una mano al rostro para aclarar su visión cuando sintió un ligero jalón, frunció el seño de dolor algo en su brazo no le permitía moverlo…

Su mente estaba muy confusa, no sabia que había ocurrido, lo único que sabia era que quería salir de ese lugar, cuando iba intentar levantarse la puerta de la habitación se abrió, una persona vestida de blanco entro, no sabia de quien se trataba, lo único que sus oídos escucharon fueron…"El paciente despertó", repitió esa persona tantas veces que su mente gravo esas palabras, ¿Paciente? ¿Se refería a el…?

- Doctor es increíble el muchacho a abierto sus ojos…

Aquella persona que el vio, se trataba de una enfermera la cual iba a revisarlo cuando se encontró con la sorpresa que estaba despierto, habían sido tantas semanas sin verlo despertar que pensaron que permanecería en coma por siempre…

Al llegar el doctor se apresuro a revisarlo y conocer su estado, lo primero era saber si el chico estaba del todo conciente de donde estaba y que su cerebro no se hubiera dañado por la falta de oxigeno que tubo en sala de operaciones…

- Yami me escucha…-el faraón quería hablarle pero las palabras no salían de su boca aun estaba muy débil…- Soy el doctor Steven Lee, soy el encargado de atenderlo a usted…sabe lo que le paso?...-el faraón no sabia que responder su mente estaba muy confusa tenia imágenes vagas de lo sucedido, no tenia nada claro…-usted recibió varios impactos de bala en su cuerpo, perdió mucha sangre y estuvo en coma por varias semanas…-abrió sus ojos en impresión, ahora atendía las imágenes extrañas que tenia, pero una escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo…¿Dónde estaba Yugi?...-Yami me escucha?...-el doctor no recibía respuesta de su paciente…

- Yu…gi…don…de…es…ta…Yu…gi…

Fueron sus primeras palabras luego de mucho tiempo, su voz era suave y tenue, indicando su debilidad, pero el doctor se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que acaba de salir del coma, el faraón estaba muy conciente y atento a todo lo que le dijo, quizás no podía hablar rápido ni fuerte debido a que aun necesitaba descanso pero estaba lucido y eso lo alegraba, significaba que el se recuperaría mas pronto de lo que hubiera esperado…

- Yugi-kun esta bien…-fueron las palabras del doctor mientras ponía el estetoscopio en el pecho de Yami, para escuchar su corazón…-tuvieron que hacerle una cesaría de emergencia…-noto la preocupación del faraón…-a pesar de que no haya terminado con los 9 meses de embarazo los bebes están bien, necesitan estar en incubadora por unas semanas mas, pero estarán bien…

- Be…bes…?...-el doctor sonrió era cierto el no sabia que Yugi había tenido gemelos…

- Si Yugi-kun tubo dos bebes…-fue lo que el doctor le dijo sonriendo…-tubo gemelos, ambos están bien solo necesitan estar unos días en incubadora para que todos sus órganos acaben de desarrollarse…

- Dos…be…bes…-el faraón sonrió un poco, su hikari había dado a luz a dos niños…como deseaba poder levantarse de esa cama e ir a verlos…-¿Y… el como… esta?...-con la noticia de que su Yugi este bien estaría completamente tranquilo…

- Fue una cesaría muy complicada, pero esta mejorando, ha deseado verlo desde que despertó hace unos días…-el faraón sonrió mas ampliamente, su amor y sus hijos estaban bien, Ra había sido muy bondadoso con el…

- _Arigato…arigato_…-poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar dormido una vez más, mientras que el doctor acaba de revisarlo y sentía aliviado de que su paciente haya recuperado el conocimiento y que estuviera muy lucido…

- Pronto dejara este hospital…

Fueron las palabras del medico mientras que quitaba el estetoscopio de sus oídos le daba un vistazo mas a su paciente, pensando en su mente lo fuerte que el había sido, y lo feliz que se notaba por la noticia que le dio de Yugi y sus bebes…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra de parte del hospital…precisamente en la sala de incubadoras donde los bebes con problemas al parto o que nacían antes de tiempo eran cuidados, iba un joven en silla se ruedas, ayudado por una enfermera, el doctor que lo cuidaba había accedido que luego de varios días en reposo, el chico por fin, pudiera ver a sus bebes, ellos aun estaban muy débiles y necesitaban muchos cuidados, pero el se conformaba con verlos, los amaba y al enterrarse de que eran dos en lugar de uno, fue su mas grande felicidad y sentía la necesidad de conocerlos…

- Es aquí…-le dijo la joven enfermera encargada de cuidarlo…

- ¿Esta segura?...

Le pregunto el indeciso, a la sala que había llegado, había muchos bebes y cada uno de ellos no se miraba nada bien, cubiertos por tubos, sondas, respiradores artíllales todos se notaban tan pequeños, tan frágiles que el no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar…

- Joven _onegai_ tranquilícese…-le dijo la enfermera, esa actitud no le iba hacer bien a su salud, el chico aun estaba muy delicado, su parto no fue nada fácil…-me hará regresar, denegar la decisión del medico y la suya, primero esta su salud…-le dijo ella en forma seria, ya que lo mas le importaba era la salud de Yugi y ver como se puso de nervioso y alterado, hacia a ella tomar la decisión que el chico no conociera a sus bebes…

- No _onegai_…-le rogó el queriendo calmarse, lo que mas deseaba era ver a sus bebes, no le importaba nada mas…-continuemos se lo suplico…-se lo dijo en tono tal que a la enfermera no le quedo mas opción de acceder…

- Esta bien pero tranquilisece…-le advirtió y Yugi, aunque aun muy alterado asintió, consolándose mentalmente y evitando en lo mas posible llorar…

Al final de aquella sala llena de bebes pequeños, débiles y frágiles, habían dos en particular, que aunque su tamaño y peso era menor que el de un bebe de 9 meses, ambos se notaban mas llenos de vida que los otros bebes que habían en la sala…Sus números…825 y el 826 eran los únicos que se miraban al frente escrito en su cuadro clínico, detallando su estado…

- ¿Son ellos verdad?...

Aunque aquel cuadro clínico no detallaba sus nombres o el nombre de los padres, para Yugi sobraba que esos datos existieran, ya que al ver los rasgos físicos y con solo tocar la incubadora sentir la conexión de los pequeños con el, supo que ellos eran sus bebes…

- Son ellos…ambos son mis bebes…son míos…

Estaba rebosante de felicidad, nunca antes se sintió tan dichoso ni siquiera cuando el día en que el y Yami se hicieron novios, nada era comparado con lo regocijado que se sentía su corazón al ver a sus dos bebes…el milagro de la vida…milagro que el había hecho posible…

- Son hermosos…

El chico abrazaba las incubadoras, los bebes dormían no podían siquiera imaginarse que su madre, que no habían visto nunca estaba ahí con ellos…aunque para el chico estar junto a sus bebes, dos seres que habían nacido de el, se habían nutrido y criado gracias el. Era simplemente increíble y maravilloso, en ese instante no existía siquiera el pensamiento de que uno de ellos fue producto de una violación…no había mas pensamiento en su mente que la belleza de aquellos seres, y de la necesidad que sentirlos en sus abrazos, acariciarlos sentir su calor y hacerles saber cuando los amaba…

La enfermera sonreirá, ella había visto muchas madres con sus bebes recién nacidos, la sonrisa que ellas dibujaban en sus rostros, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase amor…pero al ver el rostro del chico, al verlo tan iluminado, luego de estar tan apagado en esos días de cama y confinamiento era algo único, algo que no había visto antes. Ella también se sentía muy emocionada, quizás tanto como Yugi…

- Son hermosos… ¿verdad que son hermosos?...

Le pregunto a la enfermera…ella asintió sin demoras y con mucha sinceridad, ya que en verdad compartía ese comentario de Yugi, ambos niños eran muy lindos y únicos cada cual, diferentes a cualquiera que ella haya visto o atendido antes…

- Son unos bebes muy especiales…-Fue su comentario…-ahora joven Yugi es mejor regresar…

Yugi asintió, se sentía feliz por haber podido ver a sus bebes y en su mente no apareció en ningún momento aquel sujeto que le dejo a un hijo producto de aquel abuso, lo único que existía en su mente era felicidad y la dicha de haber creado una vida…

Aunque al ver al otro bebe pequeño, mucho mas frágil que la niña y su parecido tan sorprendente con Yami, le hicieron pensar que ese bebe era del faraón y no era producto de aquel acto, "imposible"- pensó- no podía ser de su amado Yami, y al traer al faraón a su mente, recordar lo grabe que estaba lo lleno de una infinita tristeza…

- Snif…-sollozo por lo bajo mientras la enfermera empujaba su silla de ruedas, saliendo del lugar donde estaban sus bebes…

- ¿Se siente mal?...

Pregunto ella con alarma, el chico no contesto su mente estaba volando en otro mundo y solo la preocupación por Yami existía, cuando de pronto al salir de la sala de las incubadoras un doctor se acerco apresurado a Yugi…

- Joven Yugi…

El medico se notaba cansado había estado buscando al pelirrojo y no había logrado dar con el, sabia que la noticia que le llevaba haría que Yugi mejorara rápidamente…-Yugi levanto la vista y encaro al medico sus ojos estaban brillosos y un poco rojos por llorar…

- Joven lo he estado buscando…-el medico no le dio mucha importancia a la tristeza reflejada en los ojos del chico, contando en el lugar poco agradable que estaban…-le traigo noticias de Yami-san…-Yugi se alerto y puso toda su atención en el medico…-hace unas horas despertó…-el rostro de Yugi cambio y se ilumino en alegría, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue…

- ¿Puedo verlo?...-se notaba su desesperación, con ver al faraón sabría si el estaba bien o si su despertar solo era una alegría momentánea y en verdad el estaría mal y quizás no saliera nunca mas de ese hospital…

- Por el momento no es recomendable que usted lo vea…-Yami aun estaba en cuidados intensivos y ahí no se permitían visitas…-pero cuando este mejor y lo llevaremos a sala de recuperaciones le avisare y podrá verlo…-Yugi entristeció un poco…-vamos no se desanime ha dado un gran paso, sus signos vitales están bien y el que haya salido del coma es una buena señal, no pierda la fe…

Le dijo el medico sonriéndole a Yugi, queriendo reconfortar de esa forma al muchacho, el pelirrojo asintió la noticia que el medico le había dado le había devuelto la esperanza y aunque no podría ver al faraón. Por el momento por lo menos sabia que el estaba bien y que pronto estarían en casa disfrutando de sus hijos…

- _Arigato_…-fue lo que le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su rostro y luego la enfermera comenzaba a empujar su silla de ruedas hasta regresar al muchacho a su habitación…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en una habitación olvidada custodiada por guardias para que el ocupante no saliera… tenia visitas, la primera en mas de un mes de confinamiento, quizás el ocupante no había recibido lesiones físicas pero tenia una herida muy grande en su corazón, herida que estaba haciendo que el perdiera la razón lentamente…

- Como pudiste ser capaz de esto…-le dijo una masculina voz, aquella que siempre le había demostrado compasión, ahora estaba seria y parecía quebrarse en cualquier momento, estaba muy dolido…

-…..-el no respondió hacia tiempo que tomo voto de silencio, ya que cuando hablaba solo decía incoherencias…

- ¡¿Por que demonios te quedas callado?!...-aunque su silencio, hizo enojar a su visitante, el cual tardo mucho en ir a visitarlo, pensó que nunca iba a tener el valor para encararlo…-¡habla de una vez defiéndete! Maldición!...-el seguía sin hablar solo mirando el vació, sin ver siquiera aquel que le demostró tanto amor…-los médicos me han dicho de tu estado y de que quizás sea necesario tratarlo en otro sitio…-tenia una depresión muy fuerte, depresión que estaba haciéndolo enloquecer…-en un hospital especialista en problemas mentales…-bonita forma de decir hospital para locos, hubiera pensado el si hubiera sido aquel que un día fue…-dios _onegai_ di algo, dime que tu no fuiste capaz…dímelo…-el insistía pero de aquel enfermo no salía palabra alguna…

- _Maldito_…-aunque cuando menos se lo espero abrió su boca y dijo algo…

- ¿Nani?...-le dijo confuso ya que no entendía sus palabras…

- Soy un maldito…-le repitió mas claramente y no balbuceando…

- ¿Estas conciente de lo que hiciste no es verdad?...-le dijo el aquel que tanto lo había amado y ahora se sentía tan destrozado, su corazón se había destruido en mil pedazos…-lo sabes por eso no hablas…-a pesar de estar dolido se había prometido no derramar ni una sola lagrima, no frente a el…-¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Como fuiste capaz de hacer tanto daño? ¿Por que? ¿Por que?...-sus reclamos solo iban encaminados al hecho de intento de asesinato de sus amigos, sin saber el otro gran secreto que escondía…

- Joven a terminado su tiempo…-por ser un sospechoso de asesinato sus visitas tenían que ser breves…

- Esta bien…-asintió no tenia mas opción…-vendré cuando pueda…-para el no era muy grato tener aquel que le había demostrado tanto amor en su habitación… en la habitación de un asesino…de un violador…

- No regreses nunca Joey…

Fue lo que le dijo, cuando el rubio iba llegando a la puerta eso le quebranto a un mas su espíritu si es que se podría mas…

- ¿_Nani_?-no se esperaba esas palabras, solo volteo a mirarlo con sus ojos llorosos, no pudo evitar llorar, el no dijo mas el rubio salio de su habitación cerrando la puerta mientras que fuera de aquella habitación que tenia al gran Seto Kaiba en confinamiento, comenzó a sollozar, de una forma tan lastimera y dolida que hasta los guardias que lo observaban sintieron pena por el…-Maldito Seto Kaiba, maldito sea yo que aun te amo!...-pensó en su mente mientras lloraba, quizás estaba conciente del daño que había el CEO pero no podía evitar amarlo tanto como la primera vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la compañía que aquel confinado había manejado desde niño, hoy estaba en su lugar uno de sus hermanos, el único de los 3 que era Kaiba de sangre. Su nombre Noa Kaiba, el había decidido regresar a Japón, ahora que su hermano mayor no podía manejar la compañía el como el segundo al mando tenia que tomar las riendas y las decisiones que por el momento el mayor de los Kaiba podía tomar…

- Eso es todo…

Las ventas de la compañía habían bajado mucho desde el escándalo del mayor y el rumor de haber matado a alguien, los medios habían exagerado la noticia y eso había hecho que la gente ya no confiara en la compañía y muchos de sus clientes cancelaran su contrato, pero aun así Noa estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para que la compañía no entrara en crisis…

- Mokuba!...-llegando a casa luego de un día cansado de trabajo, el joven Kaiba quería ver a su "Hermano", el muchacho no había estado nada bien desde que su único familiar estaba en el hospital y al enterarse de lo que hizo y del hecho de que luego que saliera del hospital Seto Kaiba, tendría que enfrentar un terrible juicio…- ¿Moki como haz estado?…

En la habitación del joven de ahora 17 años estaba acostado en su cama envuelto por las sabanas, quizás era muy tarde para estar durmiendo pero desde que Kaiba mayor se había marchado el adolescente no había tomado nada bien su ausencia…

- ¿Como te sientes…?...-Noa no soportaba ver a la persona que mas amaba en ese terrible estado, pero si Mokuba no ponía de su parte el nada podría hacer…-¿comiste?...-le dijo viendo la bandeja de comida vacía…-Noa le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas, Mokuba solo asintió no tenia ánimos de hablar…-me alegra que te comportes como un buen niño…

Se sentó en la cama y trajo al muchacho a su regazo mientras le acariciaba con cariño su abundante cabellera, Mokuba solo se dejaba consentir le gustaba sentir los cariños de su pareja era lo único que lo consolaba y lo hacia olvidar un poco su dolor…

Cuando Mokuba se quedo dormido, Noa salio de la habitación a ponerse ropa mas cómoda ya que no se había quitado el traje que llevaba debido a su preocupación por su novio, en el camino a su habitación se encontró con una de las mucamas, con rostro claramente preocupado…

- ¿Que sucede Milly?...-le dijo Noa mientras tenia ponía su gabardina en una de sus manos para no ajarla…

- Joven Noa, lo había estado llamando a su celular…-la muchacha se notaba muy preocupada…

- Lo siento es que estuve en una reunión y lo apague, pero dime que es lo ¿Qué pasa?...-eso alarmo también a Noa…

- Es el joven Mokuba…-le dijo ella haciendo ademanes con sus manos…

- Acabo de estar en su habitación y yo lo vi mejor, hasta vi que comió todo lo que se le sirvió en la comida…-le dijo Noa no entendiendo la preocupación de la chica…

- De eso precisamente quería hablarle…-Noa levanto una ceja estaba confundido…-cuando le serví la comida el joven comió sin protestar, sin que nadie se lo pidiera…-el chico había hecho huelga de hambre desde que Kaiba estaba en el hospital y desde que los rumores en los medios se habían mas exagerados. Eso había provocado que el joven bajara mucho de peso-Explícate…-le dijo Noa no estaba entendiendo del por que tanta preocupación…

- Cuando termino la comida yo fui a su habitación a recoger los platos, en el baño del joven escuche unos sonidos muy extraños, me acerque pensé que le sucedía algo y como tenia la puerta abierta pude verlo…-la muchacha estaba muy preocupada…

- Ver que por dios Milly, ¿dime que pasa?

- Vi que estaba vomitando, el se estaba provocando esos vómitos…-Noa se quedo sin habla…-me tiene muy preocupada joven, no deseo que el Joven Mokuba vaya a enfermarse por eso…-el muchacho había perdido mucho peso desde su huelga de hambre y ahora con este descubrimiento, la situación para el empeoraba…

- Muchas gracias Milly, tomare cartas en el asunto…

Fue lo que le dijo Noa, mientras la chica le pasaba de largo y el se quedaba meditando un poco en su lugar…esa noticia lo preocupaba a un mas, ya que eso significa que el muchacho tenia bulimia, y esa enfermedad era terrible para quienes padecían de depresión como Mokuba…

- Oh! Dios…-Noa se sentía desesperado y no sabia que hacer, su pareja sufría y el no podía hacer nada para aliviar su tristeza…-dios ayúdame

Se sentía en una calle sin salida, donde no encontraba una luz para continuar, una guía que le dijera que hacer, que decir, para ayudar a quien amaba, que si lo dejaba a su suerte el chico quizás moría sin remedio, Mokuba aparte de tener depresión, ahora padecía de bulimia y eso complicaba demasiado las cosas para su salud.

Cuanto daño había causado Kaiba, a todos aquellos a quienes dijo querer un día, y que daño seguía haciendo aun a pesar de estar lejos de los suyos. Si Mokuba no lograba superar su depresión y su bulimia antes de que esta se hiciera crónica, quizás nunca podría recuperarse e inevitablemente moría, cargando una vida inocente a la conciencia de Kaiba, aquel que se estaba desquiciando por el mal que había hecho, y el daño que había causado, sin saber el daño irreparable que también le estaba haciendo a su hermano menor del cual quizás nunca mas vería con vida…

**CONTINUARA…………………………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Como han estado espero que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado…

YAMI: Nos esforzamos en hacerlo

KAIBA: De malo pase a loco genial

MARIK: Vas de mal en peor gato sarnoso

BAKURA: Es que es el mal querido

HOLLY: Oigan no inventen, si sho quello a Kaiba-kun

KAIBA: Si eso es querer no quiero saber que es odiar…

YAMI: Créeme mejor ni opines…

HOLLY: Para que vean que no lo odio Kaiba-kun agradecerá los RR

KAIBA: Haber si no me agarran a tomatazos…

MARIK: Ya deja de quejarte

KAIBA: Agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Seika Lerki, Ivanov, ****Saku Himura Ishtar****, Ángel Terra, ****Diosa Athenea****, Neferyami, Kurayami Motou, Lila Wolff de Filth, Kiri Kaiba, Rosalind y ****Andromeda no Sainto** muchas gracias a todos por escribir…

YAMI: Ojala que nos sigan leyendo en el próximo chap!

YUGI: Besos!

HOLLY: Esperamos que les haya gustado este chap, y que nos sigan apoyando…

YAMI: No se olviden de mandar RR

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	19. Capitulo 19: Tu Nombre

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 19: "TU NOMBRE"**

Ya había pasado mas de 2 meses desde aquel descubrimiento que había desconcertado a Noa, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de velar siempre por Mokuba nunca abandonarlo y procurar que comiera sin que el se provocara regresarlo de nada había servido Mokuba seguía empeñado en ello, y cada vez se ponía mas y mas delgado a tal punto que los huesos se le comenzaban a notar entre la ropa…

Alarmado Noa no tubo mas opción que acudir con un especialista para que le ayudara a su amor ya que el parecía que había perdido las ganas d revivir y ni el amor de Noa le ayudaba a tomar las fuerzas, al parecer se había vuelto sordo a sus palabras de amor y solo dolor existía en su corazón…

- ¿Cómo te sientes?...-lo interno en una clínica donde habían muchas personas como Mokuba no tenia mas opción y a pesar de que al menos no siguió bajando peso, el silencio que había tomado el muchacho era abrumador…-hoy fue un día excelente sabes, la compañía firmo con Francia y podremos inaugurar una nueva sucursal aya, cuando estés mejor podremos ver la torre Eifel se que te gusta, iremos y nos tomaremos muchas fotos no te agrada la idea…?...-a pesar de querer sonar emocionado se le partía el corazón ver a la persona que amaba en ese estado tan severo de depresión, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo…-muy pronto saldrás de aquí y podremos viajar e ir a los lugares que siempre quisiste ir…

Las palabras de Noa no hacían eco en la mente de Mokuba ni siquiera tenían un significado para el solo eran palabras, simples palabras dichas al viento sin importar que la persona que amaba se las estuviera diciendo, estaba tan decepcionado de la vida, de su hermano de la persona que mas admiraba descubrir que fue capaz de todo aquello, lo deprimió tanto que quizás nunca iba a volver a ser el mismo Mokuba que Noa conoció…

- _Ai Shiteru_ nunca lo olvides…nunca…-le dio un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza, el chico solo se aferro un poco a su pecho queriendo sentir su calor, aquel que le era tranquilizante…-Ai Shiteru mi Tenshi, Ai Shiteru…-unas lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas del pelinegro quería tanto a Noa, y al escuchar sus palabras llenas de tanto sentimiento su corazón se aceleraba y podía sentir el amor tan grande que Noa sentía por el…

- Ai Shiteru Noa…

Noa abrió sus ojos en impresión luego de tantos días sin prenunciar palabra por fin su amor había dicho algo, se quedo en silencio solo abrazando el muchacho sintiendo su calor, esas palabras fueron los mas maravilloso que escucho jamás y le daba una luz de las cosas iban a mejorar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en la casa de los Moto el ultimo de sus ocupantes había llegado luego de días de luchar entre la vida y la muerte en el lugar solo existía alegría y la cesante pregunta de: "Como le pondremos a los gemelos" el nombre del pequeño ya estaba decidido "Yugi Atemu Halakti Moto" pero el de la pequeña les estaba dando mucho trabajo a los padres…

- Ayane…

- Haruna me gusta…

- Akari

- Ummm?

- Linda?

- Si es linda

- No me refería a eso, digo de nombre…

- Ummm? No lo se…

- Nombre de chica dioses Yami en tu época no existían o que?

- Si pero no me gustaban los que me se

- Dime uno...

- _Nefertiti_

- ¿umm?

- Ves te lo dije no son bonitos…

- A ver dime otro…

- _Sephora_

- Yami no le pondría así

- Ves a eso me refería no te agradarían

- Bueno dime más

- Yugi prefería que tú decidieras un nombre y yo el otro

- Ya sabes cual no?...-el pequeño lo interrogo y el faraón medito

- Pues…dime como quieres que le pongamos y luego yo te diré el que tengo en mente…

- Eso no es justo…-hizo puchero, mientras movía con delicadeza la cuna donde ambos ángeles dormían…

- Te ves muy lindo cuando haces puchero sabias…-le dio un beso

- Tramposo…-se sonrojo

- Dame tu nombre…

- Uumm?

- Qué difícil es… lo tengo…-dijo el pequeño como una luz en su mente

- Como?

- _Yuzuki_

- Me encanta la idea…-elogio el faraón

- Es tu turno quiero que sea nombre egipcio

- Esta bien…bueno pues elijo Isis

- No Crees que la hija de Ishizu se enoje?

- Bueno es que la diosa Isis significaba mucho en mi pueblo y…

- Si a ti te agrada a mi también…-Yugi le acaricio una mejilla…- Isis Yuzuki Halakti Moto estará feliz de llevar el nombre de la diosa de tu pueblo lo se…

- Muchas gracias Yugi…-el faraón lo abrazo con dulzura mientras el pequeño se recostaba en su pecho y miraba a sus pequeños dormir…

- Me parece un sueño, estar aquí contigo con nuestros pequeños…

A pesar del increíble parecido de la nena con la persona que la engendro, para Yami no tenia importancia y llevando la pequeña la sangre de Yugi para el bastaba y la convertía en su hija también, y la educaría de esa forma, nunca le contaría la verdad de cómo había sido engendrada ya que la niña no se merecía saber ese sufrimiento…

- No es un sueño Yugi, todo es real…-le daba caricias en el cabello, mientras el pequeño parecía dormirse con esas muestras de afecto…

- Las cosas no pudieron estar mejor…-le sonrió, por fin sentía que la felicidad nunca se marcharía, el y el faraón podrían disfrutar de la felicidad que un día el les negó…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había decido luego de varias semanas de no verlo, ir a visitarlo, no sabia que encontraría pero estaba resignado lo que sea quizás, seria terrible y muy traumarte pero no le importaba sentía la necesidad de verlo, de estar con el aunque sea por ultima vez…

Camino decido por la gran sala encontrándose a su paso con los inquilinos que tenia aquel lugar, nada agradables a la vista, habían unos que estaban mas grabe que el, o quizás el estaba mas grabe que ellos…fuera lo que fuera al ver aquellas personas las fuerzas que tenían parecían esfumarse y su decisión parecía flaquear, ya que no sabia que era lo que encontraría al verlo…

- Joey Wheeler…-un hombre corpulento vigilaba la puerta…y debía de identificarse si quería verlo…

Aquel hombre solo lo miro con desconfianza pero le dio el pase, abrió la puerta aquella rechinido, al parecer pocas veces era abierta y por ello no necesitaba aceite en las bisagras, ese estrepitoso sonido puso aun mas nervioso al rubio de lo que ya estaba, que sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas se doblarían y caería desmayado…

Aquella habitación estaba alejada de todas las demás, y aislada de cualquier contacto humano, su inquilino era un preso de la justicia por ello tanta seguridad y confidencialidad, un chico que un día triunfo en el mundo empresarial pero hoy su reputación estaba tan por los suelos que sus clientes de años, habían abandonado la empresa dejando a sus hermanos con muchos problemas…

- Kaiba…-hacia cuanto no lo veía, y lo llamaba por su apellido… estaba tan decepcionado por todo lo que el hizo, que nunca podría perdonarlo…

- Aléjate de mi…-quizás el estaba en un lugar de confinamiento, para enfermos mentales ya que en la corte acuso a su lado oscuro en obligarlo hacer lo que hizo, nadie le creyó y eso causo que lo confinaran a ese centro, su mente ya no era tan lucida como antes y en ocasiones perdía el contacto con la realidad…-Yugi vendrá pronto, no quiero que se enoje…-estaba perdiendo la cordura lentamente…-el me ama, y yo a el…no sabes cuanto…-aunque en ocasiones parecía recobrar la lucidez tan rápido como la perdió…-Joey koi, no sabes cuanto te extrañe…-se lo habían advertido al rubio, así que a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía escuchar y ver a su amor actuar así, debía ser fuerte, no podía desmoronarse…no ahora, cuando llego tan lejos…

- Kaiba…-le dijo Joel en tono suave, le daba mucha tristeza ver a Kaiba en ese estado…

El rubio al escucharlo sintió como si corazón quitaba la coraza de odio que tenia y se hacia tan blanco que pareció mantequilla, le dolía mucho escuchar a la persona que amaba hablar de esa forma tan incoherente, en verdad estaba muy mal, cosa que no quería creer…

- Kaiba…-lo llamo nuevamente eso alerto al castaño

- No me llames Kaiba Joey, soy Seto, dime Seto…-le dijo gritando encarnando al rubio…

- Gomen olvide que no te gusta que diga así…-Joey se mordió el labio inferior impidiéndose llorar, no quería demostrarse débil ante el castaño…

- ¿Me vas a sacar de aquí?...-le decía el castaño al oído a Joey, este retrocedió un poco no quería que se le acercara…-ya no quiero estar aquí Joey el va a venir y me hará hacer cosas malas Joey, no quiero, si estoy aquí me encontrara y me obligara tomar a Yugi a la fuerza, no quiero no quiero…

Plap!

Una fuerte bofetada se escucho resonar, a pesar de las palabras incoherentes que decía Kaiba Joey no pudo contener su furia al escuchar mencionar a su amigo y lo que le hizo le provoco tanto enojo que se convirtió en violencia, que se reflejaba en el rostro de Kaiba…

- Joey?...-quizás el castaño se había alejando de la realidad, pero en ocasiones parecía ser tan lucido como cualquiera…

- No vuelvas a mencionar a Yugi entiendes…no lo hagas…

Kaiba abrió sus ojos sorprendido por las palabras de Joey… esas palabras tan duras no se las esperaba y mucho menos dichas con tanto rencor, su mente había borrado lo que había hecho y su conciencia solo pensaba que el (como llamaba a su oscuridad) lo obligaría hacerle a Yugi el daño que le hizo…

- _Gomen_…-se le ocurrió decir a Kaiba apenado…-_gomen_…

- No se ni para que vine…-se repetía en su mente al ver a Kaiba mirarlo…

- Joey no te vayas onegai…-como escuchando sus pensamientos el castaño hablo, rogando por que su rubio se quedara…-nadie viene a verme, tu te haz olvidado de mi, Mokuba no viene, Noah no esta en el país…y…

- Cállate, cállate…-le grito Joey…-no actúes como si nada pasa, como si no sabes nada…-tomo lo que el decía Joey lo tomo como una actuación, aunque en realidad no lo fuera…

- Pero Joey…

- Eres un maldito desgraciado, como fuiste capaz de hacerle tanto daño a mi amigo Yugi, como… por que?...estuviste apunto de convertirte en un asesino, así que no vengas a actuar como si nada lo recordaras, no seas cínico…-mientras Joey hablaba la mente de Kaiba abría esos recuerdos que parecían haberse borrado, y cada palabra traía las imágenes de sus actos…-por tu culpa Mokuba esta muriendo, todo es tu culpa…TU CULPA…-Kaiba comenzó a llorar, mientras sus ojos se abrían a todo lo que daban…-por lo que se discutió en el juicio que Mokuba tubo que asistir, esta pareciendo de bulimia, lo esta consumiendo y ni el psicólogo parece tener la cura para ayudarlo, todo es tu culpa, tu maldita culpa…-otra cachetada se escucho resonar en el piel de Kaiba, el estaba en shock con la boca ligeramente abierta, escuchando sin decir palabra alguna…-Noah esta muriendo de tristeza, al ver a la persona que ama confinado a esa enfermedad, y yo también estoy muriendo lentamente maldito cínico, por enterarme que la persona a quien tanto ame, le entregue mi corazón, me patio el trasero y me desecho como una basura…

- Snif…-Kaiba lloraba como un niño, recordando cada uno de los secesos relatados por Joey…

Recordar el rostro lleno de tristeza de su hermano a la hora del juicio, y luego que le dieran a Kaiba cadena perpetua, sin poder salir por fianza ni por buena conducta y 10 años de confinamiento en ese sanatorio… escucharlo llorar, gritar diciendo que su hermano era inocente que era mentira esas acusaciones, luego enterarse de que lo que hizo a Yugi tubo consecuencias que nunca se espero, el era padre de una hija que nunca conocería y ella nunca sabría que el un desquiciado mental era su padre…

- Soy un maldito, maldito…-se golpeaba contra las paredes acolchadas de aquella sala, una forma para castigarse de todo el que había hecho y de lo que aun seguía haciendo…-la vida no me alcanzara para reparar el daño que hice…

- Es tarde para arrepentimientos, no lo crees? Lo hecho, hecho esta y lo que queda claro es que jamás me amaste ni amaste a nadie, solo a ti, lo único que te importo fue saciar tus deseos y nada mas, sin importar a quien lastimabas si se atravesaba en tu camino, creo que ese fue el error de Yami, Yugi y mió atravesarnos por donde tu querías hacer tu voluntad y saciar tus locos deseos, desquiciados deseos…

- …..-Kaiba se quedo sin palabras dejando hablar a Joey, y descargar toda su furia, su odio y su frustración…

- Nunca mas me veras, esta será la ultima vez que sepas de mi…

- Joey _onegai_ no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti…

- Esta conversación ha llegado a su fin…hasta nunca KAIBA…-le dijo con desprecio quizás luego se arrepentiría de sus palabras pero en ese instante necesitaba sacar todo su enojo…-señor abra…-le dijo a quien custodiaba aquella tétrica habitación…

- JOEY NO TE VAYAS…- le grito he intento detenerlo, quiso safarse de la camisa de fuerza pero estaba tan apretada que no le permitió mover mano alguna…-¡¡¡¡JOEY!!!!…

Fue lo último que se escucho al cerrarse la puerta, fuera de la habitación y sentirse alejado de la mirada de Kaiba, Joey comenzó correr mientras que las lágrimas caían al piso, había sido fuerte el tiempo que pudo, pero su fortaleza se desvaneció al sentirse lejos. Constatar por el mismo lo grabe de la situación y convencerse de que el y Kaiba nunca mas estarían juntos…

**CONTINUARA………………………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia por fin reviví wiii!!!

YAMI: Esperamos que el chap les haya gustado

YUGI: Nos esforzamos mucho para hacerlo…

HOLLY: Les informo que solo un chap mas y el fic termina, les agradecemos a todos por habernos apoyado desde el inicio y hacer a este fic tan popular y que llegáramos a tantos RR…

BAKURA: Fue genial ver al faraón sufrir

MARIK: De eso hubieran dado más chaps

BAKURA: Y ver al gato sarnoso de villano odiado por todos fue aun mejor…

MARIK: Ahora ya sabe lo que se siente ser detestado por la gente…

HOLLY: Gotita…-bueno esperamos que les haya gustado el chap y esténse atentos que este fic ya va a terminar

YAMI: Nos despedimos…

YUGI: Hasta el próximo chap, sigan enviando reviews!!!

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	20. Capitulo 20: Cerca de Ti

"**CERCA DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 20: "CERCA DE TI"**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que dos niños habían llegado a la vida de los pelirrojos llenándolos de alegría. Era un día especial para todos, los niños iban a entrar a segundo de primaria, sus padres estaban muy emocionados de que su nenes hubieran crecido tanto y que ambos fueran dos excelentes niños, ellos eran muy inteligentes, la pequeña Isis había heredado la inteligencia de su progenitor y era una niña genio en electrónica y programas de computadora, mientras que el pequeño había heredado lo de Yami, le gustaban los duelos, y la cultura egipcia, aun que los niños eran diferentes en sus personalidades había un lazo muy fuerte que los unía tal y como a sus padres…

- Que les vaya bien…-Yugi siempre despedía a sus hijos con un beso…

- Nos vemos mami…-le dijo el niño el había heredado la personalidad de su padre era muy dulce y amable…

- Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo…-quizás la pequeña era un poco más seria, pero también tenia personalidad de Yugi…

- Nos veremos en la tarde…

Yugi había logrado terminar su carrera y tenia un buen trabajo, quizás Yami trabajaba y con el bastaba, pero a al pequeño pelirrojo le gustaba sentirse útil y no estar solo en casa como Yami le había pedido, sus pequeños ya eran niños grandes y podían cuidarse solos, ambos eran muy independientes buscando siempre la tranquilidad para sus padres permitiéndole a Yugi trabajar estaba agradecido por eso…

Yugi estaba satisfecho con la vida que tenia, era feliz con Yami, el era un excelente esposo, sus hijos eran unos niños excelentes no tenia ninguna queja de ellos, al contrario sus profesores les querían dar una beca cuando tuvieran la edad para que Atemu estudiara duelos en la academia de duelos y la pequeña Isis estudiara electrónica o programas informáticos, ya que a pesar de solo tener 8 años eran unos pequeños muy inteligentes y lo serian a un mas conforme tuvieran mas edad…

- El futuro dirá…-quizás era muy pronto para pesar en la universidad, pero se sentía orgullo de que sus pequeños, seguramente ambos serian dos niños de bien y con sus metas alcanzadas…

Yugi no tardo mucho en llegar a su trabajo, aunque sin saberlo una persona oculta en un callejón cercano lo observaba, hacia mucho que no lo veía y no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado, ahora se notaba mucho mas serio y mas maduro, ya que sus 28 años se le habían marcado muy bien al chico y en cierta forma lo habían hecho mas atractivo…

La vida para Yugi era maravillosa, luego de tantas penas que tubo en el pasado la vida lo había recompensado con solo alegrías en el futuro, no tenia problemas, su trabajo prosperaba muy bien al igual que Yami, estaba muy orgulloso de su familia y de el mismo, había logrado lo que siempre soñó, era feliz…

Mientras aquella persona seguía observándolo oculto entre las sombras, habían sido muchos años de confinamiento y justo luego de tanto tiempo por fin su mente estaba lucida según los médicos y lo habían dejado libre, quería descubrir la verdad de aquello que alguien le comento una vez…"_Tu tienes una hija con Yugi_"…esas palabras a pesar de la poca lucidez que tenia cuando las escucho, siempre las tubo muy presentes en su mente y habían sido la razón por la que intento recuperarse, quería saber si era verdad no se marcharía hasta averiguarlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami también era feliz, se había vuelto socio con Ishizu y ahora ambos eran dueños del museo, uno de los mas prestigiosos del mundo, había logrado obtener esa fama gracias a su mas reciente descubrimiento el palacio olvidado del faraón "Atemu" no había podido creer de cómo la vida lo había premiado de esa forma y las cosas que una vez le pertenecieron ahora le habían dado la fama y la fortuna que nunca imagino, estaba feliz…

Además como el había sido aquel faraón, era conocedor de todo lo que en el lugar existía…escritos, gravados, pergaminos, figuras en fin, cada objeto Yami sabia su historia y por lo mismo le había dado uno de los mejores reconocimientos al museo de haber sido tan exactos en sus hallazgos e investigaciones, se sentía orgulloso…

- Nos vemos luego Ishizu e Isis-chan…-despidió a la chica con su mano, ella también ya tenia quien heredaría aquel lugar su hija Isis era muy activa en el museo, he igual a sus padres le gustaba mucho la historia antigua y a sus 15 años ya era toda una señorita conocedora de todo lo egipcio, era admirada en el campo arqueológico y era considerada como la arqueóloga mas joven del mundo…

- Tío Yami…-así había sido bautizado al faraón por la joven, cosa que a Yami no le molestaba…

- Dime Isis-chan…-el le sonrió al parecer la chica veía en el un verdadero tío, además de que era su padrino de bautizo, eso en cierta forma le daba a un mas valor a la relación entre ambos…-le podrías llevar a esto a Tío Yugi…-el pelirrojo era profesor de arqueología en la universidad de Japón, y la chica le estaba ayudando en unas investigaciones…

- Con gusto, y gracias por tu ayuda…-ella era muy responsable tanto como su madre y nunca faltaba a una promesa…

- Fue un placer…-le sonrió ella tenia un parecido extraordinario con Ishizu y Shadi sus padres, aunque había heredado los ojos de su tío Malik…

- _Ja ne_…-le dio un beso en la mejilla siempre lo hacia era su forma de desearle buena suerte en el camino al faraón…

- Cuídate pequeña…-quizás ella ya no era ninguna pequeña ya que en alturas era mas alta que Yami, pero aun así como en cierta ocasión el le cambio los pañales no podía dejar de verla pequeña aunque en realidad ella ya era toda una señorita…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Wow la torre _Eifel_ es maravillosa…-luego de tantos problema Mokuba por fin se había recuperado del todo, Noa estaba feliz…-se puede observar la ciudad…-y como había prometido Noa, ambos se habían convertido en viajeros del mundo…desde hacia 5 años cuando Mokuba se recupero por completo…

- Se puede ver Kaibacorp desde aquí…-y había puesto su empresa como había dicho una vez, la compañía prosperaba gracias a su actual presidente Noa, el era muy capaz tanto como fue Seto Kaiba en su momento, el chico había aprendido todo lo que sabia del mayor, aunque ahora parecía a verlo superado…

- Me encanta este lugar, _Ai Shiteru_ Noa…

Su ultimo destino había sido Francia tal y como Mokuba había pedido, Noa quería llevarlo ahí primero, ya que desde el pelinegro había querido conocer ese país pero Mokuba el prefirió que fuera su ultimo destino y seria el lugar donde vivirían alejados de los problemas y las penas que un día les causo Japón…

- Moky necesito contarte algo…-Noa pareció ponerse serio Mokuba lo noto, entendiendo de que seguramente era importante…-hace unos días hable a Domino al lugar donde esta Seto_-nii-san_…-Mokuba borro la sonrisa de su rostro…-lo dejaron libre hace poco…-el pequeño abrió sus ojos en impresión no se lo esperaba…-tenias que saberlo, podemos volver a Japón a buscarlo si lo deseas…-Mokuba no supo que responder ante eso, aunque luego volteo y miro a Noa negando en ademán…

-_Ie_ deseo vivir en Francia y no volver nunca mas a Domino…

- Pero Moky…-el pelinegro puso dos dedos en los labios del chico…

- Es mi decisión no quiero volver mas a Japón, aunque eso signifique no ver mas a Seto-nii-san, eso es lo que deseo…-Noa asintió no lo iba a contradecir…

- Sabes que te apoyo en lo que digas…

- _Arigato, ai shiteru_…-sello sus palabras con un beso, para luego continuar admirando el paisaje que tantas veces soñó ver…

Quizás nunca olvidaría a ver su hermano, nunca dejaría de quererlo pero el pedestal donde lo tenia, se había roto y el lazo que un día los unió jamás volvería hacerlo, Kaiba había roto ese vinculo con sus acciones hacia sus amigos, por ello no podía disculparlo y prefería no verlo nunca mas ya que quizás si lo veía volvería a sufrir y su enfermedad podía volver…era mejor así…olvidarlo…olvidar a Seto Kaiba… y ser feliz sin su recuerdo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Aun lo extrañas…-dijo de pronto una masculina voz, a un joven de cabello rubio que miraba por una ventana, como si presintiera algo…

- Un poco…viví muchos años con el

- No te sientas mal por eso…-el joven lo abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla…-no me molesta que lo extrañes, además te entiendo lo amaste y significo mucho en tu vida pasada aunque…-el joven le sonrió…-ahora soy yo el que significa mucho en tu presente, así que no me molesta…

- Siempre sabes la forma de hacerme sentir mejor…-el rubio le sonrió, se sentía tan bien a su lado, quizás aun seguía extrañando aquel que dejo en Japón, pero sabia que con el tiempo lo olvidaría…

- Me gusta verte sonreír Joey-chan…

Hacia un poco mas de 4 años que el rubio se había mudado a Barcelona, España, quería alejarse de Japón de aquel lugar que le trajo tantas desdichas quizás un día había sido feliz, pero desde que Kaiba lo había traicionado y lastimado a su mejor amigo las cosas cambiaron para siempre, logrando que el solo obtuviera la infelicidad…

Un día había recibido una carta de Valon, ambos habían sido muy buenos amigos en la preparatoria y se escribían muy a menudo, en ella lo invitaba a Madrid España, el castaño no sabia nada de la ruptura de Joey con Kaiba, pero aun así los invito a ambos, que fueran a este país para que lo vieran a el tocar en la capital donde daría su primer gran concierto…el castaño se había vuelto músico y tocaba el violín en la sinfónica de Barcelona quería que su amigo y su pareja lo fueran a ver en su primer gran presentación…

Joey acepto la invitación, tenia que alejarse de Japón lo sabia y así fue como el romance entre ambos comenzó, Valon siempre estuvo enamorado de Joey, aunque sabia que nunca tendría oportunidad con el, ya que el rubio siempre mostró mucho interés hacia Kaiba, por eso el día de su graduación prefirió regresarse a su país, y buscar la felicidad haya, aunque nunca la consiguió estaba demasiado enamorado del rubio, aunque ahora que el chico estaba solo hizo hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo, no desaprovecharía de ser feliz y de hacer feliz al rubio. Así fue como ambos habían comenzado una relación, llena de amor y de pasión la que Valon siempre soñó darle y a Joey…

Joey era feliz con el, nunca antes alguien había sido tan considerado en todo, incluso Valon era mucho mas romántico que Kaiba, además de que nunca se apartaba una sonrisa de su rostro, cosa que jamás se le veía a Kaiba reflejar, quizás ambas relaciones habían sido muy distintas y con Kaiba también fue feliz, pero ahora Valon le estaba dando esa felicidad que el CEO le negó un día y con el tiempo Joey estaba aprendiendo a olvidar…

- Te amo Joey…

- Yo también mi castaño adorado…

Ambos se dieron un beso sellando sus palabras, Joey aun recordaba a Kaiba con mucho dolor y resentimiento, pero ese poco a poco y gracias a Valon comenzaba a desaparecer, sabia que llegaría el tiempo en que recordaría a Kaiba como la persona que un día amo y que no supo valorarlo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que aquel extraño, seguía vigilando a Yugi, quería conocer a la niña que supuestamente era su hija y darse cuenta si en verdad ese rumor era cierto, espero con paciencia hasta que el medio día llego hora en que Yugi iría por sus pequeños a la escuela, y los llevaría a casa, tenia suerte que en su trabajo le dieran ese tiempo para ser el quien fuera por sus pequeños, ya que Yami no podía hacerlo, estaba agradecido por ello…

- Por fin esta en movimiento…-el siempre se había caracterizado por ser paciente y como siempre esa paciencia daba sus frutos…

La escuela de los gemelos no quedaba muy lejos de la universidad donde trabajaba Yugi, podía llegar a ese lugar caminando, cosa que le fue beneficioso a la persona que lo seguía así no lo perdería de vista…

El llevaba una gabardina blanca idéntica a la que uso una vez cuando estaba al mando de su empresa, el cuello de su gabardina era lo suficientemente alto como para ocultar su rostro y así las personas que un día lo conocieron no lo descubrieran. Yugi iba caminando tranquilamente sin percatarse, que la persona que un día le hizo tanto daño, ahora estaba siguiéndolo, ya que según el pelirrojo aun seguía en aquel lugar de rehabilitación mental…

- Vaya por fin llegue…-el que lo seguía se escondió tras un árbol, lo suficientemente cerca como ver a los dos niños hijos del chico, de los cuales una de ellos era su hija…

- Yugi…-de pronto escucho una voz alegre y varonil, el pelirrojo volteo a mirar tras de si, se trataba del faraón…

- Yami?...-se extraño al verlo ya que a esa hora no acostumbraba salir…

- _Hai, hai_ Ishizu me dio el día libre hoy…-el faraón le sonrió aun consideraba a la pelinegra como jefa, aunque en realidad ambos se habían convertido en iguales por ser socios…

- _Sugoi_…-el chico le sonrió y lo tomo del brazo…

- Además, no me quería perder el primer día de escuela de nuestros pequeños…-el faraón le sonrió…

- _Arigato_…-el pelirrojo le sonrió

- Grrr maldición…-dijo aquel que lo había seguido, con el faraón ahí quizás no podría ver bien a su hija…

- MAMI…-de pronto salieron corriendo dos pequeños de la escuela, el niño tenia los ojos de Yugi su mismo color y forma, aunque había heredado los rayitos rubios de su padre…mientras que la niña sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre y su cabello castaño largo arreglado en dos coletas, teniendo un par de flequitos rubios al frente heredados de Yugi…-PAPI…

Se alegraron al ver al faraón, la pequeña era muy cariñosa con ambos, aunque cuidaba mucho de Yami, a pesar de no llevar su sangre, ella había formado un lazo muy fuerte con el, lo cuidaba mucho y lo protegía como si el faraón fuera un chico desvalido, mientras que el pequeño era mas apegado con Yugi y cariñoso con el…

- Mi pequeñita…

Yami cargo a la niña y ella le sonreía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento aquel extraño la vio, sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que dieron aquel rumor era cierto, la niña era idéntica a el y su constitución era parecida a el cuando tenia su edad, quizás ella era muy femenina pero el parecido era extraordinario…

- No puede ser…

Estaba incrédulo aun no podía creer que era el padre de una niña que jamás lo llamaría "papa" ni lo conocería como uno…se le escucho dar un golpe en el árbol donde se escondía, ya que ella era muy cariñosa con la persona que siempre odio, al parecer ella también había heredado la personalidad de Mokuba en ese aspecto, maldecía eso ya que era su hija, suya y no soportaba verla sonreír y mimar a Yami, el que un día le robo la felicidad…

- Me lo merezco…-vocifero con algo de tristeza, sabia que todos las desgracias que tenia el mismo se las había buscado…-soy un maldito desgraciado…-cuando la familia Halakti Moto se comenzó a marchar el lo siguió con la mirada unos momentos y luego se marcho en dirección contraria, al menos había comprobado los rumores ahora podía hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo había pospuesto…-este es el día…-muy en el fondo se sentía feliz de haber conocido a su hija, quizás jamás la vería de nuevo y ella nunca sabría de que el era su padre, pero era feliz de tener una parte de el en ella...-eso fue lo único bueno de aquello…

Pensó mientras caminaba, ella era la muestra viva que aquel incidente paso, de que el había sido quien le robo la virginidad a Yugi, y que le había regalado una pequeña, quizás ella nunca sabría de que el era su padre pero no le importaba, ella existía y lo hacia feliz…

Al llegar a un callejón alejado del ruido del colegio de los gemelos y de la gente, se apoyo en la pared mientras que de su gabardina sacaba un arma, luego de tanto tiempo de retrazarlo pondría fin a su existencia a la que nadie quería en ese mundo, la que era impura y que solo contaminaba tanta felicidad…

No tenia nada lo había perdido todo, su empresa, su familia, su pareja, sus amigos, todo, lo único que tenia era su vida y no la quería mas quería que esta por fin se extinguiera, lo que tantas veces deseo cuando estuvo en aquel lugar de rehabilitación, lo único que quería antes de marcharse era conocer a su hija y ahora que lo había hecho por fin diría adiós para siempre…

- Por fin se libraran de Seto Kaiba…-el castaño se sentó en el piso de aquel callejón y puso la pistola en su boca, luego sin dudar tiro del gatillo, ese fue el ultimo sonido que escucho, cuando su cuerpo callo al piso, su vida había llegado a su fin como tantas veces los demás soñaron…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Que tal si vamos por un helado?…-mientras que la familia de Yugi y Yami se subían al auto de Yami, sin saber lo que atrás de ellos había ocurrido, iban felices acompañados de quienes amaban…

- Quiero un helado de chocolate…-dijo el pequeño Atemu mientras se subía al auto…

- Yo de fresa…-dijo la niña sonriéndole a Yami que le ayudaba a entrar al auto…

- Bien entonces no se diga mas, vamos por esos helados…-ambos pequeños dijeron un sonoro "si" y les sonrieron a sus padres, mientras que Yami le daba un beso a Yugi cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto a su lado y el pelirrojo sonreía a pesar del tiempo el faraón seguía siendo tan amoroso como la primera vez…

- _Ai shiteru_…-le dijo Yugi en tono suave mientras le sonreirá…y el faraón le guiñaba el ojo…

- Mi Yugi, siempre estaré contigo…siempre estaré cerca de ti, para cuidarte hasta el fin…

El pequeño se sonrojo por las palabras llenas de amor de Yami, mientras se marchaban rumbo a la heladería, sin imaginarse que detrás de ellos dejaban a la persona que tanto daño les hizo y que a pesar de haber recobrado su lucidez jamás encontró la paz que deseaba, la culpa de haber protagonizado aquel acto tan terrible, lo llevo a la muerte y ahora el mundo se despedía de Seto Kaiba el que alguna vez triunfo y estuvo en la cima, ahora no era mas que un recuerdo olvidado y ahora con su vida apagada nadie pensaría en el nunca mas…

La vida de Yami y Yugi estaría repleta de felicidad, de muchos logros y metas alcanzadas por sus pequeños. Atemu se convertiría en maestro en la academia de duelo, uno muy amable y excelente duelista, mientras que Isis se convertiría en la genio informática mas joven del mundo, elaboraría los programas mas difíciles y tendría éxito en su vida gracias a eso, mientras que Atemu y Yugi seguirían con sus vidas disfrutando de las alegrías de sus pequeños y agradeciendo cada día juntos…

Noa y Mokuba se casarían pronto y su vida en Francia seria llena de felicidad, nunca mas el pequeño Mokuba sufrirá aquella enfermedad que casi lo mato, gracias a Noa nunca mas derramaría una lagrima de tristeza y solo sonrisas adornarían su rostro, Noa expandiría aun mas la empresa de los Kaiba y abriría nuevas sucursales en muchos otros países se convertiría en la empresa multinacional mas famosa y adinerada del mundo, estaría feliz gracias a sus logros y lo mas importante compartir esa vida con la persona que amaba…

Joey y Valon, también se casarían y nunca mas Joey sufrió por aquel que dejo en Japón, Valon había llenado ese vacio y ahora era muy feliz, nunca mas sufrió por sus penas pasadas y solo disfrutaba sus dichas futuras, se convertiría en escritor y pronto lanzaría su libro, mientras que Valon ganaría mas y mas fama como músico, llegaría a la cima, compartiendo la gloria con la persona que siempre amo y amaría…

Kaiba nunca mas se pensó en el luego de su muerte, su recuerdo se borro por completo de las mentes de quienes tanto daño les causo un día, para su familia y quienes lo conocieron eso era mejor, ya que solo así habían podido continuar con sus vidas y ser completamente felices. Quizás por eso Kaiba había decidido desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre ya que solo así su recuerdo quedo sellado definitivamente. Quiso regalarles a quienes amaba la tranquilidad que el les había arrebatado, con su muerte todos habían conseguido la felicidad que el les negó y esa alegría nunca mas se apartaría de sus vidas…

**FIN.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: _Konnchiwa_! Gente con esto este fic llega a su fin, les agradecemos mucho todo su apoyo y haber alcanzado mas de 200 reviews todo gracias a ustedes, les estamos muy agradecidos de habernos apoyado tanto…

YAMI: Jamas pensamos que el fic tuviera tantos caminos, en un principio seria un fic corto de chaps de cortos, nunca imaginamos que llegaríamos a los 20 capítulos todo fue gracias al apoyo que nos dieron en el transcurso del fic…

HOLLY: Hai ya que en un principio queríamos que fuera un fic de unos 10 capítulos lo mucho si no quizás menos, pero nunca imaginamos el grana poyo que nos darían y en su primer capitulo alcanzáramos mas de 10 reviews en verdad muchas gracias…

YUGI: Estuvimos muy complacidos de actuar para ustedes esperamos que el capitulo final lo hayan disfrutado

KAIBA: Hasta al final siempre me hicieron ver como un maldito desgraciado

BAKURA: De eso se trataba así que resígnate

HOLLY: Bueno la culpa no te iba a dejar vivir Kaiba-san iba hacer peor luego así que mejor preferiste morirte antes

KAIBA: Claro

YAMI: Bueno al menos te desenvolviste muy bien como villano

KAIBA: Estas hablando con el mejor duelista y actor del mundo cualquier papel lo hago bien

YAMI: Entonces no te quejes

HOLLY: Además el villano juega un papel muy importante en la historia ya que todo gira alrededor de el y su comportamiento, creo que el villano es el mejor papel de toda la historia

KAIBA: Quiéreme convencer de esa mentira

MARIK: Bueno es simple gato sarnoso sin villano no hay historia, por que crees que dos sujetos tan buenos actores como el ladroncito y yo fuimos villanos en el anime?

KAIBA: Por su aspecto es tan terrorífico como para haber sido chicos buenos?

MARIK: Exactamente…-oye!

HOLLY: Ya dejen de discutir y agradezcan por última vez los reviews

KAIBA: Lo haré yo que morí

YAMI: Nadie pone objeción…

KAIBA: Bueno agradecemos los reviews de** Rosalind, Ángel Terra, ****Andromeda no Sainto**** y ****Last Dream** les agradecemos todo el apoyo que nos dieron en el transcurso de la historia y esperamos que nos sigan apoyando en otros fics

HOLLY: Ya tengo unos cuantos nuevos fics en proceso espero que nos sigan apoyando!

YAMI: Les agradecemos todo su apoyo y les agradecemos leerlos…

YUGI: Besos para todos…

KAIBA: Hasta la próxima historia…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
